


Always In My Mind

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: A bit obsessed, A girl with darkness in her, A guy attempts to put a drug in her drink but it doesn't happen, Acting shy, Affection, Alcohol, All of them have different kinds of sodas they like, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Although everything is alright in the end, Angst, Arcade, Aroused at times, At times there's arguing, Attraction, Bar, Being sarcastic at times, Being there for her, Bisexual Character(s), Bisexuality, Black and White Characters, Bleeding, Blood, Blowjobs, Blushing, Bodies against each other, Borderline Personality Disorder, Broken/unstable, Bromance, Brother's close friend is a bartender, Brother-Sister Relationship, But also a demon sometimes, Cheerleaders, Confessions, Crossdressing, Crushes, Crying, Cuddled before falling asleep, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Dancing, Dating, Daydreaming, Dealing with stuff, Different Sex Positions, Dirty Talk, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking Beers, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, Eventually there's gonna be guy x guy, Exhausted and tired, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fighting, First Kiss, First Time Sex, First time bottoming with a guy, Flirting, Friendship, Games like Truth Or Dare and Would You Rather, Getting emotional, Guy Talks, Hanging Out, Happiness between them, Haven't been sleeping, He loves both of them, Hearing Voices, Highschool AU, Holding Hands, Holding in arms, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hurting inside, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, Insecure about body, Interracial Relationship, Intimacy, Jealous behavior, Jealousy, Kissing, Lamar and Franklin are teenagers, Late at Night, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Sex after that, Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Male Bonding, Marks, Masturbating, Masturbation, Memories, Miscarriage, Music, Nicknames, Older Brother In Prison, Older Man/Younger Man, One of the guys is a Tsundere, One of them has a flirtatious personality, Other insecurities, Parties, Payback, Plushies, Protectiveness, Questioning Sexuality, Quietness and Silence, Referenced cigarettes, References to Depression, References to Drugs and being high, Relationship(s), Revenge, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References, Russian in some parts, Sad, Scars, Sensitive sweetheart male ocs, She is protective over them, She's a perfect angel, Sleeping in the same bed/sharing it, Slight Drama, Smoking, Some Humor, Some ocs are from Russia, Some ocs are sadistic, Staring, Straight & Gay, Strangling, Strangulation, Talking, Tall black guy and short white girl is the main couple, Tears, Teasing playfully, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Years, Texting, The kitty was a gift, There's gonna be a kitten in this later on for one of the ocs, There's gonna be a triangle/open relationship eventually, They're all seventeen except for the adults, Thinking that he's not good enough, Touched In Strange Ways, Touching, Trevor and Michael are teachers, Two ocs that love piano music, Warm, Yandere, Young Love, Young adult x teenager, adorableness, being alone together, dirty-minded thinking, fluff in some parts, hopeful, knife, loving, neck kisses, pot brownies, sleep deprived, slightly crazy, slightly depressed, slow dance, thoughts, virgins, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 83
Words: 90,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Some of us are wild ones, ever under wanted, I believe. I'll keep the life that I've got. We were never meant to crawl in for the bait, we never will. I can think for myself, I've got something no pill could ever kill. I'll keep the life that I've got, oh. So hard, hard to resist, oh. No drug is stronger than me. We're all the time confined to fit the mold. But I won't ever let them make a loser of my soul. I'll keep the life that I've got, oh. I'll keep the life that I've got.’[Au to 'Our Life’]





	1. Chapter 1 - That Morning

It's 5:32am. Kenzie has got up early, like every other morning. She has a smile, walking into the bathroom now.

 

She starts taking a warm shower, letting the water run down her white skin and soft body.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Meanwhile, Berry was just waking up to his alarm, dropping his phone on the floor after it had rang.  
  
\- “Five more minutes..” He mumbled and hugged his pillow.

  
  
At his haze of sleep, he could hear his automated coffee machine turn on. He should clean that thing eventually. His morning coffee started tasting like shit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Kenzie gets out after 20 minutes of being in there.

 

She still had time since it was only six o'clock now so, she started watching cartoons. One of her favorites, Scooby Doo Where Are You?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry was waking up to his fifth ‘5 minutes’, whining and muttering to himself. He found his usual clothes tiredly and went to get his morning coffee.

 

He found yesterday’s newspaper, starting to read the titles while drinking his coffee.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie started drying herself off with the towel she had on, putting it in the dirty clothing bin after. She puts on her clothes and brushes her hair while humming.

 

She is wearing a black long sleeved sweater with a red plaid skirt, long black socks that reach to her knees and black converse.

 

Kenzie looked at herself in the tall mirror that was on her wall.

 

"I hope they like this outfit." she said

 

She always loves her friends saying things about her outfits. They sometimes give compliments too. She especially loves when Lamar says something to her. Then, she smiles at the thought.

 

Kenzie smiled again, looking into her own hazel eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry was wearing a black tanktop and black skinny jeans along with regular black sneakers. He had a blue jacket and a grey beanie on too. His hair had started to grow faster than he thought and it needed trimming. So he decided to cover his messy hair with the beanie.

  
  
Then, he left his apartment, walking to the bus stop.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie drinks some strawberry milk then, she eats a few pieces of bacon, wiping her mouth after.

 

After that, she walked out the door. Her house was two blocks away from the highschool so, she decided to walk.

 

She got there first, before her friends.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry got off the bus and was looking for his friend, Kenzie now. 

 

He was squinting at his phone, trying to make something out of his schedule. He still had difficulties with it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie walked to where her math teacher, Mr. De Santa usually was.

 

She looked at him with a kind smile, walking over. She takes some papers out of her bookbag, giving them to him. It was her math homework, she had already done. She knew all the answers were correct, although loves when teachers give her praise.

 

"Mr. De Santa, I got the homework done early, if you wanna look at it." she said to him.

 

Michael was tapping his fingers against the corner of his desk, already waiting for his first cigarette break. He looked up to Kenzie, taking the papers with a hum.

  
  
\- “Alright, let’s do so as you’re this early.” he said and began to check the papers. Michael seemed impressed, humming while he quickly glanced the papers through, not really paying too much attention to the longer ones.

 

\- “Now this is effort right here.” Michael tapped the papers before putting them on the side. He looked back to Kenzie with a smile.

  
  
Berry remembered that Kenzie had math with Mr. De Santa as one of her classes and he made his way to her.

  
\- “Kenzie..” Berry whined and shoved his phone to her.  
  
\- “Where’s my class? I can’t read shit from this schedule..” He muttered.

 

Kenzie smiled at her teacher. "Thank you, Mr. De Santa."

 

She looked at Berry then, at his schedule.

 

"It says that you have Mr. Philips, first period PE. Let's get going, I'II take you." she also said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of there.

 

Berry shrugged a bit and let Kenzie guide him to his class. 

  
\- “You mean that slave driver? He’s pure evil when it comes to PE..” Berry grinned, though he meant it. Being the shortest guy of his class, he didn’t get any special treatment, vice versa. And he wasn’t in his greatest strength either, he hated PE.

 

Kenzie laughed a little bit. "Mr. Philips isn't that bad. I like him." she said back to her male friend.

 

She pushed him into the boys locker room and then, walked away. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Mr. Philips

_\- “You mean that slave driver? He’s pure evil when it comes to PE..” Berry grinned, though he meant it. Being the shortest guy of his class, he didn’t get any special treatment, vice versa. And he wasn’t in his greatest strength either, he hated PE._

 

_Kenzie laughed a little bit. "Mr. Philips isn't that bad. I like him." she said back to her male friend._

 

_She pushed him into the boys locker room and then, walked away._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Berry shook his head a bit and went to his locker. The other guys were already there, loud as fuck of course. B preferred it quiet, he wasn’t very popular either, though he wouldn’t care less. His insecurities hit him again while he was changing to his gym clothes, but he bit his cheek to stop his face reddening from embarrassment.

 

The boys started gathering in the gym, waiting for their teacher. They had already started a small ruckus over nothing. Berry rolled his eyes, trying not to get involved.

  
  
Soon a loud whistle seized them, the big boss was back. Mr. fucking Philips arrived to the gym.   
  
\- “Calm your dicks, douchebags. Run a few laps for the starters and stretch, we’re having basketball today.” Trevor told his class, taking his iconic pose.

 

The gym was filled with groans.

 

\- “Are you fucking kidding me..?” Berry sighed too.

  
  
\- “Did I fucking stutter?! That bitchin’ means five more laps!” Trevor yelled.

  
  
The class began to obey their teacher, muttering curses.

 

Berry was cursing this in his mind. He wasn’t a runner, not at all. And running in a small gym filled with quite a numerous class didn’t help it. He was bumped a few times, getting pissed off.   
  
\- “One more time and you’ll fucking know it..” He hissed, mostly to himself.

 

It wasn’t for long when Trevor announced these to be the last two laps. But Berry was really on edge by the guys bumping into him on purpose, knowing he was getting out of breath. One guy kept snickering and staying awfully close to him.

  
  
\- “..That’s it!” Berry hissed and bumped roughly into the guy, pushing him against the wall. The guy kept grinning, but fought easily back.   
  
\- “Hey!” Trevor yelled and walked to them, but Berry didn’t really care at this point what kind of trouble he was in.   
  
\- “What the hell you’re gettin’ your nuts worked up for, midget, huh?!” Trevor growled and pushed the guys away from each other.   
  
\- “This fucker keeps fucking with me!” Berry hissed again at that, having a staring contest with the other guy.   
  
\- “..Five. More. Laps! Hear that, y’all?! Your dear classmates are generous this mornin’!” Trevor also yells out.

 

The gym was filled with complaints.

  
  
Trevor pushed the two guys back into the line, making them run more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The gym class had finally been separated to two teams. Berry had got some mean looks of what had happened, and now that they were playing basketball. 

 

Berry was barely good at any game like that, especially now when the height mattered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The basketball game had been devastating to Berry. He was shot with the complaints on how he couldn’t throw the ball or stay along with the others. They were having a small break now.

  
  
\- “I can’t believe this bastard..” Berry muttered and looked at Trevor, just standing in his usual spot, hands on his hips.   
  
\- “Why would you get on his nerves then?” Berry’s classmate, Jerome, asked.   
  
\- “Because THAT fucker got on MY nerves..!” Berry literally pointed at the guy from earlier. He only rolled his eyes to Berry’s leering.   
  
\- “I’m gonna’ get that bastard suspended.” Berry sighed.   
  
\- “I hope you mean Doug.” Jerome said   
  
\- “Nah, I mean him.” Berry pointed at Trevor with a grin.   
  
\- “Ach, fuck with your ambition, B..” Jerome rolled his eyes.

 

Berry only snickered. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - These Two Guys & Their Perfect Angel

Kenzie saw Lamar and Frank who just got there, walking through the front doors.

 

She smiled again.

 

"Lamar! Franklin!" she said, still smiling.

 

Then, she ran over to them, pulling these two into a group hug now. She wrapped her arms around them, hugging both guys.

 

Franklin and Lamar had been chatting with each other. Then, they noticed Kenzie, both having a smile.

  
  
\- “Ey, Kenzie!” They greeted happily and hugged her back.  
  
\- “How’s it goin’ doll?” Lamar asked with a grin.  
  
\- “C’mon, we’re gonna’ be late.” Franklin chuckled.

 

"Nothing much, Lamar. Oh no, you're right, Frank. Mr. Ethans. I hope he doesn't kill me." Kenzie said to them, although she had a smile.

 

Kenzie started walking in a fast pace with Lamar and Franklin behind her.

 

She turns slightly to look at them. "Did you guys do the essay yet? The one that he assigned yesterday."

 

Lamar and Franklin followed her with a smile. When Kenzie turned around to ask the question, both of them seemed to freeze.

  
  
\- “The uhm..” Lamar looked at Franklin.  
  
\- “..essay?” Franklin continued and looked back at Lamar.

 

Kenzie turned around fully when they stopped walking. She wasn't really disappointed, just slightly worried, also thinking that it was a little bit funny.

 

She'd just have to help them catch up somehow. Although, Mr. Ethans is a nice teacher so, they probably wouldn't be in too much trouble.

 

"Did you two even listen to him yesterday? He gave us an essay assignment. You guys were probably messing around again, weren't you?" she also said, with a slight laugh at the end.

 

Both of the guys seemed guilty, giving a sheepish smile to Kenzie.  
  
\- “Help yo bros out, would ya?” Lamar asked with a smirk.

 

Kenzie had a slight smile. "Ok, we'll be late already. So, we gotta get going. You can't copy all nine papers from me. But, I'II make an excuse for you two. Can't think of a teacher who doesn't like me so, lying to Mr. Ethans will be easy. They tend to always believe me anyway, even if it's a lie." she said then, she started to walk again.

 

Lamar and Franklin sighed in relief.  
  
\- “Ah’ knew ya would save our poor asses.” Lamar chuckled.  
  
\- “Thanks again, Ah’ bet this won’t be the last time, even if ya wanted it to be.” Franklin grinned to Kenzie.

 

Kenzie had a slight smirk. "Yeah yeah, you know that I love you both. Now come on before we're actually late, you two." she said, still walking.

 

Lamar and Franklin grinned to each other then, they followed her to their class.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie, Lamar, and Franklin finally got to the English class, walking in, just in time. The dark haired guy with black glasses looked at them.

 

"Almost late again, I see. Lamar and Franklin. Kenzie..I didn't expect you to be with them. You're usually the first in."

 

"I know, I'm sorry, Mr. Ethans." Kenzie said to him.

 

"It's alright. Since you three are now here, essays." Mr. Ethans was reaching his hand out at the end.

 

Kenzie gave her nine paged essay to him.

 

Mr. Ethans smiles at her. Then, he looks at Lamar and Franklin, who were still standing there.

 

Kenzie got closer to him. "Mr. Ethans..I..." she said, faking to be upset about something.

 

Mr. Ethans looks at her again.

 

Kenzie pretended to calm herself. "Lamar and Frank were doing the essay at my house. When they left, they forgot it. Can you let this go, just this one time?"

 

"Well.."

 

Kenzie gave him puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

 

"Ok then." Mr. Ethans said to her, with a smile.

 

Franklin and Lamar had tried to give Mr. Ethans ‘puppy eyes’ with Kenzie, but they let their best friend to handle the rest. They acted guilty and sorry in front of their teacher before taking their places in the class. Just then, they really sighed in relief, being grateful to Kenzie.

 

Kenzie sat down with them. Lamar on her right and Franklin on her left, she was in the middle of those two.

 

Lamar and Franklin chatted quietly over Kenzie.  
  
\- “Yo Frank, look at this dude in the front, he’s so nervous.. Ah’ bet he forgot somethin’ too.” Lamar snickered.

 

Kenzie looked at Mr. Ethans, taking in mind what Lamar said, he was right.

 

"Mr. Ethans!" Kenzie said

 

Mr. Ethans looked behind himself at her.

 

Kenzie looked at him. "We're supposed to be reading Romeo and Juliet, remember? We're on chapter 12." she said, with her kind smile.

 

Mr Ethans looked slightly embarrassed as he had a slight blush, looking at her. "Oh, right! Thank you, Kenzie. Everyone, read to chapter 19 then, write your thoughts about them. At least two papers long." he said

 

Lamar complained quietly.  
  
\- “Ah’ can’t read that ya-da ya-da..” He muttered.

 

Kenzie looked at Lamar. "Why not? It's a beautiful romance story. I love it." she said to him.

 

Lamar had his tongue out and rolled his eyes.  
  
\- “Lamar..” Franklin gave him a look but he also laughed.

  
  
The guys took their books obediently up and ‘started reading’.

 

Kenzie had a smile while reading. She was done within fifteen minutes. She started writing, still smiling.

 

Franklin was soon done too and started writing, but Lamar had small struggle to focus on what he was reading. He sighed and moved often, rocking his feet or tapping the desk.

 

Kenzie got her papers done in no time at all.

 

Then, she slightly stares at Lamar, trying not to laugh again. "You alright?"

 

Lamar sighed and gave a helpless look to Kenzie. He held his head with a groan. This wasn’t the first time, probably not the last either.

 

Kenzie gave him a smile, putting her hand on his shoulder with a sympathetic look in her eyes.  

"I would write the paper for you but, he'd know it was my handwriting." she said, with a small laugh at the end.

 

Lamar sighed and nodded shortly, giving a small smile to her.  
  
\- “Ah’ know.” he said and tried to read again, the small attention from Kenzie calming his distress down.

 

Kenzie moved her hand off his shoulder. She had another smile, mostly to herself. She was done already so, she decided to read ahead a little bit.

 

Lamar was now concentrating better on reading. Franklin was still writing his own essay.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After awhile, Lamar and Franklin got their papers done. The bell rings for second period. All three of them get up, giving their papers to Mr. Ethans.

 

Then, they walked out of there, to their next class, which is second period PE. Again Kenzie, Lamar, and Franklin all had a class together.

 

They were walking down the hallway. Kenzie in front, slightly ahead of them, she has a smile. Lamar and Franklin were behind her again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Meanwhile with Berry -_

 

They were on their last round of the basketball game. Trevor was commenting the game loudly as usual, saying mean things to everyone. Berry rolled his eyes to every midget-comment he heard.

  
  
Doug was trying to get on B’s nerves again. And eventually, they were at each other's throats again. Trevor cut the game off.

 

\- “Class dismissed! Expect you two, what the fuck is wrong with you!?” Trevor roared angrily.  
  
\- “He keeps pissing me off, how’s that fair, Coach!?” Berry yelled angrily.  
  
\- “YOU two are pissing me off!” Trevor growled to Berry’s face.

 

Berry stared back at him, a little shook from the look on his face.  
  
\- “If I see any more of this fuckery, you’ll be sure to regret it the rest of this semester.” Trevor threatened them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

\- “Dayum, ya hear Mr. P yellin’ dat loud again?” Lamar said to Kenzie and Franklin when they got to the gym.

 

"Yeah, he can be like that sometimes. But, it's not so scary. I like Mr. Philips." Kenzie said back to him.

 

Berry and Doug left the gym, the last two out. They both seemed a little pale after Trevor’s speech. Berry glanced at Kenzie before going to his next class. 

  
  
\- “Damn.” Lamar commented, watching them leave.

 

"I'II talk to Berry later." Kenzie said then, she looked at them, before walking into the girls locker room to get changed.

 

Lamar and Franklin nodded, then they were getting into the boys locker room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

\- “Yo Frank, whachu think about Kenzie? She’s quite of an angel, y’know, hehe~” Lamar smirked.

  
  
\- “Ya right about that, bro.” Franklin chuckled.  
  
\- “She’s our friend, full of that sex.” Lamar laughed.

 

Franklin rolled his eyes, but he also smirked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie changes her clothes, getting into her PE ones, a gray top and black shorts.

 

"Kenzie, how do you get your skin so soft?" One girl asked with a smile, touching Kenzie's right arm.

 

"Yeah, it's so pretty too." Another girl said

 

Kenzie smiles at that. "Aww, you two are sweet." 

 

Then, she ties her hair up in a ponytail.

 

"Hey, is there a guy in your life? Do you got a crush?"

 

Kenzie smiled again, to that question, then she has a slight smirk. "I don't tell secrets so, you'll never know~"

 

Gin smirked at her. "Oh, come on. Girl, you've got to give more than that. Details."

 

Kenzie just kept smirking. "Sorry but, my lips are sealed."

 

After that, Mrs. Gray calls the girls out.

 

Kenzie walks out, with the rest of the girls behind her. She gives a quick smile to Lamar and Franklin.

 

Lamar and Franklin kept chatting with each other before Trevor gave them the same treatment as for the last class.

 

The girls were doing hurdles, the ones where you jump and try to curl your back, making it to the other end, your back landing on the mat on the other side.

 

Many of the girls were having a difficult time.

 

"Kenzie, you're next." Mrs. Gray said.

 

Kenzie had a smile then, a focused look in her eyes.

 

She ran and jumped backwards, her back curling over it and landed on the mat after.

 

Kenzie did it perfectly with no trouble.

 

Most of the girls were cheering now. Kenzie was hoping Lamar and Franklin saw that.

  
  
Franklin and Lamar weren’t the only ones watching. The other boys whistled and cheered too. Trevor had to use his vocals again to get the boys to play.

 

Kenzie had another smile.

 

Mrs. Gray looked at the girls with a smile. "Ok, girls. Next, run the track. Two laps around. Let's see who can make it first. But, remember, this isn't a competition."

 

The girls line up.

 

Kenzie and Gin smirk at each other.

 

'Like hell this isn't a competition.' Kenzie thought to herself.

 

Gin grinned, like she had thought the same thing.

 

They all started running after Mrs. Gray blew the whistle. They kept going but, ultimately Kenzie was the fastest, Gin being second behind her.

 

Kenzie keeps running, being in the lead.

  
  
Lamar kept paying attention to Kenzie, smiling to her success. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice the basketball which was thrown towards him. The ball hit the back of his head, making him fall down.

  
  
\- “Yo, Lamar!” Franklin got to him. “Ya a’ight?!” he also yelled.

 

Kenzie was almost there, until she heard Lamar getting hit with a ball and Franklin's yelling.

 

Her eyes widened, turning, one step away from the finish line. Gin ended up passing her.

 

Kenzie ran over. She bends down, looking at him. "Lamar, are you okay?" she asked, in a worried voice.

 

Lamar groaned and blinked his eyes.  
  
\- “Alright alright! Give the boy some space!” Trevor shoved most of the guys away.  
  
\- “Davis, you okay there?” Trevor slapped his face, softly, to get his attention.

 

Lamar sat up, groaning.  
  
\- “Yeah, yeah. Ah’m fine.” Lamar held his head, hissing.

 

Kenzie smiles at him then, she walks back to the girls. The dark-skinned girl with curly and short black hair, Gin gave her a smile.

  
  
Lamar kept glancing after Kenzie, with a smile. 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - You Like Her, Feelings, & Confession Of Love

_Lamar sat up, groaning._

  
_\- “Yeah, yeah. Ah’m fine.” Lamar held his head, hissing._

 

_Kenzie smiles at him then, she walks back to the girls. The dark-skinned girl with curly and short black hair, Gin gave her a smile._

  
_Lamar kept glancing after Kenzie, with a smile._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

After awhile, second period was over. All the other girls got dressed. 

 

Although since Kenzie has a free period (Lamar and Franklin do too), she decided to take a shower, in the locker room.

 

She lets the warm water fall down her skin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Franklin and Lamar were showering too.

 

Lamar’s head was still hurting, his thoughts on Kenzie eased his pain.

  
  
\- “Ya actin’ like all lovey-dovey, bro.” Franklin teased.

 

Lamar blushed under the shower stream.  
  
\- “Oh hell nah, bro.” Lamar mumbled.

 

\- “Just admit it, bro, ya have a crush on her.” Franklin said to him.

 

Lamar huffed and glared at Frank shortly.  
  
\- “She’s fine.” Lamar said

  
  
\- “Oh she’s more than fine! Ya should definitely do somethin’ ’bout this. She’ll eventually notice ya starin’ at her.” Franklin tried to reassure Lamar.  
  
\- “Ya serious, bro?” Lamar raised his brows.

 

Franklin nodded and finished his showering.

 

Lamar began having a smile, to himself. Soon enough finishing his showering too.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie got done showering, wrapping a towel around herself. She ties it, so that it'll stay on her body.

 

She walked out, of the shower but then, she heard something.

 

Berry was being chased by some angry guys from PE.

 

Kenzie opens the locker room door, quickly pulling Berry inside. The other guys didn't see him being pulled in there.

 

Just to be sure, Kenzie pushed him in the shower, also getting in with him. Berry's back was nearly on the wall as Kenzie was in front of him, very close.

 

Berry gasped when he was pulled to safety. He was catching his breath, taking a moment to realize what was going on. His eyes went over Kenzie for a second, since she was only wearing a towel.  
  
\- “K-Kenzie?”

 

"Relax, B. Don't be shy. They won't find you in here." Kenzie said to Berry, looking at him.

  
  
Berry closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a relieved exhale.  
  
\- “Thank you, Kenzie.” he sighed with a smile, looking at her again.

 

Kenzie smiled at him, getting out.

 

Berry also did.

 

Kenzie circled her finger, signaling to turn around.

 

Berry turns around, sitting down.

 

Kenzie dries off, putting the towel away in a bag then, she puts new, clean clothes on.

 

She is now wearing a dark gray, long sleeved shirt with a black mini skirt, long gray socks that reach to her knees and her black converse.

 

"It's okay to look again." Kenzie said to him.

 

Berry turned back around.

 

Kenzie looked at him.

 

"Let's get going." she also said, grabbing Berry's hand.

 

Kenzie looks out, seeing no one. She walked out with Berry behind her.

 

They walk outside.

 

Kenzie saw Lamar and Franklin sitting down on the ground, under a tree. She smiles again, walking over, still holding Berry's hand.

  
  
Berry blushed slightly when Kenzie held his hand, but he didn’t mind. He felt safe now.

  
  
Franklin and Lamar looked at them.  
  
\- “Sup.” Lamar smiled to Berry.

 

B gave a nod as a greeting.

 

Kenzie gave a smile to Berry then, Lamar. She made Berry sit down on her right side. She sat down, next to Lamar, him being on her left.

 

Lamar smiled, looking at Kenzie longingly before looking away. Berry sat down, quietly with them, but he also smiles a bit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a few minutes of silence, Franklin and Berry went to get them all drinks.

 

Kenzie and Lamar are alone now.

 

Kenzie's smile slightly faded, giving a worried and sad look, through her eyes, to Lamar.

 

Lamar looked back to Kenzie with a small smile.  
  
\- “What’s with that look?” He asked with a soft chuckle.

 

Usually Kenzie would smile around everyone, to hide if she's feeling bad but, with Lamar, if even for a little bit, she lets her guard down. She felt really guilty for him getting hurt. 

 

Kenzie slowly gets closer to him, sitting behind Lamar. She puts her fingers through his hair, gently and carefully feeling the bump on his head, a bruise was probably going be there too. 

 

"You got distracted, looking at me. Which made you get hit. You got hurt because of me.." she said, quietly.

  
  
Lamar grunted softly at her touch, but yet the same time he enjoyed feeling her fingers on his scalp. He sighed at Kenzie blaming herself, suddenly just turning his head to face her.  
  
\- “That’s not yo fault, Kenzie.. What’s happened has happened, and.. Ah’m still here, the same dumbass me.” Lamar chuckled, looking into her eyes.

 

That made Kenzie laugh. "You're not a dumbass."

 

Then, she smiled, putting her head on his shoulder. She hugs him, wrapping her arms around his stomach.

 

Lamar blushed again, at the gesture, smiling and relaxing with her.

 

Kenzie stayed like that. "This is nice. Although, Franklin and Berry are taking a long time." she also said with a small laugh at the end, like earlier.

  
  
Lamar chuckled softly too. He placed his hand over Kenzie’s.

 

Kenzie was slightly blushing.

  
  
Lamar also blushes again now.

 

"Hey, Lamar..do you have a crush on someone? Do you like someone?" Kenzie asked, wanting to know.

  
  
Lamar was blushing deeply, clearing his throat.  
  
\- “Well uhm... y-yeah..” He stammered quietly. 

 

Kenzie looked at the ground, for a second. "Who? Is it someone I know?" she also asked.

 

She wasn't suspecting that it was herself because she still thought that Lamar thinks of her as only a good, close friend.

  
  
Lamar thought about his words.  
  
\- “Y-Yeah, ya know her..” Lamar said  
  
\- “..in fact, we all know. Frank, B, Gin..” Lamar took a deep breath and looked at her again, blushing even more.  
  
\- “T-that’s you, ya are mah crush..” he said, slightly in embarrassment, worried that she wouldn’t like it. 

 

Kenzie's eyes widened for a second then, she smiled again, feeling happy now. She blushed then, she kisses his right cheek.

 

"I like you too." she said into Lamar's ear, still smiling.

 

Lamar blushes and smiled shyly, seeming relieved that they shared the same feelings for each other. 

 

Kenzie kept hugging him. "I've had a crush on you for a long time. I always thought you didn't like me that way, thinking of me as only a friend." she said to Lamar. 

  
Lamar listened to her, with a smile.  
  
\- “Ah’ never thought that ya’d like me. Ah’m not good at many things and.. ya are so perfect! Just perfect!” Lamar laughed.

 

Kenzie also laughed, at that. "I'm perfect?"

  
  
Lamar laughs again.  
  
\- “To me you are.” he hummed with another smile.

 

Kenzie smiles even more. "Thank you, Lamar. You're so sweet."

  
  
\- “Not as sweet as you.” Lamar tried to be smug, he grinned.

 

"I'd rather be sweet than sour." Kenzie said back to him.

 

Lamar laughed again and kissed her cheek, still blushing.  
  
\- “Damn right.” he murmured and stayed inches away from her face.

 

Kenzie snuggled against Lamar's neck.

  
  
Lamar was blushing even more, but he liked this.

 

Kenzie moved, sitting in Lamar's lap. She blushes in slight embarrassment but, tries to ignore it.

 

She leaned in, their lips inches apart. She closed her eyes, blushing a bit more, hoping Lamar would kiss her. 

 

Lamar’s breath hitched, but he also leans in, closing the gap between them. He kissed Kenzie’s lips, closing his eyes. 

 

Kenzie kisses him back then, after a few seconds, she pulled away. She puts her forehead against his forehead, staring into Lamar's eyes.

  
  
Lamar did the same, gazing in her eyes, with a smile.

 

"That was nice. I liked it." Kenzie said, in a slightly quiet voice.

 

\- “Ah’ liked that too.” Lamar hummed. His hands rested on Kenzie’s waist. 

 

"..can I say something.. and please don't laugh..." After saying that, Kenzie was slightly hiding her face into the side of his neck.

 

Lamar raised his brows with an amused smile.  
  
\- “Of course, Ah’ ain’t laughing.” he said

 

Kenzie thought about it then, she talked. "..that was my first kiss.." she said, quietly again.

 

Lamar smiled more.  
  
\- “T’was..mine too.” he hummed.

 

"Really?" Kenzie asked, although she still had a smile. 

 

Lamar nodded, blushing again. He felt slightly embarrassed, but happy to share his first kiss with Kenzie. 

 

"I'm happy. I always thought you had been with a lot of girls before." Kenzie said, smiling then, having another laugh at the end.

 

Lamar chuckled and looked away.  
  
\- “Nah, just talk..” he also said and looked back to her with a small smile.

 

"Aww, who wouldn't want to be with you tho? You're nice, funny, caring.." Kenzie also said, with another smile.

 

\- “Should we be together? Ah’ mean, we both like each other..” Lamar rubbed his neck with a blush.

 

Kenzie was smiling at him again. "Lamar Davis, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

 

Lamar smirked shyly, looking in her eyes.  
  
\- “Yes.” he chuckled nervously.  
  
\- “Now, will ya?” he asked and raised his brows.

 

Kenzie laughs kind-heartedly at the way he was acting as if she didn't want to be with him already.

 

She smiles a bit, gently grabbing his face with her hands and leaning in, kissing him again.

 

After a few seconds, she pulls away, looking at him again.

 

"Yes, I will." she said back to him, still smiling.

 

Lamar was struck by the kiss, staying absently close to her face afterwards, chuckling. Then, he began to smile more when she agreed. He wrapped his arms around Kenzie and hugged her close.

 

Kenzie kept her smile, also holding him close.

 

Berry and Franklin finally came back with the drinks. They had been chatting and joking around with each other. They noticed Lamar and Kenzie.

  
  
\- “Aye!” Berry grinned.  
  
\- “Aw, bro, Ah’ knew that she’d like ya back!” Franklin also grinned.

 

Kenzie blushes a little bit, laughing. "Way to ruin the moment, you two." she said, with slight sarcasm, playing around with them.

 

Berry snickered at that.

 

Lamar blushed madly again and looked away, with a smile.

 

Then, Berry and Franklin offered Kenzie and Lamar some of the drinks.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
After awhile of drinking their sodas and talking, the bell rings for the next classes, their free period was over.

 

Kenzie was still in Lamar's lap, she had a smile, giving him a slight kiss on the lips then, she gets up, walking away from them. She looked over her shoulder.

 

"Come on, you three or we're gonna be late!" she also said, almost laughing again.

 

Lamar was definitely falling in love with her, smiling. The trio followed Kenzie. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Being His Girlfriend & Peaceful Evening

_Evening now, later on in that day -_

 

Kenzie was at home, by herself. 

 

She had just gotten home from after school activities, doing stuff.

 

Kenzie walked around that dark and quiet house with a sad look on her face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Lamar was at his home, listening to music. He was laying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling. 

 

He was thinking about Kenzie, smiling. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie puts her bookbag down, on the ground, near the couch. She lays down on it. 

 

She looked saddened but then, she got a smile, thinking about Lamar. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Lamar decided to text her.  
  
‘Whachu doin doll? ;)’

  
  
The simple text made his heart beat faster.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie heard her phone as it made a noise. She grabs it out of her bookbag.

 

She looked at the text and smiled at that.

 

'xDD A winky face? I feel special ♡ Nothing much, Bear :)' she texted back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

‘But u are :)’ Lamar texted her back. 

  
  
‘I miss u ♡’ He smiled at that, sending this text also to her. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie smiles again. 'Aww :) I miss you too ❦' she also texts him. 

 

'Tho you see me everyday xD' she texted this too.

  
  
'But it’s so lonely in here now.' Lamar texted 

 

Kenzie smiles, looking at the message. 'xD Then, why don't you come over? :) Unless your parents won't let you.' She had another smile, texting that back. It was a suggestion for him. 

 

She's also lonely. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar was blushing, seeming excited. 

  
  
‘They won’t know a thing ;) I’m like a ninja’ 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

'Ok, are you staying over? If so, bring clothes because I'm not a guy, I don't have clothes that you can borrow xD' Kenzie texted him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
‘Fine xD See u soon.’ Lamar texted her before packing his stuff and getting to Kenzie’s house.

 

He walked to there. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie texts him the address to her house. It was a big, dark looking house.

  
  
Lamar was soon there, texting Kenzie that he was waiting for her to open the door.

 

Kenzie got up, off the couch, walking over to the door. She opens it, with a smile. She pulls him inside, closing the door after. 

"It's cold out there. Better to stay in a warm place." she said, smiling. 

  
  
Lamar smiled when he saw her. He followed Kenzie, obediently.  
  
\- “It’s good to see ya.” he hummed. 

 

Kenzie smiles again. "It's also nice to see you, handsome." she said back to him.

  
  
Lamar blushed at that. 

 

Kenzie just smiled. 

"Anyway, is there anything in particular that you like to eat?" she asked him, planning to make dinner for them. 

 

Lamar hummed.   
  
\- “Not really, Ah’ like hot wings.” he grinned. 

 

Kenzie laughed at that then, she talked again. "Sorry, L, I don't have that. Do you like spaghetti?"

  
  
Lamar nodded eagerly. 

 

"Then, sit down and let your girlfriend make you something to eat." Kenzie said, smiling again.

  
  
Lamar laughed a bit and obeyed, sitting down. While her back was facing him, he definitely checked her body out, now more than usually. 

 

Kenzie boiled some water, soon putting the dry noodles in. She lets them cook as she sat down on the couch, next to Lamar. She gave a smile to him. 

 

Lamar looked back to Kenzie with a shy smile and took her hand. 

 

Kenzie held his hand and leaned against Lamar, snuggling into his shoulder. She liked that he felt warm. She still had that smile. She also closed her eyes for a second, liking the slight silence between them.

  
  
Lamar blushes a bit again. Then, he wrapped his arm over her shoulders, with a smile. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After awhile, a few minutes later, Kenzie gets up and checks on the noodles, making sure the food wasn't burning. 

  
  
Lamar laid down on the couch. 

 

Kenzie saw that the noodles were soft now. She turns off the stove. She grabs the tomato sauce and parmesan cheese from the refrigerator, putting both on the counter. She started stirring the sauce and noodles with a wooden spoon. 

  
  
Lamar smelled the food, his stomach gurgling.   
  
\- “Ah’m starvin’..!” Lamar groaned playfully. 

 

Kenzie laughs from the kitchen. "I know! I'm almost done!" 

 

\- “Ah’m seein’ the light! Ah’ need a healin’ kiss to live again!” Lamar said, dramatically. 

 

Kenzie couldn't stop laughing now. She finished the food, putting some on two plates. Leaving the rest of it on the stove, in a pot, covered. 

 

She puts the plates of spaghetti and the parmesan cheese on the dining room table. 

 

Kenzie walked over to Lamar, giving him a kiss then, pulling back with a smile. 

"Dinner is ready to be eaten." she said 

  
  
\- “Thank you, doll~” Lamar followed her to the table. 

 

Kenzie smiles at him again. "You're welcome, Bear." 

'I hope that he likes it.' she thought to herself. 

  
  
Lamar began to eat, and after the first forkful, he was already humming approvingly.  
  
\- “Damn..! Ah’ could eat this everyday..!” 

 

Kenzie's eyes were full of happiness, as she smiled a bit. "R-Really?" 

  
  
Lamar nods his head, eagerly again and ate more. He ate messily, spilling the sauce over himself a bit. 

 

They both kept eating together. 

 

Kenzie noticed something. 

"Why does this remind me of Lady and The Tramp? Or it did anyway, until you started making a mess." After saying that, she laughs a little bit. 

 

Lamar laughed again.  
  
\- “Oh c’mon..” He licked his lips. 

 

"C'mon?" Kenzie repeated then, she had a slight smirk. "At least the dogs in that movie weren't messy." She was laughing again. 

  
  
\- “Well, that’s fiction! Ah’m a real, manly and messy dude!” Lamar flexed, with a grin. 

 

Kenzie laughed at that. "Sure, handsome, you're 'manly' alright." she said with sarcasm.

  
  
Lamar’s smile dropped.  
  
\- “A-Ah’ am!” He whined. 

 

Kenzie decided not to get under his skin, anymore than she already clearly has. She wipes his mouth off with a napkin. Then, she leaned in, giving him another kiss. This one being sweet. 

  
  
Lamar smiled to the kiss, patting his belly.   
  
\- “Thanks, Ah’m full~” He hummed to her, when they pulled apart from that kiss. 

 

Kenzie gave him another smile, pulling away. "I'm glad you liked it." 

 

Lamar stretched with a soft groan.   
  
\- “Ah’ knew ya’d be a sweet lil’ cook.” he hummed with a smirk. 

 

Kenzie just smiles at him. 

  
  
Lamar patted his lap, hoping Kenzie would sit on it. 

 

Kenzie noticed, getting up and walking over to him. She sat down on Lamar's lap. 

 

Lamar wrapped his arms gently around her waist. 

 

Kenzie wraps her arms around Lamar's shoulders. "Do you wanna sleep in my bed with me?" 

  
  
Lamar looked into her eyes, with another smile.  
  
\- “Yeah, sounds good.” he said 

 

Kenzie kisses him on his right cheek again, like earlier. "Do you wanna take a shower first?" 

 

Lamar hummed and thought for a second before agreeing.  
  
\- “Sure, then Ah’ don’t need to do that in the mornin’.” he replied 

 

Kenzie had a smile, kissing him for a second then, pulling back again. She gets up off him. 

"It's upstairs, to the right of my room, you can't miss it." she also said, explaining where the bathroom is. 

  
  
Lamar kissed her back, his eyes fluttering. He sighed dreamily when she got up, just looking at her. Then, he forced himself to stand up.  
  
\- “Alright, Ah’ll be back soon.” he winked with another smirk and went upstairs, to get in the shower. 

 

Kenzie just slightly laughs again. She starts putting the food away then, cleaning everything. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar was eventually done with the showering. He was looking for a towel, realizing he didn’t know where to find one.

  
  
\- “Shit..” He muttered to himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie was done now. She was wondering why Lamar was taking so long. 

  
  
Lamar groaned.   
  
\- “Kenzie!” He tried to call her name.

 

Kenzie heard him. She walked upstairs, leaning against the bathroom door now. "Lamar? You're still in there?" 

  
  
Lamar stammered a bit with his words with a sigh.   
  
\- “Ah’ don’t have a towel..” he said in embarrassment.

 

Kenzie covered her mouth, trying not to laugh but, she also felt bad, because she forgot to tell him where the towels are. 

"They're in the wooden cabinet, near the shower. I..we usually keep towels there." 

  
  
Lamar was humming while looking for the towels.  
  
\- “Uhm.. Here! Got ’em.” he said, victoriously.  
  
\- “Thanks, doll.” he also hummed. 

 

"You're welcome, tell me when you're out so that I can take one next." Kenzie said to him, with a smile. 

  
  
Lamar was done in a minute, opening the door.  
  
\- “Your turn~” Lamar has a smile. 

 

Kenzie turned around, smiling. She gives him a kiss. 

 

Lamar kissed her lips, sweetly.   
  
\- “Ah’ll be waitin’ for ya in yo room, is that a’ight?” Lamar asked. 

 

"Yeah, you can. I don't mind." Kenzie said, with another smile. 

  
  
Lamar nodded and kissed her cheek, before going into her room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie goes into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself. She didn't lock it, not seeing a reason for it. 

 

She takes off her clothes, putting all of them in the dirty clothing bin. 

 

Kenzie still saw and felt the steam from Lamar's showering. She smiled, mostly to herself. She gets into the shower, turning it on. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Lamar laid on Kenzie’s bed, waiting for her. He was listening to the shower streaming and his girlfriend washing herself. 

 

His thoughts definitely went dirty, he smirked to himself. 

 

Lamar was starting to doze off, falling asleep cutely. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie was taking a warm shower, washing her long dark brown hair and soft, pale body with strawberry soap. 

 

She was also humming a bit, to herself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a few more minutes, Kenzie gets out. 

 

She dries her hair with a towel then, she grabs another one, wrapping it around herself. She just remembered that she doesn't have any clean clothes in there.

 

'Fuck, oh well.' she thought, to herself. 

 

Then, she walks out of the bathroom.

 

Kenzie walked into her room and closes the door, behind herself. 

 

She smiled again, when she noticed that Lamar was slightly sleeping now. 

  
  
Lamar stayed asleep when Kenzie walked in, ‘missing his chance’. He was snuggling against Kenzie’s pillow, her scent on the bed soothing him. 

 

Kenzie thought that he was being adorable. 

 

She walks over to the dresser, opening the top drawer now. She had put the towel away, in another clothes bin. Then, she puts on clean clothing. 

 

Kenzie is wearing a gray tank top with gray pj shorts now, a matching set of a dark gray bra and panties under these clothes. 

  
  
Lamar woke up to the sounds of the drawer, yawning and stretching.   
  
\- “Fuck.. Ah’ think that Ah’ closed mah eyes for too long.” he chuckled, meaning that he had fallen asleep. 

 

Kenzie smiles at him. 

"It's alright." she said to Lamar, getting into the bed with him. 

 

She pulls the dark purple and black silk blanket over them. 

  
  
Lamar pulled Kenzie in his embrace with a smile and kissed her head.  
  
\- “Ya smell like strawberries.” he also said. 

 

Kenzie was still smiling, cuddling him as she wrapped her arms around his body. "I love the scent of strawberries, it's my favorite." 

  
  
Lamar nuzzled his chin against her head.  
  
\- “Nice.” he murmured sleepily. 

 

Kenzie snuggled against him, her head in the side of his neck. She had a sleepy smile. She closed her eyes. 

 

They both cuddled, staying close to each other, as they fall asleep together. 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - Some Happiness, Alpha, and It's All In Your Head

_The next day -_

 

Kenzie's alarm for 6:12am goes off. 

  
  
Lamar groaned against the pillow. 

 

"Wakey wakey, sleepy bear." Kenzie said, into Lamar's ear. She also smiles. 

  
  
Lamar whined and stretched, yawning.  
  
\- “Ah’d prefer to wake up everytime beside ya..” he murmured with a smile. 

 

Kenzie looked at him. "Aww." she also said, still smiling and slightly blushing. 

 

Lamar sat up, rubbing his face with a grunt. He wasn’t really into the early mornings. 

  
  
Kenzie gets up, walking over to the dresser. She takes her shirt and shorts off, to get changed into a different outfit. 

  
  
Lamar watched Kenzie changing, a small blush appearing on his face. He had to force himself to tear his gaze off her and start to change his own clothes as well. 

 

Kenzie was never a shy person, so changing in front of Lamar was no big deal to her. 

 

She is wearing one of her favorite outfits now. It says 'I like pizza and maybe three other people'. 

 

  
Lamar took a glance at her shirt, chuckling softly at the text on it. He's wearing his usual black hoodie and pants, with some shoes. He also has his green cap backwards on his head. 

 

Kenzie smiled at him, kissing Lamar on the lips now. For a morning kiss. 

  
  
Lamar smiled dreamily to her, still smiling into the kiss. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After that kiss, Kenzie and Lamar walk out the door. 

 

They were walking to school now. 

 

Kenzie looked at Lamar. She grabs his hand, holding it with another smile.

  
  
Lamar looked back to her with another smile, liking this. He squeezed Kenzie’s hand, gently.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry had made his way to the schoolyard too, as grumpy as usual. Once again, he tried to read his schedule, just waiting to see his friends. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie and Lamar get to the school next.

 

She smiles again when she sees Berry, running over. 

"Berry." she said, with a smile. 

  
  
Berry looked up from his phone with a small smile.   
  
\- “Kenzie.” 

  
  
"What's wrong? Having trouble with your schedule again? Mr. Philips is your first period, remember? Tho it's still early, you don't have to go yet, hang out with us." Kenzie said to him with a kind smile. 

  
  
Berry groaned in defeat.  
  
\- “Why, he’s so.. so..!” He ranted.  
  
\- “Yesterday, he was yelling his fucking lungs at me..” Berry told Kenzie. 

 

'I know that, because I heard him.’ Kenzie thought, to herself. 

 

Then, Kenzie looks at Berry again. "..oh..B..." she said, grabbing Berry's hands and still looking at him, giving a smile to Berry. "It's gonna be alright. I know it seems bad now but, it'll get better." 

 

Kenzie was trying to calm her male friend down. She felt bad for him. So, she tried to comfort Berry in any way she thought, she tries to be there for him. She hopes her words slightly helped. 

  
  
Berry shrugged but he also gave Kenzie a slight smile.  
  
\- “Yeah, these early PE classes just ain’t my thing..” Berry chuckled. 

 

Kenzie laughed at that. "Hell, isn't it?" she replied, joking around with him. 

 

Berry grinned at that. 

 

Kenzie smiles back at him. 

 

They still have time before classes start so, they (Kenzie, Lamar, and Berry) all sit down. 

 

After two minutes, they see Franklin walking over to them. 

  
  
Lamar and Berry waved at Franklin who sat down with them.  
  
\- “How’s the lovers doin’?” Franklin teased. 

 

"We're doing great, Franky. Thanks for asking." Kenzie said, with a slight smirk at him. 

 

Lamar grinned and had his arm around Kenzie. 

  
Franklin chuckled.  
  
\- “How’s yo head, Lamar?” Franklin asked. 

  
\- “It’s fine.” Lamar said, thinking in his mind that Kenzie’s company must’ve helped with it. 

 

Kenzie had another smile then, she thought about something. That reminds her. They're all here, except Gin.. 

 

‘Where is Gin?’ she also thought, to herself again. 

 

Kenzie looked up and saw Cadence, Gin's cousin. She is the same age as her. She also looks similar to Gin, dark skin and curly locks, but, she has longer hair than her. 

 

Kenzie kisses Lamar's right cheek. “Be right back.” After Kenzie said that to him and he nods his head, she gets up. 

 

She walks over to Cadence, having a smile. 

 

“Hey, Cadence. Have you seen Gin?” 

 

Cadence looks at Kenzie, her eyes narrowed. “Not really. Why are you talking with me as if we're friends? I don't even know why Gin likes to be around you.” 

 

“I was just asking. Thanks anyway.” Kenzie was about to walk away. 

 

But, Cadence stopped her. 

 

“Wait, I have to ask you something.” 

 

Kenzie turned around. “Ok, what is it?” 

 

“You just kissed Lamar. Are you with him or something?” Cadence asked 

 

Kenzie nods her head, with a slight smile. “Yeah, I am.” 

 

Cadence just rolled her eyes. “A black guy and a white girl together. I should've known. I really can't stand that. Why couldn't you just find a white guy to be with? This is one of the reasons why I don't like you. Actually, I hate you.” 

 

Kenzie's eyes faded as voices went through her mind. 

 

_Be with. Reasons. Don't. I hate you._

 

Kenzie didn't usually let things get to her. But, it felt like something snapped in her. 

 

Kenzie pushed her, with dark eyes. “What the fuck did you just say?” Her voice was low, as it was darkly said. 

 

The guys began to gossip around them, whistling. 

 

Cadence glared at her. She didn't care. “Just get out of my way.” 

 

Kenzie walked away, leaving, before she can do a bad thing. She didn't want to fight, something is off inside her mind. This isn't like her, at all. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Berry had gone to the gym, they were once again waiting for Mr. Philips to start the class.   
  
\- “How about none of that bullshit today, foreigner?” Doug spat to Berry. 

 

Berry rolled his eyes to Doug. 

 

\- “Good mornin’, dipshits!” Trevor walked in.  
  
\- “Today we have physical tests! Athletics, running, push-ups, sit-ups..” He listed while clapping after every part. 

  
\- “..Really..?” Berry whined quietly along with the other guys. 

  
\- “Let’s do the prepping first, you know what to do!” Trevor whistled and gestured with a spun to run some laps. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie was trying to calm down. Her personality disorder acting like this again. 

 

She walked away from the guys. "Lamar, Franklin, come on or we'll be late." she said without looking at them. She kept walking. 

 

Lamar and Frank had seen a glimpse of Kenzie’s anger, seeming slightly worried about her. They looked at each other, with a shrug and followed her, obediently. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie had fully calmed down. She was finally back to her normal self. She walked ahead, with Lamar and Franklin still behind her. Kenzie was smiling, as she was also humming, happily. 

 

Lamar sighed quietly in relief, when Kenzie seemed to do better. He took Kenzie’s hand, with a smile. 

 

Kenzie smiles, also holding his hand back. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
\- “You really should stay away from Doug today, B.” Jerome said to Berry while jogging beside him. 

  
\- “I will if he stays away from me.” Berry said shortly, getting breathless easily. 

 

\- “Mr. Philips will strangle us if we get in trouble often.” Jerome also said. 

 

Berry rolled his eyes.  
  
\- “I already told you that I’ll get us a new teacher eventually. He’ll go nuts anytime soon.” Berry grinned. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The guys were separated in groups, each of them doing one part of the test at a time. 

  
  
Berry was in the group, doing sit-ups. He was very good at it. Jerome only laughed at him. 

 

Trevor had noticed them, seeming unimpressed.  
  
\- “You, European, try harder!” He tried to cut their chat off. 

  
\- “Oh, I am tryin’ fuckin’ harder..” Berry tried to mimic his accent. 

 

Mr. Philips didn’t seem to appreciate that, his eye twitching. 

 

Berry found himself face to face with Mr. Philips right after he had sat up. Jerome was pushed away, and Berry was lifted up before pushed against the wall. He was surprised, not necessarily scared. 

 

Trevor held him by his shirt.   
  
\- “Listen, you piece of shit.. Never. Make fun of my..ACCENT!” Trevor yelled. 

\- “..Understood?” Trevor flashed his teeth to Berry. 

  
  
\- “No comprendo señor.” Berry grinned, driving Mr. Philips even more pissed. 

  
\- “SAY THAT AGAIN!” Trevor yells out, but noticed getting the class to stare at him. 

  
\- “You have no right to touch me, remember? I can report this.” Berry said, smugly to him. 

 

Trevor dropped him down, cursing to himself. 

 

Trevor’s eyes drilled into Berry’s blue ones.  
  
\- “And I might have you get a chat with the principal..” Trevor answered him, darkly. 

 

Berry thinned his lips and looked away, getting checkmated. 

 

Trevor chuckled, with a grin.  
  
\- “Knew it.. Now CHOP CHOP!” Mr. Philips announced loudly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie, Lamar, and Franklin are in their english class. 

 

They were reading Romeo and Juliet again, also writing their thoughts on chapter 20. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After class, they give their papers to Mr. Ethans. 

 

Lamar and Franklin were standing near the doorway, staying there, not leaving, noticing Kenzie was talking to Mr. Ethans. 

 

Mr. Ethans slightly smiles. "I really love your writing, Kenzie." he said to her. 

 

Kenzie smiled at him. "Thank you, Mr. Ethans." 

 

Mr. Ethans nods his head, with a smile. Then, he puts his hand on her head, stroking her hair, hesitantly. She is his favorite student, after all. 

 

Lamar and Franklin looked at them.  
  
\- “Did he just..do that?” Lamar asked, quietly from Franklin. 

 

"You're a good student, Kenzie. Keep going like that." Mr. Ethans also said. 

 

Kenzie just smiles again. 

"I will, thanks." she said, with another smile. 

 

Then, she walked out of there, with Lamar and Franklin. 

 

Kenzie was smiling, touching her head. She thought that Mr. Ethans was so nice. He is her favorite teacher. He reminded her of a father. 

 

\- “What a creeper.” Lamar thought quietly out loud about Mr. Ethans. 

 

That made Kenzie feel strange again. She snaps, her mind slightly shattering. A memory going through her head. Also, she didn't like what Lamar said about Mr. Ethans. 

 

She stopped walking and slowly turned around. 

 

Her eyes were dark, cold, out of it. It was an unreadable look. 

 

Lamar noticed something wrong, so did Franklin. They remained silent about it though. 

 

Kenzie blinked her eyes for a few seconds. She looked around, slightly confused. Then, she smiled at both of them. 

 

"Let's get going." After saying that, she was turning back around and walking ahead again. 

 

  
Lamar and Franklin followed her again, glancing at each other. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - I'm Fine & The New Guy

_Her eyes were dark, cold, out of it._

 

_Lamar noticed something wrong, so did Franklin. They remained silent about it though._

 

_Kenzie blinked her eyes for a few seconds. She looked around, slightly confused. Then, she smiled at both of them._

 

_She was turning back around and walking ahead again._

 

_Lamar and Franklin followed her again, glancing at each other._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_Three hours later -_

 

Before they went into their next class, Kenzie grabs Lamar, pulling him. 

 

Kenzie pushed Lamar against the wall, gently then, she kisses him on the lips. 

 

She slowly pulls away after a second, putting her forehead on his forehead. She looks into Lamar's eyes. 

 

"What's wrong? Why have you and Franklin been quiet?" she asked, in a kind and sweet voice, holding him there as she also gently grabs his face with her hands.

 

Lamar had gasped when Kenzie pushed him against the wall, kissing her back even if he was slightly dumbfounded. Her question made him kinda nervous.  
  
\- “Ah’.. There’s just some things which worry us.. about ya.” Lamar said 

 

Kenzie stared at him. "Why? There's nothing wrong with me, Bear." she also said to him, in a now quiet voice. 

 

She slightly doesn't know that she has another side to her. 

 

Lamar cupped Kenzie's face, gently.  
  
\- “Ya seemed just upset earlier, doll.” he said to her.

 

"Oh.. why did you have to call Mr. Ethans creepy? He's not and I don't like you calling him that. My father use to touch my head too, stroking it. It reminded me of that.." Kenzie said, quietly. 

 

It was a happy memory. 

 

Kenzie shakes her head, looking down. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Then, she looked up and smiles at him. "I'm fine, really." 

 

Lamar shrugged a bit and gave a small smile to her. 

 

Kenzie also gave a smile to him, giving another kiss to Lamar, before they walk into the class. 

 

Lamar kissed her back then, he followed her. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Berry shared the same class with them, and he was already in there. His head resting on his arms, on the desk. 

 

Kenzie, Lamar, Franklin, and Berry were in their fourth period class, French with Mrs. Honey. 

 

The beautiful, blonde haired teacher was writing something on the board when someone walked into the class. 

 

Another student, who looks to be seventeen, he has dark skin (like Lamar and Franklin) with blue eyes (black glasses on), also black hair that reaches to his shoulders. He is wearing a dark gray tank top and black, ripped jeans with a dark blue plaid long sleeved shirt tied around his waist, he also has on black timber boots. He has a black necklace on too, around his neck like a choker then, the rest of it falling down in front of him, on the upper part of his chest. 

 

Franklin had paid attention on the guy. He was looking at him. 

  
  
Berry sighed longingly, raising his head and checking on Kenzie.   
  
\- “I hate Mr. Philips, you know that..?” he said, with a sarcastic smile. 

 

Kenzie laughed quietly at that. "I know." she said to him. 

 

“I hope that I have the right class..you're Mrs. Honey? If I'm correct on that.” The guy said to the female teacher. 

 

“Yes, you are right, sweetheart. You're one of the new students?" 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“What's your name?” 

 

“Tate Woods.” 

 

“Well, Tate. You can take a seat next to Franklin in the back.” 

 

“Ok, thank you, madam.. Mrs. Honey.” 

 

Mrs. Honey smiles at that. 

 

Tate walks over and sat down, next to Franklin, on his (Frank's) right side. 

 

Kenzie looked like she recognized Tate but, she didn't say anything about it. 

 

Franklin’s eyes kept longing on the new guy with interest, but he looked away as soon as he sat down. 

 

Tate had put his bookbag down on the ground. He grabs his notebook and pen out of it. 

  
  
Berry kept doodling on his papers, eyeing Mrs. Honey.   
  
\- “She’s quite a catch..~” He snickered, though giving a dreamy gaze on the teacher. 

 

"Yeah, she is." Kenzie said, smiling. "Her accent is russian, although the rumor going around is that she was born in Paris. That's why she teaches this class. Her father is russian too. That or I overheard it. She's so beautiful." she also said to Berry. 

 

\- “Blyat~” Berry smirked, though his smile dropped a bit. (Blyat itself means ‘damn’ in russian.) 

  
\- “I failed my physicals.. I have to be at the gym after school, Mr. P’s order..” Berry rolled his eyes. 

 

"Damn. Good luck, ok?" Kenzie said to him. She had already written down notes and still was. In between and as she was talking to Berry. 

 

Berry nodded then, he focused on the lesson, partly. He wrote some of his homework answers intentionally in Russian. 

 

Tate was focused, looking and listening to Mrs. Honey. 

 

Franklin focused on the lesson too. Lamar listened more to Berry, chatting with him. 

 

Tate was writing a paper of notes, with a smile. 

  
  
Franklin glanced at Tate, over and over again. 

  
\- “What’s up, bro?” Lamar asked, nudging Frank. 

 

Franklin snapped out of it.  
  
\- “Nothin’, but.. have ya seen ’him before?” he asked from Lamar. 

  
\- “Nah, not that Ah’ remember..” Lamar said 

 

Tate heard them talking, but he didn't say anything, staying quiet. He kept his eyes on the paper as he wrote notes down. 

 

\- “Why though?” Lamar asked, raising his brows. 

Franklin frowned a bit with a shrug.  
  
\- “No reason.” he said, focusing back on his paper. 

 

The bell rings, Mrs. Honey looks at everyone. "If you have any homework, you can turn it in now." 

 

Franklin and Berry got up to return their homework. They put their papers on her desk. 

  
  
\- “Here you are, Mrs. Honey~” Berry murmured with a small smirk.  
  
Even he played it cool like this, he was more speech than actual actions. 

 

Mrs. Honey blushes at Berry's smirk. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Berry. Have a nice day." 

 

Berry smiled and left the class, shaking his head a bit. His mood was however changed when he saw Mr. Philips walking down the hallway, he sighed to himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tate was the last out. He smiles at Mrs. Honey. "Have a good day, madam." he said 

 

Mrs. Honey had another smile. "Aww, thanks, Tate." she said to him. 

 

After that, Tate was smiling as he walked out of the room. 

 

Franklin, Lamar, and Berry followed Kenzie.   
  
\- “Yo Kenzie, you know who the new guy is?” Franklin asked her. 

 

Kenzie had a smile. "Yeah." She looked behind herself to look at them but, she also sees someone else. 

 

She saw Tate walking over. She finally did what she wanted to do. She smiled again. 

 

Tate gets closer. 

 

Kenzie hugs him. “I missed you. I never thought I'd see you again, Tate.” 

 

Tate smiles, hugging her back, his arms wrapped around Kenzie's body. 

 

“I know. But, I'm back. I have missed you too.” 

 

Kenzie had another smile at that. 

 

Lamar and Franklin watched them, surprised.  

 

Berry chuckled a bit, at their faces. 

  
  
\- “Ya know her?” Lamar asked, his eyes wide. 

 

Tate looked at him. "Not in the way that you're thinking." 

 

Kenzie laughs a little bit. “I know Tate because we went to the same middle school together. We were friends, but he had to move away when his dad got a job somewhere else.” 

 

“Yeah but, he said that we could move back here. I'm so happy to see you again, Kenzie.” 

 

“Me too.” 

 

“Wanna continue our friendship?” 

 

Kenzie laughed again. “Of course!” 

 

Tate gave a smile to her. 

 

Lamar and Franklin smiled. 

  
\- “Don’t forget about us, Kenz!” Berry laughed.  
  
\- “Welcome to the club.” he added, with a grin. 

 

Tate smiled at Berry. 

 

Then, he looked at Kenzie again. "Man, you're surrounded by guys." he said, with slight sarcasm. 

 

Kenzie smirks, almost laughing again. "I have two other friends who are actually female, weirdo." 

 

"Although, surrounded by four guys, you're quite the goddess, Kenzie." Tate also said to her. 

 

Kenzie only smiled again at that. "Not that nickname again." 

 

Berry laughed to that. 

 

Lamar blushed a bit, feeling slightly attacked by Tate’s humor. 

 

Kenzie noticed that look on Lamar. She'd talk to him later. 

 

"We should get going now, you guys, before we're late for math." she said to all of the guys. 

 

"She's right." Tate replied 

 

They all started walking again. 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - She Really Loves Him

_ "Although, surrounded by four guys, you're quite the goddess, Kenzie." Tate also said to her.  _

 

_ Kenzie only smiled again at that. "Not that nickname again."  _

 

_ Berry laughed to that.  _

 

_ Lamar blushed a bit, feeling slightly attacked by Tate’s humor.  _

 

_ Kenzie noticed that look on Lamar. She'd talk to him later.  _

 

_ "We should go, you guys, before we're late for math." she said to all of the guys.  _

 

_ "She's right." Tate replied  _

 

_ They all started walking again.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Berry sighed again, math wasn’t his strength either. 

 

Franklin chatted with Tate and Kenzie, but Lamar kept his eye on Tate. 

  
Mr. Philips was sitting on Mr. De Santa’s desk while Michael sat on the chair. They were chatting when the class started to come in. 

  
Berry cursed in his mind when he noticed Trevor and he could almost tell the same from Mr. P’s mind when they shared a stare. He got up, ready to leave.    
  
\- “After school, in the gym, understood?” Trevor said to B.    
  
\- “Yes, sir.” Berry sighed. 

 

Trevor left after that. 

 

Kenzie and Tate sat down with each other. 

 

Lamar, Franklin, and Berry were near them, on Kenzie's right at another table. 

 

Berry was doodling a picture of Mr. Philips, it was basically a stick figure holding a whip and having a nazi swastika on his arm, whipping some stick figure students. 

 

Kenzie and Tate were talking, until Mr. De Santa finally started the class. 

 

Berry and Lamar had a hard time to focus on the math. Franklin focused on the lesson. 

  
Kenzie had been paying attention, looking at the board full of math problems. 

 

Tate also was, almost getting all of them in his head. 

 

Kenzie also did, in her mind. Her eyes were full of focus. She's already solved them, now she is just waiting for the teacher to ask her a question. He did as he looked at her. 

  
  
Mr. De Santa asked Kenzie a math question. ‘A car travels from A to B at a speed of 40 mph then returns, using the same road, from B to A at a speed of 60 mph. What is the average speed for the round trip?’ 

  
  
“48 miles per hour.” Kenzie said 

  
  
Mr. De Santa looks at her male friend. He also asks a math question to Tate. ‘Tom travels 60 miles per hour going to a neighboring city and 50 miles per hour coming back using the same road. He drove a total of 5 hours away and back. What is the distance from Tom's house to the city he visited?’ 

 

“136 miles.” Tate said 

  
  
Both answers were correct. 

 

\- “..I hate miles..” Berry groaned, mostly to himself. 

 

Lamar laughed at that. 

 

Mr. De Santa gives everyone a paper and tells them to write down the answers, before the bell rings. If they are finished early then, they can bring their paper up. There was four math word problems and thirteen minutes until the bell goes off. 

 

Kenzie and Tate smile at each other, starting to write already. 

 

Lamar and Berry struggled with the answers. Instead of doing the math problems simply, B converted the problems in the European system and answered them the same way ‘like a boss’. 

 

They (Kenzie and Tate) get done early, within nine minutes, bringing their papers up. Both of them show Mr. De Santa. All the answers were right, perfectly correct. 

 

\- “Absolutely gorgeous job, Miss and Mister..” Michael complimented them while checking the papers quickly.    
  
\- “You’re free to go.” he hummed. 

  
Franklin finished his test a little bit after Kenzie and Tate, following them out of the class. 

 

Kenzie and Tate both smiled at Mr. De Santa before walking out. 

 

All of them (Kenzie, Tate, and Franklin) sat down, outside, on the ground. 

 

They were waiting for Lamar and Berry now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry handed his test to Mr. De Santa. He glanced at the paper, frowning.    
  
\- “What the fuck is this?” He looked up to B. 

 

Berry flashed him a middle finger.    
  
\- “Respect my roots, Mr. De Santa..” He snickered. 

 

Michael rolled his eyes and took a second glance at the paper.    
  
\- “Well, even this is an unique piece right here.. It ain’t any better. You got the convertions right but the answers are far too wrong.” he said, dismissing B then. 

 

Berry joined Kenzie and the guys. 

  
  
With the last students, Lamar got out and to them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

It's lunch time now as Kenzie and the guys ate their lunches, sitting on the grassy ground. 

 

Tate looked at Kenzie's box lunch. "What's that? Wait a minute, that's familiar." 

 

"That's because I use to make this in middle school too. It's pasta with parmesan cheese." Kenzie said 

 

Tate smiled at her. "Your cooking is so good. You know, you'd make a great wife, someday." 

 

Kenzie smiles at the thought. 

 

Berry was eating home-made sandwiches, enjoying their company. 

  
  
Tate was still looking at her. “Kenzie, are you still into running?” 

 

Kenzie smiled at him. “Yeah, I am.” 

 

“That's good. Man, you're still the same as before. You've always been so smart and the athletic type. I could never be like that. I mean I'm as smart as you but, I'm not really into sports.” Tate said to her. 

 

Kenzie kept her smile. “That's alright. I like you the way you are, my friend.” she said to him. 

 

Tate smiles more at that. 

  
  
Lamar was starting to feel a little insecure. He had just started dating Kenzie, but the new guy.. He seemed to be much better than him. Of course that Lamar had a little brawn, but not much of a brain. 

 

Kenzie was smiling again at Tate. "I really miss you. It's nice to have you in our group." 

 

"I feel the same way. Back then, in middle school, you were my only friend." Tate also said back to Kenzie. 

 

Lamar listened to Kenzie and Tate quietly while eating. 

  
  
Kenzie thought about something then, she gets up with a smile. "I want a drink. I'm gonna get some sodas for all of us. Lamar, will you come with me?" she asked, still smiling. 

 

Lamar looked up to her with a small smile, his eyes definitely lit up by the request.    
  
\- “Yeah.” he got up quickly. 

  
  
They walked to the vending machine away from the others. 

 

Kenzie grabs Lamar's arm, pulling and pushing him against a wall again. She grabs his hands, looking at him. "Are you okay, L? You've been acting a little strange, since you met Tate." 

  
  
Once again, Lamar was surprised by such a move. He looked at Kenzie, a little nervously, trying to come up with an ‘I’m okay’ -excuse but failing, sighing.    
  
\- “Ah’ dunno..” He rubbed his neck.    
  
\- “This Tate-guy just feels like.. He’s much better for ya than me..” Lamar looked down. 

 

Kenzie gets closer to him, gently grabbing his face with her right hand. She stared into his eyes. "Lamar, Tate and me are only friends, I think of him as like a brother. Also, he doesn't like me that way. I would never leave you for him. I have deep feelings for only you." she said to him, in a loving voice. 

  
  
Lamar looked her in the eyes and blushed more, her words convincing and warming him up inside. He smiled at her.    
  
\- “A-A’ight..” He hummed. 

 

Kenzie also smiles, leaning up and kissing him. Her being shorter than him. (xDD 💕) 

  
  
Lamar leaned down to meet her lips, he smiled at the kiss. 

 

Kenzie kept smiling into the kiss. 

 

After a minute, she pulls away and hugs him, wrapping her arms around Lamar. 

  
  
Lamar hugged her back, with another smile. 

 

They pull apart and get the sodas. 

 

These two walk back to the others, giving each of them a drink. 

 

Kenzie sat down, next to Lamar. She smiled, staying close to him as she drank her diet coke soda. 

 

Tate smiles at that. He also drinks his soda, taking a sip of his cherry coca cola. 

  
  
Lamar was smiling to Kenzie again, as he sipped his drink. 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - After school and Guys hang out

_Kenzie sat down, next to Lamar. She smiled, staying close to him as she drank her diet coke soda._

 

_Tate smiles at that. He also drinks his soda, taking a sip of his cherry coca cola._

_  
Lamar was smiling to Kenzie again, as he sipped his drink._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lunch was over as the bell rings again. 

 

They all left, walking to their last classes. 

 

Kenzie gave Lamar another hug and kiss, before they separate from each other. 

  
  
Her last class she doesn't have with Lamar and Franklin. Those two have social studies with Mr. Owen. 

 

Kenzie has two other male friends with her tho. She has seventh period science, Mr. Mason. With Tate and Berry. 

 

All three of them walk inside, sitting in the back, at a long table. Kenzie is in the middle again with Berry on her right and Tate on her left.

 

Berry had fallen in his thoughts, clicking his pen.

 

Kenzie and Tate were writing their papers in silence. They also had small smiles.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few minutes later, the class was over and everyone was dismissed.

 

The three of them walk out of the room.

 

Kenzie had a smile on her face, until she realized that it was after school now and Berry had to leave.

 

She was gonna hug him but, remembers that he doesn't like hugs. She steps out of his personal space.

 

Kenzie gave him another smile. "I'II see you later, Berry. Tell me how it goes after. Text me." she said to him.

 

Berry smiled to her with a nod.  
  
\- “Take care.” he hummed and gave them ‘a finger salute’ before heading back to the gym.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry was glad that he wasn’t the only one who failed. The slave driver Philips was already waiting for them after the few students had changed back to their gym wear.

  
  
\- “Are you ready for another test?” Trevor asked 

 

Berry rolled his eyes.  
  
\- “This guy really thinks you can perform better after a day..?” Berry sighed to himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry was halfway done with his exercises, his body ready to give up. He wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination, but he could feel Mr. Philips’s eyes pierce him. At least, every time, he glanced at him, Berry met Trevor’s gaze. 

  
  
\- “Alright, it’s your turn to run.” Trevor said to B, who had just finished the sit-ups.

  
  
\- “Are you fucking kidding me?!” Berry sighs.

 

\- “Your performance seems still pretty decent.” Mr. Philips said to Berry when he got up.

  
  
\- “Bite my ass..” Berry groaned and got to the track on which he was supposed to take his run. 

 

Trevor had his timer with him, as Berry starts running now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry was done with his tasks, taking a breather. Trevor gave comments to the other students, dismissing them one by one, Berry was the last in the gym. Trevor soon walked to him. 

 

\- “Well, Mr. P?” Berry raised his brows and looked up to Trevor, asking about the scores. Trevor was about a foot taller than B, so he felt quite small so close to his teacher. 

 

Trevor held a notebook in his hand, humming while re-reading the scores.  
  
\- “Eh..you could do better. Seriously, I’m having second thoughts on passing you..” Trevor hummed. 

  
  
\- “What?!” Berry sighed.  
  
\- “You can’t do this to me!” He groaned. 

 

Trevor snickered and looked at him.  
  
\- “I recall you harassing the lesson, either you give it a better shot next week or I’ll tell about your fuckery to the principal.” Trevor told Berry. 

 

\- “..Fine.” Berry hissed.  
  
\- “I just don’t understand how to do any better.. I’m not gonna’ train more.” Berry said

  
  
\- “I’ll be your personal trainer.” Trevor said to him.

 

Berry looked at him, slightly pissed and confused.

  
  
\- “What, I’m serious!” Mr. Philips said 

 

Berry shook his head.  
  
\- “This might be the worst deal I’ve ever done.”  
  
\- “Why do you even pay extra effort for me? I don’t understand..” Berry also muttered.

  
  
\- “Because I want everyone to pass the class, decently.” Trevor also said, his hands on his hips.

 

Berry shrugged and then, he gave a short nod.

 

\- “An extra class after everyday, understood?” Mr. Philips said to Berry. 

 

Berry sighed sharply.  
  
\- “..For one week, only?” Berry asked for confirmation.

 

Trevor nodded. 

 

They shared a longing eye contact before B agreed. Then, he left the gym, cursing to himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie had an after school activity, archery. She asked the guys (Lamar, Frank, & Tate) if they want to join her and watch. She wished Berry was there too but, he could come some other time, she thought and hoped. 

 

Franklin and Lamar did definitely agree. And Lamar was even more than glad to join her. 

 

Tate nods his head, also wanting to watch. 

 

Kenzie smiled at them. 

 

They followed her into the room where they did archery. Lamar, Frank, and Tate were standing out, behind the fence. They could still see Kenzie. It was put there so people watching wouldn't get hurt if an arrow went their way. 

 

The archery club was mostly full of guys, nine of them, to be exact. With two girls, not counting Kenzie. With her (Kenzie) there that made twelve in the archery club. 

 

Lamar watched them while thinking. All of the guys seemed so muscular, he wondered if he should lift more. 

 

Kenzie grabs a bow and arrows. She lines up and gets into the position that you're supposed to be in during archery. She stayed focused. 

 

She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. Inhale, exhale. Steadying her breathing. 

 

Then, she opened her eyes, releasing the arrow. It hit the bullseye in the middle, perfectly. She smiles in happiness, noticing that. 

 

Lamar and Franklin watched her intensively. When she hit the bullseye, they stood up to cheer and whistle. 

 

Kenzie saw that, smiling at them. 

 

Then, she gave a look to Tate. He knew that look. She still had things to do that evening. 

 

Tate didn't mind distracting Lamar and Franklin. It also meant that he gets to hang out with males. 

 

He walked over to Franklin and Lamar. 

 

Tate looked at them. “Hey, Franklin and Lamar, my parents aren't gonna be home for awhile, do you guys wanna play some video games with me, at my house?” he asked, inviting them over. 

 

Franklin and Lamar looked at each other, then back to Tate. 

  
\- “Uhm.. Sure?” Franklin said 

 

Tate smiles at both of them. “Ok. Let's get going then.” he said to these two. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They got there to Tate's house in a few minutes. 

 

Tate drove them there in his black car. His house was in Vinewood Hills. 

 

They got out and walk inside. Out and in, the house was big, nice-looking. 

 

Lamar and Franklin looked around curiously. Lamar whistled with a low, long tone. 

 

  
"My dad is a lawyer and my mom is a doctor, they work night shifts so, they won't be home until later. We can hang out for awhile.” Tate explained to them as he sets up his game system. He puts in a game and grabs three controllers for them. 

 

Franklin and Lamar took the controllers, then they sit on the ground. 

 

Tate sat down on the couch. 

 

They all started playing. It was a racing game, Tate kept getting in the lead and beating them at it. 

 

Tate was smiling. Finally being able to hang out with male friends. He loved his female friend, Kenzie but, he hasn't hanged out with guys yet. He was enjoying it. 

  
  
Lamar and Franklin enjoyed Tate’s company too. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After awhile, they stopped playing video games and went into Tate's room, closing the door behind them. It was also big in there. With nice things. Like a laptop, huge bed, beanbags on the ground to sit on, a tv, etc. 

  
  
\- “Woah.” Lamar looked around. 

 

Tate almost laughed with a smile. "What?" 

 

\- “Ya got so much cool stuff.” Lamar said with an amused grin. 

 

Tate laughs a little bit, he was also smiling again. 

"Thanks. I'm an only child so, yeah. When I get good grades, As, they get me stuff or give me money." he said to him. 

 

Lamar also laughed a bit. 

 

Tate shrugged, he gets up, asking if they want a drink. 

 

Franklin and Lamar both did. 

 

Tate smiled, walking out to get them some drinks. 

 

Those two were alone now, if they wanted to talk. 

 

\- “Ya think he’s a bit..weird?” Lamar said to Franklin.  
  
\- “What ya talkin’ about? He seems pretty normal to me.” Franklin shrugged.  
  
\- “Ah’ don’t trust ’him.” Lamar also said. 

 

Tate had gotten the drinks but, overheard them, being outside the door. He tries not to take it to heart, they just met him. But, he still got a sad look. 

 

Then, Lamar sighed and shrugged.  
  
\- “Just try to be nice to him.” Franklin said to Lamar. 

 

Tate took a breath, walking back in. He had a smile, giving them a soda each. He sat down, opening and drinking his own soda, a coca cola. 

 

He stayed quiet, not really talking to them now. Unless they were to say something to him. Lamar made Tate a little upset but, he (Tate) doesn't really show it, other than being silent. 

 

Lamar and Franklin sipped their drinks, keeping their thoughts in their heads. They chatted with Tate in friendly way. 

 

Tate responsed back every time that they talked but, not too friendly. Just in a normal, nice way. Considering Lamar just called him weird. He doesn't even know why. 

 

Lamar was getting a little bit awkward with him, slightly uncomfortable when they were running out of subject.  
  
\- “Ah’ guess we gotta’ get goin’. It was fun to see ya Tate.” Lamar said to him. 

 

"Bye, Lamar." Tate said with a small smile. 

 

Lamar and Franklin both got up. They smiled at Tate.  
  
\- “See ya tomorrow.” Franklin hummed to him. 

 

"Bye." Tate repeated, quietly. He watched them leave. 

 

Franklin and Lamar got to their homes. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they were gone, Tate felt lonely and sad. 

 

He grabs his phone, wanting to text Kenzie but, he decided not to. Instead he takes off his clothes, only leaving his boxers. 

 

He gets in his bed, under the blankets. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, Kenzie was done with archery. Now she was running around the track, practicing that. 

 

Thirty minutes after that, she had went to the shooting range, to practice her aim. She shot the pistol a few times. 

 

Kenzie left from there. She goes home, walking inside. She checked her phone for texts, seeing none. She takes another warm shower. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar was on his evening run, it was his usual routine. He listened to music from his earbuds, thinking about Kenzie. 

 

After that, an hour later, Lamar was at home, taking a shower and going to sleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie gets out, walking into her bedroom. She changed into her pjs then, she gets into bed, some blankets over her. 

 

She closes her eyes, falling asleep. 

 


	10. Chapter 10 - He's Sad, Protective, Talking, and Being Friends

_The next day -_

 

Kenzie wakes up, with a smile again.

 

She couldn't wait to see her friends and boyfriend. She puts on different clothes. She drinks some hot chocolate, then she walked out the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Berry woke up all sore, groaning even more at his alarm. 

 

Fucking exercise, his frame wasn’t built for this. And Nazi Philips wanted to be his personal trainer, fucking great.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_A few minutes later -_

 

Kenzie had got there. She was now standing with Lamar, Frank, and Berry. Her guy group, except Tate wasn't with them yet.

 

She was talking to Lamar and Berry, smiling.

 

"Hey, you never texted me. What happened yesterday?" she asked Berry.

 

Berry had kept the subject low, until Kenzie asked about it. He rubbed his neck.  
  
\- “Oh, I forgot..! Uhm.. Well I.. kinda passed.” Berry said with an awkward smile.

 

Kenzie smiles to that. "That's great, Berry." she said, then she noticed something. It was Tate.

 

She smiled at him. "Tate. Over here."

 

Tate acted like he didn't hear her, walking past them (Kenzie, Lamar, Frank, and Berry). 

 

That's not like him at all.. 

 

When Tate is three feet away from them. Kenzie stops him with a smile, hugging him from behind. "Where are you going? We're right here, silly."

 

Tate didn't look at her. "Let go of me." he said, in a low voice. 

 

"H-huh?" Kenzie said, quietly, but she slowly unwraps her arms, releasing him.

 

Tate walked away. Kenzie knew something was wrong. His voice was off, with slight sadness. She noticed that. 

 

Berry looked at the scene, with slight confusion, but shrugged it off. Lamar and Frank seemed concerned about Tate though.  
  
\- “What’s wrong with the new guy?” Berry asked, the guys shrugged. Then, Berry falls back into his thoughts. He decided to keep the fact to himself that he was having extra gym classes, then he remembered he was going to see Mr. Philips soon at the first class. Fuck.

  
  
Kenzie turned around, looking at Lamar and Franklin. "Did you guys say something to him yesterday? Tate wouldn't act like this, unless something is bothering him." 

  
  
Lamar and Franklin looked at each other.  
  
\- “Nah, Ah’ don’t think so.” Lamar said  
  
\- “We went back to his place yesterday to chat and’ play video games, that’s all.” he told her.

 

Kenzie still thinks there's something wrong. She walked out, to find him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie found Tate outside, sitting behind a tree.

 

Lamar had secretly followed her, hiding and eavesdropping to find out what's wrong with Tate.

 

Kenzie kneeled down in front of him. "Tate? Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked him.

 

"Nothing's wrong." Tate said, quietly.

 

"That's a lie. You're sad, not feeling alright. It's in your eyes and voice. I noticed. I'm your friend. Talk to me." Kenzie said to him. 

 

Tate looked at her. "I overheard Lamar and Franklin talking yesterday. Maybe I'm overreacting.." 

 

"Why? What did they say?"

 

"Lamar doesn't like me at all. I'm trying so hard to be nice. I just wanna be his friend. But, he thinks I'm weird and he doesn't trust me..why? I don't get it. Is it you? If so, I'II stay away from you..I won't talk to you again.."

 

"No, Tate, you're my friend. I'm here for you. I'II talk to him again.."

 

Lamar’s eyes widened. He felt a bit bad for making Tate upset. He didn’t know that Tate was so sensitive. He sighed quietly. 

 

Tate looked down, saddened. 

 

Kenzie hugs him, wrapping her arms around Tate. 

 

"It's okay." she also said to him. 

 

Tate stayed close to her.

 

Lamar looked away, feeling guilty.

 

Kenzie held him for a minute. 

 

Tate almost calms down. 

 

Kenzie pulled away, wiping his eyes. "Stay here. Calm down more. I'II be right back."

 

Tate slowly nods his head. "Ok."

 

Kenzie gets up, finally noticing Lamar. Hell, if looks could kill, Lamar would be dead right now. Through her eyes was anger.

 

Lamar was slightly startled by her look, but he was also confused. He didn’t mean to hurt Tate on purpose, he barely did anything!

 

Kenzie didn't care as she grabs Lamar's arm, dragging him away so, they could talk. She almost threw him against the wall.

 

She stared at Lamar. "Explain. Now." she said, darkly. 

 

Lamar gulped, looking in Kenzie’s eyes.  
  
\- “Ah’ don’t.. What do ya want me to explain..” he stammered. 

 

In an instant, her eyes softened, she didn't like Lamar being scared. She grabs his hands, gently, holding them. "Why don't you trust him..?" she asked 

 

Lamar sighed slightly in relief, but he stayed tensed.  
  
\- “Ah’.. Ya two seem just so perfect best friends, ya have known Tate since ya were lil’ but ya haven’t mentioned ’him.”

 

"Because you didn't ask if I have other friends. I don't like to talk about the past, good or bad memories. Also, I never thought that I'd see him again. Lamar, Tate is nice, sweet. A good guy with a big heart. He just wants to get to know you but, you gotta let him first.." Kenzie also said to him.

 

Lamar listened to her with a sigh.  
  
\- “..Is he a’ight?” he asked 

 

Kenzie looked at him again. "Yeah, he will be. He just has to calm down." 

 

\- “Good. Ya better tell ’him that Ah’m happy to get to know ’him.” Lamar said with a small smile. 

 

Kenzie gave a slight smirk. "Oh no, you're gonna tell him that when you talk to him." she said, then she smiles at Lamar. 

 

Lamar gave a little bit of a dumbfounded look to her, but then, he smiled with a shrug.  
  
\- “Seems fair to me.” he said

 

Kenzie nods her head. "I'm sorry for getting mad and nearly throwing you against this wall. You're not hurt, right? It's just that I'm really protective of all you guys. You, Tate, Frank, and Berry." she said to Lamar.

 

Lamar chuckled.  
  
\- “Don’t worry ’bout it, doll.” he hummed with a smile.

 

Kenzie smiled at him, kissing Lamar on the lips.

 

Lamar kissed her back, with another smile.

 

Tate walked over. He saw them kissing. "S-sorry..am I interrupting something?"

 

Kenzie pulled away from Lamar's lips. "No, Tate, you're not. Actually Lamar wanted to talk to you. I'm gonna get a soda."

 

Then, she walks away, towards the vending machine, leaving Lamar and Tate, alone together.

 

Lamar looked at Tate, rubbing his neck with another sigh.  
  
\- “Sup?”

 

"Hey." Tate said back to him. "You wanted to talk to me?" 

  
  
Lamar nodded. 

\- “Ah’ didn’t mean to upset ya.. Ah’m just protective over Kenzie, that’s all.” he said to Tate.  
  
\- “But, Ah’ believe her when she says that ya are a good guy. Ah’m sorry.” Lamar sighed.

 

"It's alright. I understand. You're a great guy, Lamar. I really hope we can be friends." Tate said, with a smile.

 

Lamar offered him a fist bump.  
  
\- “Ah’ think we can be.” he smiled to him. 

 

Tate did give him a fist bump back, shyly, because he's never done one. Although, he smiles again at him. 

 

Lamar seemed proud of him, smiling. Then, he wrapped his arm around Tate’s shoulders. He guided him back to Frank and Kenzie, friendly. 

 

Tate kept his smile.

 

Kenzie saw them, smiling. She hugs Lamar and Tate. She pulls away. "You two alright now?"

 

Tate gave another smile to her. "Yeah."

 

Lamar nods his head again and glanced at Tate.  
  
\- “He’s a’ight.” he hummed.

  
  
Frank seemed glad too. 

 

"Good. We should leave before we're really late." Kenzie said to them. 

 

Tate nods his head. "I have English with you three." 

 

Kenzie had a smile again. 

 

They started walking to the class now. 

 

Lamar and Franklin followed them. 

 


	11. Chapter 11 - Silently Beautiful

_“We should leave before we're really late." Kenzie said to them._

 

_Tate nods his head. "I have English with you three."_

 

_Kenzie had a smile again._

 

_They started walking to the class now._

 

_Lamar and Franklin followed them._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Berry was getting to his gym class, he was changing to his gym wear, quieter than usual. Maybe he would just simply accept his faith and do this. But his little devil -self sat on his shoulder.

 

There was no way that Mr. Philips would humiliate him like this without a revenge..! There has to be something..! Berry sighed and got in the gym then, he was glancing at their teacher shortly before waiting for the class to start.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Two hours later -_

 

In her free period, Kenzie was in the music room, alone. She was playing the piano.

 

Tate was listening to her, with a smile. He walked in, sitting down, next to her. He also started playing, as it became a duet.

 

They were both playing a song that they love. It's a piano duet from Corpse Bride. It was silently beautiful.

 

Lamar, Franklin, and Berry heard them, now being in the doorway.

 

The guys seemed impressed, smiling.

  
  
\- “They’re definitely soulmates.” Berry said

 

Lamar gave him a glare.

  
  
\- “..Not that kind.” Berry huffed to him.

 

Kenzie heard that. She smiled and laughed a little bit.

 

They got in the room, just watching and listening to them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After that, they all went outside again, sitting on the ground, in their usual place.

 

They were talking until two girls (one blonde and the other is a red-head) walk up to them. They are cheerleaders.

 

"Hey Kenzie, can we talk to you, alone?" The red-head asked her.

 

Kenzie smiled at them. "Sure." she said, getting up.

 

She walks away with those girls.

 

The guys looked at the girls curiously, then they look at each other.

 

When they were far away from the guys, they started talking.

 

The red-head looked at her again. "I'm April, this is Jenna. We're from the cheerleading team."

 

Kenzie had another smile. "I know. You are wearing the uniform. And you two are popular."

 

"Not as much as you lately. Not that it's a bad thing. We like you. You're a nice girl." Jenna said

 

"Thanks. So, what is it that you wanted?" Kenzie asked them.

 

"One of the girls, Heather broke her leg. We have a game soon. Can you take her place? Until she's better and her leg is alright again."

 

Kenzie smiled again. "I'd love to. I don't mind doing that for you two."

 

April and Jenna had smiles as they hug her.

 

"Thank you." April said

 

Jenna had another slight smile. "I bet your boyfriend is gonna love you being a cheerleader for awhile."

 

Kenzie was smiling at the thought. "Yeah." she said to them.

 

She still had a smile as she walked back over to the guys. She sat down, next to Lamar.

 

Lamar smiled to Kenzie and kissed her cheek.   
  
\- “What were they up to?” he asked

 

"Heather broke her leg so, they want me to take her place until her leg is healed up. I said 'yes' to them. So, it looks like I'm gonna be a cheerleader for a little while." Kenzie said back to him, smiling.

 

The guys cheered for her. 

  
  
\- “That’s awesome, doll.” Lamar chuckled.

 

Kenzie smiles at them. Then, she smirked at Lamar. "Thanks. Although, you probably just wanna see me in a cheerleader outfit." she said with sarcasm.

 

\- “And maybe even without..” Berry said quietly, grinning. 

  
  
Lamar chuckles softly at Kenzie.

 

Kenzie snuggled against Lamar, with a smile.

 

Tate smiles at that.

 

Lamar blushed a bit, but he also smiled. 

 


	12. Chapter 12 - This Wasn't Too Bad and Alone Together Again

_Later that day, evening now -_

 

Berry was heading back to the gym, this time alone. He was slightly nervous and pissed to do this alone, but a promise was a promise. He got in the gym, wearing a white tank top and black shorts. Trevor was stretching.

  
  
\- “Long day, Mr. P, huh?” Berry asked, walking to him.

 

Mr. Philips corrected his posture, smirking a bit.

  
  
\- “Nah, it’s just getting started. Let’s jog for a bit.” Trevor said, suggesting them to run together. 

 

\- “So.. what was really this great idea to start coaching me?” Berry asks him after their first lap.

 

Trevor chuckled. 

  
  
\- “Are you really a sadist or something?” Berry asked jokingly. 

  
  
\- “Kinda.” Mr. Philips grinned, which made Berry roll his eyes. 

  
  
\- “I just see strength under than chubby layer of yours, is that so bad?” Trevor also said to him.

 

Berry blushes in embarrassment.  
  
\- “Oh c’mon..” he huffed, his insecurities hitting him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After their prepping, Berry was lifting some weights, it was a part of the physical tests. He chatted with Mr. Philips while doing so.

  
  
\- “So.. How does a creepy guy like you get to teach high-schoolers?” Berry asked with a raised brow.

  
  
\- “I was gonna’ be somethin’ else, but ended up here because doin’ physical was the easiest for me.” Trevor replied

  
  
\- “What else?” Berry also asked.

  
  
\- “A pilot.” Trevor said to him, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought.

 

Berry gave a low whistle.  
  
\- “That’s quite of a drop then. I mean, instead of becoming a pilot, you became everyone’s most hated teacher.” Berry grinned.

 

Mr. Philips rolled his eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
They eventually finished their extra hour, the atmosphere between them had been..good? Berry had nothing to say about this, everything went well.

 

Before Berry left, he turned around to look at Mr. Philips.

 

\- “Thanks for the effort, Mr. P.” Berry gave him a small smile. 

  
  
\- “Just call me ‘Trevor’.” His teacher said with a grin.

 

Berry nodded with a chuckle, saluting him before leaving. 

  
  
While changing back to his normal wear, his lips were curved into a small smile. This wasn’t too bad.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was after school again now, still evening. Kenzie didn't have activities that day so, she went home.

 

It was Friday so, no school the next day. Kenzie knew what she was gonna do tomorrow.

 

Kenzie was alone again.

 

She grabs her headphones from her bookbag, putting the piece into her phone, connecting them. She puts on her headphones.

 

Kenzie lays on the bed and closed her eyes for a second, listening to music. One of her favorite songs.

 

She falls asleep, her music still going, she slightly heard it in her sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Ten minutes later -_

 

Kenzie wakes up, opening her eyes. She turns off her music. She wanted a longer nap but, she gets up, out of the bed anyway.

 

Then, she walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator now. She grabs her diet dr. pepper soda, taking a sip of it then, a long drink.

 

Kenzie rubbed her eyes. She lays on the couch again. She missed Lamar. So she texted him. It was still early, so he couldn't be asleep.

 

'What ya doing, L?'

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar had been playing some video games when his phone buzzed. He glanced at the phone quickly, noticing that it was Kenzie, he gave up on the game. He focused on his girlfriend.

  
  
‘Nothing much, playing video games all alone, hbu?’ He texted her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

'I'm alone too, Bear. I didn't have after school activities so, I got home early.' Kenzie texted back.

 

She was lonely in this slightly dark and quiet house again.

 

‘Aw, should I come over? :)’ Lamar texts to her.

 

Kenzie smiled at that, her eyes full of happiness at the thought, sending a text to him again. 'Sure :) Tho I wouldn't want to get you in trouble xD'

 

‘What’s that supposed to mean? ;)’ Lamar chuckled to himself.

 

'Parents. You weirdo xDD' Kenzie laughed, texting back again.

 

‘Oh O.o’ Lamar chuckled a bit, thinking. ‘Well, how about we go out somewhere?’

 

Kenzie smiles at the emoji. 'If you want to. But, my parents aren't home. If you wanna come here.'

  
  
‘I’d love to ♡ I’ll figure out something for my parents.’ Lamar texted. 

 

'Ok, Bear ♡' Kenzie texted him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A little bit later, Lamar knocked on Kenzie’s door. 

 

Kenzie opens the door, pulling Lamar inside. She also closed it behind him. Then, she smiled as she leaned up, kissing him.

 

Lamar kissed her back with a hum, wrapping his arms around Kenzie and lifting her in the air, with a smile. 

 

Kenzie smiles in Lamar's lips, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

 

She also wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

 

Then, she gently touches his face with her hand, as they were kissing. 

 

Lamar hummed in the kiss and smiled as he was blushing.

 

Kenzie pulled away with another smile now.

 

Lamar sighed after that kiss, smiling more.  
  
\- “Ah’ missed ya.” 

 

"Me too." Kenzie said, getting down from him. She laughed for a second. "I'm really shorter than you." she also said. 

 

Lamar patted her head, with a smirk. 

 

Kenzie blinked her eyes then, she smiles. "My father use to do that. He would pat my head and stroke my hair." 

 

Lamar raised his brows a bit. Then, he stroked her hair, softly, smiling again. 

 

Kenzie closes her eyes, also smiling. Then, she opened them again. She hugs him. Happiness through her. 

 

Lamar hugged her back, sighing happily. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a minute, they both sat down on the couch. 

 

Kenzie looked at Lamar. "Why were you staring at the guys in the archery club yesterday?" she asked him. 

 

Lamar’s smile dropped a bit.  
  
\- “They’re.. just so muscular..” he said  
  
\- “Ah’ can’t ever be anythin’ like ’em.” 

 

"Well, I like you the way you are. I'm not really into muscular guys." Kenzie said back to Lamar. 

 

\- “..Ya sure?” Lamar asked, slightly worried. 

 

Kenzie got closer to Lamar. 

"I really like you, Lamar. You don't need to change. I got a crush on you, liking you because of the way you are." she said, with a smile. 

  
  
Lamar smiled to her.  
  
\- “That’s good to hear, Ah’ believe ya, Kenzie.” he hummed. 

 

Kenzie smiled again, giving another kiss to him. 

  
  
Lamar kisses her back, still smiling. 

 

Kenzie pulls back again. "Wanna cuddle?" she asked, looking at him. 

  
  
Lamar nodded.  
  
\- “Yeah, how about we watch a movie too?” He suggested. 

 

"Ok, I'd like that. What do you wanna watch?" Kenzie asked with a slight smile. 

  
  
\- “Ya can choose.” Lamar said, with another smile. 

 

Kenzie had a smile at that. "Alright then." After saying that, she grabs Lamar's hand, pulling him upstairs.

 

He sits on the bed while she chooses a movie.

 

Kenzie picks a slightly old movie that she loves. She puts in 'The Breakfast Club' and pushed play on the vcr. 

 

Lamar lays down on the bed, sitting up slightly. 

 

Kenzie also gets on the bed, laying next to him. She puts her head on his chest, as the movie started.

 

Lamar stroked her hair, gently, placing small kisses on her head, here and there.

 

Kenzie smiled again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Halfway through the movie, Kenzie starts to close her eyes, falling asleep. 

 

Lamar smiled at her cuteness, his arm wrapped around her waist. 

 

Kenzie looked at him, with her hazel eyes. "Sorry, I'm sleepy. Although, I'm glad that you're here. I really wanted to see you again." she also said to him, in a slightly tired voice.

 

Lamar blushed at her sleepy tone.  
  
\- “It’s a’ight, Ah’ like this.” he murmured.

 

Kenzie smiles at Lamar. She closed her eyes and falls asleep, her arms wrapped around him. 

 

Lamar hugged her, tightly, also falling asleep now. 

 


	13. Chapter 13 - At The Arcade

_Kenzie looked at him, with her hazel eyes. "Sorry, I'm sleepy. I'm glad that you're here tho. I really wanted to see you again." she also said to him, in a slightly tired voice._

 

_Lamar blushed at her sleepy tone._

_  
\- “It’s a’ight, Ah’ like this.” he murmured._

 

_Kenzie smiles at Lamar. She closed her eyes and falls asleep, her arms wrapped around him._

 

_Lamar hugged her, tightly, also falling asleep now._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It was the next morning. It's Saturday.

 

Kenzie wakes up, getting out of the bed. She noticed that Lamar was still sleeping. She smiled at that, then she walked into the bathroom. She closed the door, although not locking it. 

 

Lamar stayed still asleep, hugging Kenzie’s pillow when she was gone. 

 

Kenzie takes a warm shower, washing her hair and body with strawberry, cream soap. 

 

Lamar woke up to the sounds of showering. He yawned and stretched, staying on the bed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After a few minutes, Kenzie gets out, drying off. She blow dries her long hair then, she brushed it. 

 

She walked out of there, wearing only her dark blue bra and panties.

 

Lamar blushed when he saw her.  
  
\- “Morning, beautiful~” he murmured

 

Kenzie just smiled at him. "Morning, Lamar. Did you sleep good?"

 

She was also near the dresser, the top drawer open. She was picking out what she wanted to wear.

 

\- “Mh-hm~ Perfectly.” Lamar hummed and yawned again.  
  
\- “How ’bout ya?” he asked her.

 

"With you here. It was a nice sleep." Kenzie said, starting to put on her black jeans.

 

Lamar smiles at that, he puts his hoodie and jeans back on.

 

Kenzie puts on a black tank top and a hoodie too. She is wearing another outfit that she loves a lot. 

 

Lamar smirked at her.  
  
\- “Ya look nice, doll~” 

 

Kenzie smiles at him again. She kisses him for a few seconds then, she pulls away. "Thanks." she said, still smiling.

 

Lamar had kissed her back, with a smile.  
  
\- “Plans for today?”

 

"I wanna head to the arcade with you and our friends. To hang out." Kenzie said to him, as she had a smile. "I think it'll be fun with all five of us."

 

\- “Cool, sounds nice.” Lamar smiled.

 

Kenzie also smiled again. "Yeah."

 

She texted the other guys. Franklin, Tate, and Berry. They all agreed to come with them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry was getting ready to leave, with his friends to the arcade.

 

He had one of his favorite hoodies on, also a yellow beanie and black jeans with purple converse.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tate had a smile after seeing that text.

 

He puts on some clothes since he was only sleeping in his boxers. He is wearing a black tank top with a long sleeved, red plaid shirt (unbuttoned, all the way down) and dark gray jeans, also his black timber boots. He fixed his hair and told his mom where he was going.

 

Then, he left, walking out the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie, Lamar, Franklin, Tate, and Berry were all at the arcade together now. Hanging out.

 

They were talking and playing games.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Berry enjoyed his time there, focusing on one of his favorites. He soon got a challenger, a guy that's a bit younger than him, a red-head.  
  
\- “Ready for a challenge, nerd?” The guy said.

 

Berry looked at him, with a smirk.  
  
\- “Sure, nerdie.” he replied 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tate had gotten a Dr. Pepper soda from the vending machine near them. He had also tied his plaid shirt around his waist.

 

He drank his soda as he would stare at Franklin for every few seconds then, he'd look away.

 

Tate was also slightly in his thoughts.

 

Kenzie noticed that and the staring. She had a smile. 

  
  
Franklin had done the same thing, his stare on Tate as well. 

 

But they didn’t share a gaze even once.

 

Lamar was too caught up on a game to notice this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Berry was beaten in the game by the other teen.  
  
\- “Oh c’mon!” He huffed and slammed his hand against the machine.

 

The teen laughed.  
  
\- “Ya can’t beat a De Santa.” he said

 

Berry raised his brows.

 

\- “De Santa? Are you.. Are you math teacher De Santa’s son?” he asked

 

The guy nodded.  
  
\- “I’m Jimmy.” he introduced himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie gets a diet coke soda. She saw her other female friend, Gin there.

 

She walked over and hugs her.

 

"Hey girl, I didn't know you were here." Gin said

 

"I could say the same about you." Kenzie said

 

Gin just had a smile after that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Berry and Jimmy had another round with the game.

  
  
Franklin walked over to Tate.  
  
\- “Yo Tate, ya wanna.. play some of these games?” he asked

 

Tate smiled at him. "Sure."

 

Then, they both started playing a racing game together. Just like at his (Tate's) house, Tate won that game. He is really good at racing games. 

  
  
Franklin stuck his tongue out and pushed him, gently, with a grin when he lost.

 

Tate just smirked at him.

 

Something caught his eye. A game with the grabber claw where you win stuffed animal prizes if you grab it with the claw.

 

He walked over, it was right next to them. He looked inside, seeing one thing that he knew Kenzie would love. He smiles to himself. 

  
  
Franklin had followed him.  
  
\- “Whachu doin’?” he also asked him, curiously. 

 

"I'm gonna get Kenzie something. I love this game. You win a prize if you can get the stuffed animal with the grabber claw. I've been able to win this every time since I was a child." Tate explained to Franklin. 

 

\- “Awesome.” Franklin chuckled.  
  
\- “Show me yo tricks, dude.” he grinned. 

 

Tate smirks at that. 

 

He puts his quarters in. He started using the stick, moving the claw. He was being focused.

 

Tate ended up winning, grabbing two stuffed animals. He grabs them from the box on the bottom. It was a teddy bear and a Rottweiler dog one.

 

He gave the dog stuffed animal to Franklin.

 

"Here." he said, pushing it into Frank's hands. 

   
  
Franklin had focused on watching him with awe. He was a little bit dumbfounded when he was given the plush.  
  
\- “..Do Ah’ give this to Kenzie?” 

 

Tate laughed a little bit. Then, he smiles at Franklin. "No, it's for you, silly." he also said to him. 

  
  
Franklin looked at the dog plushie, shrugging.  
  
\- “I’ll name him ‘Chop’.” he said, with a smile. 

 

Tate smiled again, at that. "Nice name. I'II be right back. I'm gonna give this teddy bear to Kenzie." he said

 

He left Franklin for a second. He saw that Kenzie and Gin were behind them, talking to each other. He walks over to those two. 

  
  
Franklin smiled, hugging the plush.  
  
\- “Thanks, Tate.” he also said, quietly to himself.

 

The teddy bear that Tate has is dark brown with a purple ribbon tied around its neck. Tate smiled to himself. He gives it to her. “Here, Kenzie. I won it for you.”

 

Kenzie smiles, taking it. She hugs the stuffed bear. “Aww, I love it, Tate.”

 

“I'm giving it to you because it's a gift for seeing you again and for helping me yesterday. Thanks, for being there for me. I hope that I didn't cause you any trouble.” Tate said to her. 

 

Kenzie just gave him another smile. “You didn't, don't worry about that. We're friends, we have to be there for each other. It was no problem. You're welcome.” 

 

Tate gave a smile to her. “You're right.” 

 

“Anyway, thank you for the bear.” Kenzie also said to him. 

 

“I'm glad you like it.” 

 

After that, Tate walked away.

 

Gin has a slight smile. “Isn't he adorable, a real sweetheart.” she said 

 

Kenzie still had a smile. “Yeah. Although, Lamar is also a sweetheart.” 

 

Gin smiles at that. “To you? I bet.” 

 

Kenzie was still smiling, also slightly blushing. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry was having a slushie, his favorite, a blue raspberry one. He had sat down, just looking around.

 

Tate had walked back over to Franklin, with another smile.

 

Lamar walks to them.

 

"Hey Lamar, Kenzie loves teddy bears if you wanna try to win her one. I think she'd really love it." Tate said to him. 

 

Lamar hummed, with a smile.  
  
\- “Maybe Ah’ could give it a try.” he said, looking for coins from his pocket.

 

Tate had a smile to that, watching him now.

 

Lamar gave it a try, he tried to concentrate as well as he could, but his first try ended up with him not winning.  
  
\- “C’mon..” He sighed, trying again. And again. And again. Failing every single time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eventually, Lamar won a stuffed animal for Kenzie. It's a dark brown teddy bear with a dark blue ribbon tied around its neck. 

  
  
Tate looked at him again, smiling more now. "She'll love that." he also said. 

  
  
Lamar cheered a little bit.  
  
\- “Nice!” He laughed.

 

Then, he smiled to Tate.  
  
\- “Ah’ bet so.” he hummed, then making his way to Kenzie.  
  
\- “Ah’ got somethin’ for ya, doll~” he said to her.

 

Kenzie was still talking with Gin. She heard Lamar's voice, turning around. She smiled at him.

 

Lamar offered the teddy bear for her.  
  
\- “For mah favorite girl~”

 

Kenzie was smiling again, grabbing it. She hugs the teddy bear. She holds both teddy bears in her arms now. "Thanks, Lamar. I really love it." she said to him, then she kissed Lamar on the lips, lovingly and sweetly with affection.

 

Lamar kisses her back, with a smile.

 

They pulled apart from the kiss after a second.  
  
\- “Ya got twins there.” Lamar chuckled and pointed at the bears. 

 

Kenzie looked at the teddy bears, noticing that they were similar, the only difference is the different color ribbons around their necks. 

 

She gave another smile to Lamar. "You're right. Wanna know something?" she asked him. 

 

\- “Uh, sure.” Lamar said, with another smile.

 

Kenzie smiles at him again. "If we were ever to, in a few years, get married and have children. Twins run in my family. So, I'd probably have them. It's very likely." 

  
  
Lamar’s eyes widened and he blushed.  
  
\- “Woah..” 

 

Kenzie just smiled. "Yeah. But, don't worry, it won't happen until a few years." 

 

Lamar chuckles again and sighed in relief. 

 

Gin had walked back over from getting a soda. It was a diet Pepsi. She hugs Kenzie from behind then, she looked at Lamar. "Oh, hey Lamar. What's up?" 

 

Kenzie had a smile again, showing the teddy bear to Gin. "Lamar got me this teddy bear."

 

"Aww, it's adorable." Gin said back to her, with a smile. 

 

'Just like you.' she also thought, to herself. 

  
  
Lamar looked at them, with a small smirk.  
  
\- “Nothin’ much, Ginnie.” he replied, with a chuckle. He didn’t really care if a female was hanging out with his girlfriend. 

 

Gin playfully rolled her eyes at the nickname. She gave him a small smile. 

  
  
Lamar smiles back at her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After awhile, all five of them (Kenzie, Lamar, Franklin, Tate, and Berry) went home, to their houses. 

 

Gin stayed there, still at the arcade. 

 


	14. Chapter 14 - Thinking About Him & I Like You ♡

_After awhile, all five of them (Kenzie, Lamar, Franklin, Tate, and Berry) went home, to their houses._

 

_Gin stayed there, still at the arcade._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Franklin had walked home, getting into his house. He walks into his room, closing the door behind himself. He was still holding the plush that Tate gave him. 

 

He thought about Tate, there was something in him that he adored. He just couldn’t put his mind to it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tate was laying on his bed again, on his back. His eyes were staring at the ceiling as he was in his thoughts. He was thinking about Franklin. He liked him, that way.

 

Although, he was pretty sure that Franklin is straight. Or at least, he hoped that maybe someday he'd give him a chance if he finds out that Tate has a liking for him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Franklin stared at the ceiling too, having the dog plushie in his arms while laying on his bed.

 

He was feeling lonely, he wanted someone to comfort and cuddle him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tate was also lonely.

 

He grabs his phone off the nightstand, laying on his right side now. He decided to text Franklin.

 

'Hey Frank, what ya doing right now?'

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Franklin grabs his phone, smiling.   
  
‘Nothing much, Tate. What about you?’

 

'Same. I'm just laying in my bed. My parents aren't home again so, I'm alone here.' Tate texts him back.

 

‘I’m alone too.’ Franklin texted him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

'We're both lonely, aren't we? xD' Tate has a smile, texting that. 

  
  
‘Yeah..’ Franklin texts back. 

 

'You know, you could come over, if you want to.' Tate also texted that. He was smiling, mostly to himself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Franklin smiles a bit. 

  
  
‘Are you sure? I don’t wanna’ bother you.’ 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tate smiled at that.

 

'You wouldn't be bothering me xD I'd love you here with me :)' he texted.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
‘Oh, I guess it’s ok then. I’ll be right there.’ Frank texted that to him. 

 

Then, he got up and left the room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tate smiles to himself again. 

 

Then, he changed, taking off his clothes. He puts the clothing in a bin.

 

He puts on relaxing clothes. He is wearing a dark gray tank top with black sweatpants. He is barefoot too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Franklin had his black tanktop and black jeans on, when he went to Tate's house. He knocked on the door.

 

Tate opens the door. He looked at Franklin. He smiled again, at him.

 

"Hey." After saying that, he lets him into the house. He closed the door, after Franklin was inside. 

  
  
Franklin smiles and looked around.   
  
\- “So, what do ya wanna do?” he asked 

 

Tate had another smile. "We could play video games or watch a movie. You choose which."

  
  
\- “How about..a movie? Which ones do ya have?” Frank suggested. 

 

Tate slightly blushes. He mostly had movies that girls usually watch or other ones like that. He had 'Mean Girls', 'White Chicks', 'Pretty In Pink'. You name it, he probably has it. He has lots of romantic movies too. He was thinking. He didn't want to show Franklin those ones but, he did have one zombie movie.

 

"Sure. Do you like zombie movies?" he asked him. 

  
  
Franklin shrugged a bit with a smile.   
  
\- “They’re cool.” he said

 

Tate gave a smile to him.

 

He goes into his room, walking over to his movie cabinet. He grabs the zombie movie then, he quickly closed it (the cabinet).

 

Tate walks back into the living room, kneeling down near the tv. He puts the movie into the vcr. The movie is 'World War Z'. One of his favorites. It started playing, as he sat down on the couch. 

  
  
Franklin sat down and waited for Tate to put the movie in. He gave a small smile to Tate, when he sits with him. 

  
  
Tate smiles back at him. 

 

They were watching the movie together now. During it, halfway in, Tate moved closer to Franklin, their legs and knees almost touching. 

  
  
Franklin had been focusing on the movie, and hadn’t really noticed Tate getting closer. Just when he moved his leg, he touched Tate’s knee and that snapped him out of it. Franklin looked at Tate, then at their legs. He didn’t seem too bothered by it. 

 

Tate noticed that, with a smile. He was focusing on the movie too, his eyes on the screen. 

  
  
Franklin smiled a bit and focused back on the movie too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was almost over, Tate was staring at Franklin. His 'friend' didn't notice that, Frank was too focused on the movie, it nearing the end.

 

He stared, his eyes on Franklin's face, eyes, lips, and body. He wondered if it would be comfortable and warm, cuddling with him. 

  
  
Franklin was about to comment the ending, looking at Tate when he met his expression, Tate's stare on his body. He blushes to that.   
  
\- “W-what’s wrong?” he also asked him. 

 

Tate snapped out of it, blinking his eyes. He wasn't really staring anymore after that. He blushed again, he looked away. He was slightly in his thoughts, until he talked, looking back at Franklin. "Nothing." he said to him. 

  
  
Franklin blushed again, but he couldn’t really make himself to question him more.   
  
\- “A-A’ight..” he also said, looking away. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The movie was over now.

 

Tate gets up, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed sodas out of the fridge for both of them. 

 

He sat back down, giving one of the diet cokes to Franklin. 

 

Franklin took the drink gladly, smiling. 

  
  
Tate was smiling back at him. After that, he drank some of the soda, taking each sip, slowly. 

 

Franklin noticed that, staring at him while Tate drank, feeling his face getting reddish. He looked away again. He couldn’t get his mind off Tate’s lips and neck. He felt dirty, Tate was a guy after all! 

 

Tate notices Franklin's face getting red. He tried not to smile at that. He stops drinking the soda for a second. "You alright?" 

  
  
\- “Uh, Ah’..yeah, uhm.. Ah’m okay!” Franklin stammered.

 

Tate gave a look to him, mixed with some confusion. "Ok then." he replied 

 

He finished his soda, being in his thoughts. He didn't mean to upset Franklin. He didn't know why Frank acted that way. 

  
  
Franklin sighed softly, trying to calm himself down. He had made himself look like an idiot and now he was embarrassed about it. 

 

Tate wanted to ask if he was okay. But, he didn't want his 'friend' to act that way again. Franklin looked like he had embarrassment about something. Although, Tate didn't know what. He stays quiet. 

  
  
The awkward silence surrounded them, Franklin fiddled his thumbs.   
  
\- “A-Ah’m gonna use the bathroom.” Franklin said, getting up and going into the bathroom. He tried to cool himself down there. 

 

Tate didn't get to say anything back as Frank was already in the bathroom when he looked up. He looks over at the door. 

 

He was thinking again. Is Franklin okay? He was worried for him. What's going through Franklin's mind? 

  
  
Franklin ran water from the faucet and washed his face. He leaned against the sink, sighing. His heart was racing. What would Tate think if Frank told him about it. That Tate was beautiful, handsome, and..he wanted to do things with him. 

 

Tate was still in his thoughts. He liked Franklin a lot but, does Frank like him back? He has to ask him if he's okay, at least. 

  
  
Franklin came back into the living room, feeling a little better now.   
  
\- “S-sorry, Ah’ felt a little sick..” he said, quietly. 

 

"Ok. But, seriously, what's wrong?" Tate asked him. 

  
  
Franklin’s face got red again, he looked away with a sigh.   
  
\- “..A-ah’ can’t lie to ya, Tate.. But Ah’m afraid ya will hate me..” Franklin said, in a quiet voice again.   
  
\- “Ah’.. think that Ah’ like ya.. a-and Ah’ mean in THAT way..” 

 

Tate just smiles at him again now. "Why didn't you just say that?" 

 

Franklin looked up to Tate with surprise.   
  
\- “Ya..ya don’t think it’s wrong?” 

 

"No, not at all. I'm bisexual. I like both genders, girls and guys. Love is love to me. I've been like that for years. Also, I like you in that way too." Tate also said to him, smiling again. 

 

Franklin blushed, smiling shyly. 

 

Tate smiled, getting up. He walked over and gets closer to Franklin. He kissed him, gently, as he was staring into Franklin's eyes. Then, in a few seconds, he pulls away, keeping his smile at him. 

 

Franklin gasped a little bit at the kiss, staying awestruck when Tate pulled away. He blinked his eyes. 

 

"Did you like it? Was it good or..? Sorry, maybe I should've asked if I could kiss you." Tate said, looking at him. 

 

Franklin didn’t say anything, he kisses Tate back now. 

 

Tate smiles into the kiss. He also kisses back. He backs them up into the couch, pushing Franklin down on it, onto his back. 

 

He was on top of Franklin, still kissing him. 

 

Franklin kissed him hungrily back, his hands roaming over Tate’s body. 

 

Tate pulls slightly back, catching his breath, panting. He puts his forehead on Franklin's forehead. He was staring into Frank's eyes again. 

"What do you wanna do now?" he asked, in between breaths. 

 

Franklin also panted, smiling.   
  
\- “We could continue makin’ out.” Franklin smirked. 

 

Tate smirks at him. "Alright then~" he said 

 

He kissed Franklin's lips again. He puts his tongue into Franklin's slightly opened mouth. 

 

Franklin hummed to the kiss, rubbing his tongue against Tate’s. 

 

Tate liked Franklin's warm mouth. He deepened the kiss, entangling his tongue with Franklin's tongue. He kept Franklin pinned down, grinding against him. 

 

They felt each other's clothed shafts. 

 

Franklin moaned, he grinded back against Tate, anxiously. 

 

Tate was smirking as he pulled away. 

 

Then, he just realized what he did. He stopped the smirk. And he was blushing. The heat and warmth between them, making his glasses fog up. He didn't want to take them off because he doesn't what Franklin to see what he looks like without them on. 

 

He closed his eyes for a second. He couldn't deny he likes this or that he has a flirtatious personality. 

 

"S-Sorry..I don't know what came over me.." he said, slightly shy. 

 

Franklin was a little dumbfounded when he stopped, seeming slightly disappointed too.   
  
\- “It’s..it’s a’ight.” 

 

Tate didn't like the look on Franklin. He got a sad look in his eyes, looking down. 

"..I'm sorry that I stopped..I-I just..." 

 

Franklin hugged Tate close to him, trying to calm him down.   
  
\- “Hey, it’s okay.” he hummed. 

 

Tate had a small smile. He also hugs him close, wrapping his arms around Franklin. 

"..I really like you, Franklin. I just wanna go a little bit slower.." he said to him, quietly. 

 

Franklin smiles, nuzzling against Tate's hair.   
  
\- “That’s fine.” he said 

 

Tate smiles at that. "Good. Can we cuddle more?" 

 

\- “Sure.” Franklin said, with a smile. 

 

Tate gave another smile to him. He turned them so that they were laying on their sides. He still had his arms wrapped around him. He snuggled close to him, putting his face into Franklin's neck. 

 

Franklin was blushing a bit at the move, but he held Tate as well, smiling again. 

 

Tate closed his eyes. 

 

They cuddled until both of them fall asleep. 

 


	15. Chapter 15 - Nice Morning and Fight In A Bar

_Tate gave another smile to him. He turned them so that they were laying on their sides. He still had his arms wrapped around him. He snuggled close to him, putting his face into Franklin's neck._

 

_Franklin was blushing a bit at the move, but he held Tate as well, smiling again._

 

_Tate closed his eyes._

 

_They cuddled until both of them fall asleep._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_The next day, early morning -_

 

There was only a little bit of light outside, it being mostly dark and cold too.

 

Tate and Franklin were both still cuddling each other on the couch. They felt warm, as they were sleeping.

  
  
Franklin was quietly asleep.

 

Tate wakes up, opening his eyes. He smiles as he silently stared at a still sleeping Franklin now.

 

Franklin kept his grip on Tate in his sleep.

 

Tate kissed Franklin's lips.

  
  
Franklin grunted softly, rubbing his face. He opened his eyes, blushing when he remembered Tate was right there.

 

"Morning." Tate said to him, smiling. "Did you sleep good?" he also asked.

  
  
\- “M-Morning, a-and Ah’ did.” Franklin yawned.

 

"That's good." After saying that, Tate had a smile, giving him another kiss on the lips.

  
  
Franklin kisses him back, with a smile.   
  
\- “It’s nice to be here.” he hummed.

 

Tate pulled slightly away from that kiss, putting his forehead on Franklin's forehead again. He looked into Franklin's eyes. "I like having you here with me." he said, with another smile.

  
  
Franklin smiled even more and stayed there.

 

Tate remembered something. "I have something to do with Kenzie. I promised that I'd be there with her. But, I will be back in an hour if you're willing to wait, we can hang out again. Unless you have plans?" He hoped Franklin didn't have any, because he wanted to stay around him after he comes back.

  
  
\- “Nah, Ah’ have nothin’. Is it okay to stay here?” Franklin asked him.

 

Tate smiles again. "Yeah. You can wait in my room, if you want to."

 

\- “Alright.” Franklin has a smile again.

 

Tate still had a smile, getting up. He walked into his room, closing the door.

 

He takes off his clothes, changing now.

 

Tate looked at himself, in the mirror on the wall. He likes his outfit, smiling again. 

 

Franklin stayed on the couch.

 

Tate walks out of the room, and over to Frank again.

  
  
Franklin looked at him, with a smile.

 

"Does this look nice?" Tate asked, a little bit shyly. 

  
  
Franklin sat up, looking at him again.   
  
\- “Yeah, fits you.” he hummed, smiling.

 

Tate blushes slightly, as he smiled. "Thanks." 

  
  
Franklin chuckled.   
  
\- “You’re adorable.”

 

Tate was blushing a bit now. "I-I am?" 

  
  
Franklin got up and walked to him, hugging Tate.   
  
\- “Yeah.” he said and kissed his cheek.

 

Tate kept his smile. He didn't mind being called that. "Ok, Sugar- Franklin." 

He would say that, but he didn't know if Franklin would like the nickname, 'Sugar' or not.

 

Franklin blushed madly, but he didn’t seem to mind it.

 

Tate noticed that, he smiled again. He hugs him back, wrapping his arms around Franklin's body.

 

Franklin smiles at that and pecked Tate’s neck.

 

Tate had a smile to that, liking it. He grabs Franklin's chin, leaning in and kissing him again. 

  
  
Franklin kissed him back, loving this affection with Tate.

 

Tate was smiling against Franklin's lips.

  
  
Franklin pulled away, smiling more.   
  
\- “Ah’ wish that Ah’ could make ya stay.” he chuckled.

 

Tate laughed kind-heartedly at that. "I know. But, I'II only be away for an hour. Promise." he said to him. 

  
  
Franklin sighed softly.   
  
\- “Fine, Ah’ guess Ah’ll survive.” he hummed to him.

 

Tate gave a slight smile to him, saying bye.

 

Then, he leaves, driving to Kenzie's house.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Tate had left, Franklin went into Tate's room. He has a chance to look around more, if he wants to. And he did.

  
  
Franklin looked around Tate’s room, since he had nothing else to do.

 

He opened a cabinet, seeing all of the romantic movies that Tate has and other ones like 'Mean Girls', 'White Chicks', 'Pretty In Pink'.

  
  
Franklin raised his brows, seeming surprised about the chick flicks. He didn’t seem to have any funny thoughts about it, those were just movies.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After awhile, Franklin was laying down on Tate's bed, liking how comfortable and warm it is.

 

He slowly falls asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was 9:29am now.

 

Kenzie was hanging out with Tate and Gin right now. They were at a bar. It was slightly quiet in there.

 

They are in this bar because Kenzie knows someone here. She had asked both of them to come with her, which they did.

 

Kenzie ran over and hugs the bartender. “Alexis! Sorry, I mean 'Alex’.”

 

“It's alright.” Alex said then, he stands in his spot again. “What do you want? Although, I can't give you three alcohol.”

 

Kenzie just laughed. “Yeah, I know that. Can I have a soda?”

 

Alex smiles at her. “Sure.” He gives them all a diet coke soda each.

 

“Thanks.” Kenzie said, as she smiled.

 

Alex gave her a smile. “No problem.”

 

Tate and Gin had canned sodas, while Kenzie had her soda in a glass because she usually wants ice, liking her drinks cold.

 

Kenzie knows Alex because he's best friends with her brother, he is close with him.

 

“Tell your brother that I said 'hi’.” Alex whispers to her.

 

Kenzie gave him another smile. “I will.” she whispered back.

 

Tate and Gin noticed that but, they didn't say anything.

 

There was a weird, slightly creepy, middle aged guy near Kenzie. Although, it didn't bother her.

 

Kenzie was about to grab her drink.

 

The guy had a creep-like smile.

 

Which made Kenzie confused. Before she could grab the glass and take a sip, Gin quickly pushed it away from her, the glass cup falls to the ground, on the bartender's side. It shatters as it hits the ground.

 

Gin glared at the guy, clearly angry. “I fucking saw that! You tried to put a drug in her drink! You were going to try to do something! I'II be damned if I let a guy like you, a fucking nasty ass creep to rape my friend!”

 

The guy glares at her. “You little b-!”

 

Gin punched him in the jaw and kicked the guy, hard in the crotch.

 

That guy grabs down there in pain.

 

Tate was also pissed off, with a glare. He punches the guy in the eye.

 

The guy tried to grab Kenzie.

 

Kenzie's eyes darkened, as she kicked him in the back.

 

This guy fell forward, onto the floor.

 

Alex heard everything. He was glaring as he picked the guy up and threw him out of the bar.

 

He walked back to Kenzie.

 

“Kenzie, I'm so sorry, I..”

 

“Alex, don't apologise. I'm fine, don't worry about it.”

 

Alex just nods his head. “Ok. I'II get you a new drink. One in a can. I think we actually have some cold ones in the refrigerator, in the back.” he said then, he walked off for a second.

 

He came back and gives a cold soda, in a can to Kenzie.

 

Kenzie was smiling again now. “Thank you.” 

 


	16. Chapter 16 - Big Brother

After awhile, an hour later, those three left, Tate drove back home. 

 

Gin walked to her house. 

 

And Kenzie went somewhere else, walking there. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie looked at the jail. 

 

She was walking into the prison now. 

 

“I'm here to see Kyle T.” she said to the woman at the front desk. 

 

“Right through that door.” The woman said. 

 

“I know.” Kenzie had a small smile. She always visits Kyle, when she can. 

 

She goes through the door. She sits down in one of the chairs, grabbing the black phone as the guy on the other side did too. 

 

That guy has dark brown hair with hazel, light green mixed eyes and white skin. He had piercings, on his lower lip and right ear, on the lower part as well. Also, tattoos were on him, down his arms and some on his neck. He also had one on his back. 

 

They looked at each other. 

 

Kenzie smiled a bit, as Kyle smiles back at her. 

 

“Big brother.” 

 

“Little sis..” 

 

“I still miss you a lot, Kyle..” 

 

“I know, Kenzie..I hope that I can get out of here soon. Be with you again. I can't stand being here and.. I can't..I don't like leaving you, alone, by yourself.” 

 

“I've been okay.” Kenzie said to him. 

 

“I know you can take care of yourself but, I'm your older brother. I'm supposed to protect you, watch out for you, take care of you.” Kyle said to her. 

 

Kenzie smiles at that. “You'll be out of here in no time. I promise.” 

 

Kyle gave a smile to her. “It's so nice to hear your voice and see you.” 

 

“It is nice, for me too.” 

 

They put their hands on each side of the glass that separates them. Their hands together but, not truly touching. 

 

Kyle smiles again. “Anyway, how's school?” 

 

“It's been great, with all my friends. Tate is back, by the way.” 

 

“That's good. And I can't wait to see him again too. He was like the little brother that I never had.” 

 

Kenzie laughed a little bit. “Yeah.” 

 

“Is there any guys that I should worry about? Do you got a boyfriend?” Kyle asked her. 

 

“Kyle, you always ask me that, every time I visit. But, yeah, I've got a boyfriend now.” 

 

Kyle looked at her again. 

 

“You don't need to act like that. He would never hurt me. His name is Lamar. He's nice, caring, and funny with a great sense of humor.” 

 

Kyle had another smile. “If you saw that he is a good guy, I trust you. I also know that you would never be with a guy who treats you bad. You're strong enough to know the difference between love and lies.” he said to Kenzie as well. 

 

Kenzie was smiling again now. 

 

"I can't wait to meet him." Kyle said, with a smile.

 

Kenzie has another smile at that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They talked for a little while longer. 

 

“Alex says 'hi’. I can tell that he really misses you.” Kenzie also said to him. 

 

Kyle had a slight smile. “I miss him too. My only friend..” 

 

“You will see him again soon. I'm pretty sure that he'll visit.” 

 

Kyle had hope in his eyes. “Yeah.” 

 

An officer walked into the room. “Miss, your time is up. He has to leave, back to his cell now.” It was said politely. 

 

“Ok, just one more minute? To say goodbye..” 

 

The officer nods his head and leaves. 

 

Kenzie had a sad look, but she looked at Kyle again, as she has a smile. She puts her forehead on the glass, Kyle also did, on the other side. 

 

Like their hands, their foreheads were connected, although not touching. 

 

“Bye, brother, I love you.” Kenzie said 

 

“I love you too.” Kyle said 

 

They were both smiling. 

 

Kenzie gets up, giving her brother one last look. Then, she walks out the door. 

 

She left there, walking away again. 

 


	17. Chapter 17 - Affectionately

_ Tate drove back home.  _

 

Franklin had been napping on Tate’s bed. He heard when he got home, yawning and sitting up. 

 

Tate walked inside, then he goes into his room, closing the door behind himself. He smiled at Franklin, getting on the bed. He kissed him on the lips again. 

 

Franklin kisses Tate back, with a smile.    
  
\- “Missed ya.” he hummed. 

 

Tate pulls away, slightly. "I bet. I missed you too." he said back to him.

 

The door was still closed and they were alone. Although, Tate wants to cuddle again. 

 

Franklin could tell what he wanted, he moved over with another smile. 

 

Tate snuggled against him again, wrapping his arms around Franklin. 

 

Franklin did the same to Tate, kissing his cheek. 

 

Tate had a smile. Then, he looked and saw his movie cabinet slightly open. Tate blushed in embarrassment. "You saw my movies, didn't you?" he asked, quietly, looking down, not at Franklin. 

 

Franklin seemed a little confused by his reaction.    
  
\- “Ah’ did.. What’s wrong?” he asked 

 

"You don't think that's weird?" Tate also asked him, in a quiet voice again.

He was confused why Franklin wasn't laughing, considering most of those movies are usually watched by girls. 

 

\- “Uhm..nah? Should Ah’?” Franklin raised his brows, askingly.    
  
\- “..Ah’ think that Ah’ would be more weirded out to see ya have boring-ass action clips like expendables and shit.” Franklin chuckled. 

 

Tate laughs a little bit. He smiles again. "I've always liked those kinds of movies since I was a child. Other than you, Kenzie is the only one who's seen them. She likes those movies, although she loves ones with zombies more. That's why I have that zombie movie, Kenzie gave it to me." he said to him. 

 

Franklin smiled again.    
  
\- “That’s cool.” he said 

 

Tate was smiling. He leaned in and kisses him again. 

 

Franklin kissed Tate back, longingly. 

 

Tate kept kissing him, having a smile against Frank's lips again. 

 

Franklin hummed softly against his (Tate's) lips, caressing Tate’s side, gently. 

 

Tate pulled back after a minute. He has his forehead on Franklin's, looking into Frank's eyes. He liked doing that. 

 

Franklin smiles and kept caressing his side, soothingly. Tate’s body felt so warm, he liked it. 

 

Tate was staring at him, through his blue eyes. His eyes were rare being blue since dark-skinned people usually don't have that eye color. 

 

Franklin really loved Tate’s eyes, maybe that was one of the reasons which made him notice Tate. But it wasn’t just that, Tate was a good guy, interesting, kind, funny.. Franklin’s heart did really flutter for him. He wasn’t denying that. 

 

Tate smiled at him now. He kept cuddling with him. "You're warm. I like it." he said to him. 

 

Franklin hummed and nuzzled his face against Tate’s hair.    
  
\- “So are ya..” 

 

Tate laughed as he had another smile. "You really like doing that. You like my hair?" 

 

Franklin chuckled again.    
  
\- “Yeah, it smells nice.” He had a small grin. 

 

Tate gave a smile to him. "Thanks. I love the scent of lavender." 

 

\- “Ah’ like that too.” Franklin murmured. 

 

Tate blushes, still smiling. "That's nice." 

 

Franklin was smiling back to him. 

 

"My hair is getting really long. I think that I'm gonna get it trimmed. Although, not short, because I like having long hair." Tate said as he touches his own hair, mostly putting his fingers through the longer parts. 

 

\- “Oh.” Franklin eyed his hair.    
  
\- “Ya know the best, Ah’ think ya look great like that too.” he hummed. 

 

Tate still had his smile. He stays close to Franklin as they cuddled. 

 

Franklin closes his eyes for a moment, just enjoying this. 

 

Tate also closed his eyes, resting with a smile, slightly falling asleep. 

 

Franklin stroked Tate's hair, soothingly again, watching him with a small smile. 

 

Tate was in a slight sleep, a smile on his lips, feeling Franklin touch his hair. 

 

Franklin stayed quiet, trying to get Tate to fall asleep. He found it adorable. 

 

Which after another minute, Tate did fall asleep. His head on the pillow, his eyes still closed. He was sleeping, peacefully, next to Franklin. 

 

Franklin still watched him with a slight smile, starting to fall asleep again. 

 


	18. Chapter 18 - That Was Strange and He Met Another Guy

Meanwhile, Lamar was walking, lost in his thoughts.

 

Lamar was about to cross the street when he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled back. A car went by fast and Lamar would've been hit if the person didn't grab him in time.

 

Lamar leaned back, feeling a guy's chest. He also felt that the hand still around his wrist was that of a male’s. He finally turned around, looking at the guy.

 

The guy who saved Lamar looked older than him, maybe 22. He has dark skin like him, with long dark brown dreads and brown-ish eyes. He is wearing a gray tank top, a black unzipped jacket over it with dark gray jeans and black boots.

 

“You alright?” The guy asked him.

 

Lamar was slightly shaken, looking at the guy.  
  
\- “Uhm..Yeah, Ah’m fine.” Lamar replied   
  
\- “Ya uhm.. Ya still holdin’ mah wrist..” he also said, quietly, feeling a bit awkward about it.

 

The guy had finally released Lamar's wrist, when Lamar looked at him.

  
  
\- “Thanks.” Lamar said, while rubbing his neck.

 

"No problem. Maybe you shouldn't walk around in your thoughts. You'll get hurt or probably even killed that way." The guy said back to him.

 

Lamar huffed.  
  
\- “Maybe not.” he said and pulled his hand away.

 

The guy looked at him. "Ok then.." He didn't get why this guy (Lamar) was acting that way, all he was doing was showing friendly worry about him.

 

Lamar wasn’t the most glad to get told what to do. Especially when this guy seemed to act like this around him.  
  
\- “Ah’ was just..goin’ home.” Lamar was feeling the awkward silence starting to surround them.

 

The guy gave him a small smile. "Alright. By the way, name's Riley."

 

Lamar smiled back to him.  
  
\- “Ah’m Lamar.” he introduced himself.

 

"Well, Lamar, nice to meet you. Be careful, it's almost dark out-" Riley was talking, until an angry guy walks past them, aggressively pushing Riley in the back, interrupting him.

 

Riley falls forward, into Lamar.

 

Lamar was pushed into a wall, his back against it as Riley holds himself up, hands on each side of Lamar's shoulders.

 

They were very close now, their lips inches apart.

 

Riley's eyes slightly widened, not because of the almost kissing. But because he didn't mean for that to happen.

 

He quickly backed up, not wanting to make Lamar uncomfortable.

 

Riley glared at the guy that was walking away from them. "Asshole.." he said, under his breath.

 

Lamar had been startled by the situation, but everything happened so fast he couldn’t put his mind to this now. He swallowed, exhaling and straightening himself.  
  
\- “The fuck is wrong with people.” he muttered too.

 

"I don't really know. Sorry about that." Riley said to Lamar.

 

Lamar shrugged.  
  
\- “It’s fine. Ya wanna’ hang out? Ah’ve got nothin’ to do.”

 

"Sure. Wanna come back to my house?" Riley asked, suggesting it.

 

\- “Uh, sure.” Lamar said, giving him a small smile.

 

Riley smiles back at him.

 

They started walking to Riley's house.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They get there. Lamar didn't know that this house was actually two blocks away from Kenzie's house.

 

They walked inside, Riley closed the door behind them.

 

Lamar sits on the ground, starting to watch tv.

 

He stayed there, as Riley walks into the kitchen to grab them drinks.

 

Riley walked back over, giving a cold soda (coca cola) to Lamar.

 

Lamar had said 'thank you', then he watched the screen again.

 

He sipped his drink, quietly.

 

Riley sat down, on the couch, behind Lamar.

 

The younger dark-skinned male was still sitting on the ground. Although, he didn't yet realize that he was in between the older dark male's legs.

 

Riley had opened a beer. He drank it as he starts thinking. He stared at Lamar, being in his thoughts.

 

Then, he snapped out of it.

 

'What the hell am I doing? Staring at him. He's younger, a minor. I could get into trouble if I tried anything. That and he is probably taken already. Lamar could be in a relationship for all I know and not even into guys.' he thought to himself.

 

He looked away. He stares at the ceiling now, finishing his beer, leaning back.

 

Lamar didn’t seem to notice this move at all.

 

Riley noticed that, kinda relieved. He took another sip of that beer, now also watching the tv.

 

Lamar commented on the tv show, but he seemed still focused on it. He moved a bit, paying a short glance to Riley’s legs but he didn’t think about it too much.

 

Riley had a smile again.

 

They hang out and talk for awhile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two hours later, they give each other their phone numbers so that they could call and text when they wanted. To each other.

 

Lamar leaves from there, walked out. 

 

Riley lays on that couch, on his side, falling asleep now. 

 


	19. Chapter 19 - Another Day, Running, and Telling Him

_The next morning -_

 

It's monday now.

 

Kenzie wakes up, getting out of bed. She gets changed for school. She isn't gonna lie, even she hates mondays.

 

She drank a chocolate breakfast drink, then she walked out the door.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry was surprisingly in a good mood on this monday. He was getting ready for school too, humming one of his favorite songs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry was at the schoolyard, he tried to look for his friends now.

 

He couldn't find any of them, he shrugged it off and went to the gym, this time definitely remembering his class. He changed his clothes and walks in the gym. The class was chattering around again, waiting for Teacher Philips to arrive.

 

Trevor waited for his second class, his hands on his hips.   
  
\- “Alright Monday moaners, it’s time to play some dodgeball!” he announced.

 

\- “Alright, get in two teams, I’ve got no time for this.” Trevor muttered and held the ball, signaling them to get in the teams.

 

Gin looked at Berry. “Hey, B.” she said to him.

 

Berry greeted her, with a smile.   
  
\- “Sup.” He waited for the teams to escalate.

  
  
“So..” Gin said

 

Berry frowned.  
  
\- “What?”

 

“When are you gonna get together with someone? Maybe a guy?” Gin replied, asking him.

 

Berry clicked his tongue.   
  
\- “What the fuck? Where’d ya even get that picture?”

 

Gin just smirked at him.

 

Berry shook his head.  
  
\- “Your gaydar’s fucking broken..” he muttered.   
  
\- “He’s just a sadistic fuck who wants to prep me for my physicals!” B huffed.

 

“Who? Mr. Philips?”

 

Berry stayed quiet after that. He crossed his arms.

 

Gin had a slight grin. Then, she laughed. “Relax, I'm just messing with you.”

 

Berry just rolled his eyes, playfully, with a small smile.

  
  
\- “Alright ladies and gentlemen! Since your beauuuutiful gym teacher, Mrs. Gray is still fucking around somewhere else than in this educated system called school, I’ll be teaching ALL of you. Now since I was generous, I let you choose your groups. Now, let’s get started!” Trevor said, then he gave a ball to the game.

 

The game had started now.

 

Kenzie was nearby with Lamar, Franklin, and Tate. In their team. She noticed a girl that is looking pale.

 

Tate also notices.

 

Berry noticed that too, feeling a little bit worrisome.   
  
\- “Hey, you should take a break-” Berry started saying to the girl.

  
  
\- “The losers run laps!” Trevor yelled.

  
  
Berry sighed, rolling his eyes. 

He saw another team’s player taking a shot towards the girl. He took the hit instead, deciding to spare her fate of the run.

 

\- “Hey! Midget! Don’t play a hero!” Trevor mocked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After the game, Trevor made them all run the laps anyway.

 

Kenzie was running with Lamar, Franklin, and Tate. Although, she was in the lead of everyone in the class.

 

She heard a loud thud, turning around. She saw that the girl fainted.

 

"Hey, you okay?!" Kenzie yelled out, as she ran over to her.

 

That girl doesn’t wake up.

 

The class stopped to see what was going on.   
  
\- “Mr. P!” Berry called Trevor before rushing to the girl too.   
  
\- “Another one? Great..” Trevor muttered to himself, before getting to them.   
  
\- “Seems like she fainted from exhaustion..” Trevor said, trying to shake her shoulders.

 

The girl was still out cold.

 

Trevor rolled his eyes and picked her up, into his arms.   
  
\- “Continue the class, I’ll take her to the nurse.” Trevor said to them. 

He looked at Berry.   
  
\- “Midget, you take care of this class..” he said

 

Berry sighed.   
  
\- “You better tell me that she’ll be alright!” Berry barked.

 

Kenzie gave a worried look. Then, she started running again. She managed to get in front of the others, being in the lead again.

 

Trevor took the girl to the nurse.

  
  
Berry made sure the class did what was asked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie finished first, sitting down on the ground, near where Berry is standing.

 

Tate finishes next, nearly passing out near her, laying next to Kenzie.

 

Berry grinned at them.   
  
\- “Well, I guess this beats running the laps.” he chuckled.

 

Tate puts his head in Kenzie's lap. 

"Kenzie, I'm not gonna make it. Tell Franklin that 'I love him'." he said, dramatically and sarcastically.

 

Kenzie laughed at that.

 

Berry looked back to Tate and Kenzie, with a ‘shocked’ glance.   
  
\- “..You're with..?!” Berry pointed at Tate, then at Franklin who was still jogging.

  
  
Tate smirked at that. "Yeah."

 

\- “Wow!” Berry clapped his hands together.   
  
\- “That’s..a big reveal! Congrats.” He smirks back to Tate.

  
  
Tate was still smirking. "Thanks." Then, he smiled, looking at Franklin.

  
  
Trevor soon enough came back to the gym.   
  
\- “Everything seems fine? Fine, I’ll take the charge, Midget, don’t cream your pants by the power..” Trevor said, patting Berry’s shoulder.

 

Berry groaned at that.

 

Trevor cupped his hands over his mouth, before giving a lung-emptying yell to the class.   
  
\- “Class dismissed!”

  
  
\- “How’s that girl?” Berry asked him.   
  
\- “She’s fine, typical teen girl, what can you expect?” Trevor replied, with a shrug.

 

Tate and Kenzie get up.

 

They all (Kenzie, Tate, Lamar, and Franklin) leave.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie was changing out of her clothes.

 

Then, she was showering in the girls locker room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar and all of the rest of the guys had changed.

 

All of the other guys left.

 

Lamar was taking a shower.

 

These two (Tate and Franklin) were taking their time.

 

Tate couldn't help it. He had a slight smirk, staring at Frank's body as his 'boyfriend' (he wasn't sure if he was yet) was changing. He stared at every detail of him.

 

Franklin had done the same to Tate, but he got only a few glimpses by secret.

 

Tate was only in his boxers now. He has a nice body.

  
  
Franklin was starting to imagine kissing Tate’s body. He had to hurry with his dressing before it was too late for Tate or anyone else to notice.

 

Tate had put on his clothes. He only likes to shower at home.

 

He smiled at Franklin, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Then, he walks out of the locker room door.

 

After that, Lamar gets out of the shower, being in a towel. It wrapped around his waist.

  
  
Lamar still didn’t know what was up with Franklin and Tate. But, seeing Franklin’s reddened face, he frowned.   
  
\- “Yo, what’s up, Frank? Ya actin’ like you're lovestruck.” Lamar said to him.

 

Franklin rubbed his neck.   
  
\- “Guess Ah’ am.” he said, quietly.

 

Lamar raised his brows.   
  
\- “What? With who?” he asked in confusion.

  
  
\- “Mm..T-Tate..” Franklin mumbled, quietly again.

 

Tate had a smile. He was on the other side, leaning onto the wall, his back against it. He was listening, eavesdropping a bit.

  
  
Lamar’s eyes widened.   
  
\- “Shit, ya serious, bro?!” he also asked in shock.

  
  
\- “..Yeah, whether ya like it or nah, bro.” Franklin sighed softly.

 

But, he was greeted with a bear hug.

  
  
\- “That’s awesome that ya found love, bro!” Lamar cheered.

 

Franklin smiles to that.

 

Tate smiled at that, then he walked outside, looking for Kenzie.

 

Lamar and Franklin finished putting their clothes on.

 

Then, they went to their lessons. 

 


	20. Chapter 20 - Deadly

Berry had still stayed behind, to exchange a few words with Trevor. Mostly about later. 

  
  
\- “Nope, haven’t forgot our deal.” Trevor grinned to B. 

 

The teen sighed a bit. 

  
\- “Thanks for backing me up earlier.” the Canadian said to Berry. 

 

That made Berry smile a bit. 

 

In his thoughts, he knew that he was going to get picked on by that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry was walking through the hallway, his classmates surrounding him. 

  
  
\- “Hey, Mr. P’s gotten a liking to you..” Doug elbowed Berry, making him hiss. 

  
  
\- “Just my fucking bad luck, I didn’t want to be his sub on purpose.” Berry glared back to him. 

 

Doug pushed him against the wall, grinning. 

 

A few guys joined him.    
  
\- “Such a teacher’s pet! Oh, we see through your bullshit, you don’t want him away, you want us in trouble!” Doug spit on B’s face. 

  
  
Berry grunted and pushed Doug, but another guy grabbed B. 

 

Kenzie saw this, running towards them with dark eyes. 

 

"Hey, fucker!" she yelled, kicking the guy (who had Berry) in the back. 

 

Doug’s eyes widened, he tried to grab Kenzie. 

 

Berry gritted his teeth and pushes Doug away again, but Doug fought him back. 

 

They ended up beating each other on the floor. 

  
  
Kenzie still had darkened eyes. 

 

Doug got on top of Berry. 

 

Kenzie wrapped her arm around Doug's neck, strangling him. She was really strong, he couldn't get her off. No one could. She was trying to kill him with a deadly look. 

 

Berry backed away, then noticing Doug’s struggle.    
  
\- “Heyheyhey, Kenzie!” Berry tried to get her back to reality. 

 

Kenzie slowly released Doug. 

 

Doug was trying to breathe. 

 

"Do that again and I'II kill you." Kenzie whispered, darkly into Doug's ear. 

 

Doug slowly nods his head, afraid of her. 

 

Kenzie gets up, grabbing Berry's waist, walking away with him. 

  
  
Berry wiped his face, cursing under his breath.   
  
\- “Thanks.” he said to Kenzie. He was lost in his thoughts. 

 

Kenzie's eyes went normal, she turned her head and smiles back at him. 

 

They stopped when they were outside. 

 

Kenzie gives a short, quick hug to him. Then, she pulls away. She was smiling. 

 

Berry had hugged Kenzie back, he smiled to her.    
  
\- “I know I’m not gonna get away with that teacher thing for a while.” B said    
  
\- “But they now know you’re there.” he grinned. 

 

Kenzie smiled with a slight grin. "Yeah. Do you still have to do that thing after school?" she asked him. 

 

Berry nodded.    
  
\- “Mr. P retests my physicals on Thursday, he keeps prepping me till that.” Berry replied     
  
\- “He’s not that bad of a guy.” he also said. 

 

Kenzie had a smile. "I know he is. After you're done with that, can you come over to my house?" 

  
  
\- “Sure.” Berry smiles again. 

 

Kenzie has another smile. "We better leave, before we're late." she said, almost laughing at the end. 

  
  
\- “..Oh, right!” Berry chuckled. 

He walked with her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, hopefully the next part will be longer xDD
> 
> :) 💜


	21. Chapter 21 - Her Romeo, His Juliet, Feeling Better Around Him, & I Love You

Kenzie didn't have activities again, so she went home. 

 

Lamar was at the house with her. She's tutoring him for English because Mr. Ethans asked her to. She didn't mind. 

 

Both of them were sitting on the ground, together. They are both reading the book, 'Romeo and Juliet'. Also, writing their thoughts on the chapters. 

 

Kenzie also helps him with the essay. 

  
  
Lamar was reading the book out loud quietly, going through the paragraphs while writing. 

 

They started reciting 'Romeo and Juliet' together. 

 

“O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I’ll no longer be a Capulet.” Kenzie said, speaking seriously yet with a sweet, kind, and loving voice. She liked playing Juliet. And likes the thought of Lamar being her Romeo. 

  
  
Lamar looked at his book with a hum.    
  
\- “Shall.. Shall Ah’ hear more.. or shall Ah’ speak at dis..?” Lamar said, not really getting into his character. 

 

Kenzie kept looking at the book, with a smile.    
  
“'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What’s Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part. Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What’s in a name? That which we call a rose. By any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes. Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name, which is no part of thee. Take all myself.” 

 

\- “Ah’ take thee at thy word.” Lamar was starting to get more into his role.    
  
\- “Call me but love, and I’ll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo!” 

 

Kenzie smiled again at that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry met Trevor after school, they went for a jog. He noticed that he was feeling better with Mr. Philips, like he had already missed him since the morning.    
  
\- “So how are we doing?” Trevor asked.    
  
\- “Eh, not too special?” Berry raised his brows, with a grin.    
  
\- “I heard about the hassle, none of the teachers got there in time.” he said with an oddly concerned tone in his voice. 

 

Berry glanced at him.    
  
\- “Yeah, it was nothing.” B said    
  
\- “Your face doesn’t seem like nothin’.” Trevor replied, making Berry question him.    
  
\- “You have a black eye, not too bad..” Trevor also said. 

 

Berry frowned.    
  
\- “Shit.” He touched over his eye, feeling the soreness. 

 

Trevor grinned a bit at Berry. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They kept jogging, taking a breather at a park. 

  
  
\- “So who was it? Who beat you up?” Trevor asked, though not too seriously.    
  
\- “Doug and his friends, I think that I can still taste his slime on my face..” Berry muttered.    
  
\- “Doug didn’t get away with it, my friend came to help me, poor guy almost pissed his pants.” Berry said 

  
  
Trevor laughed softly.    
  
\- “Nice.” he grinned. 

 

Berry smiled back to him. 

 

They stared at each other for a second.    
  
\- “Ready to continue?” Trevor asked 

 

Berry shrugged and got up. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Trevor and Berry were soon back at the school. 

 

They went into the gym.    
  
\- “I think you won’t mind me takin’ a shower too, will ya? Now that it’s calm and free, I can use my ’special privileges’.” Trevor grinned. 

 

Berry grinned too, chuckling. He didn’t see any reason why he would be shy around T. 

 

They went to take showers, though chose the furthest ones from each other. 

  
  
Berry was unaware of it all, but Trevor was watching. The Canadian hadn’t thought about it too much, and maybe it was just his sex-lacking mind playing games with him.. but he found himself thinking about pushing this fragile, teenage boy against the wall and kissing every part of that cream white skin. He could imagine the moans that virgin guy would leave after. Fuck, if he was alone, he would definitely jerk off. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
A little bit later, they were leaving the gym. 

  
  
\- “See ya in the morning, T..” Berry said to Trevor. 

 

Trevor smiled at him.    
  
\- “Take care, B.” he said with a warm tone in his voice. 

 

Berry chuckled a bit and watched Trevor walk to his Bodhi and leaving. 

 

Then, Berry remembered that Kenzie wanted to see him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie puts her book down, getting into Lamar's lap, leg on each side. She gently grabs his face with her hands, as she kisses him. 

 

After a few seconds, she pulled away, putting her forehead against Lamar's forehead. She looked into his eyes. 

 

"Will you always be my Romeo?" she asked, lovingly. 

  
  
Lamar had kissed her lovingly back, smiling into the kiss.    
  
\- “Ah’.. Ah’ try to be.” he hummed. 

 

"I know. And for that. I love you." Kenzie said, still smiling. This was the first time she said 'I love you' to Lamar. 

 

Lamar looked at her, his eyes sparking.    
  
\- “Ah’..Ah’ love ya too..!” he said gladly, hugging her, tightly. 

  
  
Kenzie laughed kind-heartedly and hugs him back, wrapping her arms around Lamar. "Aww." she also said, holding him close. 

 

'That was adorable.' she thought to herself. 

 

Lamar smiled widely and chuckled. 

 

Kenzie kept Lamar there, as she held him in a loving way. 

 

Lamar nuzzled his face against her hair.    
  


Kenzie puts her fingers through his hair, smiling again. 

 

She was also waiting for Berry to come over to her house. 

  
  
Lamar closed his eyes at the feeling. It was until then that they heard a knock from the door. 

 


	22. Chapter 22 - Tutoring Them

_Kenzie puts her fingers through his hair, smiling again._

 

_She was also waiting for Berry to come over to her house._

_  
Lamar closed his eyes at the feeling. It was until then that they heard a knock from the door. _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kenzie gets up, she knew it was Berry. She lets him in.

 

They walked back into Kenzie's room. She closed the door behind them.

 

Berry and Lamar were sitting on the carpet ground in the room. Kenzie was basically standing over them.

 

"There you are, Berry." Kenzie said, with a smile. "You two aren't doing so good in math. So, I'm gonna be your tutor." she said to them.

  
  
Berry and Lamar glanced at each other, then giving a quiet groan.

  
  
\- “Thank you, Kenzie.” Berry hummed, with a smile.

 

Kenzie puts her hands together, smiling again. "You're welcome. You'll see this won't be so bad." she also said. 

 

She sat down with them.

 

They all had their math books out now, studying.

 

Berry was already drifting off, cursing with it.

 

Kenzie snapped her fingers in front of Berry's face.

  
  
Berry blinked and looked at her.

 

"Pay attention." Kenzie said to him.

  
  
\- “Right.” Berry said, reading his book again.

 

Kenzie wrote something down on a paper. She looks at Lamar and Berry. “Which number(s) is(are) equal to its (their) square?” Kenzie asked them one of the questions.

  
  
Lamar and Berry thought about the question for long before they both got it right.

 

Kenzie looked at their papers. She smiles at them again. “0,1. Correct.” 

  
  
\- “Yess!” Berry hyped and high fived Lamar.

 

Kenzie had another smile then, she moves on to the next question. “Which number(s) is(are) equal to half its (their) square?” 

  
  
Berry and Lamar had struggled with it. Lamar got it right, but Berry needed to correct it one more time.

 

“0,2. Great, you two. You're doing good." Kenzie said, with a slight smile.

 

Berry and Lamar high fived again, getting a little distracted.

  
  
Kenzie snaps her fingers a second time, to get their attention.

  
  
Berry and Lamar focused again.

 

“Which number(s) is(are) equal to the quarter of its (their) square?” Kenzie asked another question.

  
  
Once again, the guys proved they had read their homework.

 

Kenzie looked at the papers, then at them. “0,4. That's right. Nice.” she said, smiling.

"Why aren't you guys like this in class?" she also asked, with sarcasm, playfully.

 

Berry and Lamar laughed.   
  
\- “Maybe because you’re nicer than Mr. De Santa.” B grinned

 

Kenzie smiled at that. "Really? Am I a good tutor?"

 

\- “You’re the best!” Lamar said   
  
\- “Yeah!” Berry smiles.

 

Kenzie blushes, smiling more. "Aww, you two." she replied at that. 

 

The guys chuckled.

 

"At least we're not doing algebra yet, these are just word problems.” Kenzie told them.

  
  
Berry cringed a bit.

 

Lamar chuckled at that.

 

Kenzie also laughed slightly. After that, she talked again, to these two. "We're done studying for today."

  
  
Berry and Lamar sighed in relief.

  
  
\- “Nice.” Berry grinned.

 

Kenzie had a smile again.

 

They hang out together for awhile longer.

 

Berry enjoyed his time with them.

 

So did Kenzie and Lamar. 

 


	23. Chapter 23 - These Thoughts & His Cheerleader

Meanwhile, Riley was laying in the bed, in his room. His eyes are closed. He was just wearing boxers.

 

He couldn't stop thinking about him.

 

All his thoughts were about Lamar.

 

'Stop having these thoughts! He's younger. A minor. And he's straight!’ he thought to himself.

 

But like always now, he kept seeing Lamar in his dreams. Also, having those thoughts.

 

Riley kept his eyes shut, tightly.

 

Damnit…

 

He turns around, laying on his stomach, putting his face into the pillow, then his head turned, also rested on it.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Trevor was at his home in LS. He had a small apartment close to the beach (he lives in ‘Floyd’s house’).

 

He was watching TV on the couch, but his thoughts were on the teenage boy from the highschool.

 

Trevor knew that it wasn’t right, but he couldn’t keep his thoughts away from B. He was so fragile and young, he would never want to hurt him. But fuck how he wanted him. If nothing else, to just feel Berry close to him. To hold him close.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Berry eventually left back home, from Kenzie's house.

 

He was oblivious about Trevor. He was in his other thoughts. Kenzie and Lamar just got together. Tate and Franklin are together too. It seems so nice.. He felt..lonely now. He wanted to feel something like they seemed to have. With someone. Either a girl or a boy, he didn’t care.

 

Berry sighed, doing his chores, before going to bed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar was still at Kenzie's house.

 

They were cuddling again. Kenzie had her arms wrapped around him. She falls asleep in Lamar's arms.

  
  
Lamar had also fallen asleep with her.

 

They were both sleeping, peacefully, on Kenzie's bed.

 

Kenzie has a smile, in her sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_The next day -_

 

It was Tuesday now. In the morning.

  
  
Berry was early once again, he decided to skip the bus and walk to school.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar was still fast asleep.

 

Kenzie gets up, letting Lamar sleep longer. She takes a warm shower. Then, she got out. She puts on some clothes. She also fixes her hair, brushing it down.

 

Lamar woke up a little while after Kenzie left. He hugged her pillow, whining by the loss.

 

Kenzie smiles, walking over. She lays in the bed, kissing Lamar's lips, then pulling back and hugging him. 

"Morning, my grumpy bear." she said to him.

 

Lamar kissed her back, with a dreamy sigh.  
  
\- “Mornin’, doll~” he hummed.

 

Kenzie almost laughed with another smile. "Oh so now you're happy?" she asked, with slight sarcasm.

 

\- “Mh-hm~” Lamar hummed, smiling.

 

Kenzie was smiling back, giving him another kiss. 

 

Lamar kisses her as well, with a smile.

 

Kenzie smiled a bit. Then, she pulled away again.

 

"Now get up and dressed or we'll be late. I have cheerleading practice today, remember?"

  
  
Lamar blinked his eyes.  
  
\- “Oh yeah.” Lamar got up and began to put on his clothes.

 

"Sorry, I didn't expect you to forget that your girlfriend is gonna be in a cheerleader outfit~" Kenzie said, in a playful tone of voice.

  
  
Lamar smirked.  
  
\- “Ah’ did not..~”

 

Kenzie just smirks. "Uh huh~"

  
  
\- “..Ah’ just couldn’t remember the day!” Lamar grinned.

 

Kenzie laughed now.

  
  
Lamar also laughs.

 

Kenzie smiles at him.

 

After that, a few minutes later, they walk to school together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry was waiting for his friends again.

 

They (Kenzie and Lamar) get there first. After them is Franklin and Tate.

 

Kenzie meets the girls in the locker room and changes into the cheerleader outfit that they gave her.

 

She looked nice and beautiful in it with some sexy.

 

They walk out and into the gym.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

All of them were there to watch. Lamar, Franklin, Tate, and Berry.

  
  
Berry sat with the guys.

  
  
Trevor was on the side of the gym, seeming very impressed by the cheerleaders.

 

They were practicing now. Kenzie was in Heather's usual spot, on April's right side. They were cheering.

 

Kenzie was doing great.

 

Lastly, they lifted her up as Kenzie said the last part of the cheer.

 

Then, they dropped Kenzie, catching her.

 

The girls were smiling with Kenzie.

  
  
Trevor and the class were cheering for them in return, as an audience.

 

April grabs Kenzie's hands. "You did great! Perfect. If everything goes smoothly for the game this Friday, you have to stay on the team."

 

"Yeah, Kenzie. Think about it?" Jenna said 

 

Kenzie smiles at them. "Ok. I'II tell you my decision on Friday."

 

April gave her a smile.

 

"Be right back, girls." Kenzie also said.

 

April nods her head.

 

Kenzie runs towards the guys.

 

Tate was smiling, as he hugs her. "That was great, Kenzie."

  
  
\- “You were on fire!” Berry cheered Kenzie too.

 

Kenzie still had a smile, looking at all of them. "Thanks." she said to Tate and Berry.

 

She hugs Tate back. Then, she gave a hug to Berry and Franklin.

 

After that, she walked over to Lamar and kissed him again.

  
  
Lamar kisses her back.

  
  
Berry smiles at them, before looking away.

  
  
Franklin hugged Tate, a little shyly.

 

Tate smiled, hugging him back, his arms wrapped around Franklin.

 

Kenzie pulls away from Lamar, noticing that. She has another smile again. "Aww." she said 

'They're so cute together.' she thought, to herself. 

  
  
Berry smiled to them again, with a chuckle.  
  
\- “It’s great to see you all together..” he hummed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

Kenzie walks over to Berry, grabbing his arms (since his hands were in his pockets).

 

"What about you? Do you like someone? Got a person in your life?" she asked, still having a smile.

  
  
Berry shrugged with a soft sigh.  
  
\- “Nah, not really.” he said, with a small smile.

 

"You'll find someone, I promise. And when you do, we have to talk. I'd like to hear when you fall in love and get happiness with a girl or a guy too." Kenzie said, giving another smile to him.

 

Berry was smiling to her.  
  
\- “I guess. Thanks, Kenzie.”

 

Kenzie smiles back, releasing his arms. She hugs Lamar this time.

 

Tate looked at her, while she said that to Berry then gave a hug to Lamar. 

'Such a goddess, kind and sweet. So nice, as an angel too.’ he thought to himself, with a slight smile.

 

Berry glanced at Trevor to see if he was still staring at the cheerleaders. He was surprised to see Trevor looking at him. Mr. Philips gave a nod as a greetment to him. Berry did the same back to him, before he looked away. 

 


	24. Chapter 24 - He Met Her & Thinking Again

_After school -_

 

Kenzie had went to the store, since she was almost out of food.

 

She was looking around. Until she accidentally bumped into someone.

 

"Oh, sorry." she said to the guy.

 

That guy smiled at her. "It's alright."

 

Kenzie looked at him. She smiles back.

 

"I'm Kenzie."

 

The guy also looks at her. "Riley. Is my name." he said, still having a smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were walking, getting things together as they talked about stuff.

 

Kenzie grabs some items for meals. She also grabs three packs of sodas. Diet cokes, dr. peppers, and coca colas.

 

Riley had grabbed chips and a pack of beers. He gets a box of pizza as well. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After paying for their things, they walk outside.

 

They give their phone numbers to each other, then they were saying 'goodbye'.

 

They both left.

 

Riley puts the stuff in a bag in the back, it's tightly in there and on so that the things won't fall out. He drove away on his motorcycle.

 

Kenzie walks to her house.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry was early at the gym, getting ready. He changed to his gym clothes. He soon enough heard Mr. Philips’s steps, turning around to see him.

  
  
\- “Oh, hey there.” Trevor smiled to the teen.   
  
\- “Hey, I decided to get here in time.” Berry said, with a smile too.

  
  
\- “Let’s get started with the muscle practice.” Trevor said

 

Berry sighed a bit but he nodded.   
  
He was doing sit-ups with Trevor’s help.

 

T held his ankles still, encouraging him.   
  
\- “C’mon.. you can do better..” he hummed while listening to the teen cursing through his struggle.

  
  
Trevor’s thoughts were on the teen again, every time their gazes met ever so close to each other’s face, he stared at B. Trevor urged to kiss those lips, crash them down on the floor and make out. Berry was sadly so unaware of his thoughts again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Berry and Trevor were finishing their extra hour.

 

B whined, being sore from the exercise.

  
  
\- “I’m in a hurry, I’ve got a date~” Trevor informed Berry with a grin.

 

Berry raised his brows.   
  
\- “Oh, really? With Mrs. Gray?” He joked.   
  
\- “She’s not into me, even though she is a hot package..” Trevor chuckled.   
  
\- “Your eyes drill through her ass every time she’s here.” Berry snickered.

 

Trevor grinned more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Trevor had left for his date.

 

Berry stayed to change his clothes. He sighed, feeling again the loneliness to surround him.   
  
He was getting outside the school when he heard sounds, voices.

 

Berry frowned a bit and walked to the direction. At a distance, he saw Trevor making out with a woman on the hood of his Bodhi. Berry blushed, looking at them, he tried to force himself to move, but he couldn’t. He stared at how Trevor groped the woman. His thoughts were going over his head.

 

’I.. want to get kissed and touched like that..’ Berry thought, blushing madly. He forced himself to move again.   
  
’No, that’s wrong! I SHOULD be kissing and touching HER. Not be kissed and touched by HIM. Him? Who? Trevor? Oh fuck, fuck no..! Nope, I ain’t thinking about this..!’ Berry walked faster, lost in his thoughts, just wanting to get home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie walked inside, closing the door behind herself.

 

She puts the sodas in the refrigerator. She was also putting all of the food away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Riley gets home as well, walking inside with the stuff. He closed the front door with his foot. He puts the chips in a cabinet and the beers in the fridge.

 

He opens the box, putting the pizza in the oven, starting to cook it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few minutes later, Riley took out the pizza, it was done cooking.

 

He tried a piece.

 

"Ugh! What the fuck! That's fucking disgusting. Cheap piece of crap store pizza." he said

 

Then, he ordered a new pizza.

 

Riley threw the other pizza away.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ten minutes later, he pays for the pizza, taking it inside, as the guy left. He closes the door. Then, he sat down on the couch.

 

He eats pizza and drinks a beer, as he watched tv now. His eyes on that screen. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Riley ate three slices of pizza, stopping at that, because he didn't want to get too stuffed.

 

He walks into the kitchen, putting the rest of the pizza away in the refrigerator. He also threw away the empty beer bottle. He grabbed another beer, then he walked back into the living room, sitting down on the couch again.

 

Riley puts his beer down, on the table near him. He lays on his back, resting as he stared at the ceiling. He was in his thoughts again.

 

He falls asleep, closing his eyes. He dreams about him again. Kissing and cuddling him. Then, Lamar was laying on his back, on Riley's bed. He was looking at Riley, blushing. Riley was staring back, as he touched him.

 

That's when Riley snapped awake, opening his eyes.

 

Riley looked down at himself, noticing the bulge in his sweatpants. Great..

 

He pulls down the sweatpants and boxers, looking at the hardening dick. Then, he leaned back and grabs the shaft, his hand wrapped around it. He started stroking himself, up and down. He also thought about Lamar.

 

He bit his lower lip, arching his back. "Lamar~" he moaned.

 

Riley rubbed his dick a bit more, loving the sensation and pleasure that he got from it. 

 

After awhile, he came in his hand.

 

He rested again, breathing. He just masturbated thinking about Lamar. He didn't care nor mind it much.

 

Although, he was having other thoughts again.

 

'He's younger and straight. But, I can't stop these thoughts about him. Man, now I'm turning into my brother. Liking younger guys..' he thought, to himself.

 

In a minute, Riley gets up, washing his hand in the bathroom sink. He stayed in there, closing the door.

 

Riley took off his clothes and then, he takes a warm shower to relax himself, still thinking again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thirty minutes later, he got out. He puts back on his boxers and sweatpants.

 

Then, he walked upstairs, into his bedroom. He goes in the bed, after he closes the door.

 

Riley pulls the blanket over himself. He closed his eyes, falling asleep again. 

 


	25. Chapter 25 - Complicated & I Just Wanna Run

_The next day, morning, wednesday -_

 

Kenzie wakes, opening her eyes. She gets up out of bed. She takes a long warm shower, since it's still early.

 

She got out thirty minutes later.

 

Kenzie walks into her room, closing the door behind herself. She was humming, as she dries off with the towel that was wrapped around her before.

 

Then, she puts on some clothes, an outfit similar to the one she wore yesterday.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry was getting ready for school, he hadn’t slept very well, his thoughts hunting him.

 

He couldn’t really make his mind about his feelings. He guessed that he was just lonely to see the others find love.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie walked out the door, now going to school.

 

She texted Lamar. 'Morning, Bear :)'

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Lamar felt his phone buzz while he walked to school.

  
  
‘Morning, doll :)’ he texted back, with a smile.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Berry was leaning against the wall at school, lost in a thought.

 

Kenzie gets there first, she sees Berry, running over and giving him a quick hug. After a few seconds, they pull apart from each other. 

"Morning." she said to him, with a slight smile.

  
  
Berry gave Kenzie a small smile.   
  
\- “Morning.” he said, quietly.

 

Lamar appeared after her. 

 

When he walked over to them, she gave a kiss to him.

  
  
Lamar kissed Kenzie back, hugging her, tightly, with a smile.

  
  
Berry looked away from them, with another slight smile.

 

Kenzie pulled away, smiling again, then she walks to the girls locker room. Gin also was there.

 

They both were changing into their PE clothes.

 

Then, they were walking to the track.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry went to gym too, he changed to his gym wear and followed the others. They were waiting for Mr. Philips.

  
  
\- “He must’ve had a long night..” Berry muttered slightly.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mrs. Gray smiled at Kenzie, Gin, and three other girls from the school.

 

All five of them were chosen to be in this race, running against each other to see who will be in the final race for track. The first two who make it to the finish line, will represent the school in the last competition. Mr. Philips and other students were there to watch.

 

All her friends were there, including her boyfriend. Lamar, Franklin, Tate, and Berry were standing near, to watch and cheer her on.

 

Kenzie looked over and smiles at them.

 

The guys were already cheering for Kenzie.

 

Berry glanced shortly at Trevor, and he was sure that he noticed a hickey on his neck. B looked away, trying to focus on the race.

 

The girls had lined up on the track and gotten into the position to start.

 

Everything was quiet, until Mrs. Gray blew the whistle.

 

They started to run.

 

Kenzie ran, getting ahead of the other girls, with Gin behind her. She kept running with a smile.

 

\- “Look at her run!” Berry cheered.   
  
\- “Make ’em bite dust, doll!” Lamar yelled.

 

Kenzie smiled, hearing them. She kept going, determination in her hazel eyes.

 

Gin was still running. She didn't care that she was in second place right now.

 

She had a smile. She loves watching Kenzie run, that girl looks like a free spirit when she's running.

 

Tate was smiling, as he also watched Kenzie.

 

The guys kept cheering in excitement.

 

Kenzie crossed the finish line. Gin also did, after her. The other three girls did too.

  
  
Mrs. Gray has a smile. “Nice, girls. It looks like Kenzie and Gin are going to be in the competition.”

 

\- “Ah’ bet on Kenzie winnin’.” Lamar said   
  
\- “What if you lose?” Berry asked, with a grin.   
  
\- “She won’t.”

 

Kenzie and Gin both smiled, hugging each other. Then, they were holding each other’s hands.

 

“We did it.” Kenzie said, still smiling.

 

Gin had a slight smirk as confidence. “Hell yeah, I knew we could. Well, it's just gonna be us in that race. You think we can do it?”

 

Kenzie had another smile. “Yeah.” she said to her. 

 

Berry and Lamar shook hands, making a small bet. If Kenzie won, Berry needed to pay Lamar $20. If Gin won, Lamar had to pay that for B.

 

"Ok, girls, I'II tell you when the competition's date is. The school hasn't decided yet." Mrs. Gray said to them.

 

Kenzie smiles to that. "Ok." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Then, Kenzie and Gin walk over to the guys.

 

The guys waved to them.   
  
\- “Nice one, girls.” Berry chuckled.

 

Lamar opened his arms for Kenzie.

 

Gin smiles at Berry.

 

"Thanks, Berry." Kenzie said, also smiling a bit, then she hugs Lamar.

 

Lamar hugged her.   
  
\- “Awesome, doll!” He smiled.

 

Kenzie smiled at him. "Aww, thank you, Bear." 

 

Lamar smiles even more and kissed her cheek.

 

Kenzie kept smiling.

 

Lamar released her now, with another smile.

 

After that, a few minutes later, the classes started.

 

It was normal, the rest of the day. 

 


	26. Chapter 26 - Get Over With It

_ Thursday evening -  _

 

Berry had been more quiet with Trevor on Wednesday. He may have noticed, maybe not. But it was now Thursday evening, after school. It was time for Berry’s physicals. He was waiting for Trevor in the gym. 

  
  
His teacher soon arrived, Berry was already stretching. 

  
  
\- “Wow, well you’re in a hurry.” Trevor chuckled.    
  
\- “I decided to get over with it in time.” Berry said, he didn’t look at Trevor. He seemed to notice his slightly bitter attitude. 

 

\- “So, how’s it going with Miss X?” Berry smirked to T. 

 

Trevor grinned.    
  
\- “She’s fine, I’m not really into havin’ her around for long. She has these bouncy tits, I like though, mhm!” Trevor bit his lip. 

 

Berry laughed a bit.    
  
\- “Nice.” he grinned. 

  
  
\- “I’m ready now.” B added and they began the physicals. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

About 30 minutes later, all the parts were done and Trevor wrote his last notes on his paper. Berry was stretching himself again, just waiting for the scores. 

  
  
\- “You know what? You did way better than last time.” Trevor grinned. 

 

Berry raised his brows.    
  
\- “Are you shitting me?” Berry asked, wanting to see the scores. 

 

Trevor gave the paper to him. 

 

Berry looked at it. Passed, clearly.    
  
\- “..I ain’t the worst anymore?” Berry said 

 

Trevor laughed.    
  
\- “Nope! You passed.” Trevor finally accepted his scores. 

 

\- “..Whoo! In your face, Mr. P!” Berry cheered and gave him a taunting middle finger. 

 

Trevor rolled his eyes, with a chuckle. 

 

Berry lowered his hands, sighing a bit.    
  
\- “Shit, it feels weird, not to see you after school anymore..” Berry rubbed his neck. 

  
  
\- “You’ll get over it, little guy.” Trevor smirked.  

 

Berry shrugged, with a grin.    
  
\- “Thanks, I guess we have to leave now.” he said 

 

Trevor agreed. 

 

Berry took a shower and changed his clothes. 

 

When he left the school, he noticed the Bodhi was gone already. He sighed. 

 


	27. Chapter 27 - Friday, Ice Cream, The Game, and Pool Party

It was Friday now. 

 

It's third period, so a few of the students have free time during that period. Some of those students were Kenzie, Berry, Lamar, Franklin, Tate, Gin, and April. 

 

So, Kenzie went around, telling them something. The others have agreed, she just has to talk to Berry now. She finds him outside. 

 

She walked over, as she smiled at him. "Hey, B." 

  
  
Berry had been lost in a thought, snapping out of it when he heard Kenzie.    
  
\- “Oh hi, Kenzie.” Berry gave her a smile. 

 

“It's getting hotter lately so, I'm gonna have a pool party at my house with only my friends and boyfriend. How does that sound? Will you come?” Kenzie asked him. 

  
  
\- “Pool party? Sure.” Berry said, with another smile.    
  
\- “Sounds cool.” he added. 

 

Kenzie smiles at Berry again. “Ok. I'm gonna have it after school today, since it's Friday." 

 

\- “Ok.” Berry smiled, with a nod.    
  
\- “Thanks for the invite.” he said 

  
  
Kenzie smiles again. "No problem." 

 

Berry was also smiling. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ A few hours later, after school -  _

 

Although, the football game was today too. 

 

Kenzie was getting dressed in the locker room with the other cheerleaders. The girls were almost done. 

 

Lamar, Franklin, and Tate were sitting in the front row, watching the game. They were there because they knew that Kenzie was gonna be cheering. But, Berry was missing, nowhere to be found, or seen. 

 

The game is on. The girls got in their spots, standing there until it was finally starting. 

 

Kenzie was cheering for the football team, like the rest of the girls. She was a natural at it, saying the cheer right. 

 

Lamar was watching Kenzie, he smiled dreamily.   
  
\- “That’s mah girl.” he hummed. 

 

The game was still going. Their football team was winning. 

 

When Kenzie turned around, she smiles at Lamar. 

 

Lamar blew a kiss to her, with a chuckle. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry was about to leave the school, when he heard arguing. 

 

He noticed T with the woman. She slapped Trevor. 

 

Berry cringed a bit at that, though grinned. 

 

The woman walked away, Trevor tried to plead after her. 

  
  
Berry sighed softly and walked to him.    
  
\- “No more miss bouncy tits?” B asked, playfully. 

 

Trevor chuckled.    
  
\- “No, well she was a bitch anyway.” Trevor said, he looked at Berry.    
  
\- “Shouldn’t you be like, havin’ the time of your life now, we weren’t supposed to have a class anymore?” 

  
  
Berry shook his head.    
  
\- “And you weren’t supposed to be alone tonight?” Berry had a grin.    
  
\- “What are you hinting at, Midget?” Trevor grinned. 

 

Berry’s grin dropped in embarrassment.    
  
\- “Uh, nothing.. I just thought.. can we.. have like uhm... ice cream or something? Just shit chat like we had when we went for the runs.” B said to him, rubbing his neck. 

\- “..and stop calling me that!” Berry huffed. 

 

Trevor snorted.    
  
\- “Sure, let’s get some ice cream..Midget.” Trevor teased. 

  
  
\- “Oh fuck you with an F-shaped dildo..” Berry rolled his eyes to T. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
They soon got to a café and ordered themselves ice cream. Berry got himself a mocha-flavored one with whipped cream and chocolate dressing, while Trevor got himself a triple chocolate one. 

 

They chatted around, while enjoying their treats. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry was finishing his ice cream, scooping the last of it from the bottom of the glass bowl. He really enjoyed his time with Trevor. 

  
  
\- “I guess you rarely spend time like this with your students.” Berry said, looking at him. 

 

Trevor shook his head.    
  
\- “You better keep your mouth shut about this before all the girls and guys are after me~” Trevor grins again. 

 

Berry was rolling his eyes a bit again.    
  
\- “Didn’t come to my mind to share this.” Berry chuckled. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
They were soon finished, getting up and leaving. 

  
  
\- “Have a good weekend, Mr. P..” Berry said, with a small salute to him.    
  
\- “See you on Monday, B.” Trevor said back to him, with a smile, before he walked to the schoolyard, getting into his Bodhi. 

  
  
Berry walked in the opposite direction, a small smile on his face. Then, he remembered Kenzie, the pool party, and the football match..right..    
  
\- “..Shit!” he cursed and started running to them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After awhile, the game was over. 

 

Kenzie changed back into her clothes. 

 

She invited all her friends and boyfriend to the pool party. 

 

Kenzie was walking home now. With Lamar, Franklin, Tate, Gin, and April following her. 

 

She invited Jenna too but, she wasn't feeling good after, so she went home. April came without Jenna anyway. She walked near Gin, in the back of the group. 

 

Kenzie had told everyone about the pool party yesterday so, they all had their swinsuits/shorts in their backpacks and bookbags. Because they were planning to follow Kenzie home after school. She had just forgot to tell Berry until today. 

 

Berry spotted the group of his friends on the other side of the road.    
  
\- “Hey!” He caught up with them, catching his breath.    
  
Unlike everyone else, he hadn’t visited his home. Oopsie. 

 

Kenzie smiled at Berry, giving him a quick hug. Then, they all started walking to Kenzie's house again. 

  
  
Berry smiles and walked with them. His heart was still fluttering by earlier, but he decided to keep it a secret. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After a few minutes, they get there, walking inside. 

 

Kenzie had texted Riley, so he was waiting near the house. He walked in with them. Kenzie hugs Riley when they were in the house. 

  
  
The guys were getting into their swimwear. Just then, Berry noticed that he was missing the dress code. 

  
  
\- “Don’t ya have your shorts, B?” Lamar asked    
  
\- “Nah, I forgot..” Berry mumbled.    
  
\- “Damn.” Lamar shrugged.    
  
\- “It’s fine, I’m not really into water anyway.” Berry chuckled. He was a bit scared of swimming. 

 

Riley was with them too, changing. Keeping his back turned, not looking at Lamar. He did that so he wouldn't stare at him. 

 

All the guys were in the guest bedroom, two doors down from the girls. 

 

Tate puts on his swinwear. Which is black and gray swin-shorts, that are shorter than the other guys’ shorts. Tate also takes off his glasses (which made him more attractive-looking). 

  
  
Franklin glanced at Tate, blushing, he forced himself to look away. 

 

Tate had a slight smirk. 

 

Franklin tried to mentally fan his blush away. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Meanwhile, the girls (Kenzie, Gin, and April) were changing in Kenzie's room. 

 

Kenzie finally puts on her two piece swinsuit. 

 

“Oh no.” she said, almost laughing. 

 

“What's wrong?” Gin asked 

 

“It's a little smaller than I remember. Damn, I knew that I should've gotten a new one.” Kenzie's boobs were Ds. 

 

“It doesn't look that bad.” Gin also said. 

 

“You're right. I just hope my sweet bear doesn't stare too much.” After saying that, Kenzie laughed at the end. 

 

Gin smirked at that. “Girl, he is going to be staring~” 

 

That just made Kenzie laugh again, with a slight smile. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry had found his spot on a beach chair, he was wearing shades. 

 

All the guys were outside. 

 

The girls also walked down the stairs and out there. 

 

"Hey, boys." Kenzie said 

 

All of the males looked over at them. 

  
  
The guys definitely turned around and let a row of compliments out. 

 

Berry lowered his shades, giving a low whistle. 

 

Lamar’s eyes were definitely on Kenzie’s body.    
  
\- “Dayum, girl!” He grinned. 

 

Kenzie laughed with a grin. She walked over to Lamar, kissing him. 

 

Then, while he's distracted, staring at her, dreamily. She pushed him backwards into the pool. She backed up before he could grab her or anything. 

 

She smirked at him. "Sorry, Bear~" she said, in a playful tone of voice. 

 

Gin and Tate were laughing. 

 

Riley also laughed. 

  
  
Lamar had yelped when he fell in the pool, spitting the water out of his mouth. 

  
  
Berry laughed too. 

  
  
\- “Oh c’mon, bros! Come ’here!” Lamar said and splashed water over them. 

 

Riley laughs again. "Hey!" he said, hitting the water towards Lamar. He had jumped into the pool too. 

 

Kenzie was laughing at them. 

 

Lamar splashed water over Riley, laughing. 

 

Riley smiled, liking Lamar's laugh. He had a thought of pulling Lamar down under the water and kissing him. He snapped out of it, as he blushed. 

 

Tate jumps into the pool, in between Lamar and Riley. The water hits, splashes onto both of them. 

 

Riley was silently thanking Tate, because that distracted him from those thoughts. 

 

Franklin was next to jump in, following Tate. 

 

The girls also got in. Kenzie, Gin, and April were in there now. 

 

Berry watched them all, with a smile. He had got himself a soda, which he drank happily.    
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After awhile, they got out. 

 

They were all sitting in a circle now, drinking some sodas. 

 

Kenzie looked at them. “Hey, let's ask each other questions.” 

 

“Ok, like truth or dare, except only truth?” Tate asked 

 

Kenzie smiles to that. “Exactly.” 

  
  
“Kenzie, which teacher is your favorite?” Tate asked her. 

 

“Hmm..I'd say..Mr. Ethans.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

Kenzie has another smile. “Yeah, he may be shy and quiet sometimes, but he's also nice. I like him.” 

 

Tate smiles at that. 

 

Berry did know his answer for that question, smiling a bit and sipping his soda. 

  
  
\- “Kenzie’s turn to ask.” Lamar said 

 

"Tate, sexual orientation?" Kenzie asked him. 

 

There wasn't rules against asking a question to the person who just questioned you. 

 

"Bisexual." Tate said 

 

Kenzie was still smiling. "Me too." she said back to him. 

 

\- “Same.” Berry chuckled at that. 

 

“Kenzie, girl, if you weren't dating Lamar, who would you date?” Gin asked her now. 

 

Kenzie smiled again, at that. “Probably Franklin. Although, I see him more as a friend or like a brother. I've had a crush on Lamar too long to change my mind and try to be with someone else.” 

 

Gin smiles at her, liking what she said. She's happy for them after all. Then, she had a smirk. "Ooh~ My girl, Kenzie likes dark-skinned guys, has a thing for them." 

 

Kenzie laughed a little bit. "Maybe~" she said, with sarcasm. 

 

Berry chuckled again. 

 

Lamar smirked, while Franklin blushed. 

 

Kenzie was smiling again. 

 

Tate looked back at Gin, with a smirk. 

 

“Gin, who would you kiss? Kenzie or April?” 

 

Gin thought about it. “Well, I barely know April. And even tho, I think of her as only a close, good friend (talking about Kenzie). I'd say Kenzie, I would kiss her.” 

 

Kenzie only slightly smiles again, at Gin's answer. 

 

\- “Anyone gonna’ question us?” Lamar asked, chuckling. 

 

Tate kept looking at Gin. "Wait, so, you'd never kiss a guy?" he asked, messing with her. 

 

Gin gave a playful glare to him. "Hell no." 

 

Kenzie laughed at that and at what her boyfriend said. 

 

She looked at Lamar. 

 

"Well, I can't think of any questions for you, Bear. Although, anyone else got any questions? Go ahead and say.” Kenzie said to her friends and boyfriend. 

  
  
Lamar looked at Berry.    
  
\- “B’s a shady little creeper here.. How ’bout ya, have you ever got to kiss anyone?” Lamar smirked. 

  
  
Berry chuckles softly and looked away, with an embarrassed blush.    
  
\- “Nah, I haven’t.” he said, quietly. 

 

Then, Lamar asks a question to Riley next. 

  
  
\- “So how do ya know Kenzie? Ah’ just met ya a while ago.” Lamar said to him. 

 

"We bumped into each other at the store. We talked and have a lot in common." Riley said back to him, with a smile. 

  
  
Lamar nodded. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They all were talking and hanging out, for awhile longer. 

 

Riley would stare at Lamar, when the younger dark-skinned male wasn't looking, then he would look away before Lamar saw. 

 

Although, Kenzie noticed this. She had a smile. 

 

Berry was mostly lost in his own thoughts, fiddling with his drink. 

  
  
Franklin was hugging Tate, with a smile. 

 

Tate hugs him back, his arms wrapped around Franklin. 

 

Franklin pecked his cheek, shyly. 

 

Tate smiled at him. 

 

Franklin also smiles back. 

 

"After we all leave, do you wanna come back to my house? My parents aren't gonna be home." Tate whispered into Franklin's ear. 

 

Franklin blushed and nodded. 

 

Tate smiles again, kissing Frank's right cheek. 

 

Franklin kisses Tate’s lips. 

 

Tate kissed back now, with another smile. 

 

Franklin blushes more, smiling, then he pulls away. 

 

Tate snuggled into Franklin's neck. 

 

Franklin held him close. 

 


	28. Chapter 28 - First Time ♡

_"After we all leave, do you wanna come back to my house? My parents aren't gonna be home." Tate whispered into Franklin's ear._

 

_Franklin blushed and nodded._

 

_Tate smiles again, kissing Frank's right cheek._

 

_Franklin kisses Tate’s lips._

 

_Tate kissed back now, with another smile._

 

_Franklin blushes more, smiling, then he pulls away._

 

_Tate snuggled into Franklin's neck._

 

_Franklin held him close._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_Another hour later -_

 

Tate, Franklin, Berry, Riley, Gin, and April left.

 

Lamar stayed with Kenzie, at her house. He was sitting on the couch.

 

Kenzie smiled at him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tate and Franklin walk to his house, Tate's mansion. 

  
  
Franklin was in his thoughts, as they were walking.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They get there and walked into the house. Both of them went into Tate's bedroom, closing the door behind them.

 

Franklin blushed a bit.

 

Tate slightly smirked, kissing him on the lips.

 

Franklin’s breath hitched, he kissed Tate back.

 

"Well, sugar, do you want me to be top~? Or you~?" Tate asked, into Frank's ear.

 

Franklin was blushing madly now, swallowing.  
  
\- “A-Ah’ dunno what t-to do..” he said, quietly.

 

"That's okay. I'm not really sure either. Although, I know some things. I also haven't had sex with guys." Tate said to him, in a calm and kind voice. 

 

Franklin swallowed again.  
  
\- “M-Me neither.”

 

Tate gave a smile to him. "We don't have to do anything tonight, if you don't want to. We can just cuddle again."

 

Franklin kisses him.  
  
\- “Ah’ want to..” he hummed, after he pulled apart from Tate's lips.

 

"Ok. I'II be gentle. Promise." Tate said, with another smile.

 

Franklin nodded, with a smile.

 

They are already barefoot. They also take their shirts off, throwing the clothing on the ground.

 

Tate pushed Franklin down on the bed, on his back, gently. He also gets on top of him.

 

Franklin was blushing deeply, he looked up to Tate, his hands on Tate’s sides.

 

Tate leans down and kissed Frank's lips again. He deepened it, slowly putting his tongue in Frank's mouth.

  
  
Franklin entangled his tongue with Tate’s, caressing his sides.

 

Tate kept kissing him for a minute, then he pulls away.

 

He looked at Franklin's body, staring. He started kissing down it, mostly on Franklin's chest and stomach.

 

Tate reached, putting his fingers on Franklin's nipples, one on each, circling them around. 

   
  
Franklin shuddered, closing his eyes. He was enjoying Tate's touches and kisses.

 

Tate moved his finger and licked Frank's right nipple. Over and around.

  
  
Franklin arches himself against Tate’s touch.

 

Tate pulls back and then, he kisses Franklin's neck, leaving a dark mark, a hickey on there, as he also unzips the jeans on Franklin.

  
  
Franklin let a soft moan out and helped Tate to get the jeans off.

 

Tate had a smile. He was pulling the jeans and boxers on Franklin down. He throws these clothes on the ground as well. 

 

He stares at Franklin again, looking at every detail of him, on his body.

 

Franklin felt embarrassed under his gaze.

 

Tate kissed him, on the neck a bit. "What's wrong?" he asked, with gentleness, into Franklin's ear again.

 

\- “A-Ah’m embarrassed.. N-No one’s looked at me like that before..” Franklin said

 

Tate was smiling at him. "There's no need to be. Sorry, I can't help but, stare at you. You're good looking." he also said to him.

 

Franklin smiled shyly.

  
  
Tate was kissing him again, still having a slight smile.

 

Franklin kisses him back, with a hum. His hand was on Tate’s lower back, he pressed him down to meet his own body while he grinded against him.

 

Tate moaned with another smirk, he was also grinding against him now. It felt great with his clothed shaft on Frank's bare dick, them rubbing against each other. 

 

Franklin moaned as well, he began to kiss Tate’s neck, also leaving a mark.

 

Tate was still smirking, especially at that. He kept touching him.

 

Franklin panted, he kissed Tate’s neck, hungrily and groped his body.

 

Tate grabs Frank's shaft, stroking it, up and down.

  
  
Franklin let out another moan, bucking against Tate's hand, still panting.

 

Tate keeps going, he circled his finger around the head of it.

 

Franklin exhaled sharply, swallowing hardly. He wouldn’t last too long if Tate kept going like that.

 

Tate released him, noticing that, not wanting Franklin to cum yet.

 

He takes off his own jeans, putting them on the ground too, with the other clothes.

 

Although, there was a noticeable bulge in Tate's boxers.

  
  
Franklin stared at Tate's bulge, swallowing a bit.

 

Tate had a slight smirk. He pulls down his own boxers. Then, he threw the last clothing down.

  
  
Franklin blushed even more, when he saw Tate’s erection.

 

Tate kept smirking again. He was also already hard. He grabs a condom and a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. He closes it after.

 

Franklin looked at him, waiting.

 

Tate opens the bottle and lubes his fingers. He reaches over and rubbed two fingers around Franklin's hole.

 

Franklin tensed, shuddering.

 

Tate kept rubbing those fingers around and against the hole, not pushing them in yet.

 

Franklin let a soft moan out, squirming.

 

Tate made sure that Franklin was comfortable with what he's doing. Then, he talked, near Franklin's ear. "I'm gonna push these inside you now. Is that okay?"

 

Franklin was embarrassed, a little nervous. But he nodded, swallowing again.

 

Tate slowly pushes those two fingers in.

 

Franklin let a pained moan out, arching and tensing. He was panting.

 

Tate kisses Franklin's shoulder and collarbone, lovingly, to relax him. He moved the fingers, in and out.

 

Franklin hissed at the stinging feeling, eventually the pain numbed, he began to relax.

 

Tate was curling the fingers around. He was stretching that hole, fingering and spreading him.

 

Franklin panted heavily, closing his eyes.

 

After another minute, Tate pulls the fingers out.

 

He opened the condom, putting it on and then, he lubed his shaft. He puts the bottle away.

 

After that, he grabs Franklin's legs, he spreads them. He positions himself near Franklin's entrance. "I'm gonna push in now, ok?"

 

Franklin looked at Tate, blushing again. He nods his head. He was also holding the sheets.

 

Tate pushed inside him, halfway and slowly in.

 

Franklin moaned in pain, he closed his eyes again.

 

Tate leaned over a bit. He kissed Frank's neck again, with love. He thrusts in and out of him. In a gentle way. 

 

Franklin moans softly and began relaxing as well, still panting.

 

Tate panted on his lover's neck. He kept thrusting, now in a medium pace.

 

Franklin panted more heavier, wrapping his arms on Tate’s shoulders, touching Tate's back.

 

Tate thrusted harder and deeper now. He finds that spot in Franklin, hitting it.

 

Franklin couldn’t control his moans, he threw his head back.

  
  
Tate hits Franklin's prostate, over and over. "Fucking hell~ Frank~ Sugar~ So good~ You feel so warm too~" He talked, as he thrusted more in. He also moans.

 

\- “Tate..!” Franklin moaned out and panted a bit again.

 

"Franklin~" Tate lets out a moan. He was really close.

  
  
Franklin was a moaning mess.

 

Tate thrusts two more times. Then, he came in the condom, with a moan.

 

Franklin shuddered at the feeling when Tate came, climaxing himself on his own abdomen.

 

Tate kept himself from collapsing on Franklin.

 

After a few seconds, he calmed down and pulled out. He takes the condom off, tying it close, then throwing it away in the trash can, near the bed. He cleaned them off with a small cloth as well. 

 

Franklin’s body was slightly shaky, he pants in the afterglow.

 

Tate lays down, next to Franklin. He got closer, kissing him again, loving and affectionate.

 

Franklin kissed him back sloppily, due to his tiredness.

 

Tate wanted to ask ‘Was it good? Did you like it?’ When he pulled away from the kiss. But, he didn't. He just stayed quiet, with a slight smile.

 

Franklin’s breathing was still heavy. He looked at him, tiredly.

 

Tate just smiles, pulling him close, his arms wrapped around him. He was holding and cuddling him.

 

Franklin snuggled close to him, having a small smile.

 

He was still in Tate's arms, as Tate held him.

 

Tate smiled at him again, sleepily now.

  
  
Franklin began to fall asleep.

 

Tate also closed his eyes.

 

They were both sleeping after that. 

 


	29. Chapter 29 - Not Gonna Leave You

Meanwhile, Lamar's at home, sleeping in his bed.

 

He has a dream about Kenzie.

 

She's standing in front of him with a smile. She kisses him, lovingly like she always does.

 

Lamar was smiling in his sleep.

  
  
In the dream, Lamar hugged Kenzie close to him, sighing softly.

 

Kenzie hugs him back, gently holding him. Her eyes full of love and affection.

 

But, nothing lasts...

 

Then, they were on a roof together, although Kenzie was feet away from Lamar now.

 

She was standing near the edge of there. Her long dark brown hair over her face, like something out of a horror movie.

  
  
Lamar got anxious, his heart racing.   
  
\- “Kenzie..?” He tried to come closer to her, but he couldn’t. It was like he was frozen there.

 

Kenzie's hair moved as she looked up at him (she was looking down before).

 

Her eyes were darkened and she had a smile that was slightly twisted with some emotion. It was mixed with kind and insane.

 

She kept talking but, Lamar couldn't hear it, he didn't know what she was saying. The more that he looked, it was silent but, it seemed like she was repeating his name, over and over again.

 

Lamar was getting scared, trying to back off.

 

After that, her mouth stopped moving as it closed.

 

Kenzie kept staring at him for a few seconds. Then finally, something happened.

 

Her eyes were filled with sadness. She cried, tears falling down.

 

She falls backwards, before Lamar could get to her.

 

Kenzie was falling, until everything went black and quiet.

 

Lamar's eyes closed then opened. He sees Kenzie laying on the ground, blood everywhere near her head, her hazel eyes open and faded. She was dead.

 

\- “..Kenzie!” Lamar shrieked, his eyes filling with tears.   
  
He jolted up from the bed, catching his breath, shaking from the dream.

 

Although, Lamar wasn't at his house. He was at Kenzie's.

 

Kenzie gets back into the room, closing the door behind herself.

 

She noticed him. She quickly walked over and sat down in front of him. She gently grabs his face with her hands.

 

"Lamar, are you okay..?" she asked, quietly, with a worried voice.

  
  
Lamar’s breath was heavy, he was still adjusting to reality, then hugging Kenzie, tightly against him.   
  
\- “Oh, babe..” He sighed, nuzzling his face against her shoulder.

 

Kenzie was hugging him back, holding Lamar. She was rubbing his back, gently to comfort and calm him down.

 

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare. I'm here. Everything's okay." she said to him, in a quiet and loving voice.

 

Lamar was starting to calm down. His breath got steadier.

 

When he was back to normal, he told Kenzie the details that he remembered from the dream, quietly.

 

Kenzie grabbed his face again, in a gentle way. "That's never gonna happen. I love you too much to leave you like that." she also said.

 

Lamar blushed, kissing her.   
  
\- “Ah’ love ya too.”

 

Kenzie smiled, giving him another kiss. She made him lay down. She lays next to him. She pulled him closer to her, as she held him again.

  
  
Lamar stayed close to her, smiling.

 

Kenzie had her arms wrapped around him again.

 

Lamar began to fall back to sleep.

 

Kenzie also falls asleep now, cuddling him. 

 


	30. Chapter 30 - A Morning With These Two

_ The next day, Saturday again, morning -  _

 

Kenzie opens her eyes. 

 

She saw on her phone screen that it was 9:12am. 

 

Kenzie also noticed that Lamar was still sleeping. She smiled at that. 

 

Lamar smiled in his sleep, it was peaceful one now. 

 

Kenzie kisses his head. She tries to get up but, Lamar's arms were around her body. She didn't mind, smiling more. She stays with him, in the warm bed. 

 

Lamar hummed in his sleep, hugging her tighter against him. 

 

Kenzie stayed there, mostly because she couldn't move away. She kept her body against Lamar's, holding him again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

A little bit later, Lamar woke up. He yawned. 

 

"You gonna release me now, Lamar? I can't breathe, Bear." Kenzie said to him. 

 

Lamar loosened his grip, stretching himself.   
  
\- “Mhm..sorry, doll.” he hummed. 

 

Kenzie just smiles. "It's alright. I liked it, you're very warm, my Bear." she said, lovingly. 

 

Lamar smiled to Kenzie and kissed her cheek. 

 

Kenzie had another smile. "Do you want breakfast?" she asked him. 

 

Lamar nodded eagerly, smiling. 

 

Kenzie smiles again, getting up. Lamar could finally see what she's wearing. It was too dark last night and he fell asleep before her. She is wearing a short dark gray silk nightgown. 

 

She walked out of the room, with a smile. 

  
  
Lamar checked her out with eager eyes, smirking.    
  
\- “Dayum~” he murmured. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie was downstairs, cooking. 

 

Lamar had followed her too. He sat down on the couch. 

 

Kenzie noticed him looking at her, checking her body out. "Why are you staring? You're such a perverted bear." 

  
  
Lamar only grinned, then he was turning to look away. 

 

"Hmm..maybe I'II just have to let you sleep on the couch tonight, instead of with me in my bed." Kenzie replied, to his silence. 

  
Lamar pouted playfully.    
  
\- “Kenzie, nooo…” 

 

Kenzie just smirked, turning her head, halfway to look slightly at him. "Then, behave~" she said, playfully, in a low voice. 

  
  
Lamar smiled smugly.    
  
\- “Yes, my goddess~” 

 

Kenzie kept smiling again, with a slight grin. She liked being called that. 

 

Lamar laid down on the couch now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Ten minutes later, breakfast is done. 

 

Kenzie puts the bacon and eggs on two plates. 

 

Then, she walks over to Lamar. She gave a kiss to him, pulling away after a second. 

 

"Food is on the table." 

  
  
Lamar kisses Kenzie back, with another smile and then, he followed her to the table.    
  
\- “Wow.” Lamar has a smile.    
  
\- “Ya’d make a good wife.” Lamar said, half-seriously, grinning and kissing her head. 

 

Kenzie smiled again, at the thought. "Really?" Her eyes were full of happiness. Thinking about being Lamar's wife. 

  
  
Lamar smiles even more and sat down at the table. His eyes asked for permission to eat. 

 

"Eat already." Kenzie said, laughing at the end. 

  
  
Lamar kept his smile and began to eat, humming gladly.    
  
\- “..So delicious..!” he murmured again, while eating. 

 

Kenzie had a smile. She also started eating. 

 

Lamar was quickly finished with his breakfast, rubbing his belly. 

 

Kenzie laughed a little bit. "That was fast." 

  
  
Lamar chuckled.    
  
\- “Ah’m a hungry boy!” 

 

Kenzie looked at him, with a slight smile. "Well, they say a man's heart is through his stomach." 

  
  
\- “Aww.” Lamar was smiling again. 

 

Kenzie just kept her smile, with a slight blush now. 

 

\- “Thanks for the breakfast, love.” Lamar murmured. 

 

"You're welcome, Bear." Kenzie said, smiling. 

 

Lamar smiled back to her. 

 


	31. Chapter 31 - Closeness, Slight Pleasure ♡ & Darkened Gaze

_Still saturday morning, 9:32am -_

 

Tate and Franklin were still sleeping.

 

After two more minutes, Tate wakes up, opening his blue eyes. He noticed Franklin is still asleep. He smiled as he held him.

  
  
Franklin smiles in his sleep, snuggling against Tate’s chest.

 

Tate kept him close, kissing Franklin's neck, with love and affection.

 

Franklin grunted in his sleep.

 

Tate stayed there, watching Frank sleep. He waited for him to wake up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Franklin eventually woke up, watching Tate for a moment, with a smile before kissing him.

 

Tate smiles into the kiss, then he pulls away after a few seconds, putting his forehead against Franklin's. "Morning." he said to him, with another smile.

  
  
\- “Mornin’.” Franklin hummed and looked Tate in the eyes.

 

"How are you feeling?" Tate asked

  
  
\- “Ah’m..fine, Ah’ guess.” Franklin said

 

"Ok." Tate snuggled against Frank's neck. "I love you." he also said, into Franklin's ear.

  
  
Franklin blushed, his heart thudding.

 

Tate looked at him.

 

Franklin looked back at him, with a shy smile, he kisses Tate’s lips.

 

Tate kissed him back.

 

Franklin smiled to the kiss and pulled away.   
  
\- “Uhm.. did ya sleep well?” he asked him.

  
  
"Yeah. Did you? I hope so." Tate said, smiling.

 

\- “Ah’ did.” Franklin was smiling again.   
  
\- “With ya, it’s nice.” he also hummed.

 

Tate smiled again at him. "That's good."

 

Franklin yawned and stretched himself.

 

Tate still had a smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, Kenzie and Lamar had finished eating. She cleaned up a little bit.

 

Then, they both walked back upstairs, into Kenzie's room, closing the door behind them too.

  
  
Lamar laid down on the bed, relaxing with a long groan.

 

Kenzie had a smile. She gets on top of him. Then, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

 

Lamar kisses Kenzie back, caressing her hips.

 

Kenzie slightly pulled away. Then, she started kissing Lamar's neck.

  
  
Lamar tilted his head with a smirk, giving more space to Kenzie.

 

Kenzie kisses more on the skin there.

 

She gave a slight smirk to him. She wasn't experienced, but she still wanted to pleasure Lamar, even if a little bit. She starts circling with a finger, around where Lamar's dick would be, over the fabric of the sweatpants.

 

Lamar shuddered, letting a small hum out.

 

Kenzie slowly reached into his boxers, grabbing his shaft. She blushed, feeling it.

 

She shaked off her nervousness and focused on pleasuring him. She started to move her hand, stroking it, up and down.

  
  
Lamar bucked slowly against her hand, panting a little bit now.

 

Kenzie kept rubbing Lamar's dick. She also circled the head of it with her finger, touching over the tip.

  
  
Lamar hummed more, closing his eyes.

 

Kenzie kept going and stroked it more.

  
  
Lamar panted more, swallowing hardly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eventually, Lamar came in Kenzie's hand.

 

Kenzie felt the semen in her hand. She moved her hand out of Lamar's boxers, looking away, not at it.

 

She slowly gets up, blushing with slight embarrassment.

 

Kenzie went into the bathroom without saying anything to Lamar. She closed the door and started washing her hand off.

  
  
Lamar looked after her, feeling embarrassed. He was afraid that he made Kenzie upset.   
  
\- “K-Kenzie?” He got up, walking towards the bathroom.

 

"Hmm?" Kenzie said back to him. She finished, turning off the water from the sink. She wipes her hand off with a towel.

 

Then, she opens the door, looking at Lamar.

  
  
Lamar blushed, looking away.   
  
\- “Are ya..a’ight?” he asked, quietly.

 

Kenzie looked at him, confused. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

  
  
Lamar wasn’t convinced, but he nodded.   
  
\- “O-ok.” He gave a small smile to her.

 

Kenzie also had a slight smile. "Was it good?" she asked him.

  
  
Lamar blushes and nods his head again.   
  
\- “Yeah.”

 

Kenzie smiles again and hugs him, wrapping her arms around Lamar's stomach.

  
  
Lamar hugged her back, with another smile, holding her close.

 

Kenzie leaned up, giving him a kiss. "Do you wanna do more tonight?" she also asked, into Lamar's ear.

  
  
Lamar swallowed hardly again, blushing more.   
  
\- “..y-yeah.” he smirked.

 

Kenzie smiled, kissing his lips again.

  
  
Lamar kissed her back, smiling.

 

Kenzie heard her phone made a noise. She pulled away from Lamar. She grabs it from the nightstand and lays on the bed.

 

It was a text from Riley. 'Is Lamar busy right now?’

 

'No. Why didn't you text him?’ Kenzie texted back.

 

'Because I thought he was with you. Sorry if I'm bothering you guys.'

 

'You're not. He's not doing anything right now. You can have him for awhile. I need you to distract him.'

 

'Ok. Tell him to come over.'

 

'Alright. Thanks, Riley :)'

 

After that, Kenzie puts the phone down.

 

"Riley wants to hang out with you." Kenzie said to Lamar.

 

  
\- “Whaat?” Lamar looked at her in confusion. He didn’t understand why Riley wanted to hang out with him. He wouldn’t mind though, but he was confused.

 

Kenzie just looked at him. "He wants you to come over to his house again. Just hang out with him, he's probably lonely by himself." she said to Lamar. 

  
  
\- “Are ya his mama? He could’ve like asked straight from me.” Lamar mumbled.

 

Kenzie glared at him.

 

\- “..What?” Lamar huffed.

 

"First Tate, now Riley. I swear every guy that I'm close to, you get an attitude towards them or you don't like them at all." Kenzie said, in a voice that sounds slightly angry.

 

'Or maybe I'm just seeing things..' Kenzie thought, to herself. 

  
  
Lamar clicked his tongue.   
  
\- “Yeah, right.” he chuckled dryly.

 

Kenzie got a dark look in her eyes and she didn't say anything to him now. She was strangely quiet.

  
  
Lamar shrugged.   
  
\- “Fine, Ah’ll hang out with Mr. mama’s boy.” he said and turned away from Kenzie, getting himself ready to leave.

 

Kenzie still didn't talk.

 

Before Lamar left, she finally talked again. "Bye bye." she said, quietly.

 

Although, she gets up and walked downstairs. She got to Lamar before he could walk out the door.

 

She grabbed his wrist and turned him around. Then, she kissed Lamar's lips again. Her eyes still darkened, as she stared back at him, into his eyes.

 

Lamar was surprised to have the kiss. He looked back in her darkened gaze. He sighed softly.   
  
\- “Ah’ love ya.” he hummed with a small smile.

 

Kenzie's eyes were normal now, snapping out of it. "I love you too, Bear. I'II see you later, Lamar." she also said to him, with a slight smile.

 

Lamar squeezed her wrist in return, before pulling his hand away.

 

He leaves now, walking away from there. 

 


	32. Chapter 32 - Don't Think That! & What The..

_Then, she kissed Lamar's lips again. Her eyes still darkened, as she stared back at him, into his eyes._

 

_Lamar was surprised to have the kiss. He looked back in her darkened gaze. He sighed softly._

_  
\- “Ah’ love ya.” he hummed with a small smile._

 

_Kenzie's eyes were normal now, snapping out of it. "I love you too, Bear. I'II see you later, Lamar." she also said to him, with a slight smile._

 

_He leaves now, walking away from there._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar walked to Riley’s house, knocking on the door now.

 

Riley opened the door, giving him a smile. "Hey, Lamar." he said to him.

 

\- “Sup.” Lamar smiles back to him.  
  
\- “Heard from Kenzie that ya wanted to hang out.” he also said.

  
  
"Yeah." Riley said

 

He smiled a bit, as he lets Lamar in, closing the door behind him.

 

Both of them sat down on the couch. They started watching a crime tv show together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Lamar left, Kenzie went back into her room.

 

She had a smile, staring slightly at the teddy bear that Lamar gave her. She made sure that she had some things in the nightstand.

 

Then, she takes a quick nap.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar was focused on the tv.

 

Riley was staring at him again. He was thinking.

 

His thoughts were that he wanted to kiss Lamar's neck, kiss Lamar's lips, hold Lamar's hand, cuddle with him, touch him, be in him.

 

He snapped out of it after that thought.

 

Riley got up. "Be right back." he told Lamar, quietly.

 

After that, he walked into the bathroom. He also closed the door behind himself.

 

Lamar hadn’t noticed the staring, he hummed as an answer when Riley had excused himself.

 

Riley sat down on the ground. He puts his fingers through his dreads, looking down.

 

'Stop having these thoughts! He's taken, straight, and younger than you! A minor, you can get into trouble!' His thoughts screamed that.

 

But, he wanted Lamar, all of him, so badly.

 

Riley gets up again and looked at himself in the mirror. He noticed that he had a sad look in his eyes. He took a deep breath, then he walks out and goes into the kitchen.

 

He grabs a beer from the refrigerator. He opens the bottle, taking a sip.

 

Riley sits on the couch again, being slightly quiet.

 

Silence was in the room for a minute.

 

Lamar heard him come back and get a beer. He didn’t know Riley well enough to differ their silence from earlier. He didn’t pay attention to it.

 

Riley drank his beer, silently, his eyes on the tv.

 

Lamar was starting to fall asleep, due to the silence and the show lulling him.

 

Riley looked at him, thinking that it's adorable.

 

Lamar slumbed a bit while he was asleep, his lips a little parted.

  
  
Riley noticed that.

 

Lamar still asleep, lays onto the couch, on his back.

 

Riley leaned over him, he goes down and kisses Lamar. This older male liked it. Lamar's lips felt warm and slightly soft. He wondered if his (Lamar's) body felt like this.

 

After a few seconds, he pulled away.

 

He stayed there, sitting in his spot again. His eyes still on Lamar.

  
  
Lamar hummed softly in his sleep, when they kissed.  
  
\- “Kenzie..” he mumbled, after Riley pulled apart from him.

 

That hurt Riley's heart a little bit, although he wasn't surprised.

  
  
Lamar stayed asleep, his presence remaining peaceful.

 

Riley really wanted to cuddle him. He thought that.

  
  
Lamar suddenly grabbed Riley in his sleep, thinking that he was Kenzie. He even kissed Riley’s forehead, pulling him close.

 

That startled Riley, but he didn't make a noise. He was slightly blushing, feeling Lamar's warmth, liking it. He slowly wraps his arms around Lamar's body.

  
  
Lamar slept like that, Riley in his arms.

 

Riley stays there. Lamar smells so good and is really warm. He smiled, loving this.

 

He gets closer, gently kissing Lamar's neck. 

 

That older dark-skinned male pulls away again, looking at the skin. He accidentally left a slight mark, a small hickey on the younger male's neck.

 

'Hopefully Lamar won't notice it.' he thought, to himself.

 

Lamar let out a soft moan in his sleep, when Riley had kissed his neck.

  
  
Riley liked that moan. He wanted to hear more moans from Lamar. But, he resisted doing anything else.

 

He just stayed close, snuggling and cuddling Lamar, nuzzling slightly against him.

  
  
Lamar smiled a bit, in his sleep.

 

Riley was smiling again, at that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
A little bit later, Lamar began to move, slowly waking up.

 

Riley would've moved away, although he's trapped in Lamar's arms, because Lamar was still holding him.

  
  
Lamar opened his eyes, shocked and flustered when he saw Riley there, close to him.  
  
\- “What the..?!”

 

Lamar's loud voice startles Riley slightly, he pulls out of the other male's now loose grip.

 

He knew that Lamar would freak out. Although, he understands. 

 

Lamar backed off, staring at Riley in confusion.

 

"Don't fucking look at me like that. You're the one who grabbed me, in your sleep." Riley said to him.

 

Although, he did like it a lot. It was nice while it lasted.

  
  
Lamar blushed, looking away.  
  
\- “S-Sorry.” he said in embarrassment.

 

Riley just smiles. "It's alright."

  
  
Lamar sighed in relief, trying to forget what had just happened.

 

Riley looked at the mark on the skin of Lamar's neck, then he looked away.

  
  
Lamar frowned, touching his neck, noticing a sore spot, he rubbed it.

 

Riley looks at him, noticing this. "You alright?" he asked him.

  
  
\- “Yeah..” Lamar said, stopping.

 

"Ok." Riley replied at that. 

 

Lamar decided the soreness must be because of Kenzie. 

 


	33. Chapter 33 - Sweet Lovin' ♡ ⚤

Meanwhile, Kenzie wakes up, opening her hazel eyes. 

 

Kenzie gets up, off the bed. She walked into the bathroom. 

 

She takes a warm shower, washing her hair and body with strawberry soap again. She gets out, drying herself with a towel. 

 

After that, she hums as she puts on a black bra and panties. 

 

Kenzie also has on a short, black silk nightgown.

 

She lit some unscented candles in the room. 

 

Then, she sat down on the bed, waiting for Lamar to come back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Lamar was heading back after an awkward meeting with Riley. 

 

He was still in his thoughts about it. 

 

Lamar knocked on Kenzie’s door. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie has a smile, hearing that. 

 

'It's open, Bear :)' she texted him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Lamar checked the text and got in, walking into her room. He opened the door and stilled for a moment, his eyes wide, his face reddening.    
  
\- “K-Kenzie..?” 

 

Kenzie just smiled, with a slight blush. "What? I told you that we were gonna do something tonight." she said to him. 

  
  
Lamar swallowed and closed the door behind him.    
  
\- “Wow..” He sighed and looked at her, with a smile. 

 

"Is this nice?" Kenzie asked him. She meant the nightgown and candles. 

 

\- “Mh-hm..” Lamar smiles, walking to her. He leaned down to kiss her lips, sweetly. 

 

Kenzie closed her eyes, kissing him back now. 

 

Lamar smiled even more in the kiss, then pulling away.    
  
\- “Want me to lose some clothes?” he asked, with a smirk. 

 

"Sure, handsome." Kenzie had a slight smirk. 

 

Lamar smirked, he took off his hoodie and shirt slowly, leaving his chest exposed. He still wore his jeans and socks. 

 

Kenzie had a smile. She takes off the nightgown, throwing it on the ground. Her black bra and panties showing now. 

  
  
Lamar blushed a bit at the sight, staring at her body.    
  
\- “Ya are beautiful, Kenzie.” he murmured. 

 

Kenzie blushed at that, smiling. "Aww thanks, Lamar." 

 

Lamar got closer to her and leaned to kiss her neck, collarbone, then the strap of her bra. 

 

Kenzie made hums, noises each time. She lays down on the bed, her back against it. 

 

Lamar got on top of her, his soft lips covering her with exploring kisses. 

 

Kenzie blushes a little bit more, although she still has another smile. 

 

Lamar hummed against her skin, his hands starting to caress her body. 

 

Kenzie let him do as he wanted. 

 

Lamar touched her breasts, blushing more. 

 

Kenzie made a small moan, out of her mouth. 

 

Lamar’s breath hitched, he leaned down again, to kiss her clothed breast, nuzzling his nose against her hardening nipple. 

 

Kenzie let out another moan. Although, blushing again and flinching a little bit. 

 

Lamar let a hum out, kissing down on her stomach. Before going further, he pulled away, blushing.    
  
\- “Uhm.. what do you..want me to do?” he also asked, quietly again, slightly embarrassed. 

 

"..I thought that we were going all the way tonight.." Kenzie said to him, in a quiet voice as well, with a darkened blush. 

 

Lamar’s heart thudded faster, he was slightly nervous, but he nodded, wanting this. He began to fiddle his jeans open. 

  
  
Kenzie was slightly looking away from him. She was showing a shy side that she never shows. She rarely does. Lamar is the only one to see this side. 

"..just promise that you'll be gentle..." she said, silently again. 

  
  
\- “Of course.” Lamar said, quietly to her, when he was just wearing his boxers. He gave a smile to Kenzie and got on top of her. 

He didn’t want to do this yet, so he asked for a kiss, pecking Kenzie’s jawline softly. He wanted to feel her against him, be close to her and intimate in another way before actually.. Lamar was slightly afraid too. 

 

Kenzie stared at him, with a loving smile. She gently grabs his face with her hands and kissed him again. 

 

Lamar pulled Kenzie into his arms, laying against the bed with her. He entangled their limbs, while kissing her more intensively. 

 

Kenzie smiles against his lips, kissing Lamar more. 

 

Lamar rubbed his knee softly against her crotch while he gently grinded his erection against her leg. 

 

Kenzie blushed madly, a deep shade of red. She moaned softly. 

  
  
Lamar panted softly, shuddering. 

 

Kenzie pulled away from the kiss, to breathe and hide her face into his neck. 

 

She noticed the small hickey on there, she didn't make that, although she didn't say anything about it. She shyly stayed against him. 

  
  
Lamar unclipped her bra and began to fondle her breasts. At first shyly, but then more confidently. 

 

Kenzie was moaning, liking it. Although, just small moans. 

  
  
Lamar smirks a bit and kept going like that for a bit. Then, he snaked one of his hands on the front of her panties, carefully touching her, blushing again. 

 

Kenzie closes her eyes again, tightly shut. She has another blush, feeling a little embarrassed. Again something she rarely shows. 

  
  
Lamar noticed this, he pecked her lips softly while slowly rubbing her, up and down, trying to get what she liked. 

 

Kenzie made another small moan. She still had her eyes closed, not wanting Lamar to see her like this. 

  
  
Lamar shuddered by those moans, his shaft twitching against her thigh. 

 

Kenzie stayed still, not moving. She kept her blush, feeling Lamar's clothed shaft. 

  
  
Lamar slid his hand in her panties, sliding his fingers over her folds. 

 

Kenzie flinched again, uncomfortable with that. She breathed heavily, covering her face with her arms, as if her eyes weren't closed already. She made a moan, although it was barely one. She also was blushing deeply. 

  
  
Lamar tried to touch and please her, obviously in an unexperienced way. 

 

Kenzie didn't want to tell Lamar that she's not comfortable. She tried to moan for him. 

  
  
Lamar soon enough noticed that, he stopped, pulling his hand away.    
  
\- “S-Sorry..” 

 

Kenzie just gave a smile to him. "I-It's alright." she said, her voice was slightly shaky, although only a little bit. 

 

Lamar gave her a small smile as well.    
  
\- “..Ya sure about this? We don’t..have to..” L said, quietly. 

 

Kenzie wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down. She kisses him, in a loving way. She pulls away, after a few seconds, staring into his eyes. "I want to, Lamar." 

 

Lamar hummed in the kiss, staring back into her eyes. He nodded, untangling himself from Kenzie, then he gets on top of her again. He began to pull her panties down. 

 

"There's condoms and a bottle of lube in the nightstand drawer." Kenzie said, telling him where the stuff was. 

She still had a blush, resting her head on the pillow. 

 

Lamar blushes, but he also nodded gratefully. He removed his boxers and took the condoms, wearing one over his erection. He also took the lube. 

 

Kenzie waited as her stare is at the ceiling. She didn't want to see his dick yet. 

 

Lamar took a deep breath, lubing his fingers. He carefully leaned closer and rubbed his lubed fingers against her entrance, slowly pushing those fingers in. 

 

Kenzie breaths, closing her eyes. 

 

Lamar fingered her carefully, checking her reactions to know that she was okay. 

 

Kenzie was okay, for now. She lets out some quiet moans. 

 

Lamar stretched her some more, adding lube. 

 

Eventually, he stopped and pulled his fingers out. He was breathing heavily. 

 

Kenzie opens her eyes again now, hearing his breathing. "You okay?" she asked him. 

 

Lamar looked her in the eyes, nervousness radiating from him.    
  
\- “Ah’m.. Ah’m ready, are ya?” he asked 

 

Kenzie nods her head, another small smile on her lips. "Yeah, I am." she said, quietly again. 

 

Lamar got closer to her again. He took his time to guide his erected dick on her entrance. He was a blushing mess, embarrassed of his clumsiness. 

 

Kenzie hugs him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She gave another kiss to him. She was slightly relaxed and calm. She pulls away from that kiss. 

 

Lamar kisses Kenzie back, giving her a small smile, when they pulled apart from the kiss. Then, he began to push inside, gasping at the feeling. He went halfway in, stilling. 

 

Kenzie made a pained moan, as she whimpered. Her breathing got heavy. There was slight tears in her eyes. She tried not to cry, even if it hurt. She was bleeding too, onto Lamar's shaft. He just broke her hymen. 

 

Lamar hugged her close, in a way that he could in the position. He placed a soft kiss against her neck, before starting to move, thrusting a few times, in and out. 

  
  
Kenzie calmed down, relaxing. She lets out quiet moans again. 

 

Lamar panted again now, the feeling of this was new, slightly nerving. The pressure of the tightness that he felt wasn’t too uncomfortable. He let a small moan out as well while he thrusts a little more into her. 

  
  
Kenzie was moaning even more. "L~" 

 

Lamar went slightly faster, panting.    
  
\- “Kenzie~” 

 

Kenzie was also panting, with a moan each time. She felt pleasure. 

  
  
Lamar wasn’t going to last long. His breaths got more heavier, quicker.    
  
\- “K-Kenzie, Ah’m gonna cum soon..!” He panted. 

 

Kenzie blushed again, nodding her head. She was also close. "Lamar~ Bear~" she moaned. 

 

Lamar began to moan softly and thrust faster, until his back arched as he came in the condom. He pants, his body covered in sweat. 

 

Kenzie moans again, finishing too. She panted a bit. She was calming down from it all. 

 

She noticed something but, she didn't say anything. 

 

After Lamar pulled out of her, Kenzie pulls the condom off him. She ties it, throwing the now used condom away. 

  
  
Lamar had noticed the blood, getting slightly worried about her.    
  
\- “Are ya okay?” he asked 

 

Kenzie just smiled at him again. "I'm glad that you're concerned for me. It shows you care. But, I'm okay now." 

  
  
Lamar laid down on his side, pulling her close to him. He smiles again and kisses Kenzie's forehead.    
  
\- “Did ya like it?” 

 

"Yeah." Kenzie said, smiling. 

 

Lamar smiled with a sigh.    
  
\- “Ah’ love you.” he hummed. 

 

Kenzie smiles again. "I love you too." 

 

Lamar held her close, with another smile. 

 

Eventually, they both fall asleep. They were also still cuddling in their sleep. 

 


	34. Chapter 34 - Peacefully Being There

_ The next day, sunday, morning -  _

 

It's 9:32am. 

 

Kenzie and Lamar are still in the bed, sleeping peacefully together. Kenzie has her arms wrapped around him, as they cuddled in their sleep. She has a smile, in her sleep. 

 

Lamar began slowly waking up, he looked at Kenzie who was still sleeping. He smiled a bit. She looked so peaceful. 

 

Kenzie stayed asleep for a few more minutes. 

 

Then, she wakes up and opens her eyes, slowly. She smiles at Lamar. "Morning, Bear." she said, quietly and sleepy, from just waking up. 

 

Lamar chuckled softly, kissing her forehead.    
  
\- “Mornin’, goddess.” he hummed back. 

 

Kenzie giggles softly, with another smile. 

 

Lamar smooched her face, playfully and hugged her close. 

 

Kenzie laughed a little bit. "Lamar." she said his name, playfully. She also hugs Lamar back, wrapping her arms around him again. She stared at Lamar, through her hazel eyes. 

  
  
Lamar gazed into Kenzie's eyes as well, smiling sincerely. 

 

Kenzie smiled again. "I just wanna stay in bed with you all day." 

  
  
Lamar chuckled again.    
  
\- “Same.” he hummed and kisses her head. 

 

"You're nice and warm, just like a teddy bear." Kenzie also said to him, smiling more now. 

  
  
Lamar chuckles and nuzzled against her neck. 

 

Kenzie kept her smile, blushing a bit. 

  
  
Lamar hummed softly again and closed his eyes, still smiling. 

 

Kenzie keeps staring at him. She was thinking, being in her thoughts now. 

 

She thought about Lamar and Riley together. 

 

Those thoughts made her blush again, as she smiles, mostly to herself. 

  
  
Lamar placed a kiss on her neck before pulling away, unaware of her thoughts.    
  
\- “Ah’m hungry.” he whined. 

 

Kenzie smirked at that, snapping out of her thoughts. 

"Who's acting like a mama's boy now." she said, with sarcasm. 

  
  
Lamar pouted playfully. 

 

Kenzie just had a smile, kissing him on the lips. 

 

She pulled away after a few seconds. She gets up, putting back on her black bra and panties. 

 

Then, she goes out of the room, walking downstairs to cook for Lamar. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Lamar got up as well and gets dressed, then he followed Kenzie downstairs. 

 

Kenzie started cooking bacon and eggs again. Although, this time, she is only in her bra and panties while making breakfast. 

  
  
Lamar hugged Kenzie from behind, smiling. 

 

Kenzie smiles at that, looking up at him. 

 

Lamar gave a kiss on her cheek, with a smile. 

 

"Lamar. Sit down or I won't be able to finish cooking. You wanna eat, right?" Kenzie was saying, in between small laughs. 

 

Lamar chuckled again and pulled away, sitting down. He was creaking the chair on purpose. 

 

Kenzie just shaked her head to that. She cooked again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The food was done, a few minutes later. 

 

Kenzie puts the bacon and eggs on two plates, bringing it to the table. She puts one of the plates down, in front of Lamar. 

 

Lamar looked at the food, with a smile.    
  
\- “Looks delicious, mhm~” Lamar hummed. 

 

Kenzie just had another smile. She sat down, starting to eat with him. 

 


	35. Chapter 35 - Made Love Again ♡ ⚣

Meanwhile, Tate was at home. He saw both of his parents leave after he said 'bye' to them. 

 

Tate was laying on his bed. He was alone now. 

 

He texts Franklin. 'Hey :) What ya doing?' 

 

Franklin was just doing his morning chores when he got a text. He smiles to that.    
  
‘Hey, nothing special. Just missing ya, babe ;)’ 

 

'Well, when you get the chance, come over :) I'm alone again.' Tate texted him that. 

 

Franklin was smiling.    
  
‘How about now?’ he texts him. 

 

Tate smiled again, to himself. 'If you want to ♡' he also texted.

 

‘Ok, see ya in a minute.’ Franklin texted Tate and walks out. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

A little while later, Frank was at Tate’s house. 

 

Tate pulled Franklin inside, closing the door behind him. 

 

Then, he hugs him, pulling Franklin close. He was also smiling again. 

 

Franklin blushed a bit, but he hugged Tate back, also smiling. 

 

"So, what do you wanna do?" Tate asked, into Franklin's ear. 

 

Franklin smirked a bit, he kissed the side of Tate’s neck. 

 

Tate had a slight smirk, letting him. 

 

Franklin kisses Tate’s neck more, licking and suckling the skin, eagerly. 

 

Tate kept smirking. 

 

He grabs Franklin's wrist, pulling him into his room. 

 

Tate closed the door and shut the curtains. He takes off his own shirt, then he lays down on the bed, on his back. 

  
  
Franklin took off his shirt too. 

 

He got on top of Tate, kissing his chest and pushing his knee between Tate’s legs. 

 

Tate had a smile, as he lets Franklin kiss him. 

  
  
Franklin kissed over Tate’s nipples, lapping his tongue over them. 

 

Tate let out a small moan. 

 

Franklin smirks, using his teeth playfully. Then, he kissed down Tate's body, stopping at his (Tate's) clothed crotch. 

 

Tate had another smirk. He lets him do what he wants. 

 

Franklin blushes again, but he also smirked. He nuzzled against Tate’s clothed crotch. 

 

Tate smirks, resisting the urge to touch Franklin's hair. 

 

Franklin began to open Tate’s pants, pulling them down, along with the boxers. 

 

Tate stares at the ceiling, waiting for what Franklin was gonna do. 

 

Franklin began to kiss Tate’s shaft, with a hum. 

 

Tate had a smirk, with a slight hum. 

 

Franklin licked the shaft, up and down, looking at Tate. 

 

Tate moaned softly, smirking a bit more again. He stared back at him. 

 

Franklin took the head of Tate's dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while closing his eyes. 

 

Tate closes his eyes too, liking it. 

 

Franklin began to move, up and down, taking Tate halfway in his mouth. The rest he stroked with his hand. 

 

Tate let out another moan, as he arches his back slightly. He touches Franklin's hair, putting his fingers through it. 

  
  
Franklin hummed at the gesture, sucking him more. 

 

Tate kept touching his lover's hair, as he was being sucked off by him. He had a moan at the slight pleasuring feeling. 

  
  
Franklin hums against the dick, he went a little faster now. 

 

Tate was loving this. He was really close now. 

 

Franklin kept going, his breath heavy through his nose. 

 

"Frank~" Tate said 

 

A few seconds later, Tate moaned again, as he came into Franklin's mouth. 

 

Franklin’s eyes snapped open, he swallowed the cum down, then pulling away, panting. He smirked again. 

 

Tate gave a smirk back to him. He pulls Franklin down and kisses him again. 

 

Franklin hummed in the kiss, nibbling Tate’s lips. 

 

Tate smiles against Franklin's lips. 

 

Franklin pulled away from the kiss, eager as ever, his eyes sparking when he stared into Tate’s blue ones. 

 

Tate smiled at him again. He takes off his glasses and necklace, putting both on the nightstand. 

  
  
Franklin blushes a bit at the move, getting excited. 

 

"What? Do I look different without my glasses on?" Tate asked, almost laughing. He also had a slight smile. He has sarcasm in his voice, although with a warm tone to it. 

  
  
Franklin has a smile as well now.    
  
\- “Ya are as beautiful as ever, with or without your glasses.” he hummed. 

 

Tate blushed a bit. "Thanks." he said, with a smile. 

  
  
Franklin smiles back to him. 

 

Tate pulled off his own jeans and boxers, fully. Then, he throws the clothes on the ground. 

 

He was naked now, still laying there. He looked at Franklin again. 

 

Franklin blushed again, he began to take his own clothes off. 

 

After that, they were both naked. 

 

Franklin leaned down, to make out with Tate. 

 

Tate was kissing him back, putting his tongue in Franklin's mouth. 

 

Franklin explored his mouth, eagerly. 

 

Tate had a grin against his lover's lips. 

 

Franklin grinded his erection against Tate’s thigh to get some friction. 

 

Tate had another blush at that. He entangled his tongue with Franklin's. 

 

Franklin hummed in the kiss, he groped Tate’s ass, gently. 

 

Tate was blushing again, deeply, as he slowly wraps his arms around Franklin's neck. He pulls away from the kiss to breathe. 

 

Franklin panted, kissing the side of Tate’s neck, leaving a hickey. 

 

Tate made another moan, out of his mouth. 

  
  
Franklin began to rub his fingers against Tate’s entrance. 

 

Tate slightly flinched at that. 

  
  
Franklin has a blush, stopping for a bit.    
  
\- “H-How are we gonna’ do this?” he asked 

 

Tate grabs a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer, closing it after. He gives the stuff to Franklin. 

 

"..you're gonna be on top this time, f-fucking me..just be gentle, ok? This is my first time..I haven't done this before.." he said, quietly. 

 

Tate knew he told Franklin this before, that he hasn't had sex with guys. He just said it again for the explanation. 

  
  
Franklin smiled reassuringly to him.    
  
\- “Ah’ll be as gentle as Ah’ can.” he murmured and wore the condom. 

 

He lubed his fingers and rubbed the tips of them against Tate’s entrance to lube him. He pushed two of his fingers in, stretching him. 

 

Tate breaths heavily and closed his eyes. 

  
  
Franklin kisses Tate's stomach, while curling his fingers inside of Tate. 

 

Tate started to relax now. 

  
  
Franklin noticed how tight Tate is. He added more lube, before adding another finger and stretching him more. 

  
  
Eventually, Franklin had pulled his fingers out and was now lining his hard-on against Tate’s entrance. 

 

Tate had a slight blush, spreading his legs slightly and waiting for Franklin to push in. 

 

Franklin grabbed Tate's legs, bringing them over his shoulders. He blushed, although he felt confident about this. Then, he slowly pushed in, halfway. He gasped at the tightness. 

 

Tate had a darkened blush now, at the position and feeling Franklin's dick inside him. He didn't like the slight pained, uncomfortable feeling as he whimpered. 

 

Franklin rubbed Tate’s legs, trying to soothe him through the pain while letting him to adjust. 

 

Tate finally opened his eyes again, slightly staring at Franklin. He grabs the bed sheets in a tighten grip. 

 

Franklin thrusted carefully into him. 

 

Tate panted a bit, with some moans. 

  
  
Franklin was panting again. 

 

"Sugar~" Tate was moaning even more. 

 

Franklin thrusts more in Tate. 

 

Tate was still panting, with his moans. 

 

Franklin was getting closer, he picked the pace.    
  
\- “N-Not gonna last long..” he warned while still panting. 

 

Tate nods his head, hearing him. "Franklin~" 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

A few moments later, Franklin came in the condom, moaning softly. 

 

Tate arched his back, as he moans again. He also came, on himself. 

 

Franklin caught his breath, watching Tate with half-lidded eyes. He pulled out and got rid of the condom before laying down. 

 

Tate cleaned up with a towel, throwing it in a bin with dirty clothes after. 

 

Then, he lays down with Franklin, snuggling close to his lover, cuddling him as he wrapped his arms around Franklin's body. 

 

Franklin smiled again and hugged Tate, close to him as well. He kissed his lips, lovingly. 

  
  
Tate smiled into the kiss. 

 

Franklin pulled away with a dreamy sigh, still smiling. 

  
  
Tate was slowly falling asleep, closing his blue eyes with another smile, a loving one. 

  
  
Franklin also closed his eyes, trying to sleep. 

 

After awhile, they were both sleeping, staying warm together. 

 


	36. Chapter 36 - Staying At Home and Texting

Two days later, it was Tuesday again now.

 

Kenzie was home, alone.

 

She's not in school, because she wasn't feeling so good.

 

Kenzie was laying down on the bed, on her right side, taking a nap.

 

Her phone made a noise, someone was calling her.

 

She opens her eyes.

 

Then, she grabs her phone from the nightstand. She pushes the button on the phone, answering the call. She puts it to her ear, still on her side.

 

"Hello?"

 

"You sound sleepy. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" It was April.

 

Kenzie just smiles, to herself. "No, you didn't." she said back to her.

 

"Why are you not here? You're usually always are, never missing days. Also, early, most of the time." April said

 

"Yeah. But, I wasn't feeling good. I think it's food poisoning, although I'm not really sure. I just didn't want to get the others..you all sick. I'II be fine, just gotta rest." Kenzie said

 

"I understand. I hope you feel better. Goodbye.”

 

"Bye." Kenzie replied, quietly.

 

After that, she hangs up the phone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar had felt worrisome when Kenzie hadn’t come to school. He had texted her if she was okay.

 

Kenzie just smiled. 'I'm fine, Lamar. Don't worry xD' she texted to him.

 

‘Ok. But I gotta take care of my girl :)’ Lamar texted her back, with a smile.

 

Kenzie smiles at that text. 'I know. I love you, Bear ♡ I'II see you after school, ok? :)' she texts him.

  
  
‘Ok, doll ♡’ Lamar texted, he smiles to himself.

 

Kenzie smiled again at that. 'I'm gonna take a nap now. I'II see you later :) bye for now ♡'

 

Lamar had another smile to the text, before putting his phone away and waiting for the day to end.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie felt sick again. She covered her mouth, quickly getting up.

 

Then, she runs into the bathroom, closing the door halfway. She starts puking into the toilet.

 

After she finished, she cleaned herself up with water and a towel.

 

She goes back into the bedroom, laying on her side.

 

'I hate this food poisoning..man, what did I eat yesterday? And why did it have to be in the morning? I hope it goes away later..' she thought, to herself.

 

Kenzie hugs her teddy bears, trying to fall asleep again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, Berry was slightly drifted in his thoughts. Tomorrow, they would have swimming in PE, he wasn’t very eager about the idea. And the classmates knew it too. Berry wasn’t good with water, it made him uneasy.

 

Berry was trying to find a way to skip his swimming classes. But there seemed to be no way out of it for tomorrow.

  
  
\- “Hope ya won’t drown!” One of his classmates laughed.

 

B rolled his eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Two hours later, it was free period for some people that Kenzie knows.

 

So, they could text or call her, if they wanted to.

 

Kenzie was in her thoughts now again.

 

Lamar had sent Kenzie some cute cat pictures to cheer her up.

 

Kenzie laughed, loving them. 

'Aww :) ♡' she texted.

 

‘Miss u’ Lamar texted, with a smile.

 

'I know :) but, you can live without me for a few hours xDD' Kenzie texts back.

 

‘Barely.’ Lamar also texts, chuckling.

 

'Ok, mama's boy xD' Kenzie was texting that, with another smile.

 

‘See ya later :)’ Lamar texted her, he grinned at their conversation.

 

'Uh huh xD Be good and I'II cook you something when you get here :)' Kenzie texts him.

 

‘Aight, luv ;)’ Lamar texts that to her.

 

'♡' Kenzie put that last text. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that pregnancy symptoms don't usually start really showing/the woman doesn't notice it, until 2-4 weeks in (because of a missed period). But, for some of my ideas for this Fanfiction to work, I had to write it differently. 
> 
> Although, it is fiction, so it's fine. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed reading the chapter :)


	37. Chapter 37 - Fangirling, Chocolate, That Was Weird, and Sleeping

It's after school now, for her boyfriend and friends.

 

Kenzie started having those thoughts again.

 

She was laying on her bed, fangirling with love filled eyes.

 

Kenzie calls Gin now.

 

"What's up, girl?"

 

She heard Gin's voice.

 

"I'm so happy to hear your voice. I'm having another fangirl attack. Help meeee."

 

Gin laughed at that. "Who are you shipping now?"

 

"Real guys!" Kenzie yelled out.

 

"Ooh~" Gin said

 

"Who's top or bottom? Tate and Franklin!" Kenzie said

 

"Definitely Tate." Gin replied back to her.

 

"Trevor and Lamar!"

 

"You know that it's Trev."

 

"Riley and Lamar!"

 

"Riley, all the way."

 

"Oh, Gin, have I ever told you that I love you and that we're sisters?"

 

"Kenzie, you know it. But, seriously, what if Lamar finds out that you want him with guys? Especially Riley.."

 

"I want him to be.. you know me."

 

"Yes, I do. Ah shit, I forgot about my cake, I can't let it burn. Talk to you later?"

 

Kenzie smiled, mostly to herself. "Of course. I'm gonna talk to Tate next."

 

"Ok, tell him that I said 'hi'."

 

"I will. Bye, Gin."

 

"Bye~"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie calls Tate next, talking to him now.

 

They talked for awhile, until she started another conversation.

 

"So, who's top?" Kenzie asked him, with a slight smirk.

 

Tate also smirks. "Both of us. It depends. We take turns."

  
  
"I wish that I could do that with Lamar. I sometimes wish I had a dick.."

 

"..interesting."

 

"Sorry I know that sounds weird."

 

"Slightly. But, I don't mind that."

 

Kenzie smiles at that, then she talked again. "You know that's what Lamar needs. It's another thing to experience."

 

"What? A dick in the ass?"

  
  
Kenzie was smirking. "Yeah~" She also smiled. "You know, I saw Riley staring at Lamar. I can tell that he likes him." she said 

  
  
"Afraid that he'll cheat?" Tate asked

 

"The opposite. I want Lamar to have more love. You know that I don't mind sharing."

 

Tate smirked again, at that. "True."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eventually, they were done talking, Kenzie ends the call.

 

She decides to take another nap. She closed her eyes, falling asleep again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later on, Lamar went to Kenzie’s place, walking there. He knocked on the door. He had bought chocolate for her.

  
  
Kenzie wakes up, hearing that. She opened and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

 

She gets off the bed, walking downstairs. She opens the front door.

 

Kenzie saw Lamar, then she was smiling at him.

 

Lamar smiled and offered her the chocolate.

 

Kenzie grabs it, with a smile. She kissed him on the lips.

 

After they pull apart, Lamar walked inside. Kenzie closes the door behind him.

 

They sat down on the couch, together.

 

Kenzie opened it and started eating the chocolate. 

 

"You remembered that I love dark chocolate." Kenzie said to him, as she smiled, mostly to herself.

 

Lamar smiles at Kenzie again and he kisses her cheek.

 

Kenzie had a smile. "You're sweet, Bear." she also said to Lamar.

  
  
Lamar was still smiling.

 

Kenzie got up. She already was feeling better. She didn't feel bad like earlier.

 

She puts the chocolate in the refrigerator, deciding to eat the rest of it later. She grabbed some things and started cooking, making food for Lamar.

 

Lamar laid on the couch, to take a short nap.

 

Kenzie was still cooking. She was making lasagna for both of them.

 

She was also humming a little bit. She noticed that Lamar was sleeping, taking a nap. She had another smile at that.

 

Kenzie hummed quietly to herself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Lamar had fallen asleep quickly.

 

He was dreaming about Riley now.

  
  
Riley’s odd behaviour had come in Lamar’s dreams. They weren’t anything too specific, but Riley started to feel like a good guy after all. Seeing him smile in the dream, it was new. Lamar liked that smile. They had fun.

 

In that dream, Riley smiled, getting closer to Lamar. He was about to kiss him.

 

Until Kenzie shakes Lamar awake.

  
  
Lamar snapped awake from his dream, looking at Kenzie in slight surprise.  
  
\- “Uhm..”

 

"What? What were you dreaming about?" Kenzie asked him, with a slight smirk.

 

Lamar stuck his tongue out, with a smirk.  
  
\- “Nothin’ special.” he chuckled and rubbed his face.

 

Kenzie didn't seemed convinced.

 

"Something is on your mind. But, whatever, food is done, mama's boy."

 

She started walking away, after saying that.

  
  
Lamar chuckled again, but he was definitely in his thoughts. He sat down to eat.

 

They were both eating now.

 

"Do you want children? Because if we have a son, he'd be a mama's boy, just like you." Kenzie said with sarcasm, smirking.

 

Lamar choked a bit on his food, looking at her.  
  
\- “Children?” Lamar asked, he was left thoughtful.  
  
\- “Well.. If Ah’d be a good dad.. why not?” Lamar hummed.

 

Kenzie laughed slightly. Then, she smiled. "Yeah. Don't worry. Again, we won't have any of them, until a few years. I just wanted to voice a thought of mine." she replied, with another smile.

 

Lamar smiles back to her.  
  
\- “..momma’s boy? Ah’ think he’d be a badass!” He laughed.

 

Kenzie laughs again. "Oh no, he'd be a softy, like his daddy." she said, sarcastically again.

 

Lamar pouted playfully, but he also chuckled.

 

Kenzie just smiled, pulling him closer, by the chin and kissing his lips again.

 

Lamar smiled dreamily and kissed her back.

 

After that, they finished eating. Kenzie cleans up, washing the dishes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Then, they walk upstairs and into Kenzie's room, closing the door behind them.

 

Lamar hugged Kenzie and kissed her head, before laying down on Kenzie’s bed.

 

Kenzie smiles again, laying next to him. She hugs Lamar, wrapping her arms around his body.

 

They were cuddling now.

 

Lamar wrapped his arms around her in return. He kissed her neck, softly.

 

Kenzie had another smile.

 

She snuggled against him, her head on his chest as they cuddled. She was being clingy, in a loving way to him.

 

Lamar rested his head on Kenzie’s, with a smile.

 

Kenzie slowly falls asleep in his arms.

 

Lamar kisses her head again, also softly, as he watched her sleep.

 

Kenzie was sleeping peacefully. 

 


	38. Chapter 38 - ♡ Weird Dream, She Takes Care Of Him, & Talking

_ Kenzie slowly falls asleep in his arms.  _

 

_ Lamar kisses her head again, also softly, as he watched her sleep.  _

 

_ Kenzie was sleeping peacefully.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar had fallen asleep as well now. 

 

He was dreaming about Riley again. 

 

Riley was touching him, his fingers through Lamar's hair and across the younger dark-skinned male's lips. He also was smiling at him. 

  
  
Lamar was in the sleepy haze, so his mind wasn’t thinking this as a wrong thing. He looked at Riley’s body, up and down, getting closer to him. 

 

Riley smiled again, leaning in and kissing Lamar, on the lips. He puts his hand in Lamar's shirt, he touches Lamar's back, running his fingers down this younger male's spine. 

  
  
Lamar got shivers by that. His breathing quiet and he submitted to Riley’s touch. 

 

Riley pulls back from that kiss, with a smile. He unzipped his own jeans. He also pulled Lamar's jeans and boxers down. 

 

He started stroking Lamar's shaft as he leans down, licking the tip of it, over and around, circling the head of Lamar's dick with his tongue. 

  
  
Lamar moaned, watching him work with his dick.

 

Riley smirks, loving Lamar's moan. He puts the younger male's dick in more, almost all the way down his throat. He started sucking, as he licked around Lamar's shaft. 

  
  
Lamar let out a moan again, panting. 

 

Riley smirked again. He hummed against the younger male's shaft. He sucked it more, bobbing his head, up and down. 

  
  
Lamar thrusted in Riley's mouth. 

  
  
Riley wraps his tongue around the shaft, as he touches down Lamar's body. He puts his hand down Lamar's chest, stomach, right hip, and then, his upper thigh. 

  
  
Lamar panted, throwing his head back. 

 

Riley grabs Lamar's ass. Then, he starts rubbing his bare fingers, two of them around Lamar's entrance, on the outside of the hole. He also kept sucking him off. 

  
  
Lamar moans loudly before he came, in that dream. 

  
  
He wakes up in that exact moment, cumming in his pants. 

 

Kenzie wakes up from Lamar jolting awake. She rubs her eyes, still sleepy. "Lamar?" 

  
  
Lamar panted, his face flustered. He got off the bed and headed in the bathroom to examine himself. He was ashamed of what had happened and tried to clean himself. 

 

Kenzie was heading to the door. She leaned against it. "Lamar." She sensed what he's probably feeling. "You shouldn't be ashamed. You're a guy, it happens, right?" 

  
  
Lamar sighed, leaning against the door, listening to Kenzie. He was still thinking about the dream, he was confused. 

 

"Lamar, take off your clothes and put them in the bin, near the door. I'II clean and wash them later. Take a shower and relax. I'II get you some clothes to wear." Kenzie said to him, through the door, in a comforting and loving tone of voice. 

  
  
\- “O-ok..” Lamar said quietly, obeying his girl. He sighed again, taking off his clothes and taking a hot shower. 

 

Kenzie goes out of the room. 

 

She walks down the hallway and opens the last door there. It was her older brother's bedroom. 

 

Kenzie grabs some clothes from the dresser. It's a good thing that she always washes his clothes out of habit. 

  
  
Lamar was lost in a thought, the dream repeating in his head. He felt dirty. 

 

Kenzie walked back into her bedroom, closing the door behind herself. "Lamar, I've got clothes for you when you're done." she said, loud enough for him to hear her. 

  
  
\- “Thanks, Kenzie!” Lamar called out, but he sighs quietly. He was soon done, drying himself. 

 

Kenzie smiled, opening the bathroom door, halfway, not looking at Lamar. She gives him the clothes, a white tank top with gray boxers and dark gray sweatpants. "These should fit you." she also said to Lamar. 

  
  
Lamar took the clothes, with a smile.   
  
\- “Thank you.” he hummed. 

 

Kenzie had another smile. 

 

After that, she sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Lamar to put the clothes on. 

  
  
Lamar was soon back with his fresh clothes.    
  
\- “These do fit me.” he chuckled. 

 

"Those look nice on you too." Kenzie said to him, with a slight smile. 

 

Lamar smiles and sat beside her on the bed. 

 

"These clothes were my brother's." Kenzie said, smiling. 

  
  
Lamar smiled again to her.    
  
\- “So where’s he now?” he asked 

 

Kenzie's eyes darkened, as she looked at the ground. "I don't wanna talk about that.." she said, quietly. 

 

Lamar looked away.    
  
\- “Ok..” 

 

Kenzie looked at him. "Sorry. I guess you should know. I'II tell you if you don't ask why." 

  
  
Lamar looks back at her.    
  
\- “A’ight..” he said, quietly again. He didn’t want to upset her. 

 

"My older brother, Kyle..he's in jail. A prison right now." Kenzie told him. 

  
  
Lamar nodded, staying quiet. 

 

Kenzie snuggled against him again, a sad look in her eyes. "I miss him a lot." she said, in a quiet voice. 

  
  
Lamar hugged Kenzie close, trying to comfort her. 

 

"I visit him sometimes but, it's not the same as having him here every day." Kenzie said as well. 

  
  
\- “Yeah.” Lamar nodded. 

 

Kenzie stays quiet now, hugging him back. 

  
  
Lamar rested his head on hers. 

 

"Love you, Lamar. My Bear." Kenzie said, smiling again. 

 

\- “Ah’ love ya too, doll.” Lamar hummed. 

 

Kenzie gave a smile to him. 

 

There was silence in the room, between them, for a minute. 

 

"So, what did you dream about?" Kenzie asked him. 

  
  
Lamar blushed a bit.    
  
\- “Just uhm.. a dream.. a wet dream, which is why.. y’know..” Lamar stammered in embarrassment. 

 

"Oh ok. Aww Lamar, there's no need to be embarrassed. It happens." Kenzie said, giving him a smile. 

  
  
Lamar looked away, but he took Kenzie’s hand, squeezing it, gently.    
  
\- “A-Ah’ know.. Promise not to tell anyone..?” he asked, quietly. 

 

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die if I ever tell. Which I won't, secrets aren't meant to be told by others." Kenzie replied at that. 

  
  
Lamar looked at her, with a smile again. 

 

Kenzie also had a smile again. She looked at him to continue talking, hoping he would tell her. 

  
  
Eventually, Lamar was opening up to her, but he kept the details to himself.    
  
\- “Uhm..Kenzie.. Ah’ dreamed about..havin’ sex with a guy..” Lamar said, in a quiet voice again. 

 

"Really? I think that your dream is trying to tell you something." Kenzie said, calmly. She tries not to fangirl or smile more, hearing this from him. 

  
  
Lamar got worried.    
  
\- “B-But Ah’ like girls.. Ah’ ain’t gay..” he also said. 

 

"You're probably bisexual. Like me. I like guys and girls. I'm only halfy gay, slightly lesbian. You know?" Kenzie said 

  
  
Lamar gave a thoughtful look and smiles at her.    
  
\- “Oh.” he hummed. 

 

Kenzie looked at him again. "Yeah. Your dream is probably telling you that you want to experience more." she said, with a smile. 

  
  
Lamar blushes at that. He didn’t say anything to that. 

 

Kenzie started talking again, when Lamar stayed quiet. "Well, I'm not a guy. So, who was it in your dreams?" she asks him as well. 

  
  
\- “Just some..guy..” Lamar said, rubbing his neck.    
  
\- “Didn’t recognize him..” He gave a white lie. 

 

"You're lying, my love. I can't help you if you don't tell me." Kenzie said, in a slight serious tone of voice. She knows when others are telling lies to her. 

  
  
Lamar sighed.    
  
\- “Ah’.. Ah’ can’t talk about it right now.” he said 

 

Kenzie backed off. "Ok." she said, silently. "I'II be right back." She walked out of the room and downstairs. 

 

Lamar seemed surprised when she left, sighing to himself. 

 

Kenzie walks into the kitchen, grabbing a cold water bottle out of the refrigerator. She had a sad look. 

 

'I just wanted to help him..' Kenzie thought, then shaked her head. She was still thinking. 'Damn, why am I so moody? I'm not on my period yet. First, I'm happy and clingy. Then, I'm sad. What the.. that's weird.. Lamar just needs his space. I'm very close to my brother, we tell each other everything. We're bonded like that. But, I shouldn't of expected Lamar to be the same. He's different than Kyle. I should not of pushed him like that..' 

 

Lamar felt bad, he thought that he hurt Kenzie. 

 

Kenzie walked back upstairs and into the room again, she also closed the door. 

 

Lamar looked up to her, a little worried. 

 

Kenzie noticed that. "You okay? What's wrong?" 

 

Lamar bit his lip.    
  
\- “Ah’ hope that Ah’ didn’t say something upsetting..” 

 

"No, actually, I thought that I upset you. I shouldn't of pushed you, asking that question. I'm sorry.." Kenzie said to him. Her voice was quiet again. 

 

Lamar got to Kenzie, hugging her.    
  
\- “It’s alright.” he hummed and kissed her head.    
  
\- “Ya didn’t upset me.” he added. 

  
  
"Oh." Kenzie said, also wrapping her arms around him, as she hugs Lamar back. "Well, you can talk to me, anytime. I'II understand and won't say anything to anyone. Promise." 

  
  
Lamar smiles at that.    
  
\- “Thanks, Kenzie.” he said 

 

Kenzie also smiled. "You're welcome, Lamar." 

  
  
Lamar kissed her lips, sweetly. 

 

Kenzie had another smile, in the kiss. 

  
  
Then, Lamar pulled away, sighing happily. 

  
  
"Let's sleep now, Bear. I'm tired and we have school tomorrow." Kenzie replies after, looking at him, with a small smile. 

  
  
Lamar nodded again.    
  
\- “A’ight.” he replied, with a yawn. 

 

Kenzie had her smile, as she gets into the bed, waiting for Lamar to get in too. 

 

Lamar got in the bed as well, after her. 

 

Kenzie got closer to him, as they started cuddling again. 

 

Lamar held her close, stroking her hair, softly. 

 

Kenzie had fallen asleep already, snuggling close to him. 

 

Lamar also slowly falls asleep. 

  
  
They were both sleeping now, in a nice and peaceful state. They are warm together, as the night was cold out there. 

 


	39. Chapter 39 - Having A Hard Time With Things and Talks About That Dream

The next day, Kenzie was still sleeping, more than usual.

 

She has been really tired lately.

 

Lamar was still asleep too, he had missed his alarm.

 

Kenzie snapped awake. Checking the time, still an hour early but, she got shocked that she slept for so long.

 

"Fuck!" she yelled, getting out of bed. She started to get clothes, but then, she felt sick.

 

She ran into the bathroom, puking into the toilet.

 

'Again..?' she thought, to herself.

  
  
Lamar woke up when Kenzie rushed in the bathroom. He followed her.   
  
\- “Babe?!” he said, worriedly.

  
  
Kenzie gets up, washing her mouth and hands in the bathroom sink.

 

"I'm fine. I was sick, remember? I guess that I still am. But, I can't miss another day, that's not an option for me. So, get dressed. At least I know Tate has copied some notes and gotten papers from each class. I'm saved from that, just gotta catch up, shouldn't be hard." Kenzie said, walking out of the bathroom and grabbing her clothes. She also started to put the clothing on now.

  
  
Lamar listened to her, before starting to get dressed, hurrying.

  
  
Kenzie got dressed. Then, she went downstairs again with her bookbag. She made sure that she had her books and everything. She started picking something out of the fridge to eat and drink as well. 

 

  
Lamar picked his wallet up, counting his cash. Phew, enough for lunch, he was going to survive today.

 

Kenzie smiled at Lamar, turning around so that he could see her outfit fully. "Do you like it?" she asked, smiling. 

 

Lamar looked at Kenzie, also smiling.   
  
\- “Ya look pretty, doll.” he hummed.

 

"Aww, thanks." Kenzie said, as she smiled again. She was in a good mood right now, not moody at all.

  
  
Lamar smiles and kisses her cheek.

 

Kenzie and Lamar leave after that, walking to school.

 

They were holding hands together again.

 

Lamar liked to walk with her like this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry was getting ready for his gym class. It was swimming this time. He sighed, cursing to himself. He was walking to the pools.

 

He was getting to the indoor swimming pools, spending a little extra time in the dressing rooms to avoid going to swim yet. When the last classmates were going in, he accepted his faith and followed them. He disliked how rough it could be with the guys.

  
  
The guys had free time at the swimming pools before the class had actually started.

 

Berry was sitting on a chair, a few feet away to actually even get himself wet. He was noticed and the classmates tried to splash water on him.

 

Soon the big boss was there, he was wearing a whistle and orange swimming shorts.   
  
\- “Everyone still alive? Alright, let’s gather here!” Trevor announced.

  
  
Berry sighed and got up from his comfy chair. Trevor glanced at him, surprised that he still hadn’t gone in the water.   
  
\- “Now what are you waitin’ for? An order?” He raised his brow.

 

Berry rolled his eyes and got in the water, hesitantly.

 

Trevor made the class swim laps at first, they were going to play volleyball in the pool when they were done.

 

Berry wasn’t really enjoying this, hearing over his classmates’ insults. He was already getting tired after the laps, they were getting ready for the volleyball game in the water. They were split in two teams.

 

Doug and Berry were in the same team, passing the ball.   
  
\- “Play by the rules, Midget, or is it that you can’t reach the ball?” Doug grinned.

  
  
Berry rolls his eyes again.

 

Instead of teamwork, he was mostly knocked down by his team.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie and Lamar get there, a few minutes later. 

 

They walked to their English class and went inside. Then, they sat down near Franklin and Tate.

 

Lamar was talking with Franklin in the class.

  
  
\- “Yo Frank Ah’ saw this..creepy dream.. can we..can we talk in private sometime?” Lamar said, quietly.   
  
\- “Ok, bro, sure.. Ya a’ight?” Franklin asked, with raised brows.   
  
\- “Psh, of course, bro!” Lamar rolled his eyes.

  
  
Kenzie was smiling, writing in her notebook.

  
  
Lamar and Franklin kept chatting, but about other things now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Later on, it was free period again.

 

Kenzie was still taking a shower.

 

Tate was talking with Gin.

 

So, Lamar and Franklin were alone now to talk.

  
  
They were chit-chatting, until Frank began to question about earlier.

 

Lamar sighed, crossing his arms.   
  
\- “Well uh.. Like ya already know, Ah’ ain’t a virgin anymore.. But Ah’m with Kenzie.. Still, Ah’.. Dreamt about someone else.. It wasn’t even a girl..” L said, in a quiet voice.

  
  
Franklin’s eyes widened.   
  
\- “Oh..” He tried to find the right words to comfort Lamar.

 

Kenzie was drying off with a towel. She heard Lamar and Franklin talking. She started eavesdropping.

 

\- “Ya don’t need to be ashamed if ya like guys.” Franklin said, with a shrug.

 

Lamar bit his lip.   
  
\- “But Ah’m with Kenzie..! A-And Ah’ like her a lot!” Lamar sighed.

  
  
Kenzie kept listening in. She was also slightly in her thoughts.

'I don't mind if he also likes guys. There has to be a guy he's dreaming about that he knows. I just wish I knew who it was..' she also thought. 

 

\- “Who was it? In the dream..” Franklin asked, quietly.

 

Lamar hesitated a little bit before giving out a sigh.   
  
\- “Ya remember the guy a little older than us who was at the pool party? Riley. He was in the dream..” 

  
  
Kenzie smiled, hearing that. 'I knew it.' After that thought, she keeps listening to them.

 

Lamar and Franklin kept talking, but nothing more serious or important was revealed anymore.

 

Kenzie stops the eavesdropping and started putting her clothes back on.

 

After she was dressed, she left, walking out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry’s team was losing, his teammates laughed at him.   
  
\- “C’mon, let’s take the loser to the kids’ pool. Maybe he’ll learn to swim!” Doug laughed.   
  
\- “Oh fuck off!” Berry spat, splashing the water over him.   
  
\- “Enough! Keep playing!” Trevor yelled.   
  
\- “Fuck you too!” Berry gave T a middle finger.

 

The guys kept playing, until the next hassle. Once again, it was by picking on one and another.

 

Berry had been knocked in the water countless times already, and he wasn’t really feeling great about it.

 

They hadn’t really noticed that Trevor’s attention was on a sexy lifesaver who he was talking with. All of the guys were distracted from the game, just swimming and hassling with each other.

 

Anyway, Berry and Doug had been tackling one another for a while, struggling with each other.   
  
\- “Can you cut the fuck off!?” Berry tried to get up, but he kept losing his balance. Doug laughed and kept teasing B, pushing him under the water over and over again. Berry was starting to panic, coughing and gasping whenever he had a chance.

  
  
It was until Jerome had torn Doug away from B, that Trevor’s attention was on them again.   
  
\- “What the fuck is going on!?”

 

\- “Hey Scandi! Quit playing and focus on the game!” Trevor yelled at Berry.

 

B stood up, his eye twitching by rage. He got out of the water, glaring at Trevor.   
  
\- “The class isn’t over yet!” Trevor frowned.

  
  
\- “Didn’t you fucking see that!?” Berry yelled out, with a hoarse voice.   
  
\- “See what? You procrastinating?” Trevor grinned.

  
  
\- “Fuck you!” Berry spat before storming into the showers. He felt humiliated, betrayed. Trevor was still a fucking slave driver, he thought. Oh he would remember his next trick~ 

 


	40. Chapter 40 - She's Dark & He's Fucked

Kenzie had noticed that. She saw what had happened with Berry. 

 

Her eyes darkened. 

 

She walked into the guys locker room. She was behind her male friend. 

 

"Berry?" she said, in a worried yet warm voice. 

 

Berry was staring blankly into his locker, he was taking something out of it. He gave a tiresome chuckle, when he heard Kenzie’s voice.    
  
\- “Yes?” he asked, not looking at her. 

 

Kenzie looked at Berry. "Are you okay?" she asked him. 

 

\- “..Yeah, I’ve got something to do..” Berry said, shaking a can in his hand. He looked at Kenzie, with a small smirk.    
  
\- “I’ve got a message for Mr. P..~” Berry snickered, looking at the spray can in his hand. 

 

Kenzie smirked at that. "Nice." Then, her eyes got dark again. "What about that fucker? Doug was his name, right?" 

 

Berry cranked his neck.    
  
\- “Yeah.. He made fun of me..” he said, with a slightly raspy voice. 

 

"And put you under water many times. I saw what that asshole was doing. He didn't take my warning seriously. That guy, Doug is getting on my nerves. I'm gonna kill him." Kenzie said, darkly. She meant it. 

 

_ Kill him.  _

 

\- “Please don’t, you’ll get in trouble.” Berry said, though with a careless tone in his voice. He shook the can again, before walking away. He walked outside of the school, to Trevor’s truck. Oh poor Bodhi, it wouldn’t be the same again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie didn't like that tone. She puts her fingers through her hair, slightly pulling at it. Her mind and thoughts were driving her insane. 

 

She still had dark eyes, as she walked out. 

 

_ Why is everything so dark?  _

 

'Calm down. Calm down.' she thought, to herself. 

 

Kenzie was out of it. She didn't notice all her friends and boyfriend near, far from her, but they could still see her. Berry (although he was busy spraying the can on Trevor's Bodhi), Lamar, Franklin, Tate, and Gin. Although, April was at practice, not there. 

 

She started walking in the street. 

 

'What's wrong with me?' she was also thinking. 

 

A car was coming towards her. She was almost hit. But, the car stopped before hitting her. 

 

Berry was spraying the Bodhi with white spray, writing over it ‘SLAVEDRIVER’, ‘FUCKER’ and ‘ASS’. Before throwing the can away. He wasn’t seeing the scene going on with Kenzie. 

  
  
Instead, two of her friends did. They yelled her name to get her attention before rushing to Kenzie. 

 

Tate and Gin grabbed Kenzie's arms, pulling her to the concrete sidewalk. 

 

Tate looked at Kenzie's eyes, he recognized those eyes from the past. 

 

Gin was trying to snap her out of it. "Kenzie?" she said, shaking Kenzie slightly. 

 

Franklin and Lamar watched her. With worry and fear. 

 

Kenzie blinked her eyes and saw them. "Lamar? Franklin? Tate? Gin? What are you guys doing here?" she asked, with a smile. 

 

But then, she noticed their looks of worry and fear. "W-What's wrong?" Her eyes had slight tears in them, backing up. 

 

Lamar sighed and tried to pull Kenzie in a hug. 

 

"I'm sorry that I'm bothering you guys..But, there's nothing wrong with me. I was just tired and wasn't watching where I was going. I'II just leave.." Kenzie said, then she pulled out of Lamar's slight grip. She started walking away. 

 

Lamar looked at her, helplessly.    
  
\- “Please don’t leave, doll..!” 

 

Kenzie looked at Gin. "I have to leave, back home. To calm down a little bit. Can you and Tate get my bag. And any papers that I need today?" 

 

"Sure." Gin said 

 

Kenzie grabs Lamar's wrist. Then, she kept walking. She was pulling him, as he was behind her now. 

 

Lamar was surprised, but he followed her. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry was walking to his next class in the hallway, when his full name was called threateningly in there. He froze, but a slight smirk appeared onto his face. He turned around to see Mr. P storming towards him. He wasn’t looking exactly welcoming to him. 

 

\- “YOU. ARE. FUCKING. EXPELLED! I’ll make sure of that!” Trevor yelled at B’s face, pointing at him with his finger. 

 

Berry definitely snapped from his sass, but instead of being afraid, there was..    
  
Wait.    
  
Why was he blushing?! 

  
  
B stared into Trevor’s eyes, listening to his teacher growl and threaten him like he was getting a deadpan. The whole hallway was seized with fear and silence.    
  
Until Trevor walked away, storming off with raging curses. 

  
  
Berry stood there, confused. His face reddish. 

 

This wasn’t embarrassment. Uh oh, he was fucked. 

 


	41. Chapter 41 - After Everything

_Berry stared into Trevor’s eyes, listening to his teacher growl and threaten him like he was getting a deadpan. The whole hallway was seized with fear and silence._

_  
Until Trevor walked away, storming off with raging curses. _

_  
Berry stood there, confused. His face reddish. _

 

_This wasn’t embarrassment. Uh oh, he was fucked._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Berry had gone through a lot until the end of his day at school. He had been spending the last hour in the principal’s office with Trevor, getting over with the incident.   
  
He wasn’t going to be expelled. But instead, he needed to clean Trevor’s car up.

  
  
After school, Berry was scrubbing the Bodhi while Trevor followed the working, with his arms crossed.   
  
\- “I can’t believe you crossed me like this..” He spat.

 

Berry rolled his eyes with a sigh, though he was still in his thoughts about what had happened. It was like a switch clicked, he thought about him in different way. He just didn’t know how to react to it. Berry had never really developed feelings to anyone.   
  
\- “You almost let me drown!” Berry huffed.   
  
\- “C’mon you’re a big boy! Or do you really want me to teach you with that too?” Trevor huffed back.

 

Berry groaned, throwing the sponge at Trevor.

 

The Canadian caught it, throwing that back with force, hitting Berry’s shoulder with it.   
  
\- “Ow, fuck you!” He spat.

  
  
\- “..Okay, I’m sorry! I did overreact!” Berry groaned while scrubbing the car.   
  
\- “..But those fuckers bullied me, and what were you doing? Flirting with the hottie!” He ranted.

  
  
\- “How did this exactly help you with it?” Trevor asked with a grin.   
  
\- “..I don’t know! I thought it would!” Berry sighed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very short chapter xD Explaining what happened after, to Berry.


	42. Chapter 42 - Are You Okay? & Blushing ♡

Kenzie walked to her house. She pulled Lamar inside, closing the door behind herself. 

 

She pulls him upstairs, into her room. She closes that door as well. 

 

Then, she pushed him down, onto the bed. She gets on top of him, laying down and putting her face into his chest. 

 

Lamar held her close, not really knowing what else to do. 

 

Kenzie grabs his shirt, crying as tears fall down on him. "I-I'm sorry but, I'm fine..why did you guys look at me like that?" 

 

\- “Ah’ don’t think ya are a’ight..” Lamar said quietly, stroking her hair.    
  
\- “Ya almost got hit by a car..” 

 

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to walk in the street. I was tired and wasn't watching where I was going.. what? Do you think I'm crazy?" Kenzie asked, quietly. 

 

Lamar’s eyes widened.    
  
\- “No, Ah’ don’t think so..” he said, truthfully.    
  
\- “Ah’m just worried.. Ah’ need to know ya are okay.” he said 

 

Kenzie wiped her tears away, sitting up and smiling at him. 

"But, I am. I'm okay, I was just having a bad day, that's all. Anyway, sorry but, I eavesdropped and heard who the guy was from your dream. It's Riley." she said to him, with a slight smirk at the end. 

 

Lamar blushed madly. He stammered with his words. 

 

Kenzie smirked even more. "I knew it." Also, she tries not to fangirl again. She also thinks Lamar's blushing is adorable. 

 

Lamar looked away, he was embarrassed. 

 

"Why are you embarrassed? What's wrong with liking guys too?" Kenzie also asked him. 

 

\- “Because.. Because Ah’ don’t wanna dream ’bout someone else than ya..!” Lamar huffed. 

 

"You're sweet, Lamar. But, I don't see the problem in dreaming about someone else or even being with someone other than me. It's not bad. I'm fine with it, as long as you come back to me." Kenzie said, with another smile. 

 

Lamar raised his brows, smiling a bit.    
  
\- “Really?” he asked 

 

Kenzie smiled again. "Of course, Lamar. My love." 

 

Lamar smiles more, he kisses her, sweetly. 

 

Kenzie was kissing him back, with a smile. 

  
  
Lamar pulled away from the kiss, but he also stayed there, hugging her. 

 

Kenzie hugs him back, wrapping her arms around Lamar. "If you have another dream of Riley then maybe, you should talk to him after. See what happens." 

  
  
Lamar frowned a bit, blushing again.    
  
\- “A-A’ight..” 

 

"Trust me, you need to try this experience out or you'll never know." Kenzie told him. 

 

She kissed him again, for a second, then she pulled away, smiling lovingly at Lamar. 

  
  
Lamar swallowed and gave her a nod. 

 

Kenzie gave him a gentle smile. "It'll be alright." 

  
  
Lamar gives her a small smile. 

 

"I'm gonna relax with some warm water. Be right back." Kenzie had a smile, as she gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom, she also closed the door behind herself again.

 

She takes off her clothes. She gets in, turning on the water. She started taking a warm shower. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Lamar had nodded to her. He sighed, laying on the bed. 

 

He started falling asleep now. 

 

Lamar was sleeping there, dreaming again. 

 

In the dream, he was in a room similar to Riley's living room, except different in a way. Or was it because of his memory? 

 

He felt warmth, it was Riley. He was sitting in Riley's lap as Riley had his arms around Lamar's stomach, holding him. 

 

Lamar smiled at the safe feeling that he got from Riley, sighing happily. 

 

Riley smiles, leaning in and kissing Lamar's lips now. 

 

Lamar had a smile, as he kissed him back. 

 

Riley just smirked, kissing Lamar's neck. 

 

He turned Lamar and lays him down on a table, his back against it. 

 

Riley leaned down, lifting Lamar's shirt upwards as he kisses Lamar's collarbone and neck again, leaving marks. 

 

"You know that you want it~ You'll love this~” Riley said, into Lamar's ear. 

 

Lamar moaned, closing his eyes.    
  
\- “R-Riley~” 

 

Riley was still smirking. He kissed Lamar on the lips again, with passion and affection. He started unzipping the jeans on Lamar, pulling the clothing down a little bit. 

 

Lamar submitted to Riley's touch, moaning softly and begging for more. 

 

Riley pulls Lamar's boxers down now. Then, he turns Lamar around again. 

 

Lamar was bend over the table, his knees on the ground while his arms are on there (the table). Lamar heard jeans being unzipped, knowing and realizing it was Riley's. 

 

Riley was undoing his own pants. 

 

Lamar panted in arousal, against the table. 

 

Riley kisses all over Lamar's back. He kept Lamar's legs spread open, leaning over Lamar again. 

 

“Lamar~” 

 

Then, Riley pushed inside him. 

  
  
After that, Lamar wakes up. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar gasped when he woke up, feeling his erection in his pants. He blushed madly. 

 

Kenzie just walked out of the bathroom in her dark purple bra and matching panties. She was drying her hair with a towel slightly over her head. 

 

She also looked at him. She noticed his blush, erection, and heard his moaning from a dream in the bathroom (unless he was touching himself which she doesn't think happened, he wouldn't do it here anyway). 

 

Kenzie had a slight smirk. "Lamar? You alright?" she asked, staring at him. 

 

Lamar stared at Kenzie’s body, distracted now because of it.    
  
\- “A-Ah’ uhm..” Lamar pulled a blanket over his body to cover himself. 

 

"No need to be embarrassed." Kenzie repeated to him. "Another dream?" she also said, asking. 

 

She had walked over to the dresser now. 

 

Lamar swallowed, looking at her. He snapped out of it by the question.    
  
\- “U-uh..yeah..” he said, quietly. 

 

"Knew it. What happened in the dream?" Kenzie asks from him as well. She was putting on clothes now, as she talked. 

 

Lamar was shy to talk about it. 

 

Kenzie got dressed and walks to him. 

 

She sat down in front of Lamar and gently grabs his hands. She gave a smile to him.

 

Lamar looked at their hands, then at her. He gave a soft sigh.    
  
\- “Well uhm.. It was ’bout Riley..” He started. 

 

"I know. It's Riley in your dreams. Keep talking, continue." Kenzie said, still giving a gentle smile to Lamar. 

 

\- “..He fucked me..” Lamar said, looking blankly to his feet, blushing. 

 

"Oh." Kenzie also said, still smiling. "Well, it looks like your dream is telling you that you want that to happen, to experience stuff with guys. Especially and mostly with Riley." 

 

Lamar bit his lip.    
  
\- “But Ah’.. Ah’ think that Ah’m not ready..” he said, quietly again. 

 

Kenzie hugs him. "That's alright." 

 

Lamar hugged her back. 

 

"I'm glad that you talked to me." Kenzie said, with another smile. She also had her arms wrapped around Lamar. 

 

Lamar gave her a smile. 

 

"I wonder how Riley will react or what he'll say." Kenzie said to him, also slightly thinking. 

 

Lamar’s eyes widened again.    
  
\- “Nah, ya can’t tell ’him..!” he said, nervously, blushing a bit. 

 

"Lamar, I never said that I would tell him. You're supposed to do that, remember? Sooner or later, you have to talk to him." Kenzie replied 

 

Lamar felt troubled, sighing. 

 

Kenzie stares at him. "I didn't say now." 

 

\- “Ah’ know.” Lamar said, being slightly in his thoughts. 

 

Kenzie kept hugging him, trying to comfort Lamar. 

 

Lamar was getting over his thoughts after awhile. He enjoyed Kenzie’s embrace. 

 

Kenzie had a smile again then, she has a small smirk. "Shouldn't there be something you have to take care of?" she said, slightly touching Lamar's erection with her finger. 

 

Lamar shuddered, still blushing. He swallowed, looking at her.    
  
\- “Ngh..A-Ah’ guess..” 

 

"I'II leave you alone then. I've been meaning to do something. Be right back." Was Kenzie's reply to that, walking out of the room and downstairs after. 

 

Lamar blushed, he looked at her again. He watched Kenzie leave. He felt a little awkward, but he laid down on the bed, starting to touch himself quietly. 

 

He tried to think about Kenzie while jacking himself off, but he ended up having the pictures of Riley in his mind. He felt frustrated, but he tried to focus on his climax, even if he was thinking about a guy. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie was still downstairs. She grabs her long, black jacket and puts it on. She also was putting on her socks and boots. 

 

She walks out, closing the front door. She gets into her brother's car. 

 

Kenzie drives away. 

 

She went to the liquor store near there. She stopped the car, getting out and walked inside. 

 

Kenzie was looking around. She grabbed a few things. Chips, soda, candy (which is a bar of chocolate), gum. She also grabs two boxes of something important. 

 

She payed for everything, walking out after. She gets into the car and started driving again. 

 

Kenzie leaves from there. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Lamar was cleaning himself, after his little session. 

 

He was lost in a thought about Riley. He felt embarrassed to even think about seeing him again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie gets there, walking in after locking the car door. She closed the front door too. 

 

She puts her stuff away. 

 

Then, Kenzie walked upstairs and into her room. 

 

She smiled at Lamar. Although, she noticed that something is wrong. "You okay?" 

  
  
Lamar snapped out of the thought when he saw Kenzie. He smiled at her.    
  
\- “Yeah.” he said, feeling happier to see Kenzie. 

 

Kenzie has a smile. "Lamar, I'm still not feeling well so, I'm not gonna be at school tomorrow. Maybe you can hang out with the guys and Gin." 

 

Lamar felt bad for Kenzie. He nodded, but he also gave her a hug.    
  
\- “A’ight, try to get well here.” Lamar murmured and kissed her head. 

 

"Aww, Bear. Don't worry about me, ok?" Kenzie said, in a warm voice, staring at him, with another sweet smile. 

 

Lamar sighed quietly, with a smile.    
  
\- “But Ah’ have to make sure ya are okay.” he chuckled softly. 

 

"I know." Kenzie replied again, smiling sweetly. 

  
  
Lamar kissed and hugged her one last time, before leaving, still lovestruck for Kenzie. 

 


	43. Chapter 43 - Frustrated, Finding Out What's Wrong, and Texted

_The next day -_

 

It was 10:29am.

 

Kenzie was still sleeping.

 

Lamar had gone to school, he told Franklin and the others that Kenzie was still sick.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Berry had been lost in his thoughts a lot at this day. Yesterday evening had ghosted in his mind. He thought Trevor probably hated him now. He didn’t even look at B this morning at the gym class.

 

B cursed in his mind. He wondered why he kept thinking about Mr. Philips so much. Was he worried about getting expelled? But he didn’t! He couldn’t understand his thoughts which frustrated him.

 

Jerome joined Berry’s company.   
  
\- “Hey B, you alright?” he asked, tilting his head a bit.

 

Berry glanced at the teen with short black hair and blue eyes, shrugging.   
  
\- “Yeah.” he answered absenty to Jerome.   
  
\- “Ya sure? Yesterday was..y’know.. intense..” Jerome tried to get B to open up, knowing too that it was pointless if the shorter guy decided to shut himself out. 

  
  
\- “Well, I didn’t get expelled, isn’t that enough..?” Berry said with a passive-aggressive tone in his voice, glaring at his friend.

Jerome sighed, backing up.   
  
\- “Alright alright.. Just talk to someone, you can’t keep all that shit to yourself..” he said, giving a worried look to Berry.   
  
\- “I’m fine.” Berry said coldly, thinning his lips.

 

Jerome shrugged, shaking his head and leaving. 

 

After he left, Berry sighed in frustration, looking down.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie was still asleep, but then, she wakes up, ten minutes later. She opens her eyes.

 

She felt sick again. So, she got up, from the bed, out of the blankets.

 

Kenzie ran into the bathroom and puked into the toilet again. Then, she gets off the ground. She washes her mouth and hands again.

 

'Man, I really have to find out if this is what I'm thinking it is.' Kenzie thought

 

After washing up in the bathroom sink, she walks out and goes downstairs.

 

Kenzie opens the refrigerator and grabs a cold water bottle.

 

She opens it, she was drinking the water now, taking a few sips.

 

Kenzie finished the water. Then, she went back upstairs.

 

She walked back into her room, closing the door behind herself. She grabs the bag of other stuff from her nightstand drawer.

 

Kenzie takes a pregnancy test box out of there.

 

Then, she goes into her bathroom again. She takes the test, two of them, after reading the instructions on both boxes.

 

After that, she waits for a few more minutes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was finally done.

 

Kenzie looked at it. Her eyes slightly widened.

 

It said 'pregnant' on one and had two pink lines on the other (meaning pregnant also).

 

Kenzie is pregnant with Lamar's baby, his child. She had a small smile, at that thought.

 

She walked over to that tall mirror on the wall. She was looking at herself now, through this mirror.

 

Kenzie thought about it.

 

She thinks back to what she noticed. When they had sex, the condom broke. She took the condom off him, so that he wouldn't see. She just didn't want Lamar to worry about it. She knew, he didn't. She was worried, but mostly happy. She always wanted children. Although, this is a lot earlier than she thought when she would get pregnant. But, she was fine with it and would love this child. Hopefully Lamar will too.

 

Kenzie touched her stomach, smiling.

 

'Lamar has other things to deal with. I'II just tell him later, in a few days when he's more comfortable and not in his thoughts. I hope that he'll be happy and won't freak out. He probably will. But, it's alright, he loves me.' she also thought to herself, with another smile.

 

She notices that it's around the time of free period for her boyfriend and friends, so she decided to text her female friend.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie sat down on the edge of her bed.

 

She texted Gin. 'Hey, wanna come over and hang out later?'

 

'Sure, girl. I'd love to.' Gin texts back.

 

Kenzie smiles a bit. 'Great, see ya later.'

 

':) & Also, Mrs. Gray told me that the competition is on Friday, tomorrow.'

 

'That's great :D Well, you know I'II be there xD :)' 

 

'Of course you will xD Anyway, me and Tate got your bag, including papers. From yesterday and today.'

 

'Thank you. You guys are angels.'

 

'Don't you know it :)'

 

'xDD Bye, talk to you later ♡' 

 

'Ok, bye ♡'

 

Kenzie lays down on the bed, on her back. She was texting Lamar next.

 

'Lamar, I'm gonna hang out with Gin after school, girls night. Why don't you hang out with Riley?'

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar heard a noise. He got a text.

 

He checked his phone, blushing a bit at the text. Why? He wasn’t really comfortable with the idea of hanging out with a guy who he just had been dreaming about in a dirty way. He swallowed.   
  
‘Have fun then ;) and aight, I’ll text him.’ Lamar texted her, before sighing, finding Riley’s number.

  
  
‘Dude, wanna hang out tonite?’ Lamar texted hesitantly to Riley.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Riley was laying on his bed, napping slightly.

 

He hears his phone as it made a noise, meaning that he got a text.

 

Riley opens his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. He picks it up, looking at the screen.

 

He smiled, seeing it was from Lamar.

 

'Sure :) Come over to my house later.' he texted him back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar sighed at that text, sending him a text back. ’Ok.’

 

He was nervous and lost in a thought. 

 


	44. Chapter 44 - Girls Night & Can't Understand Himself

It was after school now, for her boyfriend and friends again. 

 

Gin walked to Kenzie's house, knocking. 

 

Kenzie walks downstairs, opening the door. She smiled, pulling Gin in and hugging her after closing the door. 

 

Gin smiles, also wrapping her arms around Kenzie. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Two hours later -  _

  
  
These two, Kenzie and Gin did a lot of things during those two hours together. They listened to their favorite music, then they talked and did their nails. Both had on different nail polish now. Kenzie had black on her fingernails and dark purple on her toenails. Gin had similar, she had dark blue on her fingernails and black on her toenails. 

 

They were both smiling. 

 

Then, after that, Kenzie and Gin watched a tv series, 13 Reasons Why. 

 

Both of them were eating popcorn and chips while drinking soda. Kenzie has a diet coke and Gin has a dr. pepper. 

 

They were talking during a commercial now, with the tv on low. 

 

"So, how's it going with Lamar?" Gin asked her. 

 

"It's great." Kenzie said, with a smile. 

 

Gin smiled at that. "That's good. The competition is tomorrow. Isn't that great? On a friday. You think we'll win this one?" 

 

"Yeah, of course. If not then, we did our best, right?" 

 

"Exactly. But, with you, I know that we'll definitely win, for sure." 

 

Kenzie just had another smile at that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Meanwhile, Berry was doing his chores at home, lost in a thought about Trevor again. 

 

He felt like he was anxious by the events with him. His anger. Maybe he was scared, even if he didn’t feel scared. He couldn’t understand himself. 

 


	45. Chapter 45 - ♡ His Feelings For Him, In Your Heart, & Comfort

Lamar had walked from school to Riley’s place. He knocked on the door, after taking a deep breath.

 

Riley was relaxing, he heard someone knocking on the door, knowing who it was. He gets up. He was still slightly sleepy, although didn't care.

 

He walks over and opened the door. He saw the dark-skinned, younger male, Lamar standing there. Riley was only wearing his sweatpants with boxers underneath. He was shirtless and barefoot. His hair, dreads were down.

 

"Hey, Lamar." he said, with a smile.

 

Lamar looked away, shyly, blushing a bit.   
  
\- “H-Hey, Riley..” He gave him a small smile.

 

Riley noticed that, but he didn't say anything about it.

 

He lets him in, closing the door after Lamar was inside.

 

"Wanna play a video game?" he also asked him.

 

Lamar rubbed his neck, following him.   
  
\- “Uh, yeah.. Sure.” he said, sitting down on the couch. He felt a little awkward around Riley.

 

Riley notices again. But, he doesn't talk.

 

They were playing a shooter video game together. They were both enjoying each other's company. Well, Riley did anyway.

 

Lamar was relaxing a bit by the game, distracted from his thoughts. He commented on the game, loudly, amused. He smiled.

 

Riley also had a smile. He got off the couch. He walked over to the refrigerator, opening it.

 

He grabs a beer for himself.

 

After five more minutes, Lamar was having a hard time with the game.

 

Riley noticed that as well.

 

He puts his beer down on the counter.

 

Then, he leaned over that couch, behind Lamar. He gets closer to him. He slightly leans near Lamar, putting his hands on Lamar's, showing him what to do, which buttons to push on the controller. He talked with his mouth close to Lamar's ear.

 

But, he wasn't thinking anything by it.

 

Lamar had blushed at the closeness of him, the warmth filling his body. His breath had quickened slightly.

 

Riley was noticing again. He looked at him. "Are you okay?"

 

\- “Uhm.. Yeah.” Lamar didn’t look at him.

 

"Really? Because you're not looking at me, also you've been acting strange and quiet." Riley said back to him.

 

\- “Why should Ah’ look at ya?” Lamar huffed, clearing his throat and scooting a bit away from him.

 

Riley was hurted by that, but he didn't show it. He also moved away, with a slight glare.

"Fine." he said to him. He was mostly in slight anger, out of confusion. He grabs his beer, taking another sip.

 

Lamar sighed and kept playing the game. He had liked Riley being so close to him, but his feelings were mixed too.

 

Riley had finished that beer, throwing the empty bottle away. He grabbed another one from the fridge and closed it after. Then, he sat down on the couch, next to Lamar again.

 

Although, he was looking away, still angry at the younger male. Because he cares about Lamar, showing concern, worry for him. But, for some reason, Lamar pushed him away and he (Riley) didn't know why.

 

Lamar was getting a little nervous by Riley’s drinking, he tried to ignore that feeling though.

 

Riley had calmed down, putting the half empty beer on the table, near them. He looks at the younger male again. He gives a smile to Lamar. "Do you want a soda?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit. He would've said 'a beer’. But, Lamar is still a minor, so he didn't.

 

Lamar put the controller down, looking at him.   
  
\- “Uh, no thanks.” Lamar said quietly, but he gave him another small smile.   
  
\- “Ah’m tired of this game.” he said

 

"Ok..we can watch tv." Riley said

 

Riley turns on the same crime show from last time.

 

He had been noticing Lamar being nervous and acting strange. Lamar probably doesn't like being around him. That's what Riley thought. It made Riley sad inside, thinking about that.

 

He grabs his beer, drinking it again, quietly, not talking at all now. He was in his thoughts.

 

Lamar focused on the crime show, partly. He was lost in his thoughts too. The dreams he had.. Those ghosted in his mind and made him nervous, tense.. Aroused. The fact that he was a virile teen didn’t help it. He had an erection now, and was embarrassed about it. He tried to ignore it, but he was blushing.

 

Riley noticed that, when he was putting the now fully empty bottle on the table. He had a blush, pretending to watch the screen.

 

He was having those thoughts again. He wanted to touch and kiss Lamar. But again, Lamar is younger, a minor. He shouldn't be thinking these things. Although, he couldn't help it. Or himself. 

 

Lamar tried to glue his eyes to the TV screen too, swallowing hardly.

 

Riley was finding it hard not to say anything.

"..maybe you should take care of that." he said to Lamar, quietly, finally breaking the silence.

 

Lamar blushed madly, letting a small wince out, glaring at Riley.   
  
\- “Ah’-! Why? Nah, dude.. Stop..staring at it!” Lamar assumed Riley was doing that, he covered his face.

 

"I wasn't." Riley also said.

 

Lamar groaned.

 

Riley didn't say anything.

 

Until two minutes later.

 

"Also, why are you so red?" Riley asked him. 

 

\- “Ya are embarrassin’ me!” Lamar huffed again.

 

"Oh really, why is that? You're the one who got all aroused next to me." Riley also said, with a slight glare. He doesn't understand why Lamar is acting like this again.

 

Lamar didn’t understand Riley’s anger, he frowned back to him.   
  
\- “What are ya hintin’ at? That Ah’m gay for ya?” he huffed.

 

"Of course not. Why would you be..?" Riley didn't know why, but he got a sad look in his eyes. He did have feelings for Lamar. But, in reality, he could never truly have Lamar or be with him.

 

Riley slowly gets up, walking to the fridge again. He wanted another beer, to stop thinking about this.

 

Lamar shook his head, crossing his arms. He was in his thoughts again, but he's pissed. He didn’t know what to do. These dreams, Kenzie’s insists.. It all was pressurizing. And this wasn’t working here. He let a sigh out.

 

Riley started drinking more to shut those thoughts out. His heart hurt. He had drank two beers, the empty bottles were on the counter. He was grabbing another beer from the refrigerator.

 

Lamar followed Riley's drinking, but not with a good vibe. He just couldn’t bring himself to say anything about it.

 

Riley finished his third beer, dropping it as the bottle shatters, glass everywhere now.

 

He sat down on the ground, slight tears in his eyes. "Do you even like being around me?" he asked Lamar, quietly again, but loud enough for the younger male to hear him.

 

Lamar got startled at the shattering, staring at him in confusion.   
  
\- “..Bro, get yo shit together..” Lamar muttered. He was worried about Riley, but he couldn’t get closer to him.

 

Riley heard him, he silently cried. He hated it, being like this around Lamar. "..right..." he said, in a quiet voice.

 

Lamar sighed softly when he cracked in front of him. He grabbed Riley’s shoulder, trying to comfort him.   
  
\- “What’s wrong now?” he asked

 

Riley looked up at him. "Would you hate me more if I did this?" He was leaning in now and kissing Lamar's lips, slightly, barely doing it.

 

Lamar backed out a bit, but their lips had still touched. He had a blush, staring into Riley’s eyes.

 

Riley also stared at him, with his eyes full of tears. He pulled away. "Maybe I shouldn't do that.. Do you know what it's like to have feelings for someone, younger than you, that will never love you back? You keep trying to get rid of these thoughts and they just won't leave you.."

 

Lamar swallowed, feeling bad for Riley crying. He just didn’t know how to react. He didn’t know how to act for this. After a minute, he pulled Riley in a hug, comforting him.

 

Riley silently hugs him back, slowly wrapping his arms around Lamar.

 

Lamar enjoyed being close to Riley. He rested his chin on his shoulder, trying to comfort him like that. He stayed silent, rubbing Riley’s back in circles.

 

Riley puts his face into Lamar's shoulder, starting to calm down.

 

Lamar smiled a bit, feeling relieved that Riley was calming down. A blush remained on his face.

 

Riley didn't want to move away from him. Lamar felt so warm.

 

Lamar was thinking. Then, he carefully placed a soft kiss on Riley’s neck.

 

Riley looked at him again, he wipes the tears from his eyes.

 

Lamar looked back to him, he was slightly nervous, but he stayed close.

 

Riley started to lean in again, thinking about if to kiss Lamar or not.

 

Lamar almost held his breath, also leaning in.

 

Riley kissed Lamar now, on the lips.

 

Lamar sighed softly at the kiss, carefully kissing him back.

 

Riley kisses him more, liking Lamar's lips. He slowly puts his tongue in Lamar's slightly opened mouth.

 

Lamar hummed, letting him all in, he was relaxing, closing his eyes.

 

Riley entangles his tongue, around and with Lamar's. He also kept kissing him.

 

Lamar let a soft hum out.

 

After a minute, Riley pulls back from the kiss, panting a little bit.

 

Lamar panted as well, snapping his eyes open and looking at Riley again.

 

"What do you want to do now?" Riley asked him. He wanted to be sure to ask Lamar first before doing anything.

 

Lamar blushed a bit.   
  
\- “T-To..take care of ‘it’..” he said, also in a quiet voice.

 

Riley had a smile, at Lamar being adorable. He gets off the ground, pulling Lamar with him.

 

He held Lamar's wrist, gently, as he pulled him into his (Riley's) bedroom. He also closed the door behind them.

 

Lamar was blushing madly, but he followed him.

 

Riley made Lamar lay down onto the bed, on his back. He was leaning over him. He started unzipping Lamar's jeans, pulling that clothing and the younger male's boxers down.

 

Lamar's dick twitched in arousal, his breath heavy.

 

Riley grabs Lamar's erection, his hand wrapped around it. He started rubbing the shaft, up and down.

 

Lamar let a moan out, feeling Riley’s more experienced hand to please him.

 

Riley stroked him more, also circling around the head of it with his finger.

 

Lamar bucked his hips against Riley's touch. He was close already, trembling.

 

Riley keeps the stroking going. He felt Lamar's shaft getting bigger in his hand, meaning Lamar is close.

 

'Already?' Riley thought to himself, but he didn't say anything again.

 

He kept touching Lamar's dick, as he rubbed it more. He moved his finger over the tip as well.

 

Lamar needed only a few more strokes before he came, moaning softly. He hadn’t ‘trained’ himself to last long, being unexperienced.

 

"Man, I wanted to do more to you. I wasn't finished with you.." Riley said, referring to Lamar cumming already. But, he wasn't really upset, not at all. He understands, knowing that Lamar is unexperienced. His voice had a playful, sarcasm tone to it, so Lamar would hopefully know that he wasn't being serious. He would never push him to do more, if he didn't want it.

 

Lamar blushes in embarrassment, he looked away, moving away from Riley's touch.

 

Riley got a hurt look when Lamar moved away from him. He got up, walking into the bathroom. Lamar could still see him. Riley was washing his hand since Lamar came in it.

 

Lamar pulled his clothes back up, not saying anything.

 

There was silence in the room now.

 

Riley finished, turning off the water from the sink after.

 

He walked out of there, noticing Lamar being quiet.

 

Riley felt just as terrible as he had before. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that.." he said, in a silent way. He bit his lip, having a saddened look again.

 

Lamar looked down, he was still sitting on the bed.   
  
\- “N-No.. It’s.. It’s okay.” Lamar said, quietly again.

 

"Why? I took advantage of you. It's not okay.. Lamar, I have feelings for you. I know that I shouldn't, but I do.. What do you feel for me? If it's nothing, then I'II understand..." Although, Riley's voice was filled with sadness and also strangely loving.

 

Lamar took a deep breath.   
  
\- “Kenzie’s been insisting me to follow mah feelings.. Ah’ve been dreamin’ about ya, Ah’ dunno why..” Lamar told him.

 

"Ok..but you shouldn't do something if you feel no feelings or don't have love for that person.." Riley also said to him, tears in his eyes again. What's wrong with him? That was his thought. He didn't understand why. He just wanted Lamar to love him.

 

Lamar looked at him, Riley was crying again and Lamar felt bad for him.   
  
\- “Ah’ dunno what to feel.” Lamar said, truthfully.

 

"I-I understand. Can we cuddle?" Riley asked him, in a quiet voice.

 

\- “Please.” Lamar said, but before he got to finish, Riley had already got on the bed.

 

Lamar blushed by it, but he also smiles, shyly.

 

They were both laying on the bed now. Riley in Lamar's arms. He needed to calm down, so he wanted to be held by Lamar again.

 

Lamar held him. He stroked Riley’s head, gently, just hugging him.

 

They cuddled as Riley snuggled against him, liking Lamar's warmth. He wiped his tears away again.

 

\- “It’s okay..” Lamar shushed him, nuzzling against Riley's hair.

 

Riley started calming down again now.

 

Lamar smiled a bit and kissed Riley's head.

 

Riley had a smile, wrapping his arms around him.

 

Lamar began slowly falling asleep in this comfortable position.

 

Riley leaned in, giving a small kiss to Lamar, on the lips again.

 

Lamar’s lips curved into a smile.

 

Riley smiled, pulling away and putting his head on the pillow. He felt sleepy, as he closed his eyes, falling asleep now.

 

Lamar was also asleep.

 

They (Lamar and Riley) are both sleeping now, peacefully together. 

 


	46. Chapter 46 - Her Nightmare

Meanwhile, Kenzie and Gin were still there together. 

 

Gin had left after awhile, walking back home. 

 

Kenzie was laying on her bed now, slightly staring at the ceiling. 

 

After that, she had fallen asleep, her eyes closed. 

 

She was tossing and turning in her sleep. 

 

She was having a nightmare, after so many years of quiet. 

  
  
Her older, present self was standing there, watching everything, as she looked at a little girl, maybe seven, with long dark brown hair (in a braid), hazel eyes, and white skin. In a white dress, for a pretty girl. This was her younger self. 

 

Younger Kenzie cried, rubbing her eyes, as tears fall down. 

  
  
She remembers everything. 

  
  
Her parents fighting. 

  
  
The glare in her older brother’s eyes. 

  
  
Different colors. The dark blue sky. Orange, red, and yellow. 

 

All of those is what she saw. 

  
  
The flames through her eyes, staring at the old house, surrounded, engulfed in flames. Fire everywhere. 

  
  
Death is one of the dark memories that she always remembered. 

 

_ M-mommy..daddy..w-why? Don't die.  _

  
  
Her brother picks her up. He ran away, carrying her, in his arms. She looked at everything one last time before closing her eyes. 

  
  
She saw her brother arguing with a strange man. It only got worse as those years went by. At 14, her brother had to leave. He left, promising to come back. 

  
  
_ B-Brother..Kyle. No. Don't leave me. I'm so lonely and sad. I don't wanna be alone. Without you…  _

 

She was by herself, until she met them. Tate, Gin, Berry, Franklin, Riley.. 

  
  
And him. Lamar… 

  
  
After that, Kenzie's eyes opened, as she wakes up. 

 

She walked into the bathroom, washing her eyes with cold water from the sink. 

  
  
Kyle got in a fight which lead to that guy's death. She saw it happen, it wasn't on purpose. No matter how much her brother hated that guy, Kyle tried to save him, but that didn't happen. Death was that guy's end. 

 

He was gonna be convicted of second degree murder. But, they got more evidence. So, he was only charged with second degree assault and third degree manslaughter. He only got four years, which was a good thing to Kenzie.    
  


Kenzie looked at an old teddy bear on the dresser. It was a gift from her older brother when she was five. 

  
'A few more months, and then, we'll see each other again, Kyle. Brother..’ she thought, to herself. 

 

Kenzie knew that she had to try to sleep. The competition was tomorrow, she needs to be well rested. 

 

She walks over and gets back into her bed, under the blankets. She closes her eyes and falls asleep again. No nightmares this time. 

 

Kenzie was sleeping peacefully now. 

 


	47. Chapter 47 - Kept Running

_The next day, Friday again -_

 

Kenzie was still asleep.

 

She eventually wakes up. She gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. She takes a warm shower.

 

Kenzie got out, after ten minutes. She puts on some clothes, then she walked out of the house. She was walking to school now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry woke up too, remembering the competition.

 

He got ready for school.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar wakes up from Riley’s arms, he was about to be late, he needed a minute to think what had happened.

 

Riley wakes up, opening his eyes now.

  
  
Lamar looked at Riley, with a smile.   
  
\- “What time is it?” he asked him.

 

Riley gave a smile back to him. Then, he looked at the digital clock. "6:29am."

 

Lamar jolted up from the bed.   
  
\- “Shit! Kenzie! ..I'm gonna be late!”

 

"This makes me glad that I'm not in school anymore." Riley said, almost laughing.

 

He also gets up, putting on some clothes. He wanted to see this competition too.

  
  
Lamar cursed in his mind again. He hated being late like this.

 

Soon enough, they were both leaving, walking down the street.

 

Riley had closed and locked his door.

 

Lamar grabbed Riley’s hand and made Riley run with him.

 

Riley just smiles, running with Lamar.

 

They get there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry was getting to the competition area with the other students. He noticed Trevor, sighing softly. He didn’t seem to notice B.

 

Somehow, Berry had hoped to see Trevor looking at him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Kenzie was getting changed with Gin, in the girls locker room.

 

Lamar pulled Riley with him, to the spot where all of his friends seemed to be.

 

Kenzie and Gin had walked out.

 

The girls get lined up, getting in their positions now. Kenzie and Gin were in front.

 

Both of them gave a smile to their friends. They were all watching.

 

Everything was quiet.

 

Until a fake gun goes off, signaling that the race has started.

 

The girls started to run.

 

Kenzie ran very fast, as she got in the lead. She smiled to herself, running. Her ponytail was moving as she runs too.

 

The guys were cheering loudly.

 

Kenzie kept smiling.

 

On the last lap, she lets Gin get ahead of her.

 

Halfway through, Kenzie tripped as her eyes widened. She falls forward, landing on her stomach.

 

She tries to get up, flinching as she feels that her right ankle is sprained. She ignored it, getting up.

 

Her eyes are focused and full of determination.

 

Kenzie starts running again, ignoring the pain. She kept going and gets in the lead again.

 

Lamar got worried about Kenzie, he kept cheering for her.   
  
\- “Ya can do it, babe!” He whistled.

 

Kenzie had a smile at that.

 

She crossed the finish line, winning the race.

 

Kenzie hugs Gin, slightly collapsing in her arms, smiling again. “I did it.”

 

“Yeah, you did. Girl, that was great.”

 

The guys cheered even louder.

 

Kenzie smiles again. She's happy.

 

But then, she hissed in pain, nearly falling onto her knees. She would've, if Gin wasn't already holding her.

 

Gin held her up. Then, she lets Kenzie rest on her knees.

 

“Kenzie? Damnit. You're hurt, aren't you?” Gin asked, looking worried.

 

Gin tried to look at Kenzie's leg and ankle, but Kenzie pushed her away, gently.

 

“No, I'm fine. I'm not hurt. I just ran too fast, I'II be okay.” Kenzie said to her, with a reassuring smile.

 

Gin wasn't convinced.

 

Riley and Tate also noticed that, being worried about her too.

 

The guys got to them.

 

Lamar was looking at Kenzie with worry.   
  
\- “Kenzie, ya a’ight?” he asked her.

 

"I'm fine." Kenzie also said, she had repeated it, smiling to them.

 

Kenzie slowly gets up and starts walking away from Gin to show her that she was alright.

 

When clearly she wasn't. Kenzie was limping around as she walked, she barely made it five feet before she collapsed, falling onto the ground.

 

“Kenzie! I knew it. You hurt yourself out there.” Gin said, as she ran over and kneeled down, next to her.

 

The guys followed.   
  
\- “Damn, let’s get her to the nurse!” Franklin said.

  
  
Berry was concerned about Kenzie too, but he looked around. 

He noticed Trevor, he was looking at them, but he didn’t say anything. Soon his eyes caught Berry.

 

B stared back into his hazel eyes for a second, before looking away. A blush appeared on his face, he cursed in his mind.

 

“We gotta get you help.” Gin said to her.

 

Kenzie wanted to yell 'I’m fine!’. But instead, she stayed quiet.

 

“..fine…” she finally said, in a quiet voice.

 

Gin helps her up and stays by Kenzie, so that she can walk without falling again.

 

Lamar helped Kenzie’s other side.

  
  
The situation was escalating, Trevor was ordering the students away.

 

Berry noticed that he was watching Mr. Philips again, shaking his head back to reality.   
  
’The fuck am I doing..?’ He sighed softly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie was taken to the nurse.

 

She was told that she had a sprained right ankle. The nurse wraps Kenzie's ankle in bandages.

 

Kenzie was allowed to leave, back home for the rest of the day.

 

The nurse also written another note, explaining to the PE teachers that Kenzie can't be in PE until three weeks, when Kenzie's ankle fully heals and she can properly walk, run again as well. 

 

Gin told Kenzie that she and Tate would get her papers that were from her classes today.

 

She also said she'd drive Kenzie home.

 

Kenzie thanks Gin. Then, they walk out of there. Gin was helping Kenzie again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar felt bad for Kenzie, but he stayed at school.

 

Riley went back home, walking there after.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gin drove to Kenzie's house. She helped her out and into there.

 

She helps Kenzie upstairs and into her bedroom. She gets Kenzie changed into different, comfortable clothes.

 

Kenzie gave another smile to her.

 

Gin smiles back. After that, Gin goes out. She gets into her car, she drives away, back to school. She had to get the papers for Kenzie. She had to grab Kenzie's stuff that she forgot as well. 

 

Kenzie lays down on the bed, under the blankets again. She closed her eyes, falling asleep, taking a nap now. 

 


	48. Chapter 48 - Strange Warmth ♡

_ A few hours later -  _

 

Kenzie was still sleeping, peacefully. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar was at Riley's house, because Riley told him that Kenzie was trying to get some rest, she was sleeping. Gin had told Riley this. 

 

They were sitting on the couch, together, next to each other. 

 

Lamar was holding Riley’s hand, liking the closeness. 

 

Riley gave a kiss to him, on the right cheek. 

 

Lamar blushes to that, smiling. 

 

Riley smiled, he turned Lamar's head, kissing him fully on the lips. 

  
  
Lamar kissed him back, with a hum. 

 

Riley pulls away for a second. "You know that I could make you feel good~" he said, into the younger male's ear. 

  
  
Lamar blushed madly at that. He swallowed, nodding. 

 

Riley pulled Lamar into the bedroom again, closing the door behind them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

That older dark-skinned male was pushing Lamar down now, gently onto the bed. 

 

Lamar was on his back, as Riley gets on top of him. 

 

Riley didn't want to take Lamar that way right now, but he still wanted to do some things to Lamar. 

  
  
Lamar looked up to him, his breath quickened. 

 

Riley was leaning over him. "Can I touch you? Is this okay?" he asked, wanting to be sure. 

  
  
Lamar stares at him, with lust in his eyes.    
  
\- “Y-yeah.” he said 

 

Riley gave a smirk, then a smile. He lifted Lamar's shirt up, until the younger male's nipples were showing. 

 

He touched and kisses Lamar everywhere, except for those nipples. 

  
  
Lamar let soft hums out. He arched against Riley's touch. 

 

Riley leaned down, he touches both nipples with his fingers, one on each, circling around them. 

  
  
Lamar moaned, arching more. 

 

Riley slightly liked that Lamar was sensitive. He leans again, he kisses one of the nipples. He was now licking over and around Lamar's right nipple with his tongue (the same one that he just kissed). 

  
  
Lamar shuddered, letting out choked moans. 

 

Riley smiles again, at that. He released the nipples. Then, he started grinding their clothed shafts together. 

  
  
Lamar grinded back, moaning softly. 

 

Riley moved away for a second. 

 

He unzips Lamar's jeans, pulling that clothing and the younger dark-skinned male's boxers down a little bit. He also pulled Lamar's dick out. 

 

Then, he starts unzipping his own jeans, pulling his dick out as well. 

 

Riley slowly lowered himself down, making their bare dicks touch each other. 

 

He was doing this so that Lamar would get use to the feeling of him. Although, Riley's dick was slightly bigger than Lamar's. 

 

Lamar shuddered again, at the feeling, still blushing a bit. 

 

Riley grabs Lamar's arms by the wrists, putting them over this younger male's head. 

 

He held him there. Then, he started moving again.

 

Riley grinds against him, their shafts rubbing together now. 

 

Lamar shudders, this all feeling intense already. He looked Riley in the eyes. 

 

Riley grinded more, at a medium pace. 

 

Lamar moaned softly again, grinding back. 

 

After a minute, Riley pulled away. He grabs Lamar's shaft, stroking it, up and down. 

 

Lamar closed his eyes, focusing on his climax, that's getting closer.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Riley stroked him, until Lamar came. 

 

He gets up and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. He walked back over to Lamar and cleaned him up, since he came on himself this time. 

 

After he was done, he threw the towel in a bin with dirty clothes. He fixed himself as well. 

 

Riley looked at Lamar. Most of the younger male's body was still showing and Riley couldn't help it, he was staring. 

 

Lamar felt really exposed, he looked away, but he stayed like that. 

 

Riley sighed at that. But, he understands. He pulled Lamar's shirt down. He pulls up Lamar's jeans and boxers too. He also puts the younger male's dick away. 

 

He covered that younger male, then he kissed him again. 

 

Lamar kisses Riley back, with a small smile. 

 

Riley pulled away again, but he started kissing Lamar's neck, with gentleness. "What was wrong? You can tell me." he said, in a warm yet nice voice, hoping that Lamar would tell him why he looked away when he stared at him. Although, he wasn't trying to push Lamar ethier. 

 

Lamar tilted his neck a bit.    
  
\- “Ah’ just haven’t been looked at like that before..” Lamar said 

 

"I understand. I was staring because you're good looking and I was getting to know your body. I do that to all my lovers. Although, you're my only lover currently." Riley said to him. 

 

Lamar blushed again and smiled, nodding. 

 

Riley has another smile. He kissed him now. 

  
  
Lamar kisses him back again. 

 

Riley pulled apart, laying down and wrapping his arms around him. He was holding Lamar this time. 

 

Lamar snuggled against Riley's chest. 

 

Riley held Lamar close to him now. 

 

Lamar closed his eyes and enjoyed Riley's warmth. 

 

Riley did the same, closing his eyes and also loving Lamar's warmth. 

 

Lamar listened to Riley’s peaceful breathing, lulling to sleep by it. 

 

Riley still had a smile, in his sleep. 

 


	49. Chapter 49 - Quiet Sex ♡ & He's Protective

Meanwhile, Tate and Franklin were alone in Tate's house. 

 

They were studying together before. 

 

But now, they are having sex in Tate's bed, the blanket was halfway over their lower halfs, as Tate was thrusting more in him. 

 

Franklin panted and moans softly, staring into Tate’s eyes. 

 

Tate smiled, leaning down and kissing Franklin on the lips. 

 

Franklin kissed him back, humming. 

 

Tate pulls away from that kiss, with a smile. His thrusts were hard and deep. He also moaned. 

 

Franklin was panting heavily, throwing his head back. He moaned his lover’s name. 

 

Then, Tate heard something, someone was knocking on his bedroom door. 

 

“Tate..?” It was a guy's voice. 

 

“Aiden? What are you doing here?” 

 

“I live here, idiot.” Aiden was saying through the door. 

 

Tate covered Franklin's mouth with his hand, he thrusts in and out of him again. 

 

He kept thrusting inside Franklin, as he talked with Aiden. 

 

“You know what I mean.” Tate had a calm and normal voice, as if he wasn't fucking someone right now while talking. 

 

He keeps his hand over his lover's mouth, so that Aiden doesn't hear Franklin. 

 

Franklin’s eyes rolled back in pleasure, while his moans were muffled. He was close, but not quite by the situation. 

 

“Anyway, I just came here to check on you. Auntie went to the store, she'll be back in an hour.” Aiden said 

 

“Ok, love you.” Tate said back to him. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Bye.” After that, Aiden left, walking downstairs. 

 

Tate uncovers Franklin's mouth, smirking down at him. 

 

Franklin gasped, still panting.    
  
\- “Ah’m close..” 

  
  
Tate kisses Franklin again, to keep him quiet. He thrusted in Franklin's prostate, over and over again. 

 

Franklin came, moaning in Tate’s mouth. 

  
  
Tate came as well. He also moved the blanket, he cleans them both off with a towel, throwing it in a bin. 

 

After they both calmed down, they get up from the bed, putting their clothes back on. Because Tate told Franklin that he wanted him to meet Aiden. 

 

They went out of there. Both of them were walking downstairs. 

 

Aiden was sitting on the couch. 

 

He looked similar to Tate in looks, expect he had darker eyes. He has black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. He looked to be their age, seventeen. He is wearing a black hoodie with gray jeans and gray converse.

 

“Who are you?” Aiden was looking at Franklin, as he asked that. 

 

“This is Franklin, my boyfriend. We were studying upstairs.” Tate replied to that. 

 

“Studying? With the door locked?” 

 

“Yep.” 

 

Aiden just rolled his eyes, with a slight glare. “Ok then.” 

 

Franklin had blushed a little bit in embarrassment. He said a quiet ’hey’ to Aiden. 

  
  
Tate just smiles. "Franklin, Aiden is my cousin." he said to him, so that Franklin would know that they (Tate and Aiden) aren't brothers. 

 

Franklin nodded to Tate.    
  
\- “Nice to meet ya, Aiden.” he hummed, with a smile. 

  
  
Aiden looked at Tate, then he gave a slight smile to Franklin. 

 

“I'II be right back.” Tate also said. 

 

Aiden nods his head. 

 

Then, Tate walks down the hallway, into the bathroom. He closed the door behind himself. 

 

After Tate left, Aiden gets a serious look. He gets up and walked over to Franklin, standing near him now. 

 

“Listen here, Franklin. Don't tell Tate this, but I love him (he doesn't like to admit it). I care about my cousin a lot. If you ever hurt him and I find out. We're gonna have problems. I'II hunt you down and kick your ass. Break your bones. You'd regret hurting him. So, never do. I mean it.” Aiden said to him, in a protective tone of voice. 

  
Franklin’s eyes widened. He stared at Aiden, in the eyes, scared of what he said.    
  
\- “A-Ah’ don’t intend to hurt ’him.” he said, quietly. 

 

Aiden smiles on the inside. He looked at him again. “Good. Keep it that way. You do love him, right?” 

 

Franklin gulped again.    
  
\- “Y-yes, Ah’ love him..” 

 

Aiden had a small smile now. “That's nice. I'm glad you do. Also, I hope we can be friends.” 

 

\- “Y-yes, we can be friends.” Franklin added, still unsure about the guy’s attitude. 

 

Aiden still had a slight smile. 

 

Tate comes back into the room. "Did I miss anything?" 

 

"No, not really. I'm gonna take a nap. See ya." Aiden said, then he left. He goes into his bedroom, closing the door behind himself. 

 

Tate shrugs and walks over to Franklin. He hugs him, with a smile. 

  
  
Franklin hugged him back. 

 

Then, Tate and Franklin sat down on the couch. 

 

They were talking now. 

 

"So, what did you think of Aiden?" Tate asked him. 

 

\- “Uhm.. he’s..nice, Ah’ guess?” Franklin said, unsurely. 

 

Tate tilted his head. "Frank, did something really happen? You can tell me. I won't tell Aiden of what you said." 

 

\- “Nah, nothin’ happened.” Franklin said 

He gave a reassuring smile to Tate. 

  
  
Tate wasn't convinced, with a slight sad look, because he doesn't like being lied to. "Alright then." 

  
  
Franklin noticed, getting nervous.    
  
\- “A-Ah’ mean.. it’s nothin’ serious, really. We just didn’t talk that much so..Ah’ dunno what to think of ’him..” he said 

 

"Did he threaten you if something happens?" Tate also asked, because he wanted to explain to Franklin that Aiden has done that before. 

  
  
Franklin nodded.    
  
\- “He’s protective ’bout ya, Ah’ understand that.” 

 

"Oh." Tate laughed kind-heartedly. "Don't take that too personally. He's always been like that, ever since we were children." 

  
  
Franklin laughed softly, looking down.    
  
\- “A’ight.” 

 

"Yeah. He may act cold-hearted. But, I know that he does care." Tate said to him, looking at Frank. 

  
  
\- “Oh, ya can see from a mile away that he cares, with that attitude towards me.” Franklin laughed. 

 

Tate laughs a little bit. "Just wait, he'll like you, eventually. My cousin isn't a bad guy, he just doesn't like others, until he gets to know them." 

  
  
Franklin gave him a smile. 

 

Tate smiled back at him. 

 

Aiden comes out of his room, to grab a soda from the fridge. 

 

Tate gets up and hugs Aiden, wrapping his arms around him. 

 

"W-What are you-!?" Aiden said 

 

"Be quiet and you shut up for a second. Let me hug you. I love you, cousin." Tate also said, with another smile. 

 

"Yeah yeah! Alright, get off!" 

 

Tate laughed at that. "Nope!" 

 

After a few more seconds, Aiden gave up, hugging Tate back. He had a small glare. But then, when Tate wasn't looking, he smiles. Although, Franklin could see it. 

 

Franklin chuckled a bit at them. 

 

Tate was still smiling. 

 


	50. Chapter 50 - These Nightmares, Why Did That Happen..? & It's Gone

Kenzie was still at home, alone. 

 

She was sleeping on the couch, she had fallen asleep on there, her eyes were closed.

  
  
Kenzie was in a dark gray room. She was having a similar dream like she'd have every once in a while. Or was it a nightmare? She wasn't really sure.

 

The type of nightmares that she sees, it would scare anyone, in their right mind. It would probably drive them crazy. But, not her, she is too use to this kind of stuff. She wasn't all there, she's unstable, or at least, one side is. One part of her is sane, while the other is insane, full of insanity and darkness. She's always been like this. Is it a secret? Maybe.

 

In this nightmare, there is a girl in front of her, similar age and looks. Another her. The darker part of Kenzie.

  
  
Expect this time, darker Kenzie had crimson red on her. She was bloody. Her blood was dripping down onto the ground, wrists slit open. She dropped the knife down. Her darkened eyes slightly faded, out of it. She starts clawing at her own throat, her fingernails on her neck.

 

Normal Kenzie walks over to the darker one, stopping her other self from the hurting and pain. 

 

They entangled their fingers together, holding hands. They looked into each other's hazel eyes.

  
  
Then, that's when Kenzie opens her eyes, waking up from that nightmare.

 

Kenzie got up, walking into the bathroom.

 

She turns on the sink, washing her face and her eyes with cold water.

 

After that, she walks out and goes upstairs. She walked into her room, closing the door behind herself.

 

She lays down on her bed now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie was just laying there for almost an hour, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep.

 

Then, all of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain, down in her lower stomach and abdomen.

 

She hissed and lays on her side, hoping it would help. But, it didn't. The pain wouldn't let her get comfortable.

 

Kenzie gets out of bed, falling onto the ground. She starts crawling to the other bathroom, that is in her room.

 

She opens the door and crawled inside. She closed it behind her.

 

Kenzie slowly takes off her clothes. She noticed blood, dripping down her right inner thigh and leg.

 

She turns on the water, in the bathtub.

 

When it's filled, she slowly gets into the warm bath. The water slightly relaxing her.

 

Kenzie still felt pain, arching her back.

 

She wanted to call for Lamar, but she doesn't have her phone and she also didn't want to bother him.

 

Kenzie cried out in pain, breathing heavily.

 

She noticed that her water was starting to turn crimson red because of all her blood.

 

_Blood..._

 

Kenzie had slight tears, realizing what happened.

 

She lost her baby..

 

Kenzie was still alone, everything was quiet.

 

She didn't want anyone to know, so she doesn't text no one. Not Lamar, Tate, Gin, Riley, nobody. 

 

Kenzie slowly gets back up.

 

She drains the bloody water.

 

After that, she starts taking a slightly warm shower, being in her thoughts.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Twenty minutes later, Kenzie got out, turning the water off. She dries with a towel.

 

She puts on some warm, relaxing clothes. She gets back into bed. But again, she can't sleep. Not now. So, she didn't. 

 


	51. Chapter 51 - ♡ Now In Love With Both Of Them & Feeling Empty Inside

_Kenzie puts on some warm, relaxing clothes._

 

_She gets back into bed. But again, she can't sleep. Not now. So, she didn't._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_The next morning -_

 

It was Saturday now.

 

Kenzie was still in her bed. She didn't sleep, at all.

 

Last night, she did all of the papers for school that she hadn't done yet and then, she mostly was just laying in the bed.

 

Kenzie gets up, out of that warm bed. She noticed that it was still dark out.

 

She goes into the bathroom, taking another shower now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, Riley and Lamar were asleep in Riley's bed, cuddling.

 

Riley had his arms around him.

 

Lamar snuggled against Riley’s chest again.

 

Riley wakes up, opening his eyes. He smiles, gently touching Lamar's hair.

 

Lamar smiled, in his sleep.

 

Riley kisses Lamar on the head, lips, then neck. As he was smiling.

 

Lamar woke up, smiling to Riley.

 

Riley smiled again, leaning in and giving Lamar another kiss, on the lips as he was still holding him.

 

Lamar kisses Riley back, with a hum.

 

"You gonna stay with me today?" Riley asked, with a slight smile.

 

Lamar yawned, thinking.   
  
\- “Sure.” he hummed.

 

Riley had a smile at that.

 

"Well, since you're not going to school today, I can do this."

 

He leaned in and kissed Lamar's neck again, he left a dark mark, a hickey on there. He had a slight smirk now.

  
  
Lamar had moaned at the hickey, blushing. He had morning wood anyway, so this.. This definitely did not help it.

 

Riley just smirked again, kissing down Lamar's body, when he slightly lifted up the tank top on Lamar. He had also borrowed one of Riley's sweatpants.

 

He kept going, he pulled the sweatpants down. He noticed the bulge in Lamar's boxers. "Already hard for me~?"

  
  
Lamar blushed again, shuddering.

 

Riley kept his smirk, also pulling down those boxers. He also kisses Lamar's right thigh. He grabs Lamar's hardening erection, stroking it again, like last time.

  
  
Lamar gasped, arching to Riley’s touch.

 

Riley was still smirking. He stops for a second, his hand wrapped around that shaft, as he leans down again. He gave a lick, over the tip.

 

Lamar moans softly, looking down at him.

 

Riley loves it when Lamar moans. He licks around the head of Lamar's dick.

 

Lamar let soft hums out, also moaning more.

 

Riley puts Lamar's erection, halfway down his throat. He was sucking and licking it now. As he bobs his head, up and down.

 

Lamar threw his head back, still moaning.

 

Riley moans a little bit, against Lamar's shaft. He had his tongue wrapped around it, as he takes him in more. He kept going as he sucked it.

 

Lamar panted now, he thrusted slightly in Riley's mouth.

 

Riley nearly gagged, but he didn't. He keeps holding his breath. He sucks the dick, trying to get Lamar to cum for him.

  
  
Lamar didn’t last for long, he finally came, letting out another moan.

 

Riley stayed there for a second. Then, he pulled back. He swallowed it all down. He takes a few breaths after that.

  
  
Lamar was panting, he looked down at him again.

 

Riley sat up, slightly. He lays next to Lamar again. He looked back at him.

 

"So, did you like that?" he also asked Lamar.

  
  
Lamar smirked, nodding.

 

Riley smiled, kissing him again.

  
  
Lamar kissed Riley back again. 

 

Riley pulls away, with a smile again.

  
  
Lamar stares at him.

 

Riley was also staring at Lamar. He cuddled him again.

  
  
Lamar nuzzled against Riley’s neck.

 

Riley was smiling again.

 

'So adorable.' he thought, to himself.

 

Lamar closed his eyes for a minute and smiled at the feeling of being in Riley's arms.

 

Riley has another smile. He kisses Lamar's forehead.

 

Lamar sighed happily.

 

They stayed like that for awhile. Riley held him.

 

Lamar opened his eyes.   
  
\- “Ah’..think that Ah’m fallin’ in love with ya.” he said, smiling again now.

 

Riley smiles more, hearing that.

 

He kissed Lamar's lips again, lovingly. Then, he pulled slightly away, putting his forehead on Lamar's. He stared into Lamar's eyes. "I love you too."

 

Lamar blushed a bit, still smiling.

 

Riley stays there, nuzzling slightly against him.

 

Lamar did the same, relaxing with him.

 

Riley holds him, putting his fingers through Lamar's hair again.

  
  
Lamar began to fall asleep again, due to the warmth and comfort.

 

Riley lets Lamar sleep. He also closed his eyes, relaxing, with a smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_An hour later -_

 

Lamar was still sleeping.

 

Although, Riley wasn't there. He had got up and started cooking, in the kitchen, making them both breakfast.

 

Lamar was waking up to the sounds of cooking. He opened his eyes, yawning.

  
  
The food was almost done. It was one of Riley's favorites, bacon and eggs. He also had his dreads tied back, as he cooked.

 

Lamar gets up, stretching. Then, he went into the kitchen, seeing Riley cooking.   
  
\- “Mornin’.” Lamar smiled.

 

Riley smiles back at him. "Morning. You were sleeping peacefully, so I didn't want to wake you up yet."

 

Lamar chuckled.   
  
\- “Well, Ah’m awake now.” he murmured.

 

"I see that." Riley said, after he laughed a little bit. He turns off the stove.

 

Then, he walked over to Lamar.

 

He pulled Lamar closer and kissed him, on the lips again, as he smiled.

 

Lamar kisses him back, blushing again. He felt loved, and falls more for him.

 

Riley pulls away from Lamar's lips, with a smile again.

 

"Food is done, if you're hungry." he said to him.

  
  
Lamar looked at the food, smiling more.   
  
\- “Hell yeah, Ah’m hungry.” he grinned.

 

Riley laughs again, at that. He smiles, putting the food on two plates.

 

They sat down and started eating.

  
  
Lamar hummed in approval to the food.   
  
\- “Damn.. ya cook almost as well as Kenzie.” he grins again.

 

Riley slightly blushes, as he kept his smile. "Thanks." he also said to Lamar.

  
  
Lamar has a smile to that. He finished his plate soon after.

 

Riley also finished his food. He grabs the plates and starts washing the dishes in the sink.

 

Lamar helped him, smiling again.

 

Riley gave a smile to him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
After they were done, Lamar was leaning against the kitchen counter.

 

Riley got closer and kisses him again.

 

Lamar kissed Riley back.

 

Riley pulled him close, with another smile.

 

Then, Lamar nuzzled against Riley’s neck.

 

Riley was still smiling, as he grabs Lamar's hand and starts pulling him towards his bedroom.

 

Lamar blushed and smirked a bit, following him.

 

Riley closes the door, after they were inside. He was now in front of his bed.

 

He looked at Lamar. The younger male was standing near him.

 

“Lately, you let me touch you. I do what I want to you. This time, you get to do that to me. I'II let you do what you want. You can kiss, touch. You get the idea.” Riley also said to him, then he takes off his shirt, throwing it on the ground.

 

He lays down on the bed, on his back.

 

Lamar stared at him with a blush, swallowing. He slowly, carefully, got closer to Riley. He touched Riley’s chest with his fingers. His body was really different from Kenzie’s. While her body is soft and curvy, Riley’s body was more muscular. Lamar let a soft sigh out, running his hand over Riley’s chest.

  
  
Riley had a smile, letting Lamar touch him how he wanted to.

  
  
Lamar got on top of Riley, on the bed. He began to kiss Riley’s body softly, exploring the older male's bare skin with his lips.

 

Riley lets out soft hums.

  
  
And like he had done to Kenzie, Lamar tried kissing and tasting Riley’s nipples. He hummed softly as well.

 

Riley moaned softly, blushing a little bit.

 

He hasn't been a bottom or under someone, since Jasper, when he was in highschool, a few years ago.

  
  
Lamar was encouraged to do more, he sucked Riley’s nipples, gently.

 

Riley let out another moan.

  
  
Lamar caressed Riley’s body with his hands, humming while kissing his chest.

 

Riley hummed, liking it.

 

Lamar grinded their crotches together, shuddering. He looked into Riley’s eyes.

 

Riley moans again. "L~"

 

He liked that. He also grinds back, up against him.

  
  
Lamar let a small moan out. He kisses Riley’s lips, passionately, licking those lips to part them.

 

Riley kissed him back, opening his mouth. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Lamar's neck, pulling him down and closer.

  
  
Lamar deepened their kiss, humming softly. He palmed Riley’s crotch, blushing a bit. But he was too aroused to really think about it, he knew how a dick worked.   
  
He slid his hand in Riley’s boxers and began to stroke him, like he would touch himself. Seemed simple enough.

 

Riley made a noise into Lamar's mouth.

 

Lamar hummed softly and stroked him faster, he broke their kiss, panting.

  
  
Riley also panted, he was moaning more now.

 

Lamar kissed and sucked Riley’s neck, leaving a hickey on his adam’s apple.

 

Riley moaned again.

 

Lamar focused on stroking Riley, he breathed heavily.

 

Riley was getting harder in Lamar's hand, as Lamar stroked him.

 

Lamar could feel it, he stroked Riley’s shaft even more.

 

Riley was close, but he could hold it, longer than Lamar.

 

Lamar kissed Riley again.

 

Riley was kissing him back again.

 

In a few more seconds, he arched his back and came in Lamar's hand.

 

Lamar stroked Riley through his orgasm before stopping. He pulled away from the kiss, with a slight smile. He also pulls his hand away. He headed in the bathroom, to clean his hands.

 

Riley had calmed down. He lays there, waiting for Lamar to come back. He also had a slight smile.

 

Lamar soon came back, he smiled to Riley. He got on the bed, laying next to him.

 

Riley was nuzzling and snuggling against him, cuddling Lamar again now. He also smiled.

  
  
Lamar rested his chin on Riley’s head, holding him against his chest.

 

Riley smiles again, liking being held, as much as he likes holding Lamar. He kisses Lamar's neck, loving and affectionate.

  
  
Lamar sighed happily at that, also smiling.

 

Riley had a smile, as he closed his eyes again, for a second.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, Kenzie is still at home.

 

She was sad, as she lays in bed, hugging her teddy bear (the one that Lamar gave her).

 

Kenzie has her arms wrapped around it, as slight tears are in her hazel eyes.

 

She feels empty now. 

 


	52. Chapter 52 - Hadn't Slept & Worried About Her

_ Three days later, Tuesday -  _

 

Kenzie gets up, out of bed. She hasn't been sleeping lately, she didn't sleep those last days, ever since Friday night. 

 

She was weak, barely walking or focusing. 

 

Although, she still turned in her work, all correct and nicely written. 

 

Surprisingly, her friends and boyfriend, Lamar hasn't noticed this yet, that she hasn't slept in a while. 

 

Or so she thought, Tate was starting to notice. He was worried that something is wrong with her. He wants to ask, he decided that he will later. 

 

Lamar hadn’t noticed the changes, but Franklin had too. 

  
  
Berry hadn’t spent much time with them, being mostly in his thoughts, figuring out his feelings. 

 

However, he had befriended Jimmy De Santa and had hung out with him a few times now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie and Tate were walking down the hallway. To their next class. They had did something for one of their teachers, that's why they weren't in class yet. 

 

No one was around, except them. 

 

Tate was talking, walking ahead. 

 

Kenzie started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. Her vision becoming blurry and dark for a second. She falls to the ground, collapsing from exhaustion. 

 

Tate heard a loud thud, turning around. He saw Kenzie laying there, her eyes closed. He was still near her. His eyes widened. 

 

"Kenzie!" 

 

He quickly picks her up into his arms and ran out of there. He runs, carrying and taking her to the nurse. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Tate took her there. 

 

The nurse explained that Kenzie had collapsed because of being exhausted, that she hasn't been sleeping. 

 

Kenzie was still unconscious in the bed, near the nurse's office. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Eventually, Kenzie wakes up. 

 

"Kenzie, I was worried about you." Tate said to her. 

 

"I'm sorry, Tate. But, I'm fine." Kenzie said 

 

"Sweetie, you fainted. You're exhausted." The nurse said. 

 

Kenzie gave a smile to them. "Oh, that, I was studying last night and didn't fall asleep. That's why I didn't sleep." 

 

"Ok." 

 

After the nurse said that, she walked out for a second. 

 

Tate looked at her. "Kenzie.." 

 

"Tate, I'm alright. Really. I promise." 

 

Tate hesitated, he wasn't convinced, but he didn't say anything about it. Although, he was still worrying. 

 

Kenzie gave a reassuring smile to him. She even stayed in there, sleeping to ease Tate's mind. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

During free period, Tate was near Franklin, by the vending machine. 

 

He had a sad look, still worried about Kenzie. 

 

Franklin noticed that. 

 

\- “What’s wrong?” Frank asked him. 

 

Tate looked at him. "Kenzie fell unconscious earlier. I carried her to the nurse. The nurse explained to me that Kenzie had collapsed from exhaustion. Kenzie woke up and said it was because of studying, not sleeping last night. But, she's been like this for days now. I've noticed it. I'm worried about her. You've been noticing it too, right?" His voice was noticeably sad and full of worry. 

 

Franklin nodded.    
  
\- “Damn, Ah’ wonder what’s goin’ through her mind.” 

 

"I have a bad feeling that it's gonna get worse.. Has Lamar noticed this? Because I don't think he has." Tate also said. 

 

Franklin shook his head.    
  
\- “He can be dumb as shit sometimes..” he said    
  
\- “We should tell ’him.” he added. 

 

"Yeah." Tate replied to that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They started walking, looking for Lamar. 

 

Tate starts talking again. "Lately, I've also noticed that Kenzie has.. gets a sad look in her eyes." 

 

Franklin nods his head again.    
  
\- “Ya know her better than me, has that happened before?” he asked 

 

"Yeah, when we were in middle school, she'd get dark and sad. Like she was a different person. I'd get bits and pieces of her past when she would talk to herself. I think her parents died, horribly when she was a child. But, this time, I think it's something different going on with her." Tate said to him. 

 

Franklin sighed at that.    
  
\- “A’ight, maybe ya should ask her what’s wrong? She might tell ya.” 

 

"Right. Forget I even said anything. You find Lamar." Tate walked away, after that. 

 

'Maybe I shouldn't of told him about Kenzie's parents..' he thought, to himself. 

 

Tate sighed with another slight sad look, leaving.

 

He left, walking somewhere else. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin walked in the other direction, he looked for Lamar. 

 

Lamar was near there, Franklin found him. 

  
  
Franklin had a slightly worried look on his face. Lamar noticed that from his friend, tilting his head.    
  
\- “What’s up, bro?” Lamar asked    
  
\- “It’s Kenzie..” Franklin said quietly, he told Lamar about what had happened today. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Tate goes into the nurse's office. But, Kenzie wasn't there. 

 

He talked to the nurse and found out that Kenzie was sent home. She signed a few papers, then she had left, walking to her house. 

 

Tate started looking for the guys, Franklin and Lamar, to tell them that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar was worried about his girlfriend, feeling slightly guilty that he hadn’t been there for her. He sighed, to himself.    
  
\- “Ah’m sure that she’ll be okay.” Franklin tried to comfort Lamar. 

 

Tate found them. 

"I was gonna ask her what was wrong, but Kenzie wasn't there. She left and went home." he said, to these two. 

 

\- “Oh.” Lamar looked at Tate.    
  
\- “Damn.” he sighed again. 

 

"When it's after school, walk to Kenzie's house and check on her." Tate said to Lamar. 

 

Lamar nodded. He was worried about her. 

 


	53. Chapter 53 - Cuts, Bleeding, and Inner Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - 🔪 cutting, blood, & angst

Meanwhile, Kenzie leaves, walking into her house.

 

She had closed the door.

 

Kenzie walked into her room, closing that door as well. She made the bedroom dark.

 

It was also quiet in there. She lays on the bed, trying to sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Two hours later -_

 

Kenzie was still awake. She can't sleep. All she would have was nightmares.

 

She was starting to fall into a depression. Because of the miscarriage and sad memories from her past.

 

It hurts inside her heart.

 

Kenzie grabs a pocket knife that Kyle gave to her, years before he was arrested for a crime. It was in her nightstand.

 

She takes off her clothes, and then, she sat down on the ground.

 

Kenzie looked at herself. She remembers those girls saying her skin was pretty, that she was beautiful.

 

She puts the knife against her skin. She started cutting herself, deep in. She starts with her inner thighs. Then, her arms and wrists.

 

Kenzie bit her lower lip, feeling the pain. She had slight tears, but she didn't cry, yet.

 

Crimson red was everywhere on her and the ground.

 

She was bleeding. Her blood was dripping down. She was really bloody. Just like that nightmare that she had way before.

 

Kenzie's eyes were fading, she was almost gonna faint.

 

But, she wanted to hear Lamar's voice again.

 

So, she stayed awake, slowly getting up.

 

She goes into the bathroom, taking off her bra and panties, putting the clothing in the dirty clothes bin.

 

Kenzie gets into the shower, turning it on. She lets the warm water run down her body and skin. The blood goes down the drain. She looked, stared at the crimson red blood staining the water until it was clear again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie gets out after ten minutes.

 

She wasn't bleeding anymore. She wrapped her wounds in white bandages. Her thighs, arms, and wrists were covered. She walked out.

 

Kenzie cleans the blood off the ground. Then, she cleaned her knife, putting it back in the nightstand drawer after. She closed it.

 

She puts on clothes, a tank top and shorts.

 

After that, she lays down on her bed again. She was slightly falling asleep now. Her eyes were closed. She couldn't sleep. So, she just rested there. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning, the next chapter is also gonna be very sad. Thanks for reading 💙


	54. Chapter 54 - Blood, The Truth, Finally Talked, In His Arms, and Holding Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'She's only 17, her whole life's ahead of her. Her boyfriend tries to show her that's not how it seems. But everyday she just gets lowered with her self-esteem. He lets her know that every night will have a brighter day. She even tried to overdose and take her life away. She's feeling hopeless there just sitting down beside her bed. Then he takes his hand and places it beside her head. He tries to hold her but with every touch she still resists. And then he sees the scars that bury deep within her wrists. She's feeling numb, he tries to beg and plead and ask her, "Why?" She says this way she has control of the pain she feels inside. He's asking her, "How long it's going since you've felt this? Way because you got me here, just feeling so damn helpless." She says, "It's been a while. I guess I needed better luck." And then he screams at her and tells her, "Baby, never cut!" Nobody seems to get you, you feel you're on your own. But listen, pretty lady, you don't have to be alone.  
> So, baby, don't cut, baby, don't cut. You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut. I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end. You may just feel that blade you're holding is your only friend. But baby don't cut, baby don't cut. You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut.' 
> 
> This is one of my favorite songs 💙 & It's a really long title, I know xDD 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter :) Also, not gonna lie, it's going to be angsty again.

_ A few hours later - _

 

Kenzie was still laying in bed, slightly sleeping. Although, she has her eyes opened, a little bit. 

 

Lamar had walked to Kenzie’s house, just like Tate had suggested. He knocked on the door. 

 

Kenzie's eyes snapped open. 

 

Who was that? Lamar? These were her thoughts. 

 

She gets up, putting on some clothes, changing the clothing to cover herself. And the still fresh cutting scars on her. She was wearing a black long sleeved crop top with dark gray sweatpants now. She was also still barefoot. 

 

Kenzie walked downstairs and opened the door. 

 

She saw her boyfriend. She smiled at him. 

 

"Oh, hey Lamar." 

 

\- “Hey.” Lamar smiled.    
  
\- “Tate and Ah’ were worried about ya, Ah’ wanted to come check on ya.” he also said. 

 

Kenzie pulled him inside, closing the door after. She pulls him into the living room. "What are you talking about? Silly Bear, I'm fine. You guys worry too much." She was playing it off, like she was okay. 

 

Lamar scratched his neck.    
  
\- “Well, Ah’ think ya have been actin’ differently lately.” 

 

Kenzie looked back at him, a slightly sad look in her eyes. She kept trying to walk away from him. 

"Please..I don't wanna talk right now.." she said, quietly, hoping Lamar would drop it. 

 

But, Lamar wouldn't as he tried to grab her. 

  
  
She hissed slightly in pain, when Lamar grabs her wrist. She tries to get out of his grip. 

 

Lamar had barely squeezed Kenzie's wrist, still she seemed to be in pain. His eyes widened, he pulled Kenzie close to him and pulls down her sleeve. He stared at her arm. 

 

Kenzie tried to push him away. Her bandaged arm was starting to bleed again. 

 

Lamar kept the grip and frowned.    
  
\- “What the..” 

 

"Let me go. It was an accident. I was cooking and accidentally cut myself." Kenzie said to him. She lied. She also has a slight sad voice.

  
  
\- “Ya lyin’.” Lamar said, with a serious voice. He knew what was going on and he couldn’t find a way to react to it. 

 

Kenzie couldn't lie to Lamar. She finally couldn't take it, falling onto her knees, tears in her eyes. 

  
  
Lamar shook his head and picked Kenzie up, in his arms. He held her close, carefully, to not hurt her. He shushed her. 

 

Kenzie just cried in his arms, not saying anything to him. 

  
  
Lamar took Kenzie to bed, laying down with her. He still holds her close to him, staying silent now too. He was lost in thought. 

 

Kenzie wrapped her arms around him. 

 

After awhile, she started to talk. 

 

"I was pregnant.." she said, in a quiet voice, into Lamar's chest. 

  
  
Lamar blinked his eyes, looking at Kenzie. He wasn’t sure if he had heard right. 

 

Kenzie sat up on the bed. "I was pregnant..it was yours. I was gonna tell you, but I had a miscarriage and lost the baby a few days ago.." she also said, quietly again, crying a little bit more. 

  
  
Lamar listened to her in disbelief.    
  
\- “But..we used a condom..” 

 

"I noticed that it had broke.." Kenzie replied, silently. She hoped that Lamar wouldn't get mad at her. 

  
  
\- “Why didn’t ya tell me that?” Lamar asked her, in confusion and guilt. 

 

"I didn't want you to worry.." Kenzie replies at that. 

  
  
\- “But look at ya now..” Lamar said with a slightly angered tone of voice, but it was out of worry. 

 

Kenzie looked down, she cries again. "I'm sorry.." 

  
Lamar hugged her carefully, close to him again. 

 

"I've been sad and depressed. I don't deserve a nice guy like you.." Kenzie's voice was still quiet. 

  
  
\- “Stop that..” Lamar sighed.    
  
\- “It’s not about deservin’.. Ah’ll be here, no matter what.” 

 

Kenzie closed her eyes. "Sorry.." she silently said, staying closer to Lamar. 

 

Lamar sighs softly and just kept her close. 

  
  
Kenzie kissed him on the lips while gently grabbing his face with her hands. Then, she pulled away, after a few seconds. She looked into his eyes, staring at him. "I love you." she also said to Lamar. 

 

Lamar stared back into her eyes.    
  
\- “Ah’ love ya too.” he hummed quietly. His heart ached to see her like this. He felt so helpless to protect his girl from herself. 

 

Kenzie smiled at him. "So, how's your relationship with Riley going?" she asked him. 

  
  
Lamar blushed, with a smile.    
  
\- “It’s..nice.” he chuckled softly. 

 

"That's good. You can love us both now." Kenzie said, smiling. 

  
  
Lamar nodded, with another smile.    
  
\- “Yeah.” he hummed. 

 

Kenzie smiles again. 

  
  
Lamar kissed her head, with a slight smile. 

 

Kenzie snuggled against Lamar, cuddling him and nuzzling into his neck. She also still had a smile. 

  
  
Lamar kept holding Kenzie, wanting to keep her safe. He closed his eyes, still smiling. He decided to stay with her overnight. 

 

Kenzie has another smile. She also closed her eyes and falls asleep in Lamar's arms. 

  
  
Lamar still stayed awake, being in his thoughts. He was too worried to sleep. 

 

Kenzie held him, in her sleep now. 

  
  
Lamar also held her. 

 

Eventually, even due to his worry, he did fall asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜


	55. Chapter 55 - Slight Sadness, Comforting Again, A Kitten, and Getting Affection

_Kenzie snuggled against Lamar, cuddling him and nuzzling into his neck. She also still had a smile._

_  
_ _Lamar kept holding Kenzie, wanting to keep her safe. He closed his eyes, still smiling. He decided to stay with her overnight._

 

_Kenzie has another smile. She also closed her eyes and falls asleep in Lamar's arms._

_  
_ _Lamar still stayed awake, being in his thoughts. He was too worried to sleep._

 

_Kenzie held him in her sleep now._

_  
_ _Lamar also held her._

 

_Eventually, even due to his worry, he did fall asleep._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_The next morning -_

 

Kenzie wakes up before Lamar. Her boyfriend was still sleeping.

 

She smiles at that, then she gets up, off the bed. She goes into the bathroom. She had also closed the door.

 

Kenzie takes off her clothes and used bloody bandages as well. She throws those bandages away. She put her clothes into the dirty clothes bin, in there.

 

Then, she got into the shower. She turns it on and lets the warm water run down her body, onto her pale, white skin.

  
  
Lamar stayed asleep. Only the sound of shower streaming started to wake him up. His eyes snapped open, when he couldn’t feel Kenzie close to him. He panicked for a second, before realizing she was taking a shower.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie gets out, after twenty minutes. She dries off with a towel.

 

She puts on her bra and panties. Then, she started putting new, clean bandages on. The bandages were around her thighs, arms, and wrists.

  
  
Lamar was still just laying on the bed.

 

Kenzie walked out of there to get clothes from her bedroom. She thought that Lamar was still asleep, but she saw and noticed that he was awake now.

  
  
Lamar’s eyes shot over her. He couldn’t even create a sound, he just stared at her, like he was stabbed in the heart.

 

Kenzie had a sad look in her eyes. She didn't say anything. She walked over to the dresser.

  
  
Lamar looked away, lost in an anxious thought. He ran his hand through his hair.

 

"Say what's on your mind, my love." Kenzie said to him, as she puts on some clothes. She was wearing a dark gray tank top and black pj shorts now. She was still barefoot. Although, these clothes didn't really cover her bandages. 

  
  
\- “Ah’ dunno..” Lamar said, quietly.

 

Kenzie's heart hurts, she had tears in her hazel eyes. She didn't want Lamar seeing her like this. "Why did you stay?" she asked him. 

  
  
Lamar pulled his hair.   
  
\- “Ah’ have to take care of ya, mah love.” he said to her.

 

Kenzie walks over and gets onto the bed. She wraps her arms around Lamar's neck, pulling Lamar close and kissing him, on the lips, like last night.

  
  
Lamar kissed her back, softly, stroking Kenzie’s hair a bit.

 

Kenzie pulled away from the kiss. 

"You have to stop worrying about me. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Lamar." she also said.

  
  
\- “Ah’ love ya too.” Lamar replied

 

Kenzie smiled again and hugs him, her arms still wrapped around Lamar.

  
  
Lamar hugged her carefully back.

 

Kenzie holds him, being loving.

  
  
Lamar kisses her neck, softly.

 

Kenzie puts her fingers through his hair, gently.

  
  
Lamar sighed softly, closing his eyes.

 

Kenzie kept holding Lamar, giving him another kiss.

  
  
Lamar was starting to calm down.

 

Kenzie had a smile, kissing Lamar's head.

  
  
\- “Ah’ love ya so much.” Lamar hummed.

 

Kenzie kept her smile. "I love you too, very much, Lamar. My Bear."

 

Lamar smiled and took her hands, kissing the backs of her palms, sweetly.

 

Kenzie smiles at that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry was texting to the group chat, which Kenzie is also in.

  
  
‘Hey, Jimmy De Santa is having a house party on Saturday night at his mother’s house. You guys coming? I’m going!’

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Lamar’s phone had buzzed too, at the text message. He glanced at Kenzie, before picking his phone up, wondering what was he in a rush for.

 

Kenzie grabs her phone, off the nightstand. 'Yeah. Sure. I'II be there :)' she texted back to Berry.

 

Lamar followed the chat chain, and after Kenzie, he replied ‘Sure’ too. He gazed at Kenzie again, with a small smile.   
  
\- “Well, Ah’ think that it’s good for ya to get out of the house too.” Lamar murmured.

 

Kenzie had a small smile as well. "Yeah."

 

Lamar kisses her right cheek.   
  
\- “And’ we can leave anytime we want.” he added.

 

"You want to? I thought it was nice, staying here alone, together." Kenzie said, with another smile.

 

\- “That too.” Lamar said, rubbing his neck.   
  
\- “But it's to..cheer ya up a bit in the weekend.” he also hummed.

 

Kenzie smiled at Lamar again. She'd be there for him. 

"Ok." she said, smiling. She hugs him again, slightly cuddling against Lamar now.

 

Lamar also wrapped his arms around her.

 

Kenzie stays close to him again, as she was smiling. 

 

It was quiet for a few minutes.

 

They enjoyed the silence.

 

Lamar had a smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were still cuddling.

 

Until Kenzie heard knocking, on the front door. Lamar hears that as well. 

 

Kenzie gets up, putting on a black hoodie crop top and gray sweatpants again. She walked out. Lamar followed her, although he sat down on the couch.

 

She opens the door and saw Riley there.

 

"Riley." she said, with a smile.

 

Kenzie lets him in. Then, she closed that door.

 

They were walking into the living room now.

  
  
Lamar seemed glad to see Riley, he smiles to him.

 

Riley smiled back at Lamar.

 

After that, he looked at Kenzie. He walked over to her.

 

Lamar was still sitting on the couch, while Kenzie was standing.

 

"Kenzie, are you okay? Tate told me what happened." Riley said to her.

 

"I'm okay, now." Kenzie gave a smile to him.

 

Riley stares at her. "I got you something. I hope that you love it."

 

"Really? What is it?" After Kenzie asked that, she heard a small meow from behind Riley. She glanced at him.

 

Riley talked again. "Tate also told me that you love teddy bears. But, I didn't want to get you something that I know others probably already got you. So, I got you this. I hope you like him." he also said, then he showed her what he was holding behind his back.

 

In his hands, was a small, black kitten.

 

Kenzie smiled, grabbing him. She hugs the kitten. "Oh, I love him. Thanks, Riley."

 

Riley had a smile. "You're welcome."

 

After that, Kenzie puts the kitten down, next to Lamar. She hugged Riley, wrapping her arms around him.

 

Riley smiles even more again, hugging her too, his arms also wrapped around Kenzie.

  
  
Lamar looked at the scene, a hint of jealousy going over him. A kitten? He could never figure out a gift like that!

 

However, his eyes moved to the black furball next to him, their eyes meeting.   
  
\- “Well, hey there, lil’ buddy.” Lamar hummed, with a small smile.

 

The kitten meows happily, rubbing his head against Lamar's hand, purring.

 

Kenzie and Riley pulled apart from each other. They smiled at that. The kitten likes Lamar.

  
  
Lamar picked up the kitten, into his arms and then, he laid him on his lap. He smiles to the kitten, while petting him.

 

That kitten purred more, loving the attention.

 

Lamar smiles again, to that.

 

Kenzie sat down on the couch, she turns Lamar's head. She kissed him again.

 

Riley walked behind the couch, leaning down, over Lamar. He wraps his arms around Lamar's shoulders, then he kisses Lamar's neck, gently. 

 

They're both being loving towards him. 

 

Lamar blushed madly at them, smiling shyly. He liked the attention, even if it felt a little weird at the same time.

 

Riley and Kenzie were also smiling, both of them.

 

Kenzie pulls away from Lamar's lips and Riley stops kissing Lamar on the neck, although he was still hugging him.

 

The kitten had fallen asleep on Lamar's lap.

 

Kenzie smiles more, looking at the kitten. She touched his fur, stroking it, in a gentle way. 

 

Riley was staring at Lamar, with a smile.

  
  
Lamar stared at Kenzie, then he glanced at Riley, with another smile. He sighed happily.

 

Riley leaned in, also kissing Lamar's lips, still having a slight smile.

  
  
Lamar kisses him back.

 

Riley had a smile, in that kiss. 

 


	56. Chapter 56 - Another Party, Beers, and Fucking You Tonight ♡

_A few days later -_

 

It was Saturday now.

 

Since it was still a few hours until the party, they were all hanging out somewhere else.

 

For now, they were at Kenzie's house.

 

The guys (Lamar, Franklin, Tate, Riley, and Berry) were all sitting outside, near the pool, on the ground. They were also on blankets.

 

They were all talking.

 

The girls were inside the house, grabbing some drinks.

 

Franklin hugged Tate’s side, with a smile.

 

Lamar shared a gaze with Riley.

 

Tate smiles at Franklin. Riley also smiled, at Lamar.

 

Kenzie and Gin walked out of the house, towards them. They sat down, near the guys. 

   
  
“Hey, you guys, I have a question and you all have to answer honestly.” Gin said to them.

  
  
“Ok.” Riley said to her.

 

“Would you rather, go to jail for life or suck a dick to get out of the situation.” Gin had a smirk, while saying that and looking at all of the guys.

 

'Franklin already has.’ Tate thought, trying not to smirk.

  
  
Riley looked at her. “I'd suck a dick. Jail? No thanks.” he said

 

“Same. Me too.” Tate said

 

'Of course Franklin has to forgive me after.’ he also thought, to himself.

 

Franklin blushes to that.  
  
\- “Ah’d suck a dick..” he replied, quietly.

  
  
Berry thought about it for a moment.  
  
\- “Well, you’re gonna get fucked a lot in jail so that's maybe more than just one blow. I think that I prefer the one, so.. I’d suck the dick.” he grinned.

  
  
Lamar cleared his throat.  
  
\- “Man uh.. Ah’d suck it too.” he said, blushing.

 

Gin smirks again.

 

Riley tried not to smirk, hearing that from Lamar. He also thought that Lamar was still adorable, when he blushed.

 

Kenzie had a blush, but she also has a smirk.

 

Berry looked at the blushing guys.  
  
\- “Oh c’mon, don’t be so childish!” He grins again, though he’d be nervous too.

  
  
Kenzie laughed at that.

 

Tate and Riley also did, a little bit.

 

Berry laid down on the grass, looking up at the sky.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie walks inside for a minute. She texted Jimmy. Berry had given her the number.

 

'Hey Jimmy, you don't know me, but I'm a close friend of Berry's. Can we come over an hour early?'

 

Jimmy soon texted back.  
  
‘Ok. My parents aren’t home, so it’s fine.’

 

'Thanks. We'll be there soon.' Kenzie also texts that to him.

 

Kenzie puts her phone back in her jeans pocket. She is wearing a dark gray hoodie crop top with black jeans and black timber boots.

 

She walked back outside, to the others. "Hey guys, I texted Jimmy. He said that it was ok to come over an hour early. Wanna leave now?"

 

Tate and Riley nod their heads. They get up.

 

"Sure." Tate replied

 

"Yeah, let's get going." Riley also said.

 

Gin had a smile, also getting up from the ground. "It was getting quiet here anyway. I'm bored."

 

Kenzie laughs at that. "Ok, come on then." she said to them.

 

Berry, Lamar, and Franklin got up, ready to leave too. They all walk in the house and out the door.

 

They started walking to Jimmy's house.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few minutes later, they all get there.

 

Jimmy lets them all into the house. Music kept playing in the background with the newest hits, and there was a table for playing beer pong.

  
\- “My mom has liquor in the cabinets, if you’re interested.” Jimmy said, but then he pointed at the soda and beer cans in the corner.

  
  
\- “Feel free to drink what’s best for you.” he also added and then, he greeted Berry.  
  
\- “Sup, man, these are all your friends?” he asked, surprised.  
  
\- “Yeah.” Berry grinned cheerfully.

 

Kenzie grabs a beer. 'Hopefully my brother will never find out about this.' she thought, to herself. Then, she takes a sip.

 

Riley and Tate grab beers, also drinking now.

 

Gin also has a beer.

 

Jimmy leaned closer to Berry, almost whispering into B’s ear.  
  
\- “Hey B, ya ready to try some of those pot brownies I talked about?” he asked, quietly.

 

Berry looked at him, with a grin.  
  
\- “Are those really a thing?” he chuckled. He agreed, they went in the kitchen.

  
  
Lamar and Franklin grabbed beers too.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie, Gin, and Tate were still drinking, sitting near their older friend.

 

Riley drank his beer, listening to the music.

 

He smelled something.

 

'Why does that smell familiar to me?' he thought to himself.

 

Jimmy was smoking in the kitchen.

 

Berry had taken a drag, but he didn’t really care for it more, since it made him cough.  
  
\- “Yeah, fuck this shit..” he muttered and went to get himself a beer.

 

Riley rolled his eyes, knowing the smell. He kept drinking. He grabs another beer, since the one he had before was empty now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The teens had started to play beer pong.

 

A little time later, the house was starting to fill with more teenagers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A random guy tried to flirt with Kenzie.

 

Riley pulled Kenzie closer, putting his arm around her. He glared at the guy.

 

The guy backed off, scared of Riley and left them alone, walking away.

 

Kenzie pulls away from Riley, smiling at him. "Thanks, Riley."

 

"No problem. He was such a creep."

 

Kenzie laughed at that. "Yeah." she said to him.

 

Riley still kept Kenzie close to him, to protect her from a few creeps that are around there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry had found himself a girl to talk with. She seemed eager to get to know him while she was drunk.

 

They ended up making out in the hallway, sloppily.

 

Berry’s girl was lowering her hand down on his bulge, he flinched a little bit.  
  
\- “Woahwoahwoah, easy there~!” Berry giggled drunkenly (being high too).

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A girl tried to flirt with Franklin too.

 

Tate walked over to them. "Sorry, sweetheart but, he's taken."

 

"By who?"

 

"Well, that would be me."

 

"You're gay? I don't believe that. Proof it."

 

Tate smirked, grabbing Franklin and kissing him. 

 

"I-I still don't think you are!"

 

Tate pulled away from Franklin.

 

He gets behind the girl now. He whispered, saying things in her ear. She was turning red as he kept talking.

 

The girl was blushing, as she almost screamed, running away.

 

Franklin was blushing madly, chuckling.  
  
\- “W-what did ya tell her?” he asked

 

"That I've kissed, touched, and fucked you. That I know where your sweet spot is. What noises you make. How good you smell. How warm your body is. How great you look in bed. You being a moaning mess under me. How much I love those moans of yours~" Tate said to him.

 

When Tate's drunk, he can be very flirtatious, as Franklin knew this. Tate was smirking, as he talked.

 

He also walked over, getting closer to Franklin, as he was talking. Until he was leaning over him, saying it into Franklin's ear.

 

Franklin let a low noise out, shuddering.  
  
\- “S-stop, ya are makin’ me…” he mustered.

  
  
Tate grabs Franklin's hand. "Then, let's leave. No one will notice that we're gone. I'II text Kenzie later and tell her that we left. But, right now, I need you as much as you need me." he also said to Frank.

  
  
Franklin had nodded his head rather fast. He would do anything to Tate right now.

 

Tate almost laughed. He drags Franklin slightly, out the door.

 

They walk back to Tate's house.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They walked inside and into Tate's bedroom, closing the door behind them.

 

Tate takes the clothes off his boyfriend and lover. Franklin was only in his boxers now.

  
  
Franklin was about to burst right there and right now. He shuddered in lust, waiting for his boyfriend to do anything to him.

 

Tate smirked at that.

 

He takes off his own clothes, until he also had just boxers on.

 

Tate grabs Franklin, pushing him down on the bed. He got on top of Franklin and leaned down, kissing him.

  
  
Franklin moaned in the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tate’s neck.

 

Tate licks Franklin's lower lip, trying to get him to open his mouth.

 

Franklin shuddered a bit and parted his lips.

  
  
Tate had a smirk, as he puts his tongue in Frank's mouth, tasting him and entangling his with Franklin's tongue.

 

Franklin moaned again, kissing him hungrily back, he closed his eyes.

  
  
Tate kept kissing him, deepening it. The kiss was mixed with passion, love, and affection. Although, it had some hotness as well.

 

Franklin pulled Tate against him, his hard-on brushing against Tate’s crotch.

 

They both pulled away, apart from their lips, after a minute. Their breath was mixing, as they were panting.

 

Tate smirks, staring at Franklin. He noticed that Franklin's lips were slightly swollen from kissing. He still had a smirk as he leaned over, near Frank's ear. "I'm gonna fuck you tonight~ I wanna hear those moans of yours as I'm inside you~" he said to him, in a flirtatious and seductive tone of voice.

 

Franklin shuddered again, still panting. He moved a little bit.

 

Tate takes off his own boxers, throwing it down.

 

Then, he grabs some stuff (a condom and a bottle of lube) from the nightstand. He puts on the condom and lubed his dick, covering it.

 

He pulled Franklin's boxers down, also throwing the clothing on the ground.

 

Tate turns Franklin onto his hands and knees. He grabs Franklin's hips and without warning, pushes halfway inside him.

 

Franklin moaned in pain, closing his eyes, tightly. His back arched and he took sharp breaths, trying to relax.

 

Tate noticed that. He leaned down, he kisses Franklin's neck. He kept a gentle pace, so that he wouldn't hurt his lover.

 

Franklin also leans down, putting his forehead against the mattress, grabbing the bed sheets with a tighten grip. He panted a bit.

 

Tate thrusts, in and out of him, medium paced. He loves it, re-entering Franklin, over and over again. Feeling how tight and warm his lover is. He moans, rolling his head back in pleasure. “Fuck~”

 

Franklin let out a moan with every thrust. His mouth hung open.

  
  
Tate pulled out and turned Franklin back over. He grabs Franklin's legs, putting them over his shoulders.

 

He thrusted back in Franklin. He kept Franklin pinned under him.

 

“You're not the only one who can do this position, Sugar~ I love you like this~ So fucking good looking~ Feel so warm under me~” Tate also said to him, into Franklin's ear again.

  
  
Franklin moaned louder, throwing his head back. 

 

Tate really did love Franklin's moans. He was thrusting faster now, harder and deeper in his lover.

 

Franklin was getting closer, his erection starting to leak.

 

Tate moans again. “Franklin~” He thrusted in Franklin's prostate, hitting that sweet spot, over and over.

 

Franklin arched his back again, gasping, as he came over his abdomen. He let a few moans out, before relaxing, catching his breath heavily.

 

Tate came in the condom, with another moan. After a few seconds, he pulls out.

 

Franklin was left exhausted on the bed.

 

Tate takes that condom off, throwing it away after. He cleaned Frank off with a towel as well, he threw it somewhere else (he'd get it later). 

 

He lays down, next to him. He wraps his arms around Franklin, holding him close again. He also had a smile.

 

Franklin snuggled close to him.

 

Tate held him, smiling. He kissed his lover's neck again, lovingly.

 

Franklin sighed longingly, also smiling.

 

Tate had a smile and closed his eyes, starting to fall asleep.

 

Franklin had already fallen asleep, his breath had calmed, his lips slightly parted while he slept.

 

They were both sleeping now.

 

It was warm together, as Tate smiled again, in his sleep. 

 


	57. Chapter 57 - Life Is Starting To Get 'Normal' Again

_ A few more days later, Friday again -  _

 

Kenzie was starting to feel better, because of Lamar. 

 

She was still at home, resting up. 

 

Kenzie was given her bookbag and all the papers from the days that she's been absent by her friends, Tate and Gin. 

 

She is on the bed, laying on her stomach. She is writing, doing all of the papers. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry was at school, with his new ‘girlfriend’. He was with the gal that he had made out with in the house party. They held hands.    
  
He wasn’t sure if his relationship to her was so fond. They shares little kisses, held hands, blushed.. But still it didn’t feel right. B would just flinch away when his girl tried to do more. 

  
  
Jerome had been eyeing the new couple, suspiciously. He could tell his friend wasn’t into it, but that damn poker face fooled the poor girl. And B, he was just a puddle of commitment issues. 

 

He had caught up with Berry, when B’s girl had gone to her class.    
  
\- “Seriously? What the fuck, bro? I’ve never even seen you talking to her before!” Jerome huffed, frowning.    
  
\- “What? Ya jealous?” Berry smirked.    
  
\- “We met at a house party. She’s so in love with me.” B added as he chuckled. 

 

Jerome rolled his eyes. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ An hour later -  _

 

Kenzie was finally finished with everything, all the papers were done, including an essay for one of her favorite teachers. She decided to turn in those papers when she returns to school on monday. 

 

She gets up. She walked over and looked at herself in the tall mirror, on that wall. She has a thought, and then, she had a smile. 

 

Kenzie walks into the bathroom, grabbing something out of the cabinet that she's been meaning to use, but hasn't yet. 

 

She decides to dye some of her dark brown hair now. She puts the stuff in the right side of her hair then, she waits a few minutes. 

 

After that, she gets into the shower, turning it on, letting the warm water run down her body and skin again. She washes her hair with strawberry soap. 

 

Kenzie was smiling, humming as her thoughts were on and about Lamar. 

 

She dried her hair and body with a towel. 

 

Then, she brushed her long hair out. She grabs some scissors from the drawer, under and near the sink. She wanted to do something different with her hair. She cuts it. 

 

When it finished, drying and everything. She looked at the hair, loving it. The hair was now shorter in the back and still a little bit long in the front of it. On the right side, she has blue in it now. 

 

She smiled to herself, hoping Lamar will also like it.

 

Kenzie walked into her bedroom again. She puts on some clothes, one of her favorite outfits. She likes to wear this for just relaxing.

 

She decided to show her hair to Lamar when he comes over after school. 

 

Although, for now, she was sleepy. She gets on her bed again, laying down. She closed her eyes, falling asleep. 

 

Kenzie was taking a nap now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ After school -  _

 

Kenzie was still sleeping, peacefully. 

 

Lamar was walking to Kenzie’s house. He had promised to come for a visit. He was glad that she was getting better.    
  
He got there. He knocked on the door, waiting politely. 

 

Kenzie wakes up, opening her eyes. She had a smile, waiting for Lamar. 

 

Then, she heard the knocking and smiles again. She was gonna get up and run downstairs. But instead, she texted him. So that he could come in the room and see her hair, as a slight surprise for him. 

 

'The door is open :) come upstairs.' she texts that to Lamar. 

  
  
Lamar checked the text, smiling. He walked in. 

 

He got in Kenzie’s room, opening the door. 

 

Lamar looked up at Kenzie, stopping for a moment to look at her. His brows raised and a wide smile curved onto his lips.    
  
\- “Now that’s adorable..” he murmured, before walking to her. 

 

Kenzie stayed there, on the bed.

"Aww, you really like it? I wanted to change my hair into something different." she said to him, with a smile. 

 

Lamar chuckled and sat down, next to her, on the edge of the bed. He carefully touched her hair.    
  
\- “Yeah, it’s cool.” Lamar said 

 

Kenzie smiled, liking Lamar touching her hair. 

 

Lamar leaned over and kisses Kenzie’s forehead. 

 

Kenzie was still smiling. "Love you, Bear." 

 

\- “Love ya too, honey.” Lamar murmured. 

 

Kenzie giggled a little bit. "Honey? I didn't know that I was your wife already." she also said to Lamar, with playful sarcasm. 

 

Lamar grinned.    
  
\- “Well, ya call me ‘Bear’ and’ bears love honey, right?” he also said. 

 

Kenzie laughed at that. Then, she smiles sweetly. "True." 

  
  
Lamar was proud about his theory, grinning. 

 

Kenzie playfully hits him, then she looked at Lamar again.

"So, how far has your relationship with Riley gotten?" she asked, with a slight smirk. 

 

Lamar grins again, with a blush.    
  
\- “Well.. ya know..” He chuckled. 

 

"I don't, actually. Have you sucked his dick? Have you two had sex? What have you guys done?" Kenzie also asked him. She couldn't help it. She wanted to know details. 

 

Lamar blushed more.    
  
\- “Well uh.. He’s jacked me off.” 

 

Kenzie smirked at that. 

 

Lamar nudged her, rolling his eyes.    
  


"What?" Kenzie asks, then she laughs again. "I just wanna know~" 

 

Lamar laughed softly.    
  
\- “Ah’ know, doll.” 

 

Kenzie kissed him, on the lips, with a slight smile. 

 

Lamar kisses her back. 

 

Kenzie pulls away, with another smile. 

  
  
Lamar sighed dreamily. 

 

Kenzie just smiles again. 

 

She heard a small meow and looked down. 

 

Her kitten, Shadow (that's what she ended up calling him) was on the ground, walking over to them. 

 

Kenzie smiled again when she saw him. 

 

Shadow tried to get into her arms. 

 

Kenzie still had a smile, as she picks him up, holding Shadow now. She touches him, stroking his soft, dark fur. 

  
  
Lamar scratched behind the kitten’s ears, with another smile. 

 

Shadow purred, happily. 

 

Lamar smiled again, at that. 

 

Kenzie puts Shadow on the bed, then she lays down, on her side, looking at him. 

 

Shadow meows again. Then, he walks to her. He was laying next to her now. He purrs, as he closed his eyes. 

 

Kenzie was smiling again, as Shadow was purring, falling asleep now. 

 

Lamar chuckled again, to that.    
  
\- “Such a sleepy kitty.” he hummed. 

 

Kenzie has a slight smile. “Yeah.” she simply replied. 

 

She lets the small kitten stay there, sleeping. 

 

Kenzie sat up for a second, remembering something. She gets off the bed. 

 

She walked out of the room, quietly. She walks downstairs. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie grabs a diet coke soda from the refrigerator, then she sat down on the couch. 

 

She takes out her phone. She looked at the screen, going down her contacts. She found April's number and clicked the button, touching it with her finger. 

 

Kenzie was calling her, for a reason, something she forgot to tell April. 

 

“Hey.” Kenzie said, into the phone, with a smile. 

 

“Oh, hi. I didn't expect to hear your voice. What's up, Kenzie?” April asked 

 

Kenzie could tell by the tone in April's voice that April also has a smile. 

 

“Nothing much. I wanted to talk to you. Remember when you wanted me on the team? I forgot to give you an answer. Sorry about that, it's just been stressful these last few weeks.” Kenzie said to her. 

 

“Oh, don't worry about that. It's alright, I understand.” 

 

“That's good. Anyway, if you'll still have me, I'd love to be on the cheerleading team.” Kenzie told April, with another smile. 

 

“That's great! Yeah, we'd love to have you! Heather is back, but I've convinced the teachers that the cheerleading team should have another girl. So, now there's gonna be nine of us, instead of just eight. Just remember that cheerleader practice is on every Tuesday and Wednesday.” April also replied, smiling more, she's happy that Kenzie wants to be on the team with her and the other girls. 

 

Kenzie has a smile again. “Ok, I will. I have to hang up now. Bye.” 

 

“Alright then, bye.” April still had a happy voice, as she hangs up. 

 

Kenzie also did. She smiled even more.  

 

She has been a lot happier lately. 

 

Meanwhile, Lamar had stayed upstairs with the kitten. 

 

Kenzie opened the soda, drinking it, as she was walking, back upstairs. She goes into her room, closing the door behind herself again. 

  
  
Lamar had fallen asleep with the kitten. 

 

Kenzie noticed that, she kept her smile. She lays down, with them now. 

 


	58. Chapter 58 - She Likes Her & Passionate Sex ♡

_ The next day, it was Saturday, in the evening -  _

 

It was sundown. 

 

Kenzie was alone at her house again. 

 

She texted Gin to come over since Lamar is with Riley right now (not that she minds at all, she was always happy when those two are together). 

 

Kenzie was laying on her couch, waiting for Gin. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Meanwhile, Gin was walking over to Kenzie's house. 

 

Gin had a smile. 

 

She loved to hang out with Kenzie and be around her. She was also carrying a pack of beer (Gin's older brother let her have it). Because 'why not?’, that's what she thought anyway. No one would find out since there was never really any parents or adults in the house. Gin knew why. Kenzie had told Gin about her parents two years ago when they were fifteen. They're been friends since freshman year. It's been two years. Gin was glad that they were still close. 

 

Gin gets to Kenzie's house, knocking on the front door now. 

 

Kenzie gets up and walked over. She opens the door, smiling. 

 

Gin walked inside, closing the door behind herself. 

 

“Hey, Gin.” Kenzie said, with a smile. 

 

Gin has another smile. “What's up, girl? Want a drink?” she asked her. 

 

Kenzie saw the beers. “Sure.” 

 

Gin noticed that Kenzie's hair was different than before. “You changed your hair! It's beautiful.” she said, smiling. 

 

'Beautiful, just like you.’ Gin thought, to herself. 

 

Kenzie blushed, she also smiled. “Yeah, I did. Aww thanks.” 

 

Gin smiles again, at that. “You're welcome.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ An hour later -  _

 

Kenzie and Gin were drinking. They both had four beers each, the empty bottles were on the ground. 

 

They were in Kenzie's bedroom. There was music playing, their favorites. They were dancing around together, both in a drunken state of mind. 

 

After awhile, both of them fall to the ground, laying down, their backs against the carpet. 

 

They sat up, both were laughing and smiling. 

 

Gin looked at Kenzie, staring at her for awhile. 

 

Kenzie finally noticed. “What is it?” she asked, with a drunk yet nice voice. 

 

Gin leaned in, kissing Kenzie on the lips. She liked Kenzie's lips, they're so soft and tasted like strawberry. Kenzie smells like strawberries as well. Gin likes that scent on her, she also loves the warmth from Kenzie's body, as she held her close. 

 

After a minute, Gin realized what she was doing. She snapped out of it, pulling away. 

 

Gin was blushing, as she looked at the ground, not at Kenzie. “Sorry..” 

 

Kenzie blinked her eyes, although she had a smile. She hugs her, wrapping her arms around Gin. “It's alright.” 

 

Gin laughed quietly, then she smiled again, hugging Kenzie back. She also had her arms wrapped around Kenzie. 

 

They both stayed there, for a few minutes. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After that, they were laying on the ground, watching tv. They started cuddling, being in each other's arms. 

 

They cuddled, both liking how warm it was. 

 

Kenzie and Gin were getting sleepy now. Both of them closed their eyes. 

 

Eventually, falling asleep, together. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Riley and Lamar are at Riley's house, they were watching tv together. 

 

They are close, as Riley has his arm around Lamar. He also had a smile. 

  
  
Lamar rested his head against Riley’s shoulder. 

 

Riley felt that Lamar was calm and relaxed, which he likes. He pulled Lamar closer to him again, like last time. He kissed Lamar's lips. 

  
  
Lamar smiles to the kiss. He was kissing him back now. 

 

Riley pulls away from the kiss. 

 

Then, he picks Lamar up, into his arms. He carries him into his room. He closed the door with his foot. 

 

After that, he puts Lamar onto the bed, gently. Lamar was on his back, as Riley gets on top of him. 

  
  
Lamar’s breathing quickened, he was excited. He stares back into Riley’s eyes. 

 

Riley didn't want to wrong Lamar, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted him, to feel him, to be inside Lamar. He wants to make sweet love to Lamar. 

  
  
He leaned over. "I want you. I wanna take you all the way." 

  
  
Lamar shuddered, moaning softly. 

 

"Is that okay? Do you want that too?" Riley asked, making sure before he did anything. 

 

Lamar blushed. He swallowed, nodding.    
  
\- “B-Be gentle, a’ight?” he asked, quietly. 

 

Riley gave a gentle, loving smile to Lamar. He leans down, putting his forehead against Lamar's forehead. He stared into Lamar's eyes. "I will, promise. I won't hurt you. And if you're uncomfortable, I'II stop if you say." he said to him. 

 

Lamar sighed softly.    
  
\- “Ok.” He smiled. 

 

Riley still had a smile, as he kisses him. 

 

Lamar kissed him back. 

 

Riley slowly puts his tongue into Lamar's slightly open mouth, he closed his eyes for a second. 

 

Lamar hummed, closing his eyes as well. His tongue rubbed against Riley’s. 

  
  
Riley deepened the kiss, entangling his tongue with Lamar's. He kept kissing him. 

 

Lamar panted softly. 

 

Riley pulls away after a few more seconds. 

 

They were both panting now. 

 

Riley sat up and takes off his tank top, throwing it on the ground. 

 

Lamar stared at his chest. 

 

Riley has another smile. He takes off Lamar's clothes, the shirt and jeans, leaving the boxers on Lamar. 

 

Then, Riley looked down at Lamar again, as he stared. "You're so good looking like this, you know that?" he also said to him. 

  
  
Lamar blushes, with a smile. 

 

Riley smiled a bit. He kisses Lamar on the lips again. He pulled away after a second, staring at Lamar's body again. 

 

He touches down it, also kissing everywhere. On Lamar's collarbone, chest, stomach, arms, legs, thighs. He was loving every inch and detail of this younger male's body. He talked to him during it as well. 

  
  
"I always think about you. I think about how I want you. To make love to you a lot. I've loved you since the moment we met. I love everything about you. Your eyes. Your voice. Your body. Everything. I love you, Lamar." Riley said, in a warm and loving voice. 

  
  
Lamar let soft hums out, blushing. 

 

Riley had a smile again at that, kissing Lamar's neck, lovingly. 

 

Lamar shudders again. 

 

Riley left a hickey on the skin there, leaving a slight dark mark. 

 

He circled his fingers, one on each of Lamar's nipples. Then, he licks around Lamar's right nipple. 

 

Lamar let out a moan, arching against Riley's touch. 

 

Riley released those nipples, then he grabs a condom and a bottle of lube from the nightstand. 

 

Lamar felt shy, waiting. 

 

Riley puts those things near Lamar, on the bed. He grabs the younger male's boxers, taking that clothing off. He throws it with Lamar's other clothes. Lamar was fully naked now. Riley grabbed the lube. He opened that bottle, lubing his fingers. 

 

Lamar still had a blush. 

 

After his fingers were covered in the lube, Riley reached over and puts a finger against Lamar's hole. He starts rubbing the outside of the entrance. He was circling around there now. 

 

Lamar was shuddering, his eyes closed again now. 

 

Riley did this for another minute. Then, he was leaning near Lamar's ear. 

 

“Lamar, I'm gonna push these inside you. Is that alright?” he asked, wanting to make sure Lamar was okay with that. 

 

Lamar shivers at Riley's voice near his ear, still blushing. He swallows, nodding again. 

 

Riley kisses Lamar's shoulder. He pushes his fingers, two of them in Lamar, slowly. He felt the tightness of Lamar's walls. 

  
  
Lamar gasped and tensed at the feeling. 

 

Riley curled the fingers in him. In a gentle way. He fingered, spreading him open. 

  
  
Lamar lets another moan fall out of his mouth. 

 

Riley kissed Lamar's inner right thigh. He pulls those fingers out, then he started grinding his clothed shaft against Lamar's bare one. 

  
  
Lamar moaned again, panting slightly. 

 

Riley grinded more. He moved away to take his sweatpants off. He takes that clothing, pulling it down. There was a big bulge in Riley's boxers, noticeable to Lamar. 

  
  
Lamar stared at Riley’s crotch, swallowing. 

 

Riley just gives a slight smile. He takes off his boxers, lastly. He grabs the condom, opening and putting it on his dick. He also lubed it, covering the shaft. He puts the bottle away in the nightstand, closing the drawer. 

 

After that, he gets closer to Lamar again. He spreads Lamar's legs open more, positioning his dick near Lamar's entrance. “I'm pushing in now, ok?” he said, with gentleness, his voice was also affectionate. 

 

Lamar took a deep breath and nodded. 

 

Riley pushed inside Lamar. Only halfway in the younger male. He felt how warm and tight Lamar is, liking it. He lets Lamar adjust to him a little bit. 

 

Lamar arched his back, gasping by that feeling. The pressure and burning made him nervous. He panted again. 

 

"It's okay. Relax, it's normal. It will feel good in a minute or two." Riley told him, gently again, near that younger dark-skinned male's ear. 

 

Riley held him, as he went in and out of Lamar, slowly. 

 

Lamar was slightly scared of this, it was uncomfortable, slightly humiliating. But he tried to focus on the pleasure, to Riley’s sweet voice. 

 

Riley started to thrust faster, in a medium pace. He moaned softly. "Lamar~" He stared into Lamar's dark brown eyes. He leaned down, as he kissed Lamar's lips again. 

 

Lamar shivered at the moan, then he was kissing him back, with a hum. 

 

Riley pulled slightly away from the kiss, although he still stayed close to Lamar. He kept thrusting in that pace. He also starts going harder and deeper now. 

 

Lamar let a soft moan out, starting to relax. He panted softly again, staring at the ceiling. 

 

Riley also moans, as he keeps his thrusts that way. 

 

Lamar’s mouth hung open, he moaned some more. 

 

Riley finds Lamar's prostate, hitting it with another thrust. 

 

Lamar moans loudly, squeezing his eyes shut.    
  
\- “Ah..fuck..!” 

 

Riley smirked at that. He thrusted there, over and over again. 

 

Lamar was panting heavily, his breath growing ragged. 

 

Riley grabs Lamar's dick, stroking the shaft, up and down. 

 

Lamar was a moaning mess, under Riley. 

 

Riley panted a bit, as he thrusts and stroked Lamar at the same time. 

 

Lamar’s erection started to drip precum. 

 

Riley circled the head of it with his finger. 

 

Lamar was shivering slightly. At all of the pleasure. 

 

Riley was trying to hold out longer, even if he was really close now. 

 

Lamar soon was arching his back again, cumming onto their abdomens. He panted harshly, moaning a bit. 

 

Riley was panting again, grabbing Lamar's thighs, holding onto them, as he thrusted two more times. He was moaning, as he also came, in the condom. 

 

Lamar felt another shiver, then relaxing in the afterglow on the bed. 

 

Riley pulled out. Then, he takes off the condom. He ties it and throws that away. He cleaned Lamar off as well, throwing the towel somewhere else. 

 

He was also pulling a blanket halfway over them now. 

 

After that, he lays down with him, next to Lamar. He pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around his younger lover. 

 

Lamar was still dazed by the sex, just calming his breathing and relaxing against him. 

 

Riley kisses Lamar's head. "So, what did you think of your first time with a guy?" he asked him, after Lamar had calmed down. 

 

Lamar looked at him, blushing, but he was also smiling.    
  
\- “T’was..awesome.” he said 

 

Riley smiled again, at that. "That's good." he said to Lamar. 

 

After saying that, he kissed Lamar again. 

 

Lamar kisses him back, with a smile. 

 

Riley pulls away, after a few seconds. 

 

He holds Lamar, close to him again. 

 

Lamar sighed happily, he closed his eyes. 

 

They kept cuddling, eventually falling asleep together. Both of them were also smiling. 

 


	59. Chapter 59 - His Loving Stare & Warm Bodies ♡

_ The next morning -  _

 

They were sleeping, both in a peaceful state. 

 

Lamar was still asleep. 

 

Riley wakes up and opened his eyes. He looked at his younger lover. He had a smile, watching Lamar sleeping, peacefully. 

 

Lamar nuzzled against Riley’s chest. 

 

Riley kept smiling, waiting for Lamar to wake up, as he was staring at him. 

 

Lamar slowly woke up, letting a soft hum out. He was still in the sleepy haze, looking slowly around, before meeting Riley’s gaze. He smiles at him. 

  
  
Riley smiled again, leaning over and kissing Lamar's neck. “Morning.” he said, into Lamar's ear, with a loving voice. 

 

Lamar smiled with another hum.    
  
\- “Mornin’.” he said with a sleepy voice. 

 

“Last night was great. I loved it. Did you? How are you feeling?” Riley also said, then asked. He still had a voice, full of love and affection. 

 

Lamar looked at him.    
  
\- “Ah’ feel fine, nothin’ special.” he chuckled.    
  
\- “Ah’ loved last night.” he also hummed. 

 

Riley kisses Lamar's collarbone. He was being really loving. 

 

Lamar sighed happily. 

 

Riley had another smile. 

 

They were both still naked from when they made love last night. 

 

Then, Riley had a smirk. He goes under the blanket. Now Lamar can't see him, but that's not why he did that. Riley gets closer, in between Lamar's legs. Then, he licks over and around the head of Lamar's dick. He wanted to pleasure Lamar by giving him a morning blow. 

 

Lamar was confused at first, at what Riley was doing. But he wasn’t oblivious for long, gasping by the feeling of Riley’s hot breath and tongue on his dick.    
  
\- “Riley~” He moaned. 

 

Riley smirked at that. He licked down the shaft, then he puts his mouth on there, putting it halfway down his throat. He was bobbing his head, up and down. He hummed softly against it. Also, his eyes were closed. 

 

Lamar moaned more, thrusting into his mouth. He held the bedsheets. 

 

He had also grabbed Riley's dreads. 

 

Riley liked it, until Lamar accidentally pulled his (Riley's) hair. Riley was startled and gagged. Out of instinct, he hits Lamar's hand, a little hard to get the younger male to release him. 

 

After Lamar did, Riley pulled his mouth off the younger male's dick. He coughed a little bit, trying to get his breath back. Riley was breathing silently, as he was still under that blanket.

 

Lamar had got startled too, flinching away.    
  
\- “A-Are ya a’ight..?” he asked him, quietly. 

 

Riley moved from under the blanket, he sat up, still in between Lamar's legs. He slightly hissed in some pain. He touched his dreads, gently. He looked at the younger male now.

“Lamar, I love you, but don't pull my hair like that. I don't like it being pulled.” he said to him. 

 

'That really fucking hurt.’ Riley also thought, to himself. 

  
  
Lamar felt guilty, looking away.    
  
\- “S-Sorry..” he said, in a quiet voice again. 

 

Riley knew that Lamar didn't mean to. That the younger male felt bad about it. 

He just gave a smile to Lamar. He grabs Lamar's face, gently, making Lamar look at him. “It's okay. I'II be fine.” 

  
  
\- “Oh, ok.” Lamar hummed, with a small smile. 

 

After that, Riley leaned in and kissed Lamar, on the lips again. 

 

Lamar smiles in the kiss. 

 

Riley was also smiling again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Two hours later -  _

 

Riley was sitting down, on the edge of the bed.

He was slightly in his thoughts, as he drank a beer. 

 

Lamar was taking a warm shower now.

He was cleaning himself up, imagining Riley’s hands all over him. He smiled at the thought, definitely in love with Riley. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ A few minutes later -  _

 

Lamar walks out of the bathroom, in his tank top and sweatpants. He also had a towel over his head, drying his hair. 

 

Riley noticed him and puts his empty beer bottle down, on the ground. 

 

Lamar smiles to him. 

 

Riley had on sweatpants as well, although he is shirtless. He also smiled back at him. 

 

Then, when Lamar walked over, Riley grabs Lamar's wrist and pulled him into his lap. Lamar sat there now. 

  
  
Lamar looked Riley in the eyes, still smiling. He was oblivious to his thoughts. 

 

Riley leans in again, kissing Lamar's lips, like earlier. 

 

Lamar kissed him back again. 

  
  
After a minute, Riley pulled away from those lips. Then, he puts his face into Lamar's neck. 

 

He snuggled and nuzzled against him, smiling again. He wrapped his arms around Lamar's body, as he held Lamar, close to him, like last night. 

 

Lamar also wraps his arms around Riley, still smiling. 

  
  
They stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying their warmth. In each other's arms. 

 


	60. Chapter 60 - Now She's Alright and A Game

_ Two days later, it was Tuesday now -  _

 

Kenzie was at school, with her boyfriend and friends. She was smiling, happy again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry had been hanging out with his girlfriend who had praised him for the whole school.   
  
”He’s perfect, he’s my boyfriend!” she kept telling to others in the hallways. 

  
  
Berry was with his friends now. 

 

Jerome had glared at B from a distance, but he didn’t say anything to him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ An hour later -  _

 

Kenzie is wearing a black, unzipped jacket now (with her PE clothes). To hide her scars. 

 

Kenzie, Berry, Lamar, Franklin, Tate, Gin, and April were in PE right now. Trevor had told them that they were all playing dodgeball. Kenzie, Tate, and Gin were dodging any red balls that came towards them. 

 

Since Berry’s stamina was better now, he wasn’t the first to lose the game. 

 

He noticed Jerome’s bitter expression on his face. 

 

Berry knew what it was about, he rolled his eyes and threw a red ball back at the other team. 

  
  
Doug threw a ball, hitting Berry. 

 

Kenzie's eyes darkened. 

 

As Doug was laughing with his friends, Kenzie grabs the ball (that hit her male friend) off the ground. She whistles, getting Doug's attention as he looked at her. 

 

Kenzie threw the ball with force, hitting Doug, hard in the face. This also caused him to fall to the ground, onto his back. 

  
  
She giggles, acting like she did nothing wrong. “Oops, my hand slipped.” she said, playfully. 

 

Tate and Gin laughed at that. They didn't exactly like Doug ethier. 

 

Berry grinned, showing thumbs up to Kenzie. He backed up to the side of the gym, leaning his back against the wall. 

 

Kenzie smiled at Berry. 

 

One of Doug's friends tried to hit her with a ball, but she moved without even looking. 

 

Then, she looked back at them, with dark eyes and a slight grin. 

 

"Nice try~ Too slow~" she also said, then she threw a ball, hitting the guy hard in the stomach, causing him to collapse on his knees. 

 

Kenzie was done after a minute, hitting everyone else off the other team. 

 

Her team won the game. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry again xD


	61. Chapter 61 - What A Bitch, Guy Talks, and Hanging Out Again

_ After awhile -  _

 

It was free period for Kenzie, Lamar, Franklin, and her friends. 

 

Lamar and Franklin got up. They went to get sodas. They were chatting now. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Berry was with his girlfriend.    
  
And literally : WAS. 

  
  
B walked outside, towards his friends with a handprint on his face, but he seemed careless about that. 

  
  
”He’s the worst! He’s the worst boyfriend I ever had! He’s disgusting!” Berry’s now ex-girlfriend yelled outside. 

  
  
Berry sat down with his friends.    
  
\- “Hey guys.” he hummed, with a small smile. 

 

Kenzie was wondering what Lamar and Franklin were talking about. 

 

Then, she looked at Berry, with worry. "What happened?" she asked him. 

 

Berry rubbed his neck.    
  
\- “I don’t know, she just got mad and..” Berry shrugged, rubbing his slapped face.    
  
\- “She uh.. She was a bit pushy, y’know?” he also said. 

 

"Damn." Tate said to that. 

 

Kenzie had a sad and angry, mixed look. "Fucking bitch." 

 

Gin agreed with her. "Yeah, I hate girls like that."

 

Berry sighed with a shrug.    
  
\- “..Maybe a little bitchy..” He chuckled. 

 

Kenzie laughed at that. 

 

Gin and Tate also snickered slightly. 

 

Berry smiled a bit. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Franklin was curious about Lamar and Riley. Frank had a hickey on his neck, he rubbed it slightly in thought. 

  
  
\- “So, how’s it with Riley?” Franklin asked. 

  
  
Lamar blushed a bit and grinned. 

  
  
\- “Now that’s the ‘Ah had sex’ face. Ah’ ain’t wrong, am Ah?” Franklin smirked. 

 

Lamar cleared his throat.    
  
\- “M-Maybe.” Lamar said 

  
  
\- “Oh c’mon, bro! Ya are a bad liar!” Franklin nudged him. 

  
  
\- “Ya and’ Tate are so like bunnies.” Lamar teased Franklin. 

 

It was Frank’s turn to blush madly. He smirked.    
  
\- “Ya jello, bro?” Franklin laughed. 

 

Lamar shook his head, also laughing, with him.    
  
\- “Nah, Ah’ ain’t jello. Ah’ have Kenzie and’ Riley. And’ Ah’ love it!” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Eventually, Lamar and Franklin were back with the sodas, they had traded some hints to gay sex. 

 

Kenzie smiled and kissed Lamar, on his lips after he sat down, next to her. 

 

Lamar pulled Kenzie onto his lap and hugged her. 

  
  
Franklin sat with Tate. 

 

Kenzie smiles even more, hugging him back. 

 

Tate leans over and kisses Franklin's lips. 

 

Berry drew some shapes in the grass with his finger. 

 

They all were talking and drinking sodas now. 

 


	62. Chapter 62 - Cuddled Lovingly

_A few hours later, it was after school -_

 

Kenzie kisses Lamar for a 'bye', then she said that she had to do something (which meant visiting her older brother, Kyle).

 

Riley had texted Lamar. 'You coming back? :)'

 

Lamar looked at his phone, with a smile.  
  
‘Sure, if you want to.’ Lamar sent that text back to him.

 

Kenzie had left, walking away. She was gone now.

 

'Of course ♡' Riley texts him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lamar walked to Riley’s house.

 

He got in, greeting Riley with a kiss.

 

Riley kissed back, smiling. "Someone's happy." he said, after Lamar pulled away from the kiss.

 

Lamar chuckled.  
  
\- “Of course.” he murmured.

 

Riley hugs him, with a smile. "What do you wanna do?" he asked Lamar.

 

Lamar hugged Riley back, he gave out a small shrug.  
  
\- “..Cuddle?” he suggested quietly.

 

Riley smiled at that. "Sure, we can cuddle. Man, why do you have to be so adorable?"

 

Lamar blushed to that a little bit.

 

That made Riley have another smile, as he slightly kisses Lamar's neck.

  
  
Lamar chuckles softly.

 

Riley smiles, pulling Lamar into his bedroom.

 

He lays down on his bed, on his back, as he pulls Lamar on top of him. He cuddled and hugs Lamar, his arms still wrapped around him.

  
  
Lamar smiled to the cuddles.

 

Riley held him, liking Lamar's warm body. He kissed the younger male's neck again. He also liked how good Lamar smells. Lamar's scent and warmth was nice. 

He puts his fingers through Lamar's hair, gently. Then, he puts his other hand in Lamar's hoodie, slightly lifting it up. He touched Lamar's back, his two fingers touching up the younger male's spine. He loves Lamar's soft skin.

  
  
Lamar sighed at the feeling, closing his eyes.

 

Riley leaned in and started kissing Lamar's lips again.

 

Lamar kissed him back.

 

Riley slightly deepened the kiss.

 

Lamar opened his mouth.

 

Riley puts his tongue in Lamar's mouth, with a slight smirk now.

 

Lamar hummed softly.

 

Riley kept kissing him.

 

After Lamar opens his eyes again, his older lover (Riley) stared into those eyes of Lamar's.

 

A few more seconds later, Riley pulls apart. "Love you." he said to Lamar, smiling at him again.

  
  
Lamar sighed happily.  
  
\- “Ah’ love ya too.” he hummed.

 

Riley still had a smile, as he puts his forehead against Lamar's forehead. He was staring at Lamar again, with that smile.

  
  
Lamar stared back to Riley, also smiling.

 

Riley snuggled and nuzzled with him, loving that warm feeling.

  
  
Lamar closed his eyes.

 

Riley also closed his eyes and falls asleep with Lamar.

  
  
Lamar stayed there, quietly again.

 

Riley silently smiled, in his sleep.

 

They are both sleeping now, peacefully again. 

 


	63. Chapter 63 - These Eyes, Lovely, Chatting, Slow Dancing

_The next day, morning now -_

 

Riley wakes up, opening his brown eyes. He smiled as he stared at a still sleeping Lamar.

 

He turned them onto their sides. He was still holding Lamar.

 

Lamar was breathing quietly, smiling in his sleep.

  
  
Riley gets up, off the bed, quietly. He smiles a little bit more, as he saw Lamar hugging one of his pillows again.

 

He goes into the bathroom. He closed the door behind himself. He takes off his clothes, then he gets in, turning the water on.

 

Riley started taking a warm shower again. He was washing his dark body and long dreads, with strawberry scented soap.

 

Lamar stayed asleep, he nuzzled against the pillow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Riley stays in there for twenty minutes.

 

Then, he gets out and puts a towel on, wrapped around his waist. He walked in his bedroom.

 

He was drying off and putting on some clothes now, standing near the dresser.

 

Riley puts on dark blue boxers and black sweatpants. He stayed shirtless.

 

He puts the towel in the dirty clothes bin, after drying his hair. Then, he ties his dreads back with a hairtie.

 

After that, he looked at himself for a second, in the mirror, with a smile.

 

Lamar had began to wake up. He watched Riley sleepily.

 

Riley noticed, smiling. He walks over and leaned down, kissing him. The sweatpants that Riley is wearing are hanging low, almost showing his boxers and intimate part.

  
  
Lamar hummed in the kiss, his gaze going to Riley’s faint v-line.

 

Riley had a slight smirk on his lips, noticing that. He pulled away from that kiss, leaning near Lamar's ear. "What are you staring at~?" he asked him, playfully, still slightly smirking.

  
  
Lamar blushed, looking away, with a shy smile.  
  
\- “Ya look good.” he said, quietly.

 

"Thanks. You're also good looking." Riley said to him, as he smiled again.

 

Lamar smiles to that.

 

Riley kissed Lamar's neck, smiling. "I wish that you didn't have to leave for school. I like you here."

 

Lamar hummed and got up with a sigh.  
  
\- “Yeah.” he also said, stretching.

 

"At least I'II get to see you after, in a few hours. You get to see your girlfriend, Kenzie again today." Riley said, with a slight smile.

 

Lamar has a smile.  
  
\- “Ah’ know, Ah’ll come back to ya.” Lamar hummed.

 

Riley still had a smile. "Yeah, I know." After saying that, he kisses Lamar again.

 

Lamar was still smiling. He began to get ready for school.

 

Riley sat down, at the edge of the bed. He was watching Lamar.

 

Lamar puts his usual outfit on. He checked simply that his looks were alright.

 

"You look good. I bet Kenzie will think that too." Riley also said to him.

 

Lamar kept his smile.  
  
\- “Thanks.” he replied, rubbing his neck.  
  
\- “Ah’ gotta go now, love ya..” He also hummed and pecked Riley’s lips.

 

Riley kissed him back again, as he also was smiling. "I love you too. Bye." he said to Lamar, after he pulled apart from Lamar's lips.

 

Lamar nodded as a ’bye’ and left for school.

 

Riley has another smile as he lays down, on his back again, still on the bed. He was staring at the ceiling, in a slight thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, Kenzie was already at the school, waiting for Lamar.

 

She's sitting down on the ground with her friends. Tate, Gin, and Berry.

 

Tate is also waiting for Franklin to get there.

  
  
Berry was lost in a thought again.

  
  
Franklin and Lamar arrived to them, at the same time.

 

Kenzie smiled a bit, as she hugs Lamar, wrapping her arms around his stomach. She kissed his lips. She is being loving like always.

 

Tate was hugging Franklin, his arms wrapped around Frank's shoulders. He kisses Franklin's neck, with love and affection. 

  
  
Lamar hugged Kenzie, kissing her.

  
  
Franklin smiled with a blush, he sighed happily at the kisses.

 

Kenzie smiles more, against Lamar's lips.

 

Tate had a smile at that, he also kissed Franklin's lips now.

 

Berry looked elsewhere with a sigh.  
  
\- “It’s Philips’ class, I better leave.” he said, getting up.

 

Kenzie pulled away from Lamar for a second. She had a smile, looking behind herself at Berry. "Bye, B."

 

After that, Berry left.

 

Gin followed him. Her class was near there, so she walks with Berry.

"You okay?" she asked him.

 

Berry had his hands in his pockets. He glanced at Gin.  
  
\- “Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.” He gave a small smile to her.  
  
\- “I’m just tired of seeing happy couples.” he chuckled, trailing off.

 

Gin laughed kind-heartedly. "I get that. Me too."

 

Berry smiled, chuckling. He sighed.  
  
\- “I guess I’ll never find out why they feel the way they..are feeling.” Berry shrugged.  
  
\- “Feels frustrating to see them..in love. How’s that so special?” He ranted.

 

"Because it's a nice feeling. Although, others feel different things. Not everyone's the same. Who knows, maybe we'll both find someone." Gin said back to him.

 

Berry shrugs again, giving another smile to her.  
  
\- “Maybe.” he said

 

"Yeah. I better get going before I'm late. See ya later, B." Gin said, also with another smile.

 

\- “Yeah, see ya, Ginnie.” Berry saluted to her, before going to change his clothes.

 

Gin smiles at him. Then, she walked away, somewhere else. She walks into the art room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry was overhearing the guys talking about something. He glanced at them. They were discussing about the girls. Pairs?

  
  
\- “..Yeah, I heard we’re starting to practice dancing for the Prom in a few weeks. Have you chosen your partner yet?” One of the guys spoke to the other.

  
  
Fuck.. Berry sighed and shook his head. He didn’t like dancing, he didn’t know how to dance. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was free period.

 

Gin walked out of a room. She was walking down the hallway now. She goes outside. She was near the vending machine now.

 

She was in her thoughts.

 

Until she noticed Berry, grabbing and dragging him, behind the wall.

 

"Can I talk to you?" she asked Berry.

 

Berry raised his brows and followed Gin.  
  
\- “What’s up?” he asked, looking at her, up and down.

 

"This prom thing is coming up. Do you know how to dance?" Gin also asks him.

 

Berry blushed.  
  
\- “I, uh.. N-No..” Berry rubbed his neck.

 

"Ok. Then, let me teach you. I'II be your dance partner. You can come to my house and we can practice dancing together." Gin said to him.

  
  
Berry raised his brows again.  
  
\- “Really?” he said, chuckling.

 

Gin looked at him again. "Yeah. Why not?"

  
  
Berry smiles at that.  
  
\- “I’m just surprised. Yeah, I’d like that.” he replied to her.

 

Gin smiled at him again. "I don't have your number yet. Give it to me and I'II text you my address later."

  
  
Berry nodded, giving his number to her.  
  
\- “Here.” He smiled.

 

Gin had a smile, as she also gives him her number. "Thanks. I'm gonna talk to Kenzie." she said, then she left to find her female friend.

 

She saw and noticed Berry sitting down with the guys. Tate, Lamar, and Franklin.

 

Lamar and Franklin had been chatting with them (Tate and Kenzie).

 

Gin had sat down, near and next to Kenzie. She hugs her. Then, they started talking.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_After school, a few hours later -_

 

Kenzie leaves, walking home.

 

Riley was waiting for Lamar to come back, with a smile.

 

Gin had texted her address to Berry, as she walked to her house.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_A few minutes later -_

  
  
Berry had gone to Gin’s house. He felt a little nervous. He knocked on the door, hesitantly.

 

Gin had gotten home earlier.

 

She had taken a warm shower, now she was out and drying her hair, also her body.

 

Gin heard the knocking, knowing it was Berry. She wrapped a towel around herself, then she walked over to the door, opening it.

 

"Hey, B. Come in and make yourself comfortable." she said to him. She also had a slight smile.

  
  
Berry looked at her, up and down shortly, then nodding as a greetment.  
  
\- “Hey.” he smiled to her. He got in, sitting on the couch.

 

"Sorry, I took a shower, let me get dressed and then, we'll start." Gin said, with another smile.

 

Then, she leaves, walking into her room. She closed the door behind herself.

  
  
Berry had blushed a bit, he stared at the ground.  
  
\- “It’s alright, take your time.” he said to her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gin puts on her white bra and matching panties. Then, she puts on some clothes, nice for dancing in. A dark gray crop top and black sweatpants.

 

She walked back out. She smiles at B.

  
  
Berry had stood up, he gave a playful wolf whistle to her. He chuckled.  
  
\- “I have no fucking idea where to start.”

 

Gin laughed a little bit at that. "Well, let's teach you slow dancing first. It's easy, trust me."

 

She walks over, until she's in front of him. She grabs his wrist, pulling Berry closer.

 

"Ok, rest your hand here." she said, putting Berry's hand on her low back. She positioned their hands where they're supposed to be.

 

"Then, you start swaying slowly with her or him. Keep with the rhythm. It's simple." Gin explained to him, as she was still smiling.

 

Berry blushes again, he hardly were this close to anyone and it made him slightly embarrassed.  
  
\- “O-Ok.” he said, following Gin’s guiding. He looked at his feet, being careful not to step on Gin’s toes.

 

"You have to let yourself relax too." Gin also said, as they were slow dancing.

 

Berry took a deep breath.  
  
\- “I-I’m trying.” he chuckled nervously.

 

"I know. You're doing great." Gin told him, still smiling. She was trying to reassure him.

 

Berry looked back to her, with a smile.  
  
\- “Thanks.” he hummed, focusing on this.

 

Gin smiled again.

 

They kept slow dancing.

 

"So, who's your date to the prom? Have you asked anyone yet? Has someone asked you?" Gin talked to him. She wanted to know.

 

Berry shook his head a bit.  
  
\- “Nah. I.. I don’t know if I’m too interested.” he said, quietly.  
  
\- “I’ll join the classes, but.. I don’t know if I’ll join the Prom..”

 

"That's understandable. I'm going only because Kenzie's gonna be there." Gin said back to B.

 

Berry gave her a small smile.  
  
\- “Thank you for helping me out.”

 

Gin smiles at that. "You're welcome. I would do this for you anytime, my friend."

  
  
Berry pulled away from the slow dance.  
  
\- “So, what's next?” he asked Gin.

 

Gin had a smile, as she explained what they were doing next.

 

They danced to music, after that. 

 


	64. Chapter 64 - He Wants Him ♡

Meanwhile, Riley and Lamar were talking, being together in Riley's bedroom. 

 

Lamar held Riley’s hand. 

 

Riley smiled at him. He sat down on the bed, Lamar standing there. When Lamar leans down, Riley kissed Lamar's lips, passionately. 

 

Lamar kisses him back. 

 

Riley pulled Lamar closer again, into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the younger male's body, holding him. He kissed Lamar on the neck again, lovingly and affectionately. 

 

Lamar shuddered slightly, wrapping his arms around Riley. 

 

Riley was being loving again, to keep Lamar relax and calm. Since he wanted to ask him something. 

 

He grabs Lamar's hand, putting it on where his (Riley's) dick is, although it's clothed with his sweatpants. 

 

"Do you wanna try sucking it?" he asked, into Lamar's ear. 

 

Riley couldn't deny that he's been thinking of it, Lamar's mouth there, for two weeks now. But, he was asking this in a gentle and nice voice. Hoping Lamar didn't take it the wrong way. He didn't want Lamar to feel uncomfortable or that he has to do it. 

  
  
Lamar blushed madly, freezing. He looked at Riley, nervously. But, his mouth was watering. He swallowed.    
  
\- “A-Ah’ think so..” he said, quietly. 

 

Riley noticed Lamar's nervousness. "Sorry, I shouldn't of asked you that. You don't have to do it, if you don't want to." he said to him, gently.

  
  
Lamar palmed Riley’s crotch.    
  
\- “Ah’ want to..” he said, more confidently. 

 

Riley just smirked now, a little bit. "Fine." he said to him. Then, he lays down, on the bed, on his back again. 

  
  
Lamar began to take off Riley’s pants and boxers. He looked at Riley’s dick, blushing again. 

 

Riley smiles at that. 'He's so adorable.' he thought, to himself. 

 

"Just remember, take your time, don't rush yourself." he also said to Lamar. 

 

Lamar took Riley’s shaft in his hand, he began stroking him, slowly. He was blushing even more, carefully placing kisses over Riley’s manhood. 

 

Riley hummed, still smiling. He liked those kisses. 

 

Lamar was encouraged by the sounds. He licked that shaft, shuddering a little bit in arousal. He liked this. 

 

Riley made another noise, out of his mouth. He was enjoying, liking it. 

 

Lamar took the dick carefully in his mouth with a hum. He closed his eyes and swirled his tongue over the head. 

 

Riley let out a moan, feeling the younger male's tongue. 

 

Lamar blushed a bit, he took Riley's erection in more. 

 

Riley felt that. He also lets out a breath, loving Lamar's warm mouth. "Fuck~" 

  
  
Lamar began to move his head, up and down. He also stroked the root of Riley’s shaft. 

 

Riley moaned again. He really loved this. "L~" 

 

He reached down and puts his hand on Lamar's head, resting it there. He was putting his fingers through Lamar's hair, touching it again. He looked down at the younger male, as he stares at him, with his eyes slightly opened. 

  
  
Lamar opened his eyes and looked up at Riley. He swallowed around Riley's dick and sucked it more. 

 

Riley had another moan, slightly grabbing the bed sheets. He was really close now. "Lamar, I'm so close. Pull away, I don't wanna cum in your mouth." he said, calmly, although also breathless. 

  
  
Lamar pulled away, panting. 

 

Riley moans as he came on his own lower stomach in the last second, arching his back. He panted as he calmed down. 

 

He gets up, slowly. He walked into the bathroom. He grabs a towel. He cleaned himself off with that and warm water. 

  
  
Lamar sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his legs together. He had an erection, he was definitely aroused. 

 

Riley finished, walking back in. He noticed his lover's erection. He slightly smirks. 

 

"Take your clothes off~" he also said to him, with a lusty, yet warm and loving voice. 

  
  
Lamar didn’t need to be told twice. He began to strip his clothes off, still blushing. 

 

Riley had a smirk, as he walked over. 

 

Lamar was only in his boxers now. 

 

Riley pulls that clothing down. 

 

After those were off, Riley pushed Lamar, onto the bed, on his back again. 

  
  
Lamar hummed in excitement, staring back to Riley. 

 

Riley has a smile, taking the rest of his clothing off. 

 

All of their clothes were on the ground now. 

 

After that, he gets on top of Lamar. 

 

They were both naked now. 

 

Riley grabs Lamar's shaft, stroking it again. 

  
  
Lamar gasped and moaned at that. 

 

Riley talked to him, leaning down near Lamar's ear. He did this, as he was stoking Lamar's dick as well. "I love your moans~ You're so warm~ I wanna make love to you again~ I have to be inside you~ You felt so good last time~ Not only that, but I also love to kiss and touch you~" 

  
  
Lamar couldn’t stop moaning, he blushed and bucked against Riley’s hand. 

 

Riley loves Lamar's moans.

"Lamar, cum for me~ I can feel that you're close~" he also said to him. 

  
  
Lamar trembled, shuddering. He came after that.

 

Riley cleans his hand off with another towel that was near them. 

 

He lets Lamar rest for a minute. 

  
  
Lamar was recovering from the afterglow. 

 

Riley looked at Lamar again.

"Do you want to continue? Or do you want to stop for now and rest more?" he asked him. 

  
  
Lamar looks at him.    
  
\- “W-we can continue.” he said 

 

Riley smiled, he leaned down again, kissing Lamar again, on the lips. 

 

Lamar kissed Riley back, with a hum. 

 

Riley pulls away from that kiss. He was looking at him. He wasn't just gonna push inside his lover already. He wanted Lamar to be a blushing mess before that.

 

He was staring at the younger male’s body again. He leans down, laying on his stomach. He started kissing Lamar's thighs (mostly inner) and legs, everywhere on that skin.

 

Riley also kisses around, on Lamar's hips. He didn't kiss or touch his lover's parts (like his dick or entrance) yet, because he wanted to be intimate with him before sex. 

 

Lamar shuddered and squirmed by the teasing, he panted slightly, wondering what Riley was doing. He moaned softly. 

 

“I love your body~ Although, you already knew that.” Riley said, lovingly. 

 

Riley wasn't teasing, he was just being his loving self, giving kisses. 

 

Lamar’s breath was heavy. 

 

Riley grabs a pillow that was near them. He lifted the lower part of Lamar's body. He puts the pillow down, then he puts Lamar over it. That pillow was under his younger lover’s lower back. 

 

He spreads Lamar's legs. He opens his mouth, moving close. His warm breath was near Lamar's hole. He started licking around there. 

 

Lamar yelped at the feeling, arching a little bit.    
  
\- “R-Riley~!” 

 

Riley had a slight smirk at that. He puts his long, slightly warm tongue inside there, sticking it in. He licked in Lamar's tightness. 

 

Lamar didn’t know if he should feel ashamed or aroused. But that arousal was winning his senses. He was panting, moving slightly when the sensation both tickled and pleased him. 

 

After a minute, Riley pulls his tongue out.    
  
He puts his fingers into his own mouth, sucking and covering them with his saliva. Then, he reached over and rubs his fingers against Lamar's hole. 

 

Lamar let a longing moan out. 

  
  
Riley pushes those fingers, two of them in Lamar. He passed the muscle ring, not touching the prostate yet. He moved the fingers, in and out, feeling his lover's tight walls again. 

 

Lamar frowned a bit by the pressure, he panted softly. 

 

Riley noticed that. He kisses Lamar's stomach and stroked the younger male's dick again, with his other hand, to distract him from it. He spreads the hole with his fingers. He was still fingering and stretching it, as he scissored the ring of muscle in Lamar. He was also twisting and curling these fingers in there. 

 

Lamar’s moans got louder. 

 

Riley smirked again, although it was filled with silent love for the younger male. He kept fucking Lamar with his fingers. He found that sweet spot in him again. He rubbed up against Lamar's prostate. 

 

Lamar whimpered in lust. 

 

Riley was rubbing there, over and over with those fingers. Then, he pulled his fingers out of Lamar. 

 

He gave a smile to him and kissed the younger male's neck again, with affection. He leaves a dark mark on the skin. 

 

Lamar moaned slightly at the hickey, panting again. He ached for Riley’s dick to be inside him.

 

Riley had another smirk, thinking that Lamar being so impatient was very adorable. 

 

He grabs a condom and a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer, like last time. He puts that condom on and lubed his erection. He covered his shaft, then he puts that bottle in the drawer, closing it. 

 

After that, Riley turned Lamar onto his arms and knees. That pillow was still under his younger lover. Lamar has his head on his arms, as he was slightly leaning down. Riley positioned his dick near Lamar's entrance. He pushed inside him, slowly and halfway. 

 

Lamar pressed his face against the mattress, moaning when Riley pushed inside of him. He was slightly shocked by the feeling, but he also adored it. 

 

Riley held Lamar's hips, thrusting in and out of him. Then, he holds onto Lamar's thighs, as he kept going in a medium pace. He also leaned, over him. He started kissing the younger male's back, down Lamar's spine. 

 

Lamar panted a bit and moaned again, his eyes closed. 

 

Riley was also panting. His thrusts were getting harder and deeper now. 

 

"..Lamar~" His voice was slightly breathless and quiet. 

 

That room was full of moans, breathing, and pants. 

 

Lamar felt shivers down his spine when he heard Riley’s voice. He also shivered in pleasure. 

 

Riley thrusted a bit more. He was so close again now. He reached around and down, then he grabbed Lamar's hardening erection. He touched it, stroked again as he moved in him. 

 

Lamar started to moan more, trembling. He was close as well. 

 

Riley was almost reaching his own climax. He starts to rub Lamar's dick, hard and fast. He did that, as he was still holding onto the younger male's body, tightly. He panted again, his warm breath against Lamar's back. 

 

Lamar arched his body again and came, moaning Riley’s name. He was dizzy from it, sinking into the afterglow and catching his breath. 

 

Riley came after him, in the condom. He pulled out, and made sure that he didn't collapse onto Lamar. 

 

He takes the now used condom off. He ties and throws it away. He also turns Lamar back around. He cleaned the younger male and the bed off with a towel, throwing it somewhere else in the room, before he relaxed. 

 

Riley lays down, next to Lamar. He rested now and silently watched as Lamar also calmed down. 

 

Lamar had his eyes closed for a moment, his lips parted. 

 

Riley smiled at that. He kissed the younger male's lips again, then he pulls Lamar closer, into his arms now. 

 

Lamar sighed happily, smiling a bit.    
  
\- “Ah’ loved that.” he hummed. 

 

Riley holds him again, his arms still wrapped around Lamar. He was still smiling. "That's good. Because I loved it too." 

 

Lamar nuzzled against Riley’s neck, with a smile.    
  
\- “Good.” he sighs softly. 

 

Riley resisted the urge to laugh quietly to that. Instead, he just stayed there, silently resting with him. He had a smile again. 

 

Lamar was slowly drifting to sleep. 

 

Riley closed his eyes, also falling asleep. 

 


	65. Chapter 65 - Late Night Talks & Being Slightly Drunk

_Berry gave her a small smile._

_  
\- “Thank you for helping me out.” _

 

_Gin smiles at that. "You're welcome. I would do this for you anytime, my friend."_

_  
_ _Berry pulled away from the slow dance._

_  
\- “So, what's next?” he asked Gin. _

 

_Gin had a smile, as she explained what they were doing next._

 

_They danced to music, after that._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It was night now.

 

Berry was still at Gin’s house. No one was there.

 

They were drinking beers, that Gin's older brother, Theo bought the other night. He usually keeps them in the refrigerator, on the bottom shelf. Berry was mostly sober, he only had one. While Gin had four beers and was almost drunk. They both were sitting on the ground, in the living room.

 

Berry twirled an empty beer can with his fingers while chatting with Gin.

 

Gin had a slight smile. Then, she looked at Berry. “Wanna know something? My father loves to drink so much, that he named me after a clear alcohol beverage, Gin. That's what my name means anyway."

 

Berry clicked his tongue, with a smirk.   
  
\- “Well it’s still a nice name.” he chuckled a bit.

 

Gin laughed softly. She's in a drunken state of mind now. She smiled at him again. “I don't get why you're single. You're nice and slightly attractive. And that's saying something when a lesbian tells you that.”

 

Berry blushed a bit, smiling. He shrugged a bit.  
  
\- “I just..haven’t found the one yet, I guess.” B said, while he rubbed his neck.

 

"That's nice. Same thing with me. Although, I like Kenzie a lot. I can't really have her. But, I'II always love her, so that's okay." Gin replied at that. Then, the taller black girl got close to the shorter white guy. "Hold still."

 

Berry smiled at her when she told about her feelings for Kenzie. He was a little confused when she got closer to him.   
  
\- “Um, o-okay.” He looked at Gin, up and down shortly, feeling a little awkward.

 

Gin gets even closer to him and grabs Berry's shoulders. She leaned in, kissing him, on the lips.

 

Then, Gin pulled away. “Ok, I didn't feel a thing. Don't like guys. No offense. Still a lesbian.” she also said to him.

 

Berry tensed when he felt her lips against his own, his face reddening even more. He blinked, staring at Gin when she pulled away.   
  
\- “I, uh.. That’s was.. Uh, same. Didn’t..feel right...” he stammered.   
  
\- “Totally gay.” he added, rubbing his neck again.

 

Gin stared at the ceiling, taking another sip of her beer. After that, she looked at B, when she caught what he said. "So you're gay now? Last time I remembered, you said that you were bisexual." Although, she has another smile, while saying that.

 

Berry stuttered, nodding.   
  
\- “I-I guess so.” he chuckled nervously.

 

Gin kept her smile. "I knew that I was lesbian since I was fourteen. I met Kenzie a year after that. Can ya keep a secret? A few days ago, me and Kenzie got drunk. Then, I kissed her. I've had feelings for her, since we were fifteen. It's been two years and I still like her that way. Although, I haven't told her, because she's very much happy with Lamar and I'm glad for that. She has someone who loves her. Which is nice."

  
  
Berry smiled at that.   
  
\- “I won’t tell anyone.”

 

Gin smiles again. "Thanks, you're a good friend, B." She also hugs him. Then, she pulls away again, after that.

  
  
Berry was smiling at her.   
  
\- “Um.. Can I ask you something..?” He gave a little nervous look to Gin.   
  
\- “What do you..think about Mr. Philips, as a teacher? He’s uhm..a little..’special’, in a way, right? Or am I just imagining it..” Berry hummed, looking away.

 

"Sure." Gin listened to him, then she was smiling a bit. "He's alright. But, ooh, you like him~" she replies, drunkly.

 

Berry raised his brows, blushing more.   
  
\- “What? N-no, No! I don’t like him!” He tried to brush it off, with a huff.

 

Gin was staring at him. She grinned a bit. "Ok, sure."

 

Berry thinned his lips.   
  
\- “Ngh..Ok, maybe I like him!” He groaned, blushing darkly.   
  
\- “But don’t tell anyone, please?!”

 

"Of course, why would I? You said that you wouldn't tell my secret, so I'II gladly never say yours." Gin told him, with a smile again.

 

Berry looked at her, relaxing a bit. He sighed in relief.   
  
\- “Thanks, I.. I guess it’s normal to like your teachers but.. It’s Philips..” He muttered.

 

"True." Gin said, although she's pretty sure that she has never had a crush or liking for Mrs. Gray. She didn't put much mind to the whole 'like your teachers' thing.

 

Berry shrugged, with a sigh.   
  
\- “I know that I should just let it go, as a crush, but..”

 

"But, you don't want to." Gin replied to him, basically finishing what he was probably gonna say.

 

Berry’s cheeks were still reddish.   
  
\- “Yeah..” he said quietly, rubbing his arms.

 

Gin had a thought and talked again. "Well, this is just my opinion. If you feel that way, then you probably shouldn't let this go." she said to Berry.

 

Berry looked at her.   
  
\- “Really?”

 

Gin still had a smile. She nods her head. "Yeah."

 

Berry smiles a bit.   
  
\- “Thanks, Ginnie.”

 

Gin was still smiling. "You're welcome, B. If you tell him or not, it's all up to you. But, just so you know, I'm here whenever you wanna talk about something."

 

Berry nods his head.   
  
\- “Same to you, if I can help you anyway, I'II try.” he chuckled.

 

Gin nodded again, with that smile.

 

She finished her beer. Then, after that, she gets up and throws away the empty bottles of alcohol.

 

Berry watched her leave, until he sunk into his thoughts. He was nervous and a little confused. He wasn’t exactly sure what to do. Maybe he should just shut up about it and let it go, graduate and never see Trevor again. He sighed softly.

 

Gin walked over to him. "Do you wanna stay here tonight? My dad and older brother aren't gonna be home for the next two days."

 

\- “Sure, if it’s okay with you. It’s pretty late already.” Berry chuckled again.

 

"Of course it is. You can have the guest bedroom, it's right across from where we are." Gin explained to him. She looked at the door to that room, then at him. "I'm gonna sleep now. Night, Berry."

 

\- “Night, Ginnie.” B hummed.

 

After Gin had gone to bed, Berry stood up and went in the guest room. His thoughts stayed on Trevor that night.

 

Gin had closed her eyes and eventually, she falls asleep. 

 


	66. Chapter 66 - Texts and This New Girl

_ "I'm gonna sleep now. Night, Berry."  _

 

_ \- “Night, Ginnie.” B hummed.  _

 

_ After Gin had gone to bed, Berry stood up and went in the guest room. His thoughts stayed on Trevor that night.  _

 

_ Gin had closed her eyes and eventually, she falls asleep.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ The next day -  _

 

Gin gets up early. It's 5:32am, still slightly dark out. 

 

She puts on a tank top with an unzipped, dark gray jacket over it and gray sweatpants. 

 

Gin takes some pills, painkillers for the hangover. She drank water with it. She started feeling better, as she leaves the house. 

 

When she's halfway to school, she remembers that Berry is still there. So she texted him. She had remembered last night very well. 

  
  
'I was really drunk. I'm sorry for kissing you. I'm a lesbian who kissed a guy, never thought that would happen xD Hopefully we can forget that ever happened. Or think of it as a funny memory xDD Anyway, I left early this morning because I have a track meet to be at. See ya later with the others, B :)'

'That talk we had last night felt nice, to talk to someone else about how I feel. I bet you needed someone to talk with as well.' she also added. 

 

After Gin sent the texts, she kept walking. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry woke up later than Gin, having a moment to think where he was at. He picked his phone up, noticing the messages. He smirked a bit at the text. 

  
  
‘We’re good, Ginnie. It was nice hanging out with ya, to talk. Definitely needed that. See ya later!’ He texted, before he got ready for school. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Gin was at school now. 

 

Her headache was almost gone. She noticed the text, reading it. She smiled slightly, then she left the girls locker room to run on the track. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ An hour later -  _

 

Mr. Philips was waiting for the boys to arrive for his class. He watched the girls class nearby. 

 

Berry was changing his clothes for the P.E class. He was more nervous than usual when he was going in there. 

 

B walked with the others to Mr. Philips. Their latest encounters hadn’t been the best, but Berry hoped it would change sometime soon. But he had a hard time focusing in the class. His cheeks were burning up by his thoughts. 

  
  
\- “Hey, look at the little fag.” One of the boys smirked. 

 

Berry heard that, trying to ignore it. 

  
  
\- “Attention, everyone.” Trevor warned.    
  
\- “As you brats have heard, the Prom is gettin’ closer.” Mr. Philips spoke.    
  
\- “We’ll start practicing at the next week, so you better get pairs or me and Mrs. Gray will pick them for you.” he added. 

  
  
Some of the boys whistled, some groaned. 

 

Berry sighed a bit. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie, Lamar, and Franklin are in english class.

 

Tate wasn't there, because he was getting some water. 

 

After Tate got a drink and finished it, he was heading to class. 

 

Tate smiles, with Frank on his mind. 

 

He didn't notice someone running towards him. 

 

They both fall down. 

 

There was a short girl on top of him. She noticed where she was and quickly got off him. 

 

"I-I'm so sorry! I should've watched where I was going!" she said, yelled slightly, then she gets quiet. She blushed a bit. 

 

Tate notices that she's a shy and timid, soft-spoken girl. He just gave a smile. "It's okay." he said to her. 

 

Then, he gets up and also helped her off the ground. 

 

The girl looked at him. "T-Thank you." 

 

Tate nods his head, walking to the class. 

 

He walked in and said sorry for being late to Mr. Ethans. 

 

Tate goes and sat down with them, next to Franklin. He still had a smile. 

 

Franklin and Lamar looked at Tate, waving to him a bit. 

 

After that, the girl walks into this class. 

 

This new girl has long black hair with blue eyes and white skin. She is also wearing a gray dress with gray knee-high socks and gray converse. 

  
  
"Oh, who are you? Wait a minute, that's right, you're the new student here." 

 

That girl nods her head. "Yeah. I-I'm Bonnie." 

 

Bonnie looked at Lamar for a second and slightly blushed. 

 

Mr. Ethans smiles at her. "You can sit in the seat next to Kenzie." 

 

Bonnie nodded her head again and walked over, quietly sitting down with them. 

 

She's sitting next to Kenzie on her right side, as the brunette was next to the tall, dark-skinned guy. There's also two other dark-skinned guys behind these three. 

 

At least that's what she noticed before looking at the teacher again, listening in on the lesson.

 

Lamar’s eyes were on the new girl, his expression a little dumbfounded. He and Franklin waved at her, in a friendly way. 

 

Bonnie had glanced at Franklin. She also looked at the other male. She gave a smile to Lamar, then at Kenzie. After that, she writes in her notebook, silently. 

 

Lamar had a longing look at her, before he focused on his notes with Frank. 

 

Bonnie hummed softly. 

 

She knew it was probably wrong to get a liking towards this guy that she doesn't even know the name of, for a reason she can't tell others. In fear that they'll hate her or think she's disgusting. 

 

Bonnie gets a sad look in her eyes, then she shaked these thoughts away. 

 

Hopefully, they can be friends. She was thinking that, then she wrote again. 

  
  
\- “Whachu thinkin, homie?” Frank asked from Lamar. 

  
  
\- “She’s pretty, in a way.” Lamar said about Bonnie. 

  
  
\- “What’s that supposed to mean?” Frank frowned. 

 

Lamar shrugged. He couldn’t find himself thinking more of Bonnie than he thought about Kenzie or Riley. 

 

Bonnie heard what Lamar said. She had a small smile now, running a few fingers through the dark locks of her long hair. 

 

Lamar swallowed hardly, looking away from her. 

 

Franklin smirked a bit at him, before continuing his notes. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Two hours later -  _

 

Bonnie looked at the locker rooms and then, she was shaking her head, leaving from there. Her aunt put that she doesn't need PE anyway. 

 

She walked out and saw a group of teenagers her age, a few of the others that she saw earlier. There's three black guys, a dark-skinned girl, a white skinned girl, and a white guy. 

 

Bonnie just stares at them from afar, wondering if she should ask to join them or not. It's not like she really has any friends at all. 

 

Lamar and Franklin were chatting with each other. They caught a glimpse of Bonnie staring at them. 

  
  
\- “Hey, Kenzie, why is she watchin’ us?” Frank asked. 

 

Kenzie looked at them, then at Bonnie.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'II ask her." she said, with a smile. Then, she gets up. 

 

Lamar watched her leave, walking to Bonnie. 

 

Kenzie walked over to her. 

 

She noticed that Bonnie looked like she was going to run away from her. 

 

Kenzie grabbed Bonnie's wrist. "Hey, wait." 

 

Bonnie stared at her. "I-I should leave. I'm sorry that I bothered.." 

 

"You didn't. It's alright, relax.” Kenzie replied at that. “Me and my friends don't bite. Did you want to hang out with us?" 

 

"Y-Yeah, I just didn't know how to ask. I'm not a stalker." 

 

Kenzie smiled at her. "I didn't think you were, but nice to know. Wanna come over?" 

 

"I-I don't know.. what if you all don't like me?" 

 

Kenzie just gave another smile to Bonnie. "Trust me, we will. Now, come on." 

 

After that, Kenzie still held onto Bonnie's wrist and lead her over to the others, gently. 

 

Lamar and Franklin smiled, when they came to them. They greeted Bonnie. 

 

"Hi." Bonnie said, shyly. 

 

Kenzie smiles again. "Bonnie, these are my friends. Tate, Berry, Gin, and Franklin. And this is my boyfriend, Lamar." she explained to her. Then, she leaned in and whispered something into Bonnie's ear. "But, don't be fooled, he's also with a guy named Riley. We're in an open relationship." She told her, smiling a bit. 

 

Bonnie wasn't freaked out, just surprised. Although, she did also have a smile at that. 

 

They all seemed glad for her joining in. 

 

Bonnie sat down with Kenzie and Gin. She felt happy now. Bonnie still had a slight smile, as she was talking with them. 

 

Lamar and Franklin talked a bit to her, just trying to make sure she can talk to them when needed. 

 

Bonnie kept her smile, thanking them as she heard that.

  
  
Berry glanced at Gin with a small smile, then he was looking away, drifting into his thoughts as usual. 

 

Gin also gave a smile to him. 

 

Kenzie kept talking with Bonnie, as she smiled at her a bit. 

 


	67. Chapter 67 - Secrets & Getting Complicated

Eventually, a few hours later, it was after school.

 

Kenzie and Gin walked together.

 

Bonnie left, walking the other way.

 

The walk to the house was silent for Bonnie.

 

Bonnie quietly walked in, closing the door behind herself.

 

She looked in the living room and saw her aunt was unconscious on the couch, a half empty glass of red wine near the woman. Aunt Jessie has been drinking again.

 

Bonnie pulled a blanket over her, gently.

 

She doesn't mind taking care of her aunt, even if it used to be the other way around. When her parents died, Bonnie was taken in by her aunt, the woman would take care of the small child and made sure that she didn't feel alone.

 

Bonnie's smile faded slightly, she sighed softly.

 

She was about to leave when her wrist was grabbed, like Kenzie had did earlier. It was her aunt this time.

 

“Lonnie? Oh right, sorry.. I mean, Bonnie..”

 

Bonnie looked at her, giving a smile to the woman. “Yeah, it's me, auntie. You should sleep, I bet that you're tired.”

 

The woman nods her head. “You're right. Goodnight, my child.”

 

“Night, auntie.” Bonnie released her aunt’s wrist and leaves, walking upstairs.

 

Bonnie goes into her room, then the bathroom in there. She had closed both doors. She runs the water in that tub near her.

 

She even added coconut soap to the water so that there would be bubbles. She loves the scent of coconut, it's her favorite. She also has a bottle of body spray with that scent.

 

Bonnie takes off her clothes and including the panties. She's naked now. Or better yet, he is.

 

Lonnie touched down his body and soft skin. He looked at himself in the mirror. In his blue eyes.

 

When he was younger, he was often mistaken for a girl. Which he actually liked. His aunt wanted a daughter anyway. Although, the woman loved him either way.

 

Lonnie still stared at himself.

 

Then, he turned off the running water and gets into the now full tub.

 

Lonnie relaxed in the soapy, warm bath.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After awhile, Lonnie drained the water.

 

He takes a shower, then he gets out. He dries off his hair and body. He made sure his clothes were in the bin.

 

Lonnie goes into his room. He puts on some black boxers. After that, he brushed his long hair, also gently touching and putting his fingers through it.

 

In a minute, he puts the brush away and fed his ferret, Rocky.

 

Lonnie takes Rocky out of his cage and holds the furry ferret in his arms. He slowly touches the fur on him. He has a smile again.

 

Eventually, Lonnie puts the ferret back into that cage, closing it after.

 

He gets in his bed, under the blankets. He loved the warmth, resting now. He closed his eyes, falling asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry had gone for a small walk. Suddenly it had became a habit for him to exercise a bit. It made him both sad and cheerful at the same time. It was hard for him to recognize what he felt. Mostly, he missed Trevor’s company. He missed the talks they had, the way he supported B through the extra work he had to do. A small smile twitched to his lips, but it faded fast. How could he get to spend more time with Trevor again?

 

He was heading back home, wondering if he should talk to Trevor at his next class. He had no idea that Mr. Philips wouldn’t be teaching him for a while.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Berry hadn’t been the only one missing company. Trevor was laying on the couch of his apartment, staring at the ceiling. He had cravings, old habits for drugs. In his youth, Trevor had messed with meth and heroin, but he had got out of it, starting a healthy lifestyle.

  
  
But his walls were slowly breaking when he had realized that his feelings were towards a minor, one of his students.

 

Trevor was very open-minded, almost careless with everything. Although, he had a hard time controlling this particular lovestruck towards Berry. He just had a bad way to react for his hidden feelings now.

  
  
On the upcoming week at school, he wouldn’t be seen teaching his class. He would be on a sick leave due to ‘an illness’. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist, 'she' is a guy xD ♡ 💙💜 
> 
> Btw, Lonnie is a shy and timid guy who's usually quiet & soft-spoken. He's bisexual. Also, he crossdresses as a girl a lot and likes to be called 'Bonnie’. He isn't transgender. I felt like I had to explain that, so there's no confusion xD


	68. Chapter 68 - Normal Friday Again and What Happened To Him?

_ The next day, it was Friday -  _

 

Lonnie wakes up, opening his eyes. He smiled, slightly to himself. 

 

He gets up and picks out what to wear. He also started thinking about Lamar again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Trevor woke up to his alarm, his head buzzing. He groaned weakly, though grabbing the alarm clock with force and throwing it at his window, causing the gadget to break - and his window to crack.    
  
\- “Fuck!” He cursed, holding his head. 

 

He wasn’t sure what day it was, but he hoped that he hadn’t been on the loose for too long. The meth had definitely worked to clear up his mind and memory. He made a tired phone call to the principal, telling him that he had an influenza. 

  
  
After he was done with the phone call, he collapsed tiredly on the floor, sleeping some more, not even bothering to make it into his bed for now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Berry hadn’t slept much last night, but he was still ready to leave for Trevor’s class. 

 

He had made his mind up, wanting to clear the bad air between them. He had a smile on his face while he was getting to school. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

At school, all the girls were there, waiting for the guys as they sat down on the ground. It was Kenzie, Gin, Bonnie, and April there.

 

The girls noticed the guys walking over to them. Although it was only Lamar, Franklin, and Tate. Berry wasn't there yet. 

 

Lamar and Franklin waved at the girls. Lamar looked at Bonnie, giving her a smile before hugging Kenzie. 

 

Tate sat down, next to Franklin and Gin.

 

Franklin gave a smile to Tate. 

 

Tate leans in, kissing Frank's lips. 

 

Frank blushed a bit, but kissed Tate back, with a smile. 

 

Tate pulled away from that kiss, after a minute. He rested his forehead on Franklin's. He smiles again. 

 

Franklin’s cheeks had a red tint in them, he closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying his lover’s presence. 

 

Bonnie gives another smile to Lamar. 

 

Kenzie also smiled at Lamar. She hugs him, tightly. 

  
  
Lamar kissed Kenzie’s cheek, with a hum.    
  
\- “Missed me, girl?” He smirked. 

 

"Oh, shut up." Kenzie said, although she also had a smirk. She kisses him. Then, she pulled away. She was smirking a bit. "Of course, I did, Bear~" 

  
  
Lamar chuckled and gave an eskimo kiss for her, rubbing their noses together. 

 

Kenzie had a smile. She laughed softly. 

  
  
Lamar smiled sincerely to her. 

 

They all enjoyed some peace and quiet, before classes started. Kenzie, Lamar, Franklin, Tate, and Bonnie went to their english class. Gin walked to the art room. And April left to cheerleading practice. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
Berry ignored the mean comments once again while he were getting to his P.E class. He was confused when Mr. Philips wasn’t waiting for them. Maybe he was late? He did that sometimes. 

 

Waiting for a while, the students were wondering where the slave driver was at. It was then that a substitute teacher showed up.    
  
\- “Morning, class. Mr. Philips won’t be teaching you for a bit, he’s on a sick leave.” The teacher told them. 

  
  
\- “Hopefully he has cancer.” someone joked.    
  
\- “I heard he has that..!” Another student added. 

  
  
Berry huffed at the stupid rumors. He was disappointed that Trevor didn’t arrive. 

 

He wondered what happened to him, he didn’t really seem sick lately. 

 


	69. Chapter 69 - Nice Mood, Very Hot, & He's So Attractive ♡

_A few hours later -_

 

It was after school again.

 

Kenzie, Lamar, Riley, Tate, Franklin, Berry, Gin, Bonnie, and April are at Kenzie's house, all of them sitting in the living room with diet coke sodas, fries, and other food from Burger Shot.

 

They are hanging out, all nine of them in the group of friends. They were talking and eating this food.

 

Kenzie drank her soda down, silently, with a slight smile.

 

Berry was poking his fries, seeming to be a little off the mood.

  
  
Lamar and Franklin were hassling around a bit, messing with each other’s foods.

 

Kenzie laughed at the boys. She had some fries with Gin and Bonnie.

 

Riley ate his burger.

 

Tate was also eating, biting down into his chicken sandwich.

 

Berry was lost in his thoughts, he was worried that the rumors were true. What if Trevor had cancer? Wait, why did he even care? He let a soft sigh out, not realizing it.

 

Gin noticed that and looked at him. "You okay?" she asked Berry.

 

Berry snapped out of his thoughts, looking at his friend.  
  
\- “Oh, yeah. Or, well..no.” he shrugged a bit.  
  
\- “Mr. P’s out of our classes. He’s on a sick leave.” he told her.

 

"Seems strange." Gin replied, she was also a bit confused why Mr. Philips did that.

 

Berry hummed.  
  
\- “I wonder if he’s alright.” he said quietly, blushing a little bit.

  
  
Gin stares at him. "I have a feeling that he probably is, although we can't be sure."

 

Berry nodded at that, flashing a small smile.

 

Kenzie glanced at Lamar. She smirked at what she noticed. She touched the dark hickey on Lamar's neck, gently.

  
  
Lamar jolted slightly when Kenzie touched him. He was confused at first, but the soreness reminded him of it. He blushed a little bit.

 

Kenzie just smiled now. She kissed Lamar's lips, affectionately.

 

Lamar kissed her back, eagerly.

 

Kenzie smiles a bit, into the kiss, before she pulled away again.

 

Tate grabbed Franklin's thigh to get the other male's attention. He had drank some of his soda. He takes another sip, before pulling away from it. He licked his lips. In a playful yet flirtatious way.

 

Franklin gasped quietly, looking at Tate. He swallowed hardly, at his expression.

 

Tate kept his smirk. 'Why is he so cute sometimes..?' he thought, to himself.

 

Bonnie just drinks her soda, taking a few sips. She slightly ignored what was going on around her.

  
  
Lamar continued eating his meal.

  
  
Franklin tried to focus on eating too.

 

Gin decided to lighten the mood a bit more. She whistled to get the others attention, well mostly the boys'.

 

“I have another ‘would you rather’ question. You guys have to answer again.” she told them.

  
  
“Alright.” Riley said

  
  
“Would you rather, eat a dick and sit on a pie or eat a pie and sit on a dick?” Gin asked all the guys. She was smirking as she talked.

  
  
Tate tried not to laugh, finding it hilarious.

 

'With the way things have been going lately, Lamar and Franklin, would do both.' Kenzie thought, to herself, as she smirked.

 

Berry blushed madly, suddenly thinking about doing it to Trevor.

  
  
Lamar laughed at Berry’s embarrassment.

  
  
Gin noticed that, smirking a bit again.

She looked at Riley and Tate. “You start this.”

  
  
“Ok.” Riley replied, then he thought for a second. “I would eat a dick and sit on a pie.”

  
  
Gin, Kenzie, and Tate laughed a bit to that.

  
  
“Well, I'd eat a pie and sit on a dick. Because at least I would get a pie out of it.” Tate said

  
  
Gin smiled, at Tate's adorableness. “True. Makes sense.” she replies at that.

  
  
Kenzie was smiling. 'It also made sense to me.' she also thought.

 

\- “Well, practically you can still eat the pie even after you sat on it, for dessert.” Berry grinned.  
  
\- “Though, I’d choose it another way around..To eat the pie and..sit on a dick..” He answered, his face still red.

 

Gin smirked again.

 

Kenzie also smirks.

"Lamar and Franklin, you guys haven't answered yet~" she said to them. Her tone of voice was playfully and flirty, teasing a little bit.

 

Lamar and Franklin were also blushing now.  
  
\- “Ah’d eat the dick..” Lamar lied.  
  
\- “Ah’d eat the pie..” Franklin said.

 

Riley smirked a bit, he pulled Lamar closer to him. "You're such a liar~" he said, into the younger male's ear.

 

Lamar rolled his eyes, believing his lie.

 

Riley grinned, he stared into Lamar's eyes deeply and then, kissed him.

 

Lamar let a small sound out.

 

Riley resisted the urge to deepen the kiss. They pull apart. Riley drank a soda, still having a slight smirk.

 

Lamar was a little dumbfounded when he pulled apart from that kiss, he looked away, sipping his own soda as well.

 

"Don't worry, we're gonna do something later~" Riley whispered softly into Lamar's ear, with a flirting tone of voice again now.

 

Lamar glanced at him, blushing again.

 

Riley only gave another grin to him, then he takes a sip of that soda he has.

 

Tate did the same, getting close to his lover. He talked in Frank's ear, holding the other male, as he was smirking. "Really~?"

  
  
Franklin blushes a bit, clearing his throat.

 

Tate also had a grin, staring at Franklin. 'So adorable~' he thought again.

  
  
Franklin was thinking about Tate taking him later, he was getting turned on after all.

 

Eventually, Tate couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Franklin's wrist and gets up with him.

 

"We're leaving. Bye, we'll see you all later." Tate told the others, before he walked away. Franklin was behind him.

 

Tate nearly dragged Frank out the door.

 

Berry was a little more cheerful around them, being with his friends.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Meanwhile, a few minutes later -_

 

Tate and Franklin were at Tate's house.

 

They were in the bathroom.

 

Both of them had taken off their clothes and got in the shower.

 

They're naked again now, as the warm water was running down their bodies, onto each other's dark skin.

 

Tate was kissing Franklin's lips, passionately. He slowly deepened it and entangled his tongue with Frank's. He holds the other male, close to him, during this.

  
  
Franklin was breathing heavily, drowned in lust. He touched his lover’s body, enjoying this.

 

Tate kissed him a bit more, then he pulls away. He panted slightly, his breath mixing with Franklin's.

He sucked his fingers and made them slick with his saliva. Then, he pulls these fingers out and reached down. He started rubbing the outside of Frank's hole.

  
  
Franklin threw his head back, moaning softly.

 

Tate pushed two of these fingers in him. He touched Franklin's body. He leaned them on the wall, Frank's back against it.

He grabs Franklin's shaft, stroking it, as he moved his fingers inside him. He was spreading and stretching the tight walls of his lover. He also kisses Frank's neck, leaving a slight dark mark there.

 

Franklin moaned louder, panting softly.

 

Tate pulls them out. He wets his dick with water, covering it.

 

He turned Franklin around and bend him over.

 

Frank had his arms on the wall.

 

Tate grabbed Franklin's hips, pushing in him, halfway.

 

Franklin gasped at the raw feeling, closing his eyes.

 

Tate had a smirk. He waited for Franklin to slightly adjust, then he started thrusting, in and out. In a medium paced way. He was also kissing Franklin's back, lovingly.

 

Franklin panted heavily, pushing back against Tate’s erection.

 

Tate smirked a bit. He was already breathless, he loved Franklin's tightness, it was a warm feeling inside him. He was also panting. He kept going. He moaned softly. "Frank~"

 

Franklin’s muscles are tensing around Tate’s dick. He moaned more.

 

Tate thrusts all the way inside Franklin. Then he pulls back, just to repeat that movement, over and over again.

 

Franklin was getting lightheaded, his body tensed more when he was closer to his climax.

 

Tate bit his lower lip again. This sensation is nice, he was in bliss. He thrusted a bit more, harder and deeper in him. He stayed like that, in this pace for awhile. Eventually, he hits Frank's prostate.

 

Franklin reached his orgasm, moaning. His cum goes down in the drain, along with the water.

 

Tate pulled out and also came in the last second. It went away with the water, down the drain as well. Tate panted again.

 

Franklin’s legs wobbled, his breath was still shaky from that orgasm.

  
  
Tate had calmed down. He helped Franklin stand up better, then he hugs him from behind.

 

Franklin smiled tiredly, sighing happily.

 

Tate kisses Frank's neck and shoulder, in a loving way again.

 

Franklin hummed softly at that.

 

Tate had a smile at that.

 

He grabbed a bottle. He slowly moved away from Franklin, so that he could finish washing and rinsing off. He used lavender soap, putting it on his body and in his hair.

 

Then, he puts that bottle back.

 

Tate washed himself after that with the warm water, putting his fingers through his own hair.

 

Franklin watched Tate washing himself. He was so hot, that Frank could only adore his body.

 

Tate rinsed off. He stayed there, close to Franklin. There's water falling off his body and his hair was very wet with some of it over his face. The glasses that he usually wore were not on him, so it made his blue eyes look even better. Tate didn't know how attractive he looked right now. He finally noticed that Franklin was staring at him. Tate also stared at his lover. He had a slight grin.

 

Franklin blushed under Tate’s gaze. He started to wash himself with Tate’s shampoo and body wash as well.

 

Tate noticed and tried not to smirk again at that. He got even closer to Franklin. He kissed him again, as he smiled against his lover's lips.

 

Franklin kisses him back, with a pleased hum.

 

Tate has another smile, as he pulled apart from him. He gets out of there.

 

He dried himself off with a towel. He puts his boxers on again, leaving the rest of his clothes in the bin.

 

Tate goes in his room and sat down on the bed. He waited for Frank there. He wanted to cuddle now.

 

Franklin followed Tate a little later. He smiles when he saw him on the bed. He joined him.

 

Tate was smiling at him. They both lay down on that bed. Tate pulled him close, holding Franklin, in his arms.

 

They cuddled again.

 

Franklin gave a kiss on Tate’s cheek, with a sincere smile, then he was starting to look into Tate's eyes. He stays there.

 

Tate kept his smile. He snuggled against him. 

 


	70. Chapter 70 - Affectionate Night ♡

_"Don't worry, we're gonna do something later~" Riley whispered softly into Lamar's ear, with a flirting tone of voice again now._

 

_Lamar glanced at him, blushing again._

 

_Riley only gave another grin to him, then he takes a sip of that soda he has._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

It was night now. Instead of taking Lamar back home, they went to Riley's place again.

 

Riley was sat down on the couch. He had a beer in his hand. He wasn't drunk, not fully anyway. He had only two beers that night, this drink being his third.

 

Lamar was standing near Riley, in front of him, like the older male had asked him to do.

 

Riley was staring at him, as he takes another sip of his beer.

 

Lamar blushed, feeling a little uneasy.   
  
\- “C’mon, do Ah’ have to do this for long?”

 

Riley laughed softly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make ya wait, I just like to stare at you. You're so good looking, although I said it before, so you'll know what I think." he said to him, slightly drunkenly.

 

"Lamar, take your clothes off~" His voice was flirtatious. He wanted to have sex with him.

 

Although, if the younger male didn't want to, he wasn't going to force him. He's not like that, at all.

 

Lamar wasn’t really into Riley’s flirting, it made him embarrassed. He grunted softly, but started to undress himself, not really in a sexy way. He smirked a bit and threw his shirt over Riley’s head with a snicker.

 

Riley just smirks and rolled his eyes, playfully. He finished his beer, putting the empty bottle on the table near them. He also started to strip. He takes his shirt, jeans, and boxers off.

 

Both of their clothes were on the ground now.

 

They are both naked.

 

Riley smirked again. "Come here~"

 

Lamar’s dick was twitching, when he stared at Riley. He swallowed hardly, getting closer to him.

 

Riley still had a slight smirk.

 

When Lamar was close enough, he made him turn around and sit in his bare lap. Riley's shaft was touching the inner part of Lamar's right thigh. Lamar's body was fully exposed and again, vulnerable to him.

 

Riley started touching his younger lover. He reached and touched Lamar's nipples, circling them with a finger on each, like last time. Those were one of Lamar's sensitive parts, after all.

 

Lamar shuddered at the sensations that Riley caused him. He loved this.

 

Riley leaned over and started kissing Lamar's back, again like last time, as he was also running his fingers down Lamar's spine. He smiled slightly.

 

Lamar sighed softly in pleasure, closing his eyes.

 

Riley reaches down and grabs Lamar's shaft, stroking it. He rubs it, up and down. He also rubbed, circled a finger around and over the head of the younger male's hardening erection.

 

Lamar moaned at the strokes, panting softly.

 

Riley moved his hands away for a second. He released him and grabbed a bottle of lube, that he was keeping in a drawer, in that table near them.

 

He opens it and lubes his fingers. He puts the bottle down.

 

Then, he puts them against Lamar's hole, rubbing it.

 

Eventually, he was also pushing two in Lamar's entrance. He started fingering Lamar open, stretching the younger male's inner walls. Riley did this, as he held him.

 

Lamar submitted to his lover, he moaned at the feeling of Riley’s fingers inside him.

 

After a minute, Riley pulls those fingers out, then he grabs the bottle again. He lubed his dick next, covering it. He puts that bottle away.

 

He grabbed Lamar. He grabs Lamar's legs, slightly spreading them. He pushed inside him, halfway in.

 

Lamar gasped, arching his body.

 

Riley thrusted in and out of Lamar. He also kissed Lamar's neck, while inside him. Lamar was still sitting in Riley's lap during it.

 

Lamar was panting, throwing his head back more. He moaned Riley’s name.

 

Riley pulls out of Lamar, turning him around so that the younger male was now facing him, still sat in the older male's lap. Lamar's legs were on each side of him. Riley pushes in his younger lover again.

 

Lamar stared at Riley, panting. He was in bliss.

  
  
Riley was thrusting in Lamar again.

 

He had his hands on Lamar's hips, helping him to move up and down on his (Riley's) dick.

 

Riley made sure that Lamar felt every thrust.

 

Lamar was moaning louder, at each thrust.

 

When Lamar puts his face into the older male's neck, Riley puts his fingers through Lamar's hair. He was holding him, as he made love to Lamar.

 

Lamar sighed in lust, panting heavily. He was getting closer to his climax.

 

Riley kept Lamar there, close to him. He kissed Lamar on the lips.

 

After two seconds, he pulled away from Lamar's lips, putting his forehead against the younger male's.

 

Riley stared into Lamar's eyes. He lets out a moan.

 

"Lamar~"

 

Lamar was tensing in his arms. Steadily, he arched his back and finally came on his chest.

 

Riley's thrusts were harder and deeper, in a medium pace, that last second. He moaned, pulling out of him. He also came. On himself and on Lamar. Mostly on the younger male's stomach and thighs.

 

He holds the younger male up in a steady way, his hands on Lamar's shoulders.

 

Lamar was catching his breath, while staring at him again.

 

Riley gave another kiss to him. He was still slightly breathless, as he panted a bit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After awhile, they both calmed down.

 

Riley noticed the mess that they were in. Then, he looked at him. "Let's take a shower now." he also said to Lamar, with a slight smile.

  
  
Lamar was blushing again, as he smiled.   
  
\- “Yeah, Ah’ feel nasty.” he said

 

Riley kept his smile, almost laughing.

 

He helped him up.

 

They walked into the bathroom, getting in the shower and turning it on. That warm water falls down their bodies and dark skin.

  
  
Lamar sighed in relief at the warm water.

 

They washed each other with a nice scented soap.

 

Riley kisses Lamar's neck again, in a loving way.

 

Lamar was still calming down from the love making, he was smiling.

 

Riley smiled a bit.

 

They get the sweat off each other, cleaning after having sex. As they were washing their hair, Riley would also sometimes kiss Lamar, on the body.

 

Lamar felt loved, by Riley’s actions. He touched Riley’s body, now and then.

 

Riley smiles at that, pulling Lamar closer and kissing him again, on the lips. He liked to be affectionate. Especially after sex.

 

Lamar smiles to him, looking at Riley in the eyes, tiredly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Awhile later, they both get out.

 

Both of them dry off.

 

They walked out and into Riley's room. They lay down on the bed, cuddling after that.

 

Riley wrapped his arms around the younger male's body. He was holding him. He leaned in now. He was kissing his younger lover's neck and lips, gently. He was also staring into Lamar's eyes again, affectionately. “Love you.”

 

He felt slightly sleepy as well. Although, he didn't close those brown eyes yet.

 

Lamar had kissed him, with a smile.   
  
\- “Love ya too.” he murmured sleepily.

 

Riley was still smiling. He pulled a blanket halfway over them. He rested now.

He snuggled and nuzzled with him. He loved this peaceful silence between them.

 

Lamar smiled, slowly drifting to sleep, even if he tried to fight it.

 

Riley closed his eyes, falling asleep with Lamar. 

 


	71. Chapter 71 - Who He Is

_Four days later -_

 

It's Tuesday now. It was free period, late after PE.

 

Bonnie was walking down the hallway again.

 

She walked past a small group of five, three girls and two boys.

 

They started talking to her, bothered by the way she looks.

 

Her heart started beating faster, as a few of them put their hands on Bonnie, touching her hair and skin.

 

Bonnie's eyes widened. She quickly ran away.

 

She could hear their laughter. She just wanted to scream, but no noise came out of her mouth.

 

Bonnie had ran away from there. She accidentally runs into the boys locker room, instead of just the girls bathroom.

 

She didn't know that she wasn't alone.

 

It was only Bonnie and another male in that room.

 

Lamar was nearby, he had just got the rest of his clothes on.

 

Bonnie had her back facing him, standing near the wall.

 

She cried, tears falling down from her eyes.

 

Lamar was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the ruckus. He looked at the person, recognizing her.   
  
\- “Bonnie..?” Lamar got closer to her. He touched her shoulder, unaware what had happened.

 

Bonnie jumped slightly, getting startled.

 

She tensed, then she froze and realized who was there. She slowly turned around.

 

Bonnie wipes her eyes and looked at him. “L-Lamar, I didn't see you there. This is so embarrassing, I'm sorry. I'II just leave.."

 

\- “What’s wrong, doll? Nah, Ah’ ain’t lettin’ ya cry alone here.” Lamar hummed.

 

Bonnie had a slight blush. She laughed softly. "Doll?" She seemed to be slightly avoiding the question. Although, she appreciated his concern and worry for 'her'.

 

Lamar rubbed his neck, with a nervous chuckle.   
  
\- “That’s what I call pretty girls.” Lamar said

 

"Aww, that's nice." Bonnie blushed, with a slight smile. "Except I'm not.." she replied quietly.

 

Then, 'she' stopped.

 

'No, I shouldn't tell him.. He won't like me at all after he knows the truth...' she thought, to 'herself'. She bit her lip, with a sad look in her eyes again.

 

\- “Aw, c’mon Bonnie..” Lamar gave her a reassuring smile.   
  
\- “Anyway.. What happened, why are ya upset?”

 

"I-It was just a few teenagers.. they think.. They don't like the way I look. I-It's fine, don't worry.. I'm used to it.." Bonnie tried to explain, her voice was silent and shaky.

 

Lamar’s worried frown deepened.   
  
\- “What did they do..?” His voice became darker, he had a hunch.

 

Bonnie looked at him, staring at the other male. "N-Nothing.. I-I'm alright, L.."

 

Lamar bit his cheek.   
  
\- “Did they touch you?” he asked

 

Bonnie started shaking. Their hurtful or dirty words going through 'her' mind. Those fingers on her hair and skin. "..I-I…”

  
  
Lamar felt mad, but also bad for what she had gone through. He seemed troubled at first on how to help her, but then he pulled Bonnie carefully in a hug.

 

Bonnie wrapped her arms around him, tightly. She felt safe with Lamar. "T-They..they've only touched my hair and skin. It's mostly the hurtful or sometimes dirty things they said that get me like this.." Her voice was quiet again.

 

'Would he care that they were doing this, if he knew I was a guy? I can't even protect myself..' Bonnie also thought.

  
  
Lamar rubbed her back, soothingly.   
  
\- “Ah’m glad they didn’t do more. And Bonnie, ya can tell me who they were, Ah’ll tell them not to even look at ya ever again. Ya don’t deserve that.” he said

 

Bonnie stays a bit quiet. 'Maybe I do deserve it..' These thoughts won't leave her mind.

 

"Why are you protecting me..? You don't even know that much about me, Lamar.."

  
  
\- “Ya are mah friend.” Lamar said    
  
\- “And that’s enough of a reason to protect ya.” he added.

 

Bonnie starts crying again. "If you truly knew, you'd hate me.." she also said, silently again.

  
  
Lamar sighed and kept hugging her.   
  
\- “Ah’ don’t think so.”

 

Bonnie stayed in his arms, leaning against him. 'She' was glad that Lamar cared. “I-It's just.. I'm not what I seem.. What I look like.. I.. you wouldn't like me if you knew the truth..”

 

She was starting to break, not being able to take it anymore. To bare the thought of keeping this secret, especially from Lamar, who wants to protect 'her'.

 

\- “We all have our secrets.” Lamar smiled to her.

 

That gave Bonnie some hope, after hearing him say that.

 

Bonnie stared into Lamar's eyes. She gets a small smile.

 

'I know Kenzie said that Lamar is with another guy right now.. maybe he wouldn't care if I.. No! No, Lonnie, don't think like that...' Bonnie thought, then 'she' signed softly.

 

Bonnie shaked those thoughts away. "Anyway, do you wanna know?" she asked him.

 

'There's no point in hiding it..' Was another thought 'she' had.

 

Lamar shrugged a bit.   
  
\- “Ah’ won’t tell anyone.” he smiles again.

 

Lonnie pulled away from that hug, already missing Lamar's warmth. He looked down, sadly. His heart beats faster again.

 

“..I'm not a girl. I'm just crossdressing, because I like it. I'm actually a guy.. My name is also different, it's Lonnie. I just like to be called 'Bonnie’..” he said to him. He closed his eyes, still having sadness.

 

He expected Lamar to hate him. To think he is weird, strange, disgusting, or ugly. He thought that he would be yell or laughed at. Like everyone else had did, when they found out.

 

Lamar blinked, looking at her. Or him. Or what? He was confused, feeling fooled and dumbfounded. But he wasn’t mad.   
  
\- “Cross..dressing?”

 

Lonnie slowly opened his eyes, looking at him.

 

He was glad, well more relieved, that Lamar wasn't doing what he thought the other male would.

 

"Yeah, crossdressing. Wearing girl clothes, although I'm a male." he replied at that. He couldn't stop his heart from still beating fast.

 

Lamar looked at Bonnie, up and down, still not believing her. Him.   
  
\- “Uh..ya..really look like a girl.” Lamar didn’t know what to say.

 

"I know that. I've been confused for a girl since I was a child.." Lonnie looked around. He noticed that they're still alone. He knew that no one would come in here yet, but just in case, he locked the door.

 

Then, he walked over to Lamar again.

 

"D-Do you want me to take my clothes off..?" he asked Lamar, being quiet again.

 

Maybe if he showed him, then Lamar would truly know that he's actually male.

 

Lamar blushed a bit at that.   
  
\- “U-uh, if ya want..” he replies to that, still dumbfounded.

  
  
Lonnie nodded his head.

 

Those things other guys said, have left his mind.

 

He felt calm, that is what Lamar's presence does to him.

 

Lonnie starts taking off his clothes, slowly.

 

He threw the clothing, all of it on the ground. His shirt, skirt, and shorts (that were under it).

 

Lonnie was mostly bare, except for the black panties that he still had on. A slight bulge was there and it was average sized. Also, his body was pale, small and skinny. He was also noticeably shorter than Lamar.

 

His black hair still long, covering most of his back and some hanging down off his shoulders.

 

He bit his lower lip, his stare away from Lamar for a second. His heartbeat was so loud, it hits against his chest.

  
  
Lamar’s jaw dropped when Lonnie showed his true colors. He was dumbstruck, but he had to admit to himself..he was beautiful.   
  
\- “B-Bon.. Lonnie, Ah’..” Lamar was blushing.

 

Lonnie slowly looked at him. His blue eyes stared at the other male. He blushed a bit. He kept staring at Lamar and eventually, he noticed that the taller, dark-skinned male was also blushing.

  
  
\- “Y-ya are so..pretty.” Lamar also said, quietly.

 

Lonnie was blushing madly at that.

 

"Oh.. I.. I.. T-Thank you..." he said to Lamar, in a silent way again.

 

He rubbed his neck, then he puts his fingers through the raven black, long hair.

  
  
Lamar had an urge to kiss him, but he was embarrassed by such a thought. He forced himself to look away.   
  
\- “Look, Lonnie.. Ya can be whatever ya wanna be. Ah’ll still keep ya as a friend.” he was smiling a bit.

 

Bonnie's eyes widened. He stares at Lamar. “R-Really? You don't mind?”

  
  
\- “No.” Lamar hummed.

 

Lonnie kept his smile. He started putting his clothes on again.

 

"Sorry, I'm just surprised. Usually when I told others, they'd call me 'strange', 'disgusting', 'ugly'. They would end up hating me and never want to see me again. Some of them spreaded rumors. People would give me weird looks. Because of that and other stuff in my life, I was always alone. That's why me and my aunt moved here, for me to be in a different highschool. That and because a few guys from the other one.. they tried to..."

 

Lonnie's voice got quiet at the end. He had sadness in his eyes. He was trying not to cry now.

 

Lamar noticed his sadness. He pulled him in a hug again.   
  
\- “Ya will be safe with us.”

 

Lonnie nods his head again. "Ok.."

 

He wraps his arms around Lamar now. He calmed down in Lamar's arms. He felt alright and better with him. It's a nice feeling. Lamar feels so warm, Lonnie liked it. He also loved the other male's scent. He closed his eyes, staying there.

 

Lamar was glad that Lonnie was calming down. His heart was beating faster than usual.

 

Lonnie heard Lamar's heartbeat. He didn't say anything, he just stays quiet. He listened to it. There's a nice silence between them.

 

Lamar stayed with Lonnie, comforting him.

 

Lonnie smiled at that.

 

He felt glad that Lamar understands. He also feels a bit happy again.

 

After awhile, they pull apart from each other.

 

Lonnie gave another smile to him.

 

He walks over to the sink. He washed his face and made the tears fade away with that cold water.

 

After that, he smiles again. He snapped out of his thoughts.

 

Lonnie was loving the other male's warmth and nice eyes.

 

Lamar smiled back to him. He was glad to see him cheerful.

 

Eventually, Lonnie had unlocked the door, then they leave.

 

They both walked out of there.

 

Lonnie stayed with Lamar, close to him.

 

Both of them were near the others, but their friends didn't see these two yet.

 

Lonnie kisses Lamar's right cheek, gently and sweetly.

 

Then, he was walking over to them and sat down, next to Kenzie again. They hadn't noticed that kiss or the slight blush that Bonnie has.

 

Lamar blushed madly for a moment, when Lonnie had gave him a kiss. He tried to shake it off before returning to the others.

 

Lonnie was smiling.

 

Kenzie also smiled a bit, at noticing how happy Bonnie is. She hugs 'her' from behind, wrapping her arms around Bonnie.

 

Lamar smiled to them, then he was chatting with Franklin. 

 


	72. Chapter 72 - Worrying, Phone Call, & Making Love ♡

_The next day, it was Wednesday now -_

 

It was late evening, almost dark out. That room was dim and slightly cold. Riley and Lamar were on the bed, in Riley's room. They're only in their boxers. They are kissing and touching each other, lovingly. Their bodies felt very warm.

 

Lamar seemed slightly distracted while they were kissing. He wasn’t paying as much attention to Riley as usual.

 

Riley slowly stopped and pull away slightly. He didn't kiss him anymore, he just stared at Lamar. He noticed that. He tried not to feel hurt or that he wasn't good enough for Lamar's affections anymore.. He shaked his head and snaps out of his thoughts. "Lamar?" His voice was a bit quiet.

 

\- “..Huh? Why’d ya stop?” Lamar hummed.

 

"You seem distracted.. what's wrong..?" Riley asked him, wondering what the younger male was thinking about.

'I’m his lover, he's crazy if he thinks that I wouldn't notice how distracted..’ he snapped out of his thoughts, after hearing Lamar's voice again.

 

\- “Oh..” Lamar looked away for a bit.  
  
\- “It’s, uh..” He blushed, seeming ashamed.  
  
\- “Ah’ met someone today..”

  
  
"Oh? Who's that? D-Do you like someone else..?" Riley tried to keep his voice normal. His heart started hurting badly. Lamar probably found someone he likes better.. Lamar will leave and be with them instead.. He'll be left behind, alone again.. These were Riley's thoughts anyway. He tried not to think like that and snap out of it.

 

Riley didn't know that his sadness was showing through his eyes.

 

Lamar frowned a bit, noticing he was hurting.  
  
\- “Ah’, Ah’ dunno. She- He’s different than Ah’ve ever met.” Lamar spoke in thought.

  
  
"O-Oh.." Riley repeated. 'He doesn't want to be with me anymore..' His thoughts were haunting him. Although, he faked a smile. "That's nice.."

 

\- “He’s a good friend.” Lamar smiled.

  
  
"Nice." Riley wasn't convinced that's all Lamar felt for that male. But, he acted like he was.

 

'Maybe I'm just being paranoid..’ he also thought.

 

Riley got closer to Lamar. "Try not to get distracted this time, ok~?" His voice was flirtatious yet warm.

 

Lamar smiled a bit for Riley.  
  
\- “Ok.” he hummed.

  
  
Riley gets on top of him, his legs in between Lamar's. He leaned down and kissed him, on the lips again.

 

Lamar kisses Riley back, closing his eyes.

 

Riley pulls away and kisses Lamar's neck, starting to leave a slight dark mark on the skin there again. He touched him. He dragged his hand down Lamar's side and over his right hip. He started taking Lamar's boxers off. Riley was being loving and intimate, hoping that Lamar would stay with him. He loves him a lot.

 

Lamar moaned softly at his actions. He touched Riley’s body, lovingly as well.

 

Riley smiled at that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eventually, they are both naked.

 

Riley had put on a condom, he also lubed his erection. He covered that shaft in it.

 

Lamar was still laying down on his back, while Riley was on his knees.

 

Riley touched Lamar's thighs, then he grabbed his younger lover's legs. He bend them for a better angle. He kept Lamar's legs still spread open. He positioned the tip of his penis near the younger male's entrance. Then, he pushed inside him, halfway into Lamar's tightness.

 

Lamar moans quietly, when Riley pushed in. He looked at him with lust.

 

Riley moaned, then he talked with a love filled tone of voice again. “Fuck, you're always so warm and tight~ Lamar~” he also said. He started thrusting, in and out of him. He keeps Lamar's legs hooked over his thighs.

 

Lamar was panting more, moaning.  
  
\- “You fill me up so good~!”

 

Riley smirked at that. He thrusted a bit in him, medium paced.

 

\- “It feels so good, Ri..~” Lamar panted a bit.

 

Riley panted as well now. He lets out another moan, as he kept his thrusts in that pace.

 

He keeps going, until he heard a phone ring. He stopped moving for a second.

 

Someone was calling him?

 

Riley thought it was his older brother, Rio and he hasn't talked to him in a long time, so he picked the phone up and pushed the button.

 

“Hey.” Riley was out of it in Lamar's warmth, that he didn't realize who was on the other end.

 

What Riley didn't know was that this is actually Lamar's phone and Franklin was on the other end, wanting to talk to Lamar.

 

\- “Yo, Ri. Is Lamar there?” Franklin asked.

  
  
Lamar was confused by the phone call, trying to keep his panting quiet.

 

Riley heard the voice, then he realized who it was. He kept himself there, still in Lamar, as he was talking to Franklin. “Oh, Franklin. Didn't know you were calling. I thought this was my phone. Lamar is right here, next to me, if you want to talk to him.”

 

He had a smirk.

 

'This is payback for getting distracted earlier, Lamar.' Riley thought, to himself. Although, it was a playful way of thinking.

 

Lamar blushed madly, trying to gesture him to end the call. But it was too late, Lamar having the phone in his hand.  
  
\- “W-what’s up, homie?” Lamar chuckled nervously.

 

Riley held Lamar's legs, during that call. He leaned and kisses the younger male's right leg, as he touches down his lover's inner thigh.

 

Lamar gasped a bit at his actions, blushing.

  
\- “Ya aight, dawg?” Frank asked.  
  
\- “S-sure, homie.” Lamar cleared his throat.  
  
\- “Just..cookin’ chicken.” he excused.  
  
\- “Chicken? Well aight, homie.” Franklin hummed.

  
\- “Anyway, we was wonderin’ if ya and Ri would want to join us in the weekend for a party?” he added, asking him.  
  
\- “A party?” Lamar hummed.

 

Riley tries not to snicker, smirking again.

 

He heard what they were talking about. He nods his head to Lamar, saying without using his voice, that they should.

 

Riley got deep in a thought, not knowing what he was doing. He accidentally loses his grip, slipping farther into Lamar. With another thrust, he felt the younger male's warmth again and almost touches Lamar's prostate, but he didn't. He bit his lip again, to not moan at that feeling.

 

Lamar moaned again, at that, clapping a hand over his mouth and covering it.

  
\- “..Lamar?” Frank called his name.  
  
\- “The chicken!” Lamar said  
  
\- “The chicken?” Franklin was confused.  
  
\- “It’s deep, deep in the- the frying oil!” Lamar exclaimed.

 

Riley holds himself still. He tried to not start laughing at Lamar's excuse.

 

\- “Maybe Ah’ should call ya back or somethin’?” Franklin said  
  
\- “Yeah, A-Ah’m burnin’ this chicken, w-we’ll come soon..to the party, Ah’ mean..!” Lamar replied  
  
\- “It’s on the weekend, a’ight?”  
  
\- “Oh yeah, see ya then!” Lamar told him and ended the call.  
  
\- ‘But..it’s only Wednesday..?’ Franklin thought, while holding his phone.

  
  
After Lamar hangs up the phone and puts it down, Riley gets a slight smile. He leans over, kissing Lamar's collarbone and neck, with affection.

 

Lamar sighed in relief, submitting to Riley.

 

Riley still had a smile. He moved again now, slightly harder, inside his younger lover.

  
  
Lamar was moaning, his hard-on twitching.

  
  
Riley wraps his hand around Lamar's shaft, stroking and rubbing it now. He thrusted in Lamar again. After a few seconds, he was leaning over. He kissed Lamar's lips, with another slight smile.

 

Lamar moaned in Riley’s mouth, his body trembling and ready to burst.

 

Riley pulls away from the younger male's lips. He's so close now. He kept thrusting and panting a bit.

 

He holds onto Lamar's thighs, as he rolled his head back in pleasure.

 

Everything feels good. It felt so warm again.

 

Lamar’s muscles spasmed and he came onto himself, panting again.

 

Riley also came, in the condom. He pulled out, slowly.

 

Then, he takes off that condom. He ties and throws it away. He also cleaned Lamar off with a towel, throwing it on the ground.

 

After that, Riley lays down, next to Lamar. He was calming down with him.

 

Lamar was closing his eyes again, catching his breath.

 

Riley wrapped his arms around him, holding Lamar now. He stayed there, close to him.

 

That silence between them was nice and peaceful. Riley loved it.

 

Lamar was falling asleep, with a smile on his face.

 

Riley watched him, as Lamar was sleeping peacefully.

 

He smiled again. He snuggled against him and kept cuddling the younger male. He nuzzled him, silently.

 

"I love you." Riley whispered to him, softly and lovingly, affectionately again. He also closed his eyes, after that. 

 


	73. Chapter 73 - Mixed Blue & Under Moonlight

Meanwhile, Lonnie was taking care of stuff at his house. He cleaned and cooked. 

 

Everything looked nice. 

 

Lonnie made a pasta dish, that tasted delicious and very good. Him and his aunt were eating together now. 

 

After awhile, Lonnie washed the dishes. 

 

He slightly thought about Lamar. Then, he shaked his head and snapped out of it. 

 

"Lonnie- Bonnie, come here please." His aunt said to him. 

 

Lonnie was finished anyway. 

 

He walked over to her. "Yeah, auntie, I'm here. What is it?" 

 

The woman gave a tired smile to him. "Can I brush your hair? Like I did when you were a child.." 

 

Lonnie smiles at that. "Sure." He gives a brush to her and sat down in front of his aunt. 

 

The woman kept her smile, as she started brushing the long, dark hair. 

 

Lonnie smiled again. He hummed quietly, as his hair was brushed. 

 

There was a calm silence, which he liked. It was nice. 

 

Eventually, his aunt was done with the hair, putting that brush down. 

 

Lonnie gets up and helped his aunt to bed. He made sure that she slept. 

 

Then, he goes upstairs and into his room, closing the door behind himself. 

 

Lonnie looked at his ferret, then he walked out on the balcony. 

 

He stared at the night, it being a black mixed with dark blue. It matched his eyes. 

 

After that, Lonnie had a smile. 

 

That moonlight was shining down at him, as it made his skin and raven hair look even more beautiful. 

 

Lonnie relaxed and enjoyed the cold breeze on him. He truly loves nights like this. 

 

It's quiet and silent again now, very peaceful. 

 

Lonnie walks in that room, eventually. 

 

It was dark, except for the moonlight that shined, in there. 

 

Lonnie was laying down, on the bed. 

 

He was staring at the ceiling for awhile, then he lays on his right side. He falls asleep, resting now. He was nuzzling against the soft blankets and pillows on his bed, smiling a bit with his eyes still closed. 

 

Lonnie slept peacefully. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very short chapter, with Lonnie [Bonnie] 💙 I hope that you all enjoyed reading it, even if it's not long xD (:


	74. Chapter 74 - Where He Was and Drugs

Berry had been feeling down when he hadn’t seen Trevor. 

 

His friend, Jerome had noticed his depression. He had tried to help him, but he didn’t know how.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Berry had gone to Burger Shot to grab something to eat on that late evening.

  
  
He was lost in his thoughts, still missing Trevor. It was until he felt like he saw a glimpse of him. 

 

Berry was about to brush this feeling off his head and continue eating, but he just couldn’t let it go. 

 

What if that silhouette was him? 

 

B left his unfinished meal and walked outside, to the direction where he had seen him leave.

  
  
Looking farther, he saw a familiar figure on a distance. His eyes widened. That is Trevor! But where’s he going with such a pace? Berry followed him. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Berry and Trevor were arriving to a suspicious part of LS, including more junkies, prostitutes, etc. B was too focused on following T that he didn’t care about the dangers which he could encounter. 

 

\- “Boy, where are you heading this late?” A scratchy voice from an alley called. Berry’s focus got distracted, he glanced at the one who had talked. He got slightly nervous, picking his pace.

  
  
When he looked back forward, Trevor was gone. Fuck.

  
  
Berry started to look around. He actually hadn’t ever been where he was. He didn’t know how to head back, maybe? 

  
  
\- “Shit.” he muttered under his breath. 

 

\- “Hey, hey boy! You got any money?” A thin junkie got closer to Berry.

  
  
\- “U-uh, no..” Berry frowned, trying to back away from him. The street was awfully quiet at the moment. 

  
  
Soon another man joined the junkie.   
  
\- “Ooh, who’s this? Look at those clothes, what nice clothing!” He chuckled.

  
  
\- “I should leave.” Berry said, about to turn away.

  
  
\- “Hold on, little guy!” The man shoved B against the tile wall with force. Berry gasped, staring at the man with slight fear. He noticed the man had a knife. 

 

Berry struggled away from the guy’s grip, feeling an uncomfortable sting in his arm, making him wince. He didn’t think about it more while he ran away from the guys as fast as possible.

  
  
Going around the corner, he stumbled against someone. He looked up, seeing Trevor staring at him. 

  
  
Trevor had been buying coke on the street after Berry had lost him. He grunted at a strong thump almost dropping him on the ground. He turned around, his expression first mad, then surprised. He stared at the scared boy who held his arm. Trevor could tell in seconds that he was chased after. He bit his cheek, taking a step closer to the corner. When the two junkies ran right at him, he kicked the shit out of them, silencing the street. 

 

Berry was breathing quickly, just staying against a wall of a building, staring at what was happening. 

 

Trevor was soon done, watching the junkies leave with their tails between their legs.    
  
He walked back to Berry, the boy looked up to his teacher with a number of questions in his mind.

  
  
\- “..What are you doin’ here?” Trevor asked first, with a calm tune.   
  
\- “I-I..” Berry stuttered, feeling ashamed.   
  
\- “You shouldn’t be here.” Trevor added.

  
  
\- “I followed you.” Berry said quietly, looking down.   
  
\- “What?” Trevor frowned.

  
  
\- “I saw you, I wanted to know where you were going.” Berry replied, looking carefully back to him.    
  
Berry hated the fiery stinging in his arm, he still held it tightly. He was also frustrated by his feelings.

  
  
\- “I just wanted to know what’s happening, you have been AWOL! And I’m.. I was.. worried..” Berry sighed.

  
  
Trevor looked at him, with a frown.   
  
\- “Worried?” He chuckled sarcastically.

  
  
Berry didn’t have an answer for him, he just looked down at his feet.   
  
\- “Wait..seriously..?” Trevor felt confused.    
  
\- “..We spent so much time together, of course I-I... Care about you!” Berry exclaimed. 

 

Trevor looked at him, with even more confusion by his emotional burst.

  
  
\- “There’s a rumor around the school that you have cancer.. I didn’t believe it, but how can I be sure..? It’s just.. You are just..” Berry stuttered more, blushing. He was distracted when he felt his hand getting wet, the cut in that hand staining his sweater. 

 

Trevor’s confusion turned to concern.   
  
\- “You’re hurt. We should get that stitched..” Trevor said    
  
\- “Fuck, it hurts..” Berry hissed. 

  
  
Trevor took Berry’s arm, the boy didn’t resist. The wound pulped blood quite violently, causing Berry to almost faint when he saw that.   
  
\- “Hold it.” Trevor said and guided the boy’s other hand to press the wound again. He called a cab, so they could head to the hospital. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Eventually, they made their way on the back of the cab. 

 

Berry still had a lot to ask, but he also felt embarrassed. 

 

They stayed quiet on the way to the ER. 

 

Only soothing thing for B was that his and Trevor’s legs were touching. 

 

Berry felt his heart skip a beat, blushing. He looked up at Trevor, but he was lost in his thoughts. Something was different in him, and not just something. He was wearing fatigued clothes and he smelled..weird. It wasn’t alcohol, but the scent was somehow sweet but not like weed. It reminded him more of a ‘rotten-meat-sweet’. He needed a bath, that’s what B thought.

  
  
Trevor guided Berry to the ER, letting the nurses take care of the boy. Berry wouldn’t tell what happened, he excused it for ‘falling’.     
  
T was waiting for Berry outside the hospital. He was deep in his thoughts again. The ounce in his pocket heavied him more than in a long time. But he had to take the boy home, he couldn’t draw Berry into his drug addiction. It was his way of caring, to keep his dirty business out of the minor he had feelings for. 

  
  
About 15 minutes later, Berry walked back to Trevor. 

  
  
\- “I got four stitches, the nurse barely believed my story.” Berry smirked.   
  
\- “Luckily it didn’t end worse.” Trevor said 

  
  
\- “Yeah.. Thanks for saving my ass.” Berry gave Trevor a smile. The man simply nodded.   
  
\- “So, why ain’t you teaching?” Berry asked from him. 

 

Trevor seemed quiet, sighing.   
  
\- “It’s complicated.” he muttered.

  
  
\- “Don’t tell me you have cancer..!” Berry frowned.   
  
\- “No, I don’t have cancer.” Trevor snorted. 

 

Berry pouted, following Trevor.   
  
\- “What happened to you, man?” he also asked him, with a slightly frustrated tune.

  
  
\- “I needed a break, get it?” Trevor huffed.   
  
\- “..I guess.” Berry shrugged.

  
  
\- “Where do you live? I’ll take you home now.” Trevor told him.    
  
\- “I don’t wanna be at home..” Berry sighs again.   
  
\- “..I’m scared.” he said, quietly. 

 

Trevor looked at him.   
  
\- “If it’s about those guys earlier, they won’t get to you, never again.” 

  
  
Berry sighed softly.    
  
\- “I don’t wanna be alone, and I just found you, I…”

  
  
The boy’s words caught his throat, he looked away.

  
  
Trevor looked at the teenager, with a soft sigh. He called another cab for them. 

 

They were waiting for the cab in silence. Neither one of them knew what to say, but there was clearly a tension between them which they just didn’t want to admit.

  
  
Berry took a step closer to T, acting like he didn’t know he did. Trevor glanced down at the teenager, but he didn’t make a move for response. B was just glad to be closer to him. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
When they got in the cab, Berry expected Trevor to dig the address out of him. Instead, Trevor gave an address to the driver which B didn’t recognize. He turned to look at T.

  
  
\- “I’m taking you ’home’.” Trevor said, referring to his own. 

  
  
Trevor gave a small smile to B, reassuring him. 

  
  
They eventually arrived at Trevor’s apartment. It was night now. Berry followed Trevor inside the apartment, trusting the man. 

  
  
\- “You can stay with one condition : You have to leave for school tomorrow.” Trevor said to him. 

 

Berry nodded absently to him, more focused on his surroundings. 

 

Trevor looked at his apartment, with a sigh of embarrassment.   
  
\- “It’s..it’s not what it looks like-” 

  
  
\- “It’s exactly what it looks like Mr. P- Trevor!” Berry snapped in shock.   
  
\- “Drugs..?! Really?!” He barked at T. 

 

The apartment was a huge mess. Empty beer bottles and cans everywhere along strong liquors, needles, powder..

  
  
Berry didn’t know what to think, he was just shocked. 

 

Trevor seemed irritated by Berry’s reaction, chewing his lip.   
  
\- “You didn’t need to come here.” he muttered.

  
  
Berry looked at him with a sigh, before walking past Trevor in the living room. He sat on the couch, trying not to get himself stung by anything.   
  
\- “..Why would you do this to yourself?” B asked, quietly again. 

 

Trevor felt surprised that Berry hadn’t ran out of the apartment yet. He felt ashamed, even it wouldn’t be his usual trait. 

 

Berry gave him a look of concern, feeling so little around him now that he had engaged a part of his teacher’s life he never wished to see.

  
  
\- “So..that’s what I’ve been doin’..” Trevor said    
  
\- “It would be..the best if you stayed silent about this.” he added.

  
  
\- “I’m not bringing this up, T..” Berry said to him. He was about to add something when Trevor thanked him.   
  
\- “You..you can’t continue like this..! You had..goddamnit, you HAVE a life!” Berry sighed.

  
  
\- “Life?” Trevor raised his brows.   
  
\- “Boy, you don’t know anythin’ about me.” he said with a tired grin. 

 

Berry looked down, hesitantly taking a half-empty beer bottle, questioning its age. He took a sip out of it, cringing. 

  
  
Trevor looked at him with a confused frown, before he clicked his tongue and went for his fridge, taking two beers out for them. He sat next to Berry, giving the cold beer to the teen.

  
  
\- “Brave to touch that.” he said, pointing at the beer that Berry had picked up. The teen put it away immediately when he got the fresh one.    
  
\- “Thanks.” B said, in a quiet voice, starting to drink.

  
  
Trevor sighed and switched on the TV. He decided it was no use to talk right now. 

 

Berry was bursting with thoughts, he tried to drown them with his beer, being tired and upset. He eventually had finished his beer, feeling sleepy.

  
  
Trevor had been focusing on the TV, until he felt weight on his shoulder. He glanced at his side, seeing Berry had fallen asleep. His hazel eyes examined the guy, his heart thudding. 

 

He couldn’t deny that he liked B, even if they had an age gap. Fuck age gaps, he thought. He just never figured out that the boy would be right there next to him. He resisted the urge to hold him. Instead, he stood up and carried Berry to sleep in his bed while he took the couch. 

 

Trevor laid Berry on his bed, watching him for a minute. He felt his blood rushing in his veins, he hadn’t felt such a crush in a long time. There was something special in this one, Trevor didn’t just want to fuck him and leave him. Berry was so young, but Trevor still wanted him. He decided it was up to the boy how he wants with this. T wasn’t even sure if B shared the same thoughts with him.

  
  
After that, Trevor went to the couch. He had a hard time falling asleep because he hadn’t got his dose. It still burned in his pocket, but he couldn’t risk it when the boy was there. He stayed like that for the rest of the night.

 


	75. Chapter 75 - A Woman's Embrace

The next day, the others were at school. But, Bonnie wasn't. 

 

It's because Lonnie wanted to stay behind, to watch over and take care of his aunt. She's been acting strange lately, with her drinking, after all. He just wants to be sure that she is okay. 

 

Lonnie noticed that his aunt had a glass of wine in her hand. Again. 

 

He walked over to the woman, carefully. 

 

"Auntie, I don't think that you should be drinking..right now.." he said, quietly. 

 

The woman looked at him. "Lonnie, daring.. my sweet child, come here." 

 

Lonnie did, with little hesitation. She wouldn't hurt him ever, so he wasn't afraid. 

 

He kneeled down in front of her. 

 

His aunt wrapped an arm around him and pulled Lonnie into a hug. She was holding him, tightly. 

 

Lonnie smelled the alcohol on this woman, it was also on her breath. He ignored it and stayed in his aunt's arms. 

 

It was a comforting feeling to him. 

 

He kept staying there, in the woman's warm embrace. 

 

His aunt hums a bit, then she talked. 

 

"Bonnie, you're still young, enjoy your life and be around others who care about you. You have such nice eyes, lovely hair and skin. You're so beautiful, sweetheart." she also said to him, as she was touching his hair, gently. 

 

Lonnie smiled, when he heard that. He just nods his head. "Alright, I will and thanks." he replied at that. 

 

His aunt was smiling more now. 

 

Eventually, the hug ended. 

 

Lonnie gets up and walks into the kitchen. He started making something for them to eat. 

 


	76. Chapter 76 - Late, Very Happy, & It's Missing

_Berry had fallen asleep._

 

_Trevor resisted the urge to hold him. Instead, he stood up and carried Berry to sleep in his bed while he took the couch._

 

_He laid Berry on his bed, watching him for a minute. He felt his blood rushing in his veins, he hadn’t felt such a crush in a long time. There was something special in this one, Trevor didn’t just want to fuck him and leave him. Berry was so young, but Trevor still wanted him. He decided it was up to the boy how he wants with this. T wasn’t even sure if B shared the same thoughts with him._

_  
_ _After that, Trevor went to the couch. He had a hard time falling asleep because he hadn’t got his dose. It still burned in his pocket, but he couldn’t risk it when the boy was there. He stayed like that for the rest of the night._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Berry woke up in the next morning, having a slight headache. He didn’t drink well with any alcoholic beverages.

  
  
He looked around, seeming confused where he was. Slowly, he regained his memory, and sat up. Trevor. He finally found him. But what was the time?

  
  
Berry looked at his phone. Shit. He was late.

 

He got up, rushing to the front door. He grabbed the handle of the door, stopping. He looked in the living room at Trevor. He had fallen asleep.

 

B swallowed hardly and released his hand off the door. He approached T, slowly.

  
  
He was only steps away from Trevor. He wanted to wake him up and tell him that he was leaving.

 

But Trevor was so peaceful.

 

The teenager noticed the ounce hanging from Trevor’s hand. He was holding it in his sleep, ready to use it when B would leave.

  
  
Berry bit his lip, carefully removing the small plastic bag from T’s hand.

 

He got startled a bit when Trevor moved, but he didn’t wake up.

 

B swallowed, putting the ounce in his pocket. Before he left, he wrote his phone number and left it on the table. He was then on his way to school.

 

He arrived to school two hours late. He had forgotten the drugs in his pocket. Anyway, he seemed to be more cheerful than in the last couple of weeks.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kenzie noticed Lamar and ran over to him. She hugs him from behind, as she smiled.

 

Lamar jolted a bit, smiling when he recognized it was Kenzie.  
  
\- “Doll!” He chuckled.

 

Kenzie laughed softly again. She gave a kiss to him now, sweetly. She was smiling a bit. Being in a nice mood with Lamar around.

 

Lamar lifted her up, with a grin.   
  
\- “Good to see you, babe.” He also smiled.

 

Kenzie kept her arms wrapped around him. "It's nice to see you too, Bear." she said to Lamar, in a loving tone of voice.

 

Lamar lowered her down, with a smile.

 

Kenzie was staying there, close to him. "Love you."

  
  
Lamar pressed their foreheads together.   
  
\- “Love you too.”

 

Kenzie smiles again.

  
  
Lamar held Kenzie’s hand.   
  
\- “We’re gonna have some drinks in the weekend, right?” He grinned.

 

Kenzie smirked at that. "Well, yeah, we will~"

 

Lamar snickered.

  
  
Berry rushed to them.   
  
\- “Oh, hey guys!” he yelled out.   
  
\- “Slept late.” he said, rubbing his neck.

 

Kenzie smiled at her male friend. "Hey, B. I noticed that. Was it a nice sleep?"

 

Berry stammered a bit, blushing.  
  
\- “U-uh, well.. just..overslept.” He chuckled. A smile never left his lips.   
  
\- “That..happens, right?”

 

Kenzie still had a smile. "Yeah, it does." She had noticed his blush, but didn't say anything about it.

 

\- “Yo, B, what’s on your hand?” Lamar asked, noticing a bandage under his sleeve.

 

Berry’s smile faded and he instinctively pulled his arm closer to his chest.  
  
\- “O-Oh, I.. fell. Got stitches.” Berry said

  
  
\- “Cool, can Ah’ see?” Lamar was grinning again.    
  
\- “No, sorry. Not now. Anyway, we need to head for a class soon.” Berry replied, then told that to them.

  
  
Kenzie nodded her head. "Ok, although I still need to talk to Lamar about something. So, we'll be right there, Berry." she said to him, with a slight smile.

 

Berry nods his head as well, going ahead.

  
  
Lamar looked at Kenzie, raising his brows.

 

Kenzie almost laughed again. "What's that look for? It's nothing bad, silly Bear." she replied, with another smile.

 

Lamar chuckled a bit.  
  
\- “A-A’ight, doll.” he hummed.

 

Kenzie was still smiling, as she was talking again. "Anyway, what I was gonna tell you, is that I talked to Riley yesterday. He told me that he was gonna visit his older brother in the late afternoon to evening this day, so I get you to myself, especially during after school and night."

 

She blushed, in that happy mood again. Because it's been awhile since Lamar has spend a night with her.

 

Lamar’s cheeks reddened.  
  
\- “Oh.” He smiled more.   
  
\- “I can’t wait.” he chuckled softly.

 

Kenzie smiles a bit. She gave another hug to him.

 

Then, they both walked to their next class, holding hands now. They stay close to each other again.

 

Lamar felt glad to get to spend time with Kenzie. He was excited.

 

Kenzie felt very happy, also having similar thoughts.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Trevor had woken up in the afternoon. He barely remembered what had happened last night, but one thing he noticed was the ounce of cocaine is missing.

  
  
\- “Fuck..!” He cursed and started to turn the apartment upside down to find the dose. 

 


	77. Chapter 77 - Intimacy & A Slight Sad Feeling

The rest of the day had been quiet and eventually, it was after school.

 

Kenzie and Lamar walk together.

 

They were heading towards Kenzie's house.

 

Kenzie held Lamar's hand again, as she hummed softly.

 

Lamar watched Kenzie, adoring his love. He smiled while looking at her.

 

Kenzie finally looked at him, with a smile. She had a slight blush, at his staring. Then, she looks ahead of her again, putting fingers through those dark brown locks of long hair. She was smiling a bit.

 

This silence is nice. That's what she thought, still being in a good mood.

 

Lamar looked at her with a dreamy gaze, thinking she really was his goddess.

  
  
For a moment, he thought about Bonnie, or Lonnie. Those small feminine acts his girl and Lonnie shared, the guy was a really good crossdresser, Lamar didn’t know how else to call him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They get there. They both walk into the house, closing the door behind them.

 

Kenzie goes into the kitchen, while Lamar sat down on the couch. Kenzie started cooking for them. She was humming again, as she made food.

 

Lamar listened to her while sitting on the couch, he was slowly drifting to sleep, as the couch was so cozy.

 

Kenzie walked away from the stove, letting the food stay there as it cooked. She had also set a timer for when it'll be done.

 

She walks over to Lamar. She noticed how peaceful he looked. She smiled a bit. She lays down with Lamar, on the couch, and snuggled against him.

 

Lamar woke up to the shift, lazily looking at Kenzie when he felt her warmth against him. He smiled, stroking Kenzie’s hair, softly.

 

Kenzie has another smile, she leaned on him. She loved Lamar's touch and how sweet he is.

 

Lamar kissed her head, gently and enjoyed her warmth against him.

 

Kenzie also loves Lamar's warmth. His scent and silent heartbeat was nice. She had a smile, at that thought.

 

Lamar watched Kenzie lovingly, holding her tighter against him.  
  
\- “Ah’ missed this.” he hummed.

 

"You're not the only one. I missed you here and around me at evening, also night." Kenzie replied, with a smile. "We should figure out how me and Riley can have equal time with you." she also said, almost laughing softly at that.

 

Lamar blushed a little bit at that, chuckling.  
  
\- “Yeah, that’s true.” he said

 

Kenzie nodded her head, smiling again.

 

They hold each other and enjoyed the warm feeling, for awhile.

 

That timer finally went off. Kenzie gets up and checked on the food.

 

Lamar yawned softly when she stood up.

 

"Food is done. Let's eat. I hope that you like macaroni and cheese." Kenzie said, still smiling. She also started putting some of it on two plates.

 

\- “Ooh, Ah’ love mac’ and cheese..!” Lamar smiled and got up, heading to the table.

 

Kenzie kept her smile. She puts the plates on the table. She sat down, across from him. They were eating together now.

 

Lamar dug into his plateful, savouring the meal as usual - with passion. He hummed approvingly, his eyes rolling back.  
  
\- “Dayum, Kenzie..!” He moaned in bliss by such a delicious meal.

 

Kenzie laughed at that. She smiles a little bit more. "I'm glad that you love it."

 

\- “Of course..!” Lamar said and kept eating hungrily.

 

Kenzie had a grin. Then, she eats with him.

 

Lamar had eventually finished his plateful, taking some more. After that plateful, he was ready to burst. He groaned gladly.

 

Kenzie smiled, getting up. She grabs the empty plates and walks to the sink. She started washing the dishes.

 

Lamar was sighing, trying to find a position to sit comfortably.  
  
\- “Damn, Ah’m so full.” he groaned.

 

Kenzie laughed again slightly. "Don't eat so much then."

 

\- “Too late.” Lamar replied, while rubbing his belly.

 

Kenzie just grinned playfully. She finished with what she was doing, turning off the water.

 

Lamar yawned softly again.

 

"You're not tired already, are you? Your night with me has only just started." Kenzie smirks at him.

 

\- “Tch, Ah’ll be fine in a minute..!” Lamar grinned

 

Kenzie snickered at that. "Alright then~"

 

She started staring at him, then walking around. Like she's the cat, while Lamar is the mouse in her trap. Being caught by her eyes.

 

It's just like a game of cat and mouse, to Kenzie anyway.

 

Her other side is taking over. That dark self. Although, Kenzie is just messing with him right now. She would never truly hurt him.

 

Her darkened eyes and slight grin there again now.

 

Lamar’s interest was on Kenzie. He raised one of his eye brows, following her with his eyes.

 

Kenzie finally realized what she was doing. She turned around, her back facing Lamar. She snapped out of it, slowly. She puts her hand over her right eye.

 

'W-What the hell am I doing..? That's Lamar.. I can't be like that near him.. He'll think I'm crazy.. or insane...' she thought, to herself.

 

_Insane.. Crazy.._

 

Lamar still thought this was some sort of game.  
  
\- “Babe?” He hummed.

 

This adrenaline rush of thoughts and her 'darkness' was getting to Kenzie. She shaked her head.

 

'Everything is alright. It's fine. You're okay.' Kenzie also thought. She kept thinking.

 

Her mind was faded. It felt like she was getting ripped in the inside, but she knew that nothing was there. She held onto her arms now.

 

Lamar got up, frowning in concern.  
  
\- “Kenzie..?” He called softly, getting near her.

 

Kenzie went fully normal when she heard Lamar's voice. She snaps out of her thoughts. She turns around and looked at him. She had a slight smile now. She hugs him, wrapping her arms around Lamar's neck again.

 

Lamar was a little confused, but he hugged Kenzie back, holding her dearly.

 

Kenzie wanted to be close to Lamar again. She kissed Lamar's lips, lovingly and affectionately.

 

Then, she pulled away, with a small smirk. "Follow me~"

 

She walked upstairs.

 

Both of them had already taken their shoes off, so that wasn't a problem.

 

Lamar blushed a little bit at her tune, he followed Kenzie, obediently.

 

These two get in the room. They had closed the door as well.

 

They started kissing a bit. They're being intimate again now.

 

Kenzie also falls down on the bed, on her back. She lets Lamar get on top of her.

 

She takes off her shirt and jeans, throwing both clothing on the ground.

 

After that, Kenzie noticed Lamar's stare on her. He kept staring, as she was under him. She started to fall apart.

 

Kenzie was in her bra and panties.

 

She had healed enough on the skin, so she didn't need to wear bandages anymore.

 

Her scars were showing now. Faded cuts on her arms, wrists, and thighs.

 

Kenzie looked away with slight tears in her eyes.

 

Was she gonna cry?

 

She thought that she was over it, apparently not.

 

Kenzie closed her eyes, slowly.

  
  
Lamar’s excitement had totally faded when he saw something so wrong with her. His expression said it all : the confusion, the shock. But the most painful thing for him was to see her hurting now.  
  
\- “Babe..” Lamar hummed softly, getting on the bed with her. He pulled Kenzie against him, hugging her.

 

"I-I'm sorry.. I shouldn't be crying.. I'm gonna ruin our nice night together..." Kenzie said to him, in a quiet voice.

 

Lamar held Kenzie tighter, shushing her calmly.  
  
\- “Ya ain’t ruinin’ a thing.” he also said to her.

 

Kenzie nuzzled against him and lets herself be held. "My skin and body was so beautiful.. now it's not.."

 

\- “Ya are still beautiful. But tell me..why would ya do that to yourself..?” Lamar asked quietly.

 

"When I had fallen into depression, I was hurting badly. I just wanted to bleed, feel pain on my skin instead of my heart and thoughts.. also, I remembered when all the girls would say how beautiful I am.. when I was depressed, I thought that I wasn't.. so I decided to cut.." Kenzie replied, quietly. She stared down, silently.

 

Lamar sighed, feeling bad for her. He wanted to help, but he didn’t know how. So he just held her.  
  
\- “Ah’m..sorry.” His voice was quiet.

  
  
Kenzie just cuddled him. Her arms wrapped around Lamar, tightly again.

 

Lamar kissed her head.  
  
\- “Ah’ love you..”

  
  
"I love you too, Lamar." Kenzie said, in a loving way. Her voice was still silent, but also affectionate.

  
  
Lamar gave a small smile to her. He gave loving kisses over her face and neck, wanting her to feel loved.  
  
\- “Ya are beautiful to me, Kenzie.” he hums softly again.

 

Kenzie smiled sadly at that. She was glad that Lamar loves her. She needed warmth, comfort, and love. Which Lamar gave to her. It made her feel better.

  
  
Lamar promised himself that he would take care of Kenzie no matter what. He wouldn’t let her down.

 

Kenzie stayed there, loving the nice silence.

 

After awhile, she gets up, slowly. She pulled Lamar with her. She walked into the bathroom, still holding Lamar's hand.

 

She turned on the water, as the tub started filling, she looked at Lamar.

 

"Take off your clothes." she told him, being quiet again.

 

Lamar nodded, staying quiet. He removed his clothes, slowly.

 

Kenzie also takes off her bra and panties, putting the clothing down with the others.

 

That tub was filled, so she turned it off.

 

They were both naked.

 

Lamar had gotten in the water first. Kenzie got in next, she was facing Lamar with her knees in between his legs, instead of just having her back to him.

 

Kenzie just wants to be in a warm bath with her lover. She leaned against him and closed her eyes for a second.

 

Lamar was trying to look away from her breasts, with a blush. He smiled slightly.

 

Kenzie didn't notice that. Her eyes were faded, as she opened them again.

 

Lamar stroked Kenzie’s hair gently, giving her a small smile.

 

Kenzie reached and touched his face with her hands, gently. She leans in and kissed him again.

 

Lamar looked at her before leaning in the kiss. He kissed her, sincerely.

 

Kenzie had a smile at that. She pulled away, eventually and wraps her arms around Lamar's shoulders, leaning on him.

 

She remembered that she had that miscarriage here, how scared and alone she was, all that blood..

 

Kenzie holds onto Lamar, tightly. Her stare normal, but her smile fading.

 

Lamar held her instinctively tighter as well, caring for her.

 

Kenzie stays close to him.

 

Lamar kisses her head again.  
  
\- “Ah’m here.” he told Kenzie.

 

"I know. Love you." Kenzie said to him. She meant it. She'll always love Lamar. He means everything to her.

 

\- “Ah’ love ya too.” Lamar said as well, holding her close.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eventually, they both get out. Kenzie puts her bra and panties on again, while Lamar was just wearing his boxers.

 

Kenzie looked at herself in the mirror.

 

Her hair was starting to get long again. It was darker brown now, since she had dyed it that way, a few days ago.

 

She also noticed her faded scars, staring at them.

 

Then, she leaves with Lamar.

 

They both lay down on the bed. They were cuddling now, staying in each other's warmth.

 

Lamar held Kenzie against him again, taking her scent in.

 

Kenzie smelled like her favorite scent, strawberries and cream. She had a small smile, also taking in Lamar's nice scent.

 

Lamar smiled a bit.

 

Kenzie falls asleep in Lamar's arms, she felt peaceful with him.

  
  
Lamar still held her, letting her sleep.

 

Kenzie was snuggling against him again, as she was sleeping.

 

Lamar stroked her hair, gently, until he also fell asleep. 

 


	78. Chapter 78 - For Your Own Good

Berry was going home, on the way, he wondered if he should check on Trevor. He shrugged, deciding to forget that. Maybe Trevor would contact him, hopefully he would do that. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Trevor finally noticed the phone number on the table. He was slightly fierce, a thought crossing his mind.

  
  
\- “Don’t tell me that son of a bitch stole it..!” He growled to himself. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Berry had just arrived home, he was lost in his thoughts. It was until his phone vibrated.

  
  
‘comin 2 get u’ the text said, leaving Berry a little dumbfounded and nervous, because he didn’t recognize the number. 

  
  
He kept wondering who had texted him. He had a sudden urge to hide, but he decided to just close his curtains and switch the lights off like he wasn’t home. He waited for who would it be. 

  
  
B heard a car pulling over on the street. His heart skipped a beat. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Trevor looked at Berry’s apartment from a distance, it seemed dim. 

 

He wondered if he was home or somewhere else. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  
Berry noticed a figure at the window. He recognized the silhouette and went for the door, opening it.

  
  
\- “Trevor?” he hummed.   
  
\- “Did you send the text-”

  
  
He didn’t get to finish when his shoulders were grabbed and he was pushed against the wall.

  
  
\- “Where’s the coke..?!” Trevor spoke with a hoarse tune. His eyes were still as dilated as yesterday. 

 

Berry felt both scared and maddened, but he dared to push T off him.   
  
\- “Nowhere!” B barked and went to close the door so that they wouldn’t draw attention at the apartment.

  
  
\- “Don’t lie to me now, kid. I need that ounce.” Trevor hissed.   
  
\- “For what exactly..? Last time I checked you taught P.E at school.” Berry crossed his arms.

  
  
Trevor was pissed off, and even more on the edge than usual now that he was craving for drugs. His stare told B everything, yet he still stayed bold.    
  
\- “I got rid of it.” Berry told him.     
  
\- “I don’t believe you..” Trevor said and got closer to him.

  
  
\- “Don’t touch me!” Berry snapped, trying to back off, but he was already against the wall. Their eyes met for a second, and B felt his cheeks lit up.    
  
Trevor started going through Berry’s pockets.   
  
\- “H-hey, get your hands off me!” B exclaimed.   
  
\- “I’ve got nothing!” He frowned.   
  
\- “I swear.” he added, sighing. 

  
  
Trevor chewed his cheek, he turned B around and checked his back pockets, not caring about the teenage male's struggling. He found the bag, releasing Berry.

  
  
Berry was getting pissed off as well, he grabbed the bag from Trevor’s hand, running across his apartment to the bathroom.

  
  
\- “Get your ass back here!” Trevor roared, following him. 

 

Trevor grabbed Berry, causing them both to collapse on the tiled bathroom floor. 

 

Berry groaned in pain, kicking Trevor’s shoulder, which made the adult male release him.

He fought his way to the toilet, flushing the bag down it.

  
  
\- “No! What the fuck did you do?!” Trevor crawled over B, trying to save the bag, but it was too late. 

 

Berry sat against the wall, panting and holding his aching stitched arm. He watched Trevor.   
  
\- “Can’t believe how low you’ve gone, Mr. P..” B said while catching his breath. 

  
  
Trevor looked at Berry in a murderous way, muttering curses.

  
  
\- “It’s for the best.. Believe me or not..” Berry replied, feeling nervous by his stare.   
  
\- “I miss you being sober..” he added quietly, getting up. 

 

Berry felt his cheeks burn when he had said those words. He left the bathroom, going in the kitchen. 

 

Trevor followed him right after.   
  
\- “W-w-wait! I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to take my anger out on you, eh?” Trevor sighed. 

 

Berry had crossed his arms again, his back facing Trevor.   
  
\- “Berry, please listen..” Trevor sighs softly. 

 

B could hear from his steps that he got close to him again. He turned around, looking up at Trevor.    
  
\- “You have nothing to say to me.” Berry hissed, with a frown. 

 

Trevor let out another sigh, looking ashamed to admit it.

  
  
Berry couldn’t help but keep blushing when they were so close to each other. The whole situation was weird, but somehow B didn’t want it to end. He didn’t want Trevor to be away from him. 

 

Trevor had an urge to kiss the teen. He swallowed hardly, still resisting himself.   
  
\- “I’m..I..” He had a hard time on looking for an excuse.

  
  
\- “Just come clean and come back to work..” Berry sighed in frustration.   
  
\- “We have an awful substitute, no one listens to him. It’s not only me who needs you.” Berry said, in a quiet voice. 

 

Trevor chuckled to that, softly again.   
  
\- “What a shitty excuse for a drug addict to quit..” He mocked B’s words.

 

Berry rolled his eyes, giving him a look of concern. 

 

Trevor sighed again now.    
  
\- “B, there’s..something why I’m..not..” Trevor started, his speech stammering. 

 

Berry looked at him, listening.

\- “What is it..?” Berry hummed, his focus on Trevor’s hazel eyes.   
  
\- “I..” Trevor kept opening and closing his mouth, then hissing curses.   
  
\- “..It’s just fuckin’ wrong..!” Trevor cursed and slammed his fist on the wall, startling B. The canadian then left the house, slamming doors.   
  
\- “T? Trevor!” Berry rushed after him, but he had already driven away. 

 

B looked at the driveway, with a sigh.

He picked his phone up and tried to call Trevor.

  
  
Trevor was lost in his thoughts, cursing. He heard the phone, picking it up when he noticed it was Berry.   
  
\- “I’m sorry B, but you can’t see me right now..!” Trevor told him. 

  
  
\- “What the hell was that about?!” Berry exclaimed.   
  
\- “I’m seriously worried! You can’t just bust in and leave!” He barked.   
  
\- “..I have things to do.” Trevor excused.

  
  
\- “Don’t you dare do any more drugs right now! What I did was for your own good!” Berry sighed again. 

 

\- “Thank you for that, B.” Trevor said, before hanging up.

  
  
Berry looked at his phone, hissing to himself. He wished that he could do more for T.

He headed back to his apartment, his feelings mixed. He sat on the couch, sighing. He grabbed one of the pillows on the couch, hugging it close to his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter :)


	79. Chapter 79 - Date At His Place

_ The next day, it was Friday, in the late evening -  _

 

Riley and Lamar were with each other again, at his house. Riley had ordered some pizza. Although, that pizza wasn't there yet. 

 

These two waited for it. They were just hanging out and talking. Which Riley liked, because he loves to be around Lamar. 

 

Lamar was sort of hungry since he had eaten last time at school lunch. He enjoyed Riley’s presence as well, a happy smile on his lips. 

 

Eventually, that pizza came and Riley payed for it. 

 

It was darker out now. 

 

Riley and Lamar were having a date night at the older male's place. Both of them had sat down on the couch. 

 

They were watching a zombie movie (that was from Kenzie) and eating some pizza. They both also drank a few diet coke sodas. 

 

Lamar was enjoying the pizza, filling himself. 

 

Riley kept eating as well. He eats four slices of pizza. The movie was halfway through now. 

 

He was glad that Lamar enjoyed this pizza. He has a slight smile again. 

 

Lamar leaned against Riley, while watching the movie. 

 

Riley was holding Lamar, close to him. He also held Lamar's hand. 

 

Lamar smiled to him, enjoying this. 

 

Riley also smiled a bit and kissed Lamar's lips, in a loving way. 

 

Lamar kisses him back, with a hum. 

 

Riley smiles into that kiss. When they pull apart, he nuzzled against him. 

 

Lamar snuggled on him as well, then he was focusing on the movie. 

 

Riley was kissing Lamar's neck, with affection, as he watched the tv. He was also taking in Lamar's scent. It was as nice as the younger male's warmth. He kept his lover there, in his arms. 

 

Lamar blushed slightly at that. 

 

Riley was still smiling. 'He's so adorable.' he thought, to himself. 

 

Lamar enjoyed being held. 

 

After awhile, that movie was over. 

 

When it was, Riley made them lay down. They cuddled now, snuggling and nuzzling each other.

 

Lamar nuzzled against Riley’s neck. 

 

Riley still had a smile. Especially at that. He holds Lamar closer, his arms wrapped around him again now. 

 

They both rested, feeling a little bit sleepy. 

 


	80. Chapter 80 - Danced, Protecting, Doubts, and Comforting

**_It was Saturday now, at night again -_ **

 

Lamar and Riley went to the party. 

 

Riley was holding Lamar's hand. Lately, the older male has been very affectionate to his lover. 

 

Franklin was with Tate in there, waving when he saw Lamar.

  
  
Berry was in the party as well even if he wasn’t feeling the best. He hadn’t heard from Trevor since what happened and it made him nervous, concerned. 

 

Riley noticed the others and walked over with Lamar. Everyone was there, except Bonnie. 

 

Lamar wondered if Lonnie was coming to the party. 

 

Kenzie hugs Lamar and gave a kiss to him, with a slight smile. 

 

Lamar had a smile at her as well.    
  
\- “My first baby girl.” he grinned. 

 

Kenzie laughed softly at that. She also smiled again. 

 

Lamar messed with her hair, jokingly. 

 

Kenzie just smirked at that. 

 

They all started drinking some beers now. 

 

Kenzie and Gin also danced with each other. They were both smiling. 

 

Berry stayed as a ‘wallflower’, watching the others.

  
  
Lamar watched Kenzie, as she was dancing. 

  
  
Bonnie walked in now. She is wearing a loose-hanging gray dress with white long socks and her gray converse. 

 

She tries to find her friends. 

 

Although, she noticed that the same guys from before were there. 

 

These guys walk over to 'her’. 

 

“Well, look what we have here. I know your name is Bonnie, but you're more like a little bunny.” 

 

“Yeah, why don't ya hang out with us. We'll have a good time together, pretty little thing.” 

 

That snapped something in Bonnie and 'she’ started running. She could hear it as those guys chased after her. 

 

They tried to catch up and grab her. 

 

Bonnie looked and saw Lamar. There's also another dark-skinned guy with dreads, next to him. Tate and Franklin were also near them. 

 

Instead of yelling his name, Bonnie just gets behind Lamar. She was shaking in fear, holding onto Lamar's arm. 

 

Those guys stop in front of Lamar, nearly crashing into him. One of them glared at Lamar, noticing that Bonnie was behind him. 

 

Riley was glaring at them, thinking that these guys shouldn't be here. Tate also noticed what was happening. 

 

Lamar was filled with rage. He stared at the intruders, then glancing at Bonnie.   
  
\- “It’s gonna’ be alright, Bon.” Lamar hummed, before pulling his arm free from Bonnie’s grip.

  
  
He stared back at the guys.  
  
\- “Get yo asses out of here before Ah’ beat you.” Lamar said with a dark tune. 

 

  
That guy kept glaring at him and still wanted Bonnie, for some strange reason. 

 

His friend tried to get him to leave. "J-Jett, come on, man. Let's leave-" 

 

"No fucking way, Dally. Don't be so fucking scared. I'm not leaving." 

 

"B-But.." 

 

"Shut up!" 

 

Riley stayed close to Lamar. He glared darkly at that guy, Jett. If he did anything or got near Lamar, Riley would attack him. 

 

But Lamar, Riley, and Tate didn't get a chance to act on any violence. 

 

Because Kenzie was already in front of them, standing near these guys. 

 

Kenzie got closer, when she saw one of the guys, Jett walking over to Lamar. 

 

‘They're going to hurt them.’ She had thought to herself. 

 

_ Hurt.. _

 

Her eyes darkened. 

 

She ran over and kicked that guy hard in the stomach. 

 

The guy falls to his knees, he held his stomach and coughed out some saliva. 

 

Kenzie grabbed him by his shirt and looked deep in his eyes. 

 

Her voice was different as she talked, it was very low and in a threatening tone. She decided to use a different language as to not scare the others. She was talking in russian now. 

 

“Я убью тебя. Черт возьми, умри. Сволочь. (I'II kill you. Fucking die. You bastard.)” she told him, darkly. 

 

The guy didn't understand, but was still terrified and ran away, his friend also followed him. 

 

Kenzie watched them run away. 

 

'I knew that class for different languages would be useful.’ she also thought. 

 

Kenzie turned around and walked over to them. She hugs Bonnie. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Bonnie stayed there in Kenzie's arms. “Y-Yeah, thanks.” 

 

“..I'm here for you, Bonnie. We all are. You're safe with us. It's okay.” Kenzie told 'her’. 

 

Bonnie felt better after Kenzie said that. She also wrapped her arms around Kenzie. 

  
  
Lamar watched the scenery in shock, his girlfriend showing her true colors again. But he also adored her, she saved Bonnie.

  
  
Berry watched what happened as well, he grinned a little bit at the russian part.   
  
\- “Хорошо.. (Nice..)” he hummed to himself. 

 

Kenzie heard what Berry said, she has another smile at that and looked at him. 

 

Then, she stared at Bonnie, hearing 'her' voice. 

 

“T-Thank you for protecting me, Lamar and Kenzie.” Bonnie also said to them. 

 

Kenzie just smiled again and nods her head. 

  
  
Lamar smiled to Bonnie.   
  
\- “Ya a’ight?” He hummed. 

 

Bonnie had a small smile. "Yeah, I am." 

 

Lamar nodded.    
  
\- “Good.” he said 

 

Bonnie smiles again at him. 

 

Riley looked at them, slightly confused. “Who's this?” he asked 

 

“Oh, I-I'm Bonnie.” 

 

'Is this the friend, who's a guy, that Lamar was talking about?' Riley also thought. 

 

Lamar watched Bonnie with a smile, not noticing that Riley was thinking. 

 

Riley tried to enjoy the rest of the party, without thinking too much about that. 

 

\- “Wanna dance? Ah’ already watched Gin and Kenzie dance.” Lamar asked, with a chuckle.

  
  
Berry looked at Gin for a moment, before looking away. 

 

Bonnie nodded her head. "Sure." 

 

She grabbed Lamar's hand and pulled him away from the others, although just a little bit. 

 

They started dancing together. 

 

Riley had snapped out of it, when he heard Lamar's voice. He thought that Lamar was talking to him, because he didn't hear any names. So naturally he was thinking that his lover was talking to him. 

 

He smiled, until he noticed Lamar walked away with Bonnie. 

 

Those two danced with each other, smiling. 

 

Tate and Frank were also dancing. 

 

Riley realized that. He got a sad look in his eyes and his smile faded. 'Oh..' He felt a bit hurt and alone now. 

  
  
Lamar hadn’t meant any harm on anyone when he asked Bonnie to dance with him. He just wanted to include his friend too, and cheer ‘her’ up after the boys chasing him. He smiled to Bonnie while dancing. 

 

Kenzie noticed that. 

 

She walked over to him. "Let's dance together. I need a partner and Gin is with Berry right now." 

 

"Ok." Riley replied 

 

Kenzie kept her smile and pulled Riley closer to her. 

 

They started dancing. 

 

Riley seemed quiet. 

 

Kenzie was staring at him, a worried look in her eyes. "Are you okay?" 

 

"Yeah, I'm alright.." Riley said 

 

"No, you're not. I saw that sadness in your eyes and can hear it in your voice." Kenzie said 

 

Riley sighed softly. "Fine, you're right." he said to her, sadly. 

 

"What's wrong?" Kenzie asked him. 

 

"..I just wanted to dance with Lamar, but he's with Bonnie..dancing with 'her'. I've also noticed Lamar getting distracted lately, thinking about Bonnie. It's got me thinking that.." Riley told her, although he was hesitant to tell Kenzie what he thought. 

 

"Everything will be fine. Tell me, Ri." Kenzie also said, noticing that look he had. 

 

"A-Alright.. I-I.. I'm just afraid that I'm not good enough for Lamar anymore.. That he's gonna leave me and I'II be alone..." Riley also said to her, quietly. 

 

Kenzie glanced at him. "What? Riley, you know that's not true. Lamar wouldn't do that, to you or me. He loves us very much." 

 

Riley stares at her, silently. After that, he talked again. "I..I know.. I'm just worried, that's all. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you.." 

 

"No, I'm glad that you did. I'm here for you. And I won't say anything. I promise." 

 

Riley nodded his head at that, slowly. He knows that she won't. He trusts her. 

 

Lamar was getting back from dancing with Bonnie. He gave a small smile at Riley and Kenzie. 

  
  
Riley and Kenzie stopped their dance, looking at him. 

 

Kenzie also gives a smile to Lamar. 

 

Riley had a slight smile. He got closer to him and kissed his younger lover. His nerves weren't fully relaxed, still worrying. Although, he tried to calm down. 

  
  
Lamar has another smile and kisses Riley back, with a hum. 

 

Riley felt better, relaxing a bit as he stayed there, close to Lamar. He also smiled, against Lamar's lips. 

 

Lamar hugged Riley’s side. 

 

Riley was loving Lamar's presence, as he calmed down. 

 


	81. Chapter 81 - Having Worry and A Conversation

Meanwhile, Gin had walked over to Berry and stays with him. 

 

She had noticed him looking at her earlier, so she decided to talk to B now. 

 

"You alright?" Gin asked 

  
  
Berry glanced at Gin, with a small sigh. He was relieved to have someone to talk to.   
  
\- “I saw Mr. P..” he spoke quietly, so no one else could hear. 

 

Gin stares at him. "Ok, how did that went?"

She also noticed him staying in a quiet voice.

  
  
Berry sighed, looking for words.   
  
\- “H-He was high..” 

 

Gin stayed quiet, a slight stare in her eyes. Then, she was talking again. "Oh, damn. I didn't think he was into that, but we've all got our secrets." she said, in a silent way. 

  
  
Concern could be seen on Berry’s face.   
  
\- “Something was different with him.” he said, quietly again. 

 

Gin notices that. "And you're worried about him. Makes sense." she also said to B. 

  
  
Berry blushed a little bit at that.   
  
\- “He..saved me from a couple of junkies.” he told Gin. He held his arm.   
  
\- “One of them got me with their knife, but he beat them up.”

 

Gin had a smile. "He protected you. Nice." she replied at that. 

  
  
Berry smiled slightly now.    
  
\- “I hope he’s alright.” he hummed softly. 

 

Gin nodded her head. "If I'm being honest, me too. I hope that he's okay, for your sake." 

  
  
Berry glanced at her again, his cheeks still reddish. 

 

Gin just smiled at him.

"I don't know him well enough, but I still care for both of you." 

  
  
Berry chuckled.   
  
\- “I admit that I..think he’s great.” he said, carefully. 

 

Gin was still smiling. "That's good, B." She thought about it for a second. "Sooner or later, you should check on him. Just in case." 

 

Berry nodded with a hum. 

 

Gin kept that smile. She listened to the music, enjoying it. She really loves music, like Kenzie. She smiles again, at thinking about her. 

 

Berry sunk into his thoughts, thinking about Trevor. Maybe he really should visit him, now that he knew where T lived. He was still worried by the phone call, assuming he had relapsed. 

 


	82. Chapter 82 - Very Close & Love Between Them ♡

Eventually, they all left. Tate and Franklin leave together. Kenzie and Gin went with Bonnie, walking 'her' home. Berry was with them. Riley and Lamar also walked with each other. 

 

Berry was in his thoughts while he walked with them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Riley takes the younger male to his place again. He almost dragged Lamar inside and closed that door behind them. 

 

Lamar was a bit amused by Riley’s acts, grinning slightly. 

 

Riley knew that he wasn't going to be able to drag Lamar into the bedroom. He pinned the younger male against the wall, as he got closer to him. He stared deeply into Lamar's eyes, then he leaned in and kissed his lover's lips, passionately. He also kept staring at him, affectionately, as he deepened that kiss. 

 

Lamar kisses Riley back, smiling in the kiss. 

 

Riley touched him, as they were still kissing. 

 

He pulls apart, after a minute, away from this kiss. 

 

They both were panting. 

 

Riley panted a bit more, his warm breath on Lamar's neck. He kisses the skin there, leaving a slight dark mark like last time. He also started unzipping Lamar's jeans. 

 

Lamar was flustered, panting quietly. He moaned softly at the hickey. 

 

Riley smirked at that. "I want to be inside you, I'm craving it~ So I'm gonna fuck you right here and now~" he said, into Lamar's ear. 

 

He wants him. He also wanted to forget the sadness that he felt. 

  
  
Lamar shuddered, his length twitching at that. He nodded, being unable to say anything. 

 

Riley stripped them, taking all of their clothes off.

 

They were both naked again now. 

 

That older male slicked his own hardening erection and the outside of Lamar's hole with his saliva. 

 

After that, Riley lifted Lamar up. His younger lover's back was still against the wall, as Lamar's legs are around Riley's waist. He held him there with a firm grip so that Lamar wouldn't fall. He made sure of that, holding him close. 

 

Then, he positioned the head of his dick near Lamar's entrance. He pushed inside Lamar. 

  
  
Lamar was turned on by such acts. He was surprised that Riley went straight into him, letting a moan out. He felt more filled than usual, now that he wasn’t stretched. 

 

Riley smiled at him. He starts kissing Lamar's collarbone. He moaned softly, loving that feeling of Lamar's tightness and warmth. 

 

He spreads Lamar's legs a bit, then he moved. He thrusts in and out, medium paced. He holds onto the younger male's hips, and then, he rubbed Lamar's thighs, gently. 

 

Lamar moaned again, at every thrust, throwing his head back. 

 

Riley heard the moans falling out of Lamar's mouth. He loved it. He thought that these noises were sweet, and nice to hear. He thrusted deep and hard, in love with the sensation. He bit his lower lip. He lets out another moan. “Lamar~” 

 

Lamar panted heavily, moaning his lover’s name. 

  
  
Riley was panting as well. He kept thrusting in that same pace. 

 

Lamar was getting close, sooner than usual. His moaning gets louder. 

 

Riley was touching his lover's thighs again, as he keeps going. The head of his erection started dripping precum. He also was so close. That tip of his dick rubs against Lamar's prostate, hitting it. 

  
  
Lamar moans loudly, crashing through his climax, bursting cum on their chests. 

 

Riley resisted the urge to cum inside Lamar. 

 

He pulled out of him, slowly and carefully. He also came, after that, on the ground. He panted, still holding Lamar. 

  
  
Lamar was catching his breath harshly, he was dizzy from the fuck. 

 

Riley fixed how he held Lamar, keeping him in his arms. He carried him into the bathroom. 

 

They get in the shower, washing off the sweat and cum on them. 

 

Lamar stays in a little bit longer, as Riley turns on the water and filled the tub. 

 

When it's full, Riley turned off the water, from there and the shower. He helped Lamar into that tub, then he gets in with him. 

 

They take a warm bath with each other. 

 

Riley holds Lamar, his arms wrapped around him again. 

  
  
Lamar wondered why Riley was so sincere. He didn’t mind it though, he smiled and nuzzled against him. 

 

Riley also smiled. He was nuzzling and snuggling with him. He kissed him again, gently and lovingly. 

  
  
Lamar was kissing him back, sincerely. 

 

Riley was smiling a bit at that. 

 

After they pull apart, he kissed Lamar's neck again. 

 

"I love you." Riley said, warmly. 

 

\- “Ah’ love ya too, Ri.” Lamar said, as he smiles. 

 

Riley glanced at him. He still had a smile. 

 

They stayed in there for awhile. In that warmth. 

 

Lamar was relaxing in Riley's arms. 

 

Riley puts his hand in Lamar's. They entangled their fingers together. Riley kept his smile and kisses Lamar's shoulder. 

 

Lamar smiled at that. He thought Riley was adorable. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After awhile, Riley got out, eventually. He leaves the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

 

Lamar was left to relax in the warm water and silence in that room. 

 

Riley goes to where they had sex. He puts on his boxers again, leaving the rest of himself bare. 

 

He cleaned up the ground. 

 

Then, he waits for Lamar, laying down on the bed. 

  
  
A while later, Lamar joined Riley in that bed. He was all relaxed. 

 

They had a blanket halfway over them again. Both guys rested with each other. 

 

Riley pulled Lamar closer, cuddling him now, with his arms still around the younger male. 

 

He holds him, in a loving way. He stared at him and watched Lamar. He closed his eyes, after that. 

  
  
Lamar kisses Riley’s cheek, before doing the same. 

 

Riley was falling asleep, feeling warm and being in a peaceful state of mind. 

  
  
Lamar drifted off to sleep as well. 

 

They were both sleeping, peacefully for the rest of that night. 

 


	83. Chapter 83 - Afternoon

_ The next day, in the late afternoon -  _

 

Kenzie, Gin, Bonnie, and April went dress shopping for the prom that's coming up. 

 

They also took Tate with them, so that he could get a suit without Franklin knowing. Now he could surprise his boyfriend and lover, like the girls were gonna do to the others. 

 

All of them were smiling, as they shopped together. 

 

Kenzie smiled a bit. She looked around with them. 

 

She still had a smile. She found a dress that she really loves. She tries that dress on and it fits perfectly. 

 

'I hope that Lamar loves this dress that I'm gonna wear.' Kenzie thought, to herself. She also blushed, as she smiles again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Eventually, they all find what they want to wear at the prom. 

 

They pay for everything, then all of them leave, walking to their houses. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Kenzie walked in and closed the door behind herself. She also locked it. 

 

She goes upstairs and into her room. She puts that dress in the closet, neatly and nicely. 

 

Then, she walks into the bathroom. She takes off her clothes, putting them in the bin. 

 

After that, Kenzie gets in and turned on the water, letting it run down her skin. On her body. She is taking a warm shower again now. She touched her scars, gently. She washed her hair and body in strawberry cream soap. 

 

Kenzie rinsed off, and then, she gets out. She wrapped a towel around herself. She walked out of there. 

 

She was drying. She puts on a bra and panties, after that. She was also wearing a crop top and shorts, both gray. She stayed barefoot. 

 

Kenzie lays down on the bed, on her back. She stared at the ceiling, being deep in her thoughts.

 

After awhile, Kenzie closed her eyes and falls asleep, taking a nap now. 

 

She was still sleeping. In a peaceful way. She holds a rabbit stuffed animal in her arms, as she slept. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Meanwhile, Gin is at her house. She had already put the dress that she's gonna wear away. 

 

Gin was alone, by herself again. She didn't mind, because she's used to it. 

 

She stayed there, in her room. She drawed and did some art. Then, she practiced dancing. She danced to some rock music. 

 

Gin turned it to a playlist of Melanie Martinez songs. She loves that singer. She kept listening to that music. It was relaxing and calming to her, strangely. 

 

She walked out, eventually. She grabs some stuff, then she goes in again. 

 

Gin closed the door behind herself. 

 

She eats some M&Ms. She loved this kind of chocolate. She would always eat it with Kenzie and also have some sodas with her. 

 

Gin opened her bottle of cherry coke and started taking a sip. She drank it down, with satisfied sips. 

 

After she was done with her sweets and drink, Gin starts drawing again. 

 


End file.
